


Metamorphoses - V in Phoenix Rising Series

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-18
Updated: 2004-01-17
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 108,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Last in the PRS Series





	1. Metamorphoses - V in Phoenix Rising Series

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Metamorphoses - V in Phoenix Rising Series

## Metamorphoses - V in Phoenix Rising Series

by Lys

Disclaimer: 

Author's Notes: 

Story Notes: Fraser finds his place in the Vecchio family and faces his past.

This story is a sequel to: Chrysalis - IV Phoenix Rising Series 

* * *

Disclaimer -The characters and stories of Due South are Copyright Alliance Communications, and are used here without permission or license. No claim to the above copyright is made by the author of this work. This work is for non-commercial use ONLY, and is produced and intended solely for the enjoyment of the shows fans. This work is the expression of the author and the depictions of the Due South characters herein are in no way represented to be a part of Due South as depicted by the original author and copyright holder(s). Please do not archive or link to this without contacting me. Please do not use any character I have created herein without my permission. 

Title: Metamorphoses, Part V - Phoenix Rising Series Author: Lys at  
Pairings: BF/FV, RV/BM  
Rated: NC-17 for occasional descriptive sex between heterosexual couples, without these scenes would probably rate this as R or slightly less. Spoilers: Victoria's Secret, Phoenix Rising Series: Purgatory, Limbo, Phoenix, And Chrysalis. 

This is the continuing story of Ben Fraser as he continues to recover from kidnapping and rape and finds a family. 

If you have read the other stories, thank you for taking the time follow the series. 

Teaser from Chrysalis... 

Two hours later Francesca put down her coffee and noticed some of the girls from the front desk area peaking in at her from the squad room doors. She shook her head and dismissed the feeling she had of being on show. Ray noticed the eyes at the doorway watching his sister and laughed. He was aware that most people in the squad room knew Fraser and his sister were married. He also knew that those that knew had been agreeable to keeping it quiet for a bit. It was obvious to Ray that the moratorium on quiet was about to be broken. He rose from his desk and wandered out the door. He smiled at the girls as they moved out of his way. 

"Yes, she and Fraser are married. Yes, they are happy. Yes, she is wearing her rings. Yes, she is still working here. Did I leave anything out?" He gave each girl a bright, cheerful smile. He stood back to watch the thundering herd enter the 2-7 squad room. 

Every female that was currently on a 15-minute break quickly surrounded Franny's desk. Franny's first thought was harsh. These girls had always treated her as the squad tart, yet here they were all gushing at once over her marriage. A young blonde from the motor vehicle division looked quietly at the pictures of Ben and Chase. The young woman's eyes went from the picture of Ben to Franny. She was the only one in the group surrounding the desk to really take a look at Franny Fraser. She heard the popping of Franny's gum and smiled at the package of Big Red gum lying on the desk. The girl turned away with a smile and wandered out of the squad room leaving the others gabbing and making veiled remarks of envy. 

When her desk was her own again Franny gave a satisfied smile towards the squad room doors. She was lost in thought when she heard Ray walking up to her desk. Looking up at Ray the smile faded from her face as she looked at the suddenly gray look of his skin. 

Ray leaned over and whispered. "Jean-Andre just got back from his arraignment. The creep is going for an insanity plea. He's being transferred to a booby hatch in a few hours for observation. I don't like this Sis. I don't like it one bit." 

"Have you told Ben yet?" 

Ray was about to answer when they both heard the sound of Ben's crutches sounding across the 2-7 squad room. They looked up to see Chase walking beside him. They could tell Ben had heard them. 

"What is it you haven't told me yet Ray?" Ben shifted his weight on his crutches as he looked from Franny to Ray. 

The beginning of Metamorphoses.... 

Ben stood tall as he held his crutches to his side. The little boy who had been standing quietly at his father's side ran up to Franny and flung his arms around her. 

"Hi Mom. I missed you. Papa said we could see if you wanted to go to lunch with us. Do you Mom? Do you?" The little boy put his curly head on Franny's shoulder and hugged her neck tightly. 

Francesca smiled up at Ben as she placed her own arms around Chase and hugged him back. She rose from her chair holding the boy. "Listen, you two talk. I'll just take Chase into the break room for a few minutes. OK." She walked away with Chase in her arms, their two lovely curly heads bobbing along together. 

Ben didn't watch as Francesca walked away and Ray noticed that fact. Since they had been married, Ben's eyes always followed Francesca when they were in the same room when they were at home. Ray watched his sister walking through the 2-7 and noticed how many of the guys were watching her walk into the break room area. Turning back to Ben, he was surprised to see Ben surveying Ray's own desk and seeming to ignore Francesca in her short leather skirt. Ray gave Ben an inquiring look but got no answer. He offered Ben the chair next to his desk and watched his partner slip into it gratefully and sit down while keeping a tight hold on to his crutches. 

"OK, here's the scoop. Rochard is going to try pleading out on an insanity plea. He gets bumped today from the holding cells downstairs to a mental institution for a 30-day observation period. The DA tried to quash the plea, but the judge mentioned a little thing called due process and fair trial." Ray picked up one of his little nerf toys and began tossing it in the air. He waited for a response from Ben. 

"So we wait." 

"That's about the size of it." Ray held his toy in his hand. "I hate waiting." 

"We have done rather a lot of that lately, haven't we?" Ben looked down at his feet and was quiet. 

Welsh looked out across his squad room and spotted Ben sitting next to Ray's desk. "Now this, I like," he said to himself. He meandered towards Ray's desk stopping here and there to make comments to various members of the 2-7 so that it wouldn't look like he was making a direct beeline towards Benton Fraser. It only took several minutes for him to be standing near Ray's desk. 

"How many cases you got now Ray?" Welsh said with a wry laugh. He was well aware that with Ray's return from vacation, his slate was pretty much open. 

"One sir. Just one." 

"And that case would be?" 

"That would be the case involving the missing tree sir. Guy put in a new tree in his front lawn yesterday. He went to bed, woke up and the tree is gone." Ray smiled thinly. "And I always thought I only got the weird cases when you were on duty Fraser." 

Welsh merely shook his head at Ray's description of his first case back on duty. "Well, Fraser. When do we see you back in uniform?" 

Ray's stomach dropped sourly. He watched Ben raise a smiling face up to the Lieutenant. 

"January the 5th. I return to duty then. I know that seems a long time, but given the unknowns in my case, they want to be absolutely sure that there are no relapses." Ben said the last part quietly. "That gives me a little more than two months to get myself back to RCMP standards." 

"We'll be glad to see you back Fraser." Welsh put a hand on Ben's shoulder and clenched his fingers slightly realizing that his question perhaps would have been better unasked. 

The squad room was filled with squeals of delight as Chase ran back with a candy bar in his hand. "Papa, Mom says she'll ask if she can go to lunch with us." The small boy halted near his father's chair. He looked from Welsh's feet up to the top of his head, and then smiled. "I know you. You took me to see my Papa in the hospital." His candy bar forgotten, Chase leaned in put his arms around Welsh's legs and hugged the man tightly. 

Welsh cleared his throat and saw Ben's face turning slightly pink in exasperation. The Lieutenant laughed and ran his hand over the boy's curls. Chase looked up at him with those Fraser eyes of his and smiled. Welsh knelt down and picked the boy up. "So, what are you going to be for Halloween?" 

Franny walked up to the group in time to hear Chase say, "One of my hero's." 

Welsh looked seriously at the small child in his arms. "Superman or Batman?" 

Chase pulled back a little in the large arms holding him and giggled. "Nope, I have to choose soon. Papa, Uncle Ray, Franny, Dief and Wallace are my heroes. But I can only choose one." 

The three adults contained startled expressions behind nervous laughter as they looked from one to another. 

"If he chooses Franny, I don't want to know about it." Ray said with a laugh. "Course you could give him pointers." Ray nudged Ben's shoulder and then sat down with a huge grin on his face. 

Chase looked from one adult to another, his head cocked at the same angle his father cocked his when he was curious. "What's wrong with Mom being a hero?" 

Ben sighed and gave Ray a stern look. "Nothing Chase, nothing at all. Uncle Ray is just teasing you." 

"Oh." The boy looked back to the man holding him. The little boy grinned at his uncle and asked, "What are you going to be for Halloween?" 

The Lieutenant leaned over to Chase and whispered into his ear so that the adults standing near them couldn't hear. Chase gave a giggle and looked up at his father. His mouth formed wide smile. "Halloween secrets are the best." 

"Just see that you do keep that a secret young man. Secrets are only secrets when no one knows what they're about." Welsh nodded to Fraser. "Take your family and get out of here for lunch." 

Ben stood tall and smiled, "Why thank you kindly, Lieutenant." 

Ray cast a gloomy look at the work on his desk, "Can I come too?" 

Welsh laughed and put a hand on Ray's shoulder. "You have to find a missing tree." 

Before Ray made comment in reply, they heard a loud noise in the hallway. Most of the heads in the 2-7 squad room turned at the noise, each person seemed poised and ready to move quickly. Welsh reached out to Fraser and then whispered, "Too late. Get the boy." 

Ray and Ben stood shoulder to shoulder, Ben quickly grabbing on to his crutches as he straightened his posture. They could all hear the sounds of scuffling feet and cursing. Francesca moved to pick Chase up and move out of the area, but she was too late. She froze as she leaned down to Chase. Soon the whole squad room saw the figure of Jean-Andre being marched through to the exit doors of the squad room. The man had heavily bandaged arms and his hair was a mess. He turned at the doorway and glared directly at Franny, Ben and Ray. He slowly looked down at Chase who had decided it was perhaps better to be behind his mother's legs than in direct sight. Franny had her hand on Chase's shoulder and held him close. 

The snarling look Jean-Andre sent the family was worthy of a rabid wolf. He let his eyes stay on Chase who matched him stare for stare. The boy's blue eyes didn't waver from the man's face. 

"You and that `no-name' boy of yours haven't seen the end of this yet." Rochard was hardly finished when he was forcibly grabbed by the shoulders and pushed through the squad room doors by his attending guards. 

Ben's eyes were like gray ice as his fingers held onto his crutches tight enough to snap them. Ray looked at the pale coloring of his brother-in-law's face and then at his sister's wide-eyed stare. 

Welsh turned to Ray with a quick hand to his throat sign. "Be right back Benny," Ray said and stepped aside with Welsh. 

"That person is not getting his hands on that kid. You read me here Detective?" Welsh's face was molded and taut. 

"Sir, he's my nephew. The drawbridge, so to speak, has been up for sometime." 

"All right. See that it's kept that way." Welsh looked back over his shoulder to see Ben still frozen in place as he looked at the squad room doors and Franny on her knees cuddling Chase, whose big, baby blues were riveted on Welsh. 

Ray and Welsh walked back over to Ben. Ben looked down at his son then raised his eyes inquiringly at the Lieutenant. As Franny stood up holding Chase, Ray and Ben exchanged glances. "You ready to fill out that permit paperwork yet, Ben?" 

Ben cocked his head slightly and noticed Ray pulling his gun out of his holster a tad and then pushing it back into place. "Ray, I hope it doesn't come to that." 

"Yea, well I think we just may have passed that little borderline of yours." Ray turned his glance to Francesca and Chase. 

Welsh gave Ray a shove on the back and gruffly ordered, "Vecchio, you accompany your family to lunch. Stay on your toes OK." 

Robert Fraser stood off in a dark shadowy corner of the squad room. His face was hidden in the shadows. "Do your job yank; don't want my grandson growing up without like my boy did." He followed Ben and Franny as they moved slowly along towards the squad room door. Ray closed the gap behind the departing group quickly and joined Fraser as he and Franny exited the squad room. 

Ray held the squad door open as Ben moved through it behind Franny. "We are talking about this later. You understand that? Don't you?" 

Ben threw a "Yes, Ray." over his shoulder as he walked slowly towards the exit. 

Chase sat watching the three adults eat their lunch. He fiddled with the pasta on his plate and watched his Mom and Papa closely. He turned to look at his Uncle Ray and found those big green eyes looking directly at him. 

"Kid here is smart, ya know." Ray said waiving a fork of elegant shrimp pasta at Ben. Chase dropped his eyes quickly to his plate as his Uncle Ray talked. 

Ben gave his son a searching glance and noticed that the nearly 4 year old boy was sitting almost motionlessly as he chewed his pasta. Ben remembered eating many meals that way when he was little. He smiled. "Chase, it's OK to listen." 

Chase looked up with his eyes large in his face. He nodded his curly head and smiled. 

Francesca picked up her napkin and leaned over to wipe Chase's mouth off gently. "But sometimes, we might ask you to leave the room, OK. Uncle Ray and Papa are discussing something they should discuss at home." She turned her head back to her husband's face. "Do you think you could continue this discussion tonight?" 

Ray had the good grace to blush a little as Ben nodded yes to Franny. "You're right, Sis. But the discussion is not over and I'm bringing the paperwork home with me. OK." 

Ben sighed and bowed his head a moment. When he raised his head again, it was to watch Franny talking animatedly to Chase about Halloween. He looked at Ray and mouthed, "Bring the papers." 

Sitting back Ray relaxed. Finally. Ray knew it wasn't his argument, but the safety of Chase and Francesca that was changing Ben's mind. He knew his five-year old argument had been won, not by words, but by the smile of a boy not quite 4 years old. 

The family finished their meal amid laughter as Chase asked questions about Halloween. Ben was noticeably word silent, but laughed as he watched his son listen to Ray and Francesca's childhood Halloween exploits. Chased noticed his father's intent interest in the stories Ray and Francesca told. He leaned over and whispered into Francesca's ear. She laughed and nodded. The two of them exchanged amused smiles while Ray paid for the meal. 

Several hours later, Ben sat in his bedroom with his weights in his hands and working on a set of exercises for his arms. As he put the weights down on the bed, he gave a nervous look at his feet and checked the fit of his ankle weights. He extended his right leg out in front of him and raised his foot a few inches off the floor. He held it there a moment, then continued to do a set of 5 reps of the same movement per leg. He was sweating by the time he finished his exercises a half-hour later when Chase ran into his room. 

The little boy hugged his father and helped him put away the weights. Chase climbed up on the bed and bounced as he watched his father do some stretching exercises to cool down. Ben smiled when the little boy climbed down off the bed and begin imitating the stretching exercises. 

"Grandma Rose said she would have a snack ready for you when you were done, but that I wasn't supposed to talk to you until you finished." 

"So that's why you were being so quiet." 

"Yep. She said it was a special snack today. Can we go get some now?" 

"Everything Grandma Rose makes is special." 

"I know, but she said today was extra special." The little boy smiled and handed his father his crutches. "She wouldn't let me watch. Please, let's go." 

With a smile Ben waved a hand towards the bedroom door and motioned for Chase to precede him. When they entered the kitchen, Rosa Vecchio smiled warmly at the two of them. On the table was a beautiful cake, frosted with intricate roses and leaves on white icing. She beckoned them to be seated and placed plates before them. 

"This is the first of the cakes we will test for your wedding, Benton. I have requested small sample cakes from the best bakers. You and Chase will help pick out the cake. Today we have a chocolate cake. I will cut you each a piece and you will tell me if you like it. If you don't like this one say so, another one will be here tomorrow." 

The loving hands of Rosa Vecchio handed each of the males in her kitchen a plate heaped with cake. She kissed each on of them on the side of their face and stood back to watch them eat. 

"Aren't you going to test them too," Ben said in a small voice. 

"If I ate so much as a small piece, I would not be able to wear the outfit I have for your wedding. No, it is for you and Chase to decide." She pinched Ben's cheek and sat down in a kitchen chair. "Eat, eat. Let me know if you like it?" 

Chase grabbed his fork and dug into the cake. He bit into it quickly and his eyes closed as he chewed. His mouth made little smacking sounds as he ate. 

Ben manfully put his fork to his piece of cake and sighed as he put the first bite into his mouth. 

Francesca walked in the front door and stood listening. The house was quiet and for a moment she wondered if anyone was home. Ray stepped in the door behind her and smiled as he listened to the silence. "I'll bet they're in the kitchen." The siblings walked down the hallway after taking off their light fall coats and listened as they walked. 

Grandmere, Rosa and Chase sat around the kitchen table. Rosa was busily working on preparing dinner and Chase and Grandmere were looking at a book. Franny glanced around the room and frowned. Rosa looked up and held her finger to her lips. "Ben is sleeping. I sent him to bed about an hour ago. He looked so worn out." 

Francesca turned around to face the hallway and found Ray looming in front of her. "He's OK." He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Ma would know, OK." 

Francesca relaxed and turned back to face Chase. "Hey, how's my boy." She walked over to the table and felt her heart leap as the little boy jumped up in his chair and held out his arms to her with a soft yell on his lips, "Mom!" 

Putting her arms around Chase Franny whispered in his ear, "Let's go up to your room and talk Halloween. Shall we?" 

Nodding to both of his grandmother's, Chase climbed into Franny's arms and hugged her. "Maria took her kids out shopping for Halloween things. Grandma Rosa said you would take me." 

"We have to go make some plans first and then tomorrow right after work we'll go out, just you and me. OK?" 

The curly head bobbed up and down in affirmation. Francesca smiled and carried him up to his room where the two spent a pleasurable hour plotting Halloween costumes. 

Ray watched the two women sitting in at the table as he got out some juice and poured himself a glass. 

"OK. What's the scoop? He doesn't take naps unless you hog-tie him." 

The women looked at each other and Marie shrugged her shoulders as if to say, `go ahead'. 

"It was a bad day for him." 

"Bad day?" 

"He was so happy taking Chase to meet Francesca for lunch, but when he came back he was pale and drawn. I saw him flinch when I touched him." Tears held in check brightened her eyes. "What happened, do you know?" 

"Yea, I know." Ray sipped his juice. "Rochard was brought out of holding while Ben and Chase were there. They were transferring him to the mental hospital today. He saw us and threatened Ben again. The words were somewhat vague, but he threatened Ben and Chase." He took another sip of his juice. "Ben seemed to take it well." 

Grandmere's eyes took on a steady stare as she listened. Her hand clenched on the arm of her wheelchair. "Will you excuse me, I'm rather tired myself." She looked directly at Rosa as she talked and rolled her chair out of the room. 

"This is taking a lot out of everyone. You OK with this Ma?" 

Ray's eyes widened as his mother took off in a spate of voluble Italian. She ranted for several minutes before calming down. "No, I am not alright with this. You tell me when is this gonna stop. When?" She turned back to her dinner preparations muttering about her bambinos and familia. One strong, sharp stroke of the cleaver nearly lodged itself in her cutting board as worked on cutting up the main entre. 

Ben moved fitfully around under the covers that Rosa had drawn over him earlier when she checked on him. His hands kept opening and closing as he grabbed his pillow and held it tightly. "No." he muttered. "No." His feet kicked out at the comforter and he rolled to his side held deep in the grip of his dreams. His hair was matted from sleep and his face wore the drawn look it had worn several weeks before. 

Francesca slowly opened the bedroom door and slid inside. The room was darkened but for a little light coming into the room from the curtains edges. She heard Ben moving about on the bed and walked forward quietly until she stood next to him. His hands were gripping the covers tightly, his face drenched in sweat. "No, get away. No, please." He rolled a little and stopped. Tears ran down his face as he relived in dreams what he wanted so desperately to forget had ever happened. Francesca watched as he stayed in one small area of the bed, his fingers opening and closing and griping the sheets as the tears ran down his face. 

She placed her hand gently on the pillow beside his head and shook it just the tiniest bit. She waited while he began to calm down. She crooned to him and gently knelt by the bed without touching it until she could move her hand down towards his damp hair. His began to take in air in a more regulated manner and he seemed to be slipping out of his dream. She moved the pillow a little bit again, then rose to her feet and quietly walked over to the window. She knelt there and said a prayer for Ben and all like him who had suffered too much. 

Ben began to wake up and knew he had been having a nightmare. His stomach muscles were tight and his fingers felt awful. Slowly he pried his eyes open and saw Francesca kneeling at the window in prayer. He listened to her as she prayed softly though he couldn't hear the words. Her tone was soothing and beseeching. Her words never wavered and her voice went on steadily for several minutes. Though he couldn't quite make out the words, he knew she was praying for him. A smile of gratitude and love changed his expression. His `lioness', his butterfly, and his hero: there she was on her knees for him just barely visible in the dying shadows of later afternoon light as it filtered in around the edges of their curtains. 

Finishing her prayer, Francesca rose to her knees and looked over at the bed to see Ben awake and watching her with pride in his eyes. Crossing to the bed, she knelt on her side and gently touched his face. He drew her down to him with a contented sigh and held on tight. 

The week following Rochard's transport to a hospital for observation of his mental health started off with the installation of the new chair lift on the stairs for Ben and Grandmere. The purchase had been Ray's idea and had been a way to let Ben formally invite his grandmother to become more than a visiting member of the family. As planned, Ray took the day for the installation off and joined Ben in watching and supervising the workman as they installed the unit, which would run up the stairway along the wall. 

The two men had chosen a lovely unit done in a wood similar to the beautiful golden color of the stairs railing and newel posts. Rosa and Grandmere had wisely chosen to be out of the house while the work was done. Maria and Tony took off to visit some of his relatives for the day. So just the three of them: Ray, Ben and Chase that watched with mounting excitement as the lift took shape in the stairwell. Franny had warned the two men to leave the installers alone on her way out the door for work though she hoped her admonishment didn't fall on deaf ears. 

Ray whined as every piece was brought in and set with a loud clunking sound on the hall floor. Ben and Chase had positioned kitchen chairs in the living room doorway so they could watch and be out of the way. Chase sat swinging his feet and listening to Ray talk to the workmen. Once in awhile Chase would look up at his father and grin. Ben would grin back and then the two Fraser's would continue to watch Ray as he got in the way, stepped over pieces and generally made a nuisance of himself. 

As the noon hour approached, the installation crew had made it half way up the staircase. Dief and Wallace trotted in and lay at their master's feet and they too seemed to enjoy watching Ray prance about waving his hands and complaining and getting his feet caught in wires and pieces of equipment. Ben grabbed his crutches and stood up motioning Chase to follow him. They went into the kitchen and took out the lunch that Rosa had left for them. Ben put it in the oven to heat and got out enough plates for themselves and the installation crew. Rosa's last comment as she had left that morning to Ben was that, perhaps, if they fed the installers the job would get done right. She had smiled at Ben and left with his grandmother for a day of shopping. What made Ben the happiest while he worked was that no cakes or other items to taste for the upcoming wedding were to be in evidence that day. Lunch this day would be just plain, excellent Rosa Vecchio cooking. 

Ray stopped in the hallway and smelled the wonderful smell coming from the kitchen. His mood lightened immediately. He gave a last look to an electrical piece that was being installed, and decided to leave it in favor of a trip to the kitchen. As he stepped off the last step, Ben and Chase met him in the hallway. Ray looked from one Fraser to the other with a suspicious glint in his eye. Both Fraser's were smiling Cheshire cat style grins. 

Ben called up to the installation supervisor. "Sir, if you would like, you and your crew may join us for lunch in the kitchen." Silence fell over the workers on the staircase as all eyes looked from Ray to the supervisor. Ray nodded with a genuine welcoming smile to the supervisor whose whole demeanor suddenly changed to calm happiness. 

"Thank you, we would appreciate that. The supervisor led his men down the stairs and waited politely in the main hall for Ray and Ben to lead them to the kitchen. 

Each worker washed up at the kitchen sink and gratefully sat in one of the kitchen chairs. Ben, Chase and Ray placed the food and refreshments on the table and joined the workers for lunch. 

Lunch was first a silent and almost morose meal, until Dief and Wallace made their presence known to Ben and Chase. Chase got down from his chair and filled the food and water dishes for Dief and Wallace. Several of the younger workers made admiring comments about the animals. 

Chase climbed back up into his chair and said, "They're wolves. They are both heroes." 

Ben watched as he could see nervousness settle over the group of workers. But before he said anything, Ray laughed and said, "Yep, they're wolves. But they're jelly donut eating wolves, right Chase." 

The little boy giggled and smiled as he lifted a forkful of food into his mouth. The installation supervisor looked at each of his crewmembers and smiled, "Hey, you just saw the little guy there feed those wolves. They don't look dangerous to me." 

Chase was feeling exceptionally chipper and piped up to add, "Wallace almost bit a man's arm off last week." Then dropped his eyes down to his plate to listen to what would happen next. 

Ben dropped a warning hand down on Chase's leg under the table and squeezed. Chase had the good grace to turn a little red in the face. "But the man was breaking into our house. He was a bad man and Wallace knew it. If you aren't a bad man Wallace won't hurt you." Chase glanced quickly around the table before being quiet. 

The installation crew chuckled as they watched the little boy dart a glance up at his father and look back at his plate. The installation chief smiled at Chase and said, "Then he's a good wolf. You're lucky to have him son." 

Chase sat straight up in his chair and nodded a yes; for he could still feel the bite of his father's fingers on his leg. 

Ben smiled as he laid his fork down. "Both animals are mixed breeds gentlemen. But they are basically wolf in nature. They are arctic wolf descendents and.-" 

Ray cut Ben off with a snickering laugh, "Oh no you don't, no rambling lectures, OK?" He looked at the installation crew, "We're cops and they're sort of police dogs." 

Ben opened his mouth to begin a protest but was warned off by a glare from Ray. 

The meal was finished quietly and the men returned to their work. Ben and Chase cleared the table and headed back for the front hall. 

Ben sat watching as the crew rounded the curve of stair towards the nursery floor and noticed Chase was beginning to fall asleep in his chair. He wanted nothing more than to pick his son up and carry him into the living room to the sofa or down to his room. But he was forbidden from carrying anything heavier than his crutches as yet. Wallace and Dief trotted up and looked at the almost sleeping child. Dief took off up the steps and got Ray's attention. 

"What?" 

Dief barked and turned towards the main floor. Ray looked over the railing and saw Ben sitting with a hand on Chase's shoulder preventing the boy from falling out of his chair. Ray sighed and ran down the stairs. He smiled at Chase and picking the boy up took him in laid him on the sofa. When he returned to Ben, he said, "You'll be doing that soon, don't worry." 

Ben nodded sadly and then turned his attention to the noise on the stairs. He watched fascinated as one of the older workers began running an electrical line along the chair lift framework as it ran up the wall. Ben cocked his head and picked up his crutches. He walked over to the stairwell and placed his head near the newel posts where he could see every move the man was making. Ray watched the action and smiled because Ben looked like a little boy who was fascinated with the project. Ben watched the worker carefully conceal the electrical line behind the beautiful wood trim. He didn't notice Ray come up to stand beside him and watch. 

The work was actually completed on time, as promised before 4 p.m. Most of the crew was doing the finishing touches and the cleanup work right on schedule. The installation supervisor was filling out the guarantee and giving Ben and Ray instructions for the care of the lift. 

"Just remember, don't let the kids play with it like a toy. And don't put more than a 350-pound load on it. Call this number if you have any problems." He smiled at Ben. "I don't think you'll have any trouble with this lift, it's our best model." He turned to leave and turned back to Ray and Ben. "Would you pass our thanks on to whoever cooked that lunch? It was much appreciated. Not many people do that kind of thing any more. It was nice." The man watched the last of his crew go out the door, "Thanks again. Good luck with your lift." He exited the house closing the door behind him. 

Ray gazed over at the lift, which was waiting on the ground level. He eyed it in a kind of envious way. "So Benny, you gonna try it out?" Ben shrugged his shoulders not quite sure how he felt about it now that it was installed. Ray smiled and touched his friend's shoulder. "Hang on a moment." 

Ray disappeared into the living room and returned carrying a sleeping Chase. "Go sit down, Benny. Go on." 

Ben went over and sat in the lift chair and pulled the safety strap across his legs. Ray walked over and put Chase in Ben's arms and hit the power switch. Ray watched Ben's smile as he held his son and carried him up the stairway in his lap. Ray waited for Ben to get to the top and then ran up the stairs to take the boy and carry him to his bedroom. Together they put the boy to sleep. Ben looked around his son's room and walked over to the window where he sat down in the lovely rocking chair Franny had put there. Ray nodded and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Ben tilted his head back into the rocker and closed his eyes. This to him was heaven. 

Two hours later Francesca walked in the front door and hung up her fall coat. She could smell dinner cooking and headed towards the kitchen. She was surprised to see her mother and Grandmere sitting at the table and Ray busy cooking. 

"Ray's cooking. I'm dreaming right." Francesca smiled and sat down. "The house is quiet. Where are Chase and Ben?" She was a little disappointed not to have had Chase fly into her arms as she came in the front door. 

"They're sleeping upstairs." Rosa said with a smile. "Why don't you go see?" 

"Don't be long, dinner is almost ready." 

Franny threw her brother a disgusted look and went down the hall. She climbed the stairs and went to the door of her old bedroom. Stealthily she opened the door and peaked inside. Chase was sleeping on his bed and Ben was fast asleep in the rocking chair by the window, his crutches leaning against the wall behind him. She smiled and tiptoed inside. She leaned over and kissed Ben's cheek and laid a gentle hand on his hair. 

"Time for dinner sleepy head," She whispered as she watched his eyes slowly open. 

Ben smiled at her and gratefully held her hand to his face. "Time to wake Chase up then too." He whispered. 

They heard a giggle from the bed and Chase bounced up to laugh at them. "Mom!" he yelled and hit the floor with flying feet and jumped into her waiting arms. Francesca hugged him tightly to her and put him on the floor. 

"Well, men. Time to eat." 

Ben rose and picked up his crutches and followed Chase and Francesca out the door. When they got to the stairs, Ben set himself into the lift chair and strapped himself into it. "Chase, would you like a ride down with me?" 

"Could I?" 

"Oh yea." Francesca picked Chase up and placed him on Ben's lap. She pushed the on button Ben pointed to and the Fraser family went downstairs together for diner. 

The day after the installation of the new chair lift dawned with the rising of a bright fall sun. Ray and Franny were off to work on time; Rosa and Grandmere closeted themselves in the living room amidst plans for Francesca and Benton's wedding and Tony and Maria's children had all made their way to school teasing each other as they went out the door about their Halloween costumes. 

The house was quiet when Maria returned to the main floor in search of a cup of coffee. She heard Chase in the bathroom talking to his father as he brushed his teeth as she passed. With a smile she hurried on into the kitchen and poured a nice hot cup of coffee. She was startled when she turned away from the kitchen counter to find Ben standing on his crutches behind her near the kitchen door. 

"Morning Ben." 

"Morning Maria." 

She watched him turning several shades of pink as he stood there and realized that he had something on his mind. Maria cocked her head and took a sip of coffee wondering if he was going to make the first step or she should just jump in and ask. 

Ben watched her drinking her coffee and ran his fingers nervously over his crutches. "Why am I so nervous", he thought. He took a deep breath and began, "Maria, I was wondering. The wedding is coming up quickly and your mother has all the details under way. And Francesca and Ray assure me that there will be lots of frantic activity between now and the wedding. And I know some details will be left entirely in your mother's and my grandmother's hands." He paused, well aware that he was starting a rambling trail of words. "Do you dance?" 

Maria let out a gasping laugh. She had heard both Franny and Ray describe some of Ben's rambles; this was, however, the first time she had ever actually been on the receiving end of one. She gave him a friendly smile. "Yes, I can dance." 

"Oh good." Ben's face now turned an even darker pink. "Would you, I mean you don't have to, but it would be helpful. Could you, that is, if Tony wouldn't mind. I would appreciate, I mean I need..." His shoulders slumped and he took in a deep breath. "Could you help me practice?" He watched her face closely to see if he had offended her in some way. 

"And this would be OK with your doctor?" 

"Well, not in the strictest sense. But it does come under the heading of exercise doesn't it. I am supposed to begin doing more exercises." 

"What kind of dancing do you want to practice?' Maria hoped her face wasn't becoming as emotionally tinged as her brother-in-laws. Good grief he was nervous. Did he think Franny would be upset? 

"I know the waltz and a few more modern steps. But I need to practice them. I don't want Francesca to be a flower on the wall as it were at her own wedding." 

"You mean a wall flower; you don't want her to be a wall flower." 

"Uh, yes, I guess that would be correct Maria. Can you help me with this endeavor?" 

"When do you want to practice?" Maria smiled as he began to return to his normal pale coloring. 

"My schedule is rather open. When would it be best for you?" 

"How about now?" She answered with a grin and a shake of her curly hair. 

"Excellent, but we don't have any music." 

"Oh yes we do. Come on you can ride that new lift of yours to the top of the house." Maria moved out of the kitchen as she talked and flung the words over her shoulder. "Everything we need is in the nursery." 

Ben followed her down the hall and called to Chase who was still playing around with the water in the bathroom sink. He held Chase's hand and the two of them went to settle on the chair lift. Maria was already near the top floor and called to them to hurry on up. 

When they arrived on the top floor, Chase pulled Ben's hand and led him to the door of the Nursery. Inside Maria was already starting to sift through music she kept up here for the kids to learn dancing. She found what she was looking for and said, "This is one of Francesca's favorite songs. I think you would really surprise her by having this played." 

Ben stopped and listened as he began to hear the words that accompanied the music that he knew from his own firsthand experience that Francesca loved. "May I have this dance, for the rest of my life, will you be my partner every night, when we're together it feels so right, May I have this dance, for the rest of my life." 

Chase looked up at his father's face to see his papa's eyes misting with unshed tears. "Does that song make you sad, Papa?" 

Ben smiled down at the little boy who stood with an arm wrapped around one of Ben's legs. "No, that song makes me happy." 

Chase looked up at Maria with a puzzled expression. "Chase believe me, you'll understand when you get older. OK" 

"Sure have a lot of stuff to learn when I get older." The little boy said in a complaining voice. "Will you teach me to dance too?" 

Maria laughed, "Of course, I will. There might be some young ladies at the wedding you might want to ask to dance." 

Chase shook his head seriously, "Nope, just want to dance with my Mom." 

Ben smiled and leaned over, "Please refrain from using the word `nope', Chase. And I think it is an excellent idea for you to learn to dance." 

The song had ended so Maria took Ben's crutches and handed them to Chase. She restarted the music. They began awkwardly at first, neither wanting to overstep their personal space boundaries. Ben did have to concentrate at first, but soon he was beginning to move easier with each new refrain. Maria was very careful to watch Ben for signs of exhaustion or of slowed movement. After a mere five minutes of practice she made him sit down. Then she approached Chase and gave him a delightful curtsey. "La, Sir. Will you dance with me as you promised?" 

Chase laughed as he laid his father's crutches on the floor where he could reach them. He held out his hands and reached up to her. He was still painfully short. Maria leaned over, picked him up and walked over to a large table the children used for projects. She set him down and took off his shoes, and then she restarted the music. Then she set him back on the floor and whispered in his ear. He looked puzzled but gamely put his left foot on her right foot and his right foot on her left foot. She held his hands in hers and they began to move. It was a merry sight for Ben to watch Chase smile and giggle as Maria moved slowly at first so the boy could feel the steps. But soon the two were whirling away around the room almost oblivious of Ben watching them. Maria stopped a moment and picked Chase up into her arms and took off whirling him around the room in waltz steps. When the music was over the two were giggling unmercifully. They stopped as they heard Ben clapping for them. 

Maria demonstrated the way a bow was done for Chase and then together they did a formal bow and curtsey to Ben. 

"Chase, there's a song to help you remember the steps. Would you like to hear the words? 

"Yes, please." 

"All right. It goes something like this. `1--2--3, Come dancing with me. Your right foot is handy, your left foot is lazy, so won't you come waltzing my darling with me." 

Ben's eyes lit up and he began to sing the words with Maria. She was surprised and turned to finish the song with him. "I thought only little girls watched Shirley Temple movies?" 

"I saw `Susannah of the Mounties' 10 times as a child. We saw movies when they were available and not many were appropriate for children. So when there was what Grandmother called a decent movie nearby, we went." He smiled at the fond memory. "I went back for that one on my own. Mounties, ponies, and Indians were in that film. Grandmother liked it because the little girl did more than look pretty." 

Maria was definitely seeing a side to Ben that she thought only Franny saw. She smiled at the Fraser men, "Well, dance practice is over for today. But we can practice again another time." 

Chase ran to hand his father the crutches and then ran to the door. He held it open for his Aunt Maria and smiled at her as she sailed through it. When his father stood near him by the door, the boy whispered, "I like Aunt Maria. She's as much fun as Mom." 

"I know she is Chase. All the Vecchio's are excellent people." 

"Even Uncle Geseppe with the halitos--halittoshi?" 

"Chase, the word is halitosis and please don't describe people that way." 

"But Uncle Ray says his uncle shouldn't eat so much gar...garl..." 

"You mean garlic," Ben looked down at the boy. "What if someone said that you had too many curls on your head, would you like that?" 

"But I do have too many curls Papa." 

"What if you had two noses, would you like someone pointing that fact out for all and sundry to hear?" 

Chase looked thoughtful. "Do you know someone with two noses Papa? I don't." 

Ben closed the nursery door behind him and began walking down the hallway using his crutches heavily. "Come along Chase. I can see this is going to be a long discussion." 

As they neared the bottom of the ride on the chairlift the front door swung open and Francesca breezed in the door. She ran over to give Chase a big hug and kissed Ben on the check as the lift came to a halt. "The Lieutenant gave me the afternoon off. Grandmere and Ma say they found some wedding dresses I might like, but we have to go see them this afternoon. Guess you boys will be on your own." 

"We're never alone as long as we know you're coming back to us." Ben whispered in her ear as he leaned towards her on his crutches. 

Francesca smiled at him and put her hand on the back of his neck to draw him in for a kiss. She stopped just short of his lips. "And just what have you been doing? You're all sweaty." She took in Ben's healthy flushed skin tone and looked down at Chase to notice that his face was also rosy and healthy looking. "Come on, what's up?" 

Ben and Chase looked at each other and looked back at her, "We've been exercising." 

"Exercising? Just exercising? Umm, now why don't I believe you?" She noted the guilty look in Ben's eyes and decided not to push the subject. But she would find out, she would definitely find out. 

Francesca accompanied her mother and Grandmere out to the RIV, which Ray had let her borrow, under pain of death should injury come to his car. Grandmere transferred into the front seat easily and Francesca took her wheel chair to the trunk where she stowed it away while her mother climbed into the back seat. As Franny climbed into the front seat and closed the door she thought she saw a bright spot of red flash against the RIV's green seat next to her mother's shoulder. She shook her head to clear it as she realized that she must be imagining things. The ladies drove without incident to the boutique that Rosa had visited earlier that day. 

Once ensconced in lovely, comfortable chairs in the small boutique's private viewing area, the three ladies looked over the dresses that Rosa had looked at that morning. Grandmere smiled at the choices Rosa had made, all five dresses would suit Francesca, and she noticed that none of them was a brilliant white, which would detract sadly from Francesca's Italian coloring. 

The first dress was full from the tight bodice, swinging freely with layer upon layer of the sheerest material. Pearls adorned the bodice of the dress and tight sleeves that would end at the bride's wrist were also adorned with pearls. A matching headdress of multiple layers of beautiful shear lace hung with the floor length dress. 

The second dress was street length and had a small jacket that went with it for a more tailored look. There was a small hat to accompany that dress. 

As she looked at the third and fourth dresses, Francesca couldn't keep her eyes off of the fifth dress. It was made of heavy silk and yet looked light to the touch. Exceedingly tiny pearls were sewn to the bodice in the form of the tiniest roses, complete with miniscule leaves and stems. The front of the dress was modestly low cut, its edges scalloped with delicate lace. The dresses sleeves were just short of elbow length and the dress was made to fit tightly all the way to the ankle. It would be a very form-fitting gown when worn. Francesca gave up and walked over to the dress and looked at it closer. She examined the back of the dress and noted it was low cut to just below the shoulder blade area and very tiny buttons ran from the top closure hook all the way to the small kick pleat at the bottom of the dresses hem. Hanging with the dress was a long detachable train with tiny pearl roses on it near the waist. Francesca fingered the head piece which was a crown like affair that would hold the wearers hair up and allow it to either fall freely from the it's crown or allow hair tendrils to escape tightly bound hair. The veil attached to each side of the headpiece and hung to about elbow length, the edges trimmed in lace. 

Francesca looked at all five again, noting the two that looked like fairy tale princess dresses, the one even reminding her of Glenda the good witch of the east in the Wizard of Oz. But her hand kept straying to the severely cut long, sheath-style dress. It was that one she picked to try on first. Rosa and Grandmere traded knowing looks as Franny asked their attendant for help. 

Fifteen minutes later, Francesca walked into the formal fitting area to stand in front of the huge mirrors on the wall across from her mother and Grandmere. Rosa raised a hand to her mouth as tears gently coursed down her face. Francesca stared at herself in the mirror. She knew she was a tiny girl, everyone said so. But no one had ever accused her of looking elegant, regal and beautiful. The open neck of the dress let her long slender neck show off to its best advantage. The tightness of the dress made her look more petite than ever. And as for the headdress, she was in awe at how deftly the girl in the fitting room had helped her twist and form her hair inside the crown of the veil and then pull odd strands out to fall in lazy curls about Francesca's head. The veil fell perfectly from her hair to her elbows and the train on the dress helped give her a regal bearing. Francesca turned to stare at Rosa and Grandmere and smiled. "This is the one." She said with a look over her shoulder to the mirror behind her to see the way her shoulder blades were slightly exposed before the buttons, what surely seemed like a hundred of them ran down the back of the dress. As she looked over her shoulder, Francesca suddenly placed a hand over her abdomen and the color drained from her face. She reached for a chair to sit in as Rosa rushed to her side. 

"My, my. My." Robert Fraser said from her viewpoint behind Grandmere's wheelchair. "Benton's married a beauty." 

Grandmere turned to look over her shoulder and whispered, "Just what are you doing here?" 

"Came to see my daughter-in-law, do you mind, you old hag." Robert said with a gleeful smile on his face and a touch of affection in his voice. 

As Rosa helped Francesca into the chair, Francesca's head whipped up when she heard a male voice. She looked across the room towards Grandmere and saw a man in a red Mountie uniform standing slightly behind the wheelchair. Francesca shook her head and looked again. The man was still there. Francesca placed a hand over her stomach and felt sweat breaking out on her brow. 

Rosa knelt by her daughter as Grandmere approached them. The two older women exchanged knowing glances and smiled. "Francesca, little one, you are not feeling well?" 

Franny looked up at her mother and shook her head slightly as she held a hand to her mouth. Grandmere opened her purse and handed Francesca a small package of crackers. "Here my dear, try this." 

The fitting room attendant came over to them just as Robert joined the group. He smiled and patted Francesca on the back. "Buck up girl. You shouldn't be nervous; you and Benton are already married." 

Francesca's head shot up and she looked at the man next to her mother. She felt like she could just faint, for she recognized the man, she had seen pictures of him. But he was dead, wasn't he? The fitting room attendant smiled as she brought Francesca a small glass of water. This was nothing unusual as far as she was concerned. 

"Francesca, darling, is everything well with you?" Her mother asked in a quiet voice. "It is a little early, but you are so little, perhaps you will be affected earlier than most." 

Grandmere put her hand on Francesca's shoulder. "Perhaps, my dear, you should order the dress one size larger than you need." 

Francesca looked at the two women and finally seemed to be registering what they were saying. "You mean you both think, you a...want to know. You think....emm." Francesca's eyes remained on the figure behind Grandmere. She was too embarrassed to comment on his presence or to say the actual word; `pregnant' in front of what she devoutly hoped was a figment of her imagination. 

By this time even Robert Fraser, as dense in the ways of women as he could be, was becoming aware of the turn of events the dear ladies were suggesting to Francesca. "Well, what do you know? A bun in the oven already. You really should relax my dear. Won't do to get nervous over this." He rocked on the heels of his boots and smiled down at Francesca. 

Grandmere quickly looked over her shoulder and scowled, but Francesca had seen the look and now knew she wasn't seeing things. So Ray was wrong, Ben wasn't having imaginary conversations with his dead father after all, he did talk to the man. Francesca began giggling and looked Robert Fraser right in the face then glanced at her mother. "Well, we haven't exactly avoided the prospect Ma. We both want more family and we both don't want to wait. Please don't tell Ben until I am sure." She looked from one face to another and looked directly at Robert Fraser's broadly grinning face. 

"Yes sir. Told the boy she was sturdy." Robert stepped back and put his hat on then saluted Francesca. "I won't tell." He turned his back on the women and walked away humming a lullaby. 

As she stood ordering the dress to be ready in two weeks, Francesca made plans to stop by the pharmacy on the way home. She would just have to purchase one of those kits. She was sure the pharmacist would be able to direct her to a reliable kit. As she filled out her order card, she tried desperately to remember if there was a pharmacy on the way home, which Ray wouldn't know about. 

Grandmere smiled as she watched the young girl nervously writing at the counter. She wheeled herself over to the attendant who had been helping Francesca and asked for a phone. Before Francesca had finished filling out her order card, and giving out her personal information for payment of the dress Grandmere hung up the phone. 

Rosa smiled with delight as she listened to Grandmere talking on the phone. Better for them all to know soon. Much better. 

Walking up to her family, Francesca nervously began to mention that she would like to make a stop on the way home. She was forestalled by Grandmere's hand being placed on hers, "My dear, please do not be angry. I called my personal physician and asked if she could see you this afternoon. If you wish, we can stop there before we go home." 

Kneeling down to Grandmere's level, Francesca hugged the frail looking woman and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm so glad your Benton's Grandmother." The whispered words warmed the old woman's heart. 

It was a merry trio of women who returned to the Vecchio home later that afternoon. The three of them entered the home loudly and happily, their merriment carrying throughout the three-story structure. 

Chase ran down the stairs and flew towards his mother only to be stopped by a loving hand on his should by his Grandma Rosa. The little boy stopped and looked up at Franny who knelt beside him and gave him the biggest hug and a really smacking big kiss before she rose without a word and went down the hall in search of Ben. 

Grandmere patted her lap offering to take Chase into the living room to watch television. Chase was surprised when Grandma Rosa petted his hair, kissed his ear and motioned him to go with Grandmere. 

The door to their bedroom was closed. Francesca took a deep breath, and turned the knob gently hoping Ben wasn't sleeping. Her eyes sought him out until she saw him sitting on the arm of the overstuffed chair looking out their lovely window at the gathering evening twilight. With a quick look around the room to confirm their privacy, she walked quietly up to him and put her hand on his shoulder, turned his head to her with her other hand and began to kiss him with deep, warm abandon. She broke off the kiss and loved it when buried his head against her breast with a sigh of contentment as he wrapped his arms about her slender waist. 

She leaned down so her mouth was close to his ear. "Better do lots of that now, pretty soon you won't be able to do that." The words slipped from her lips with warmth and love. 

Ben's hold on her tightened then he leaned back and looked up into her face. He sucked in his breath and fell backwards into the seat are of the chair taking Franny with him to be held and cradled in his lap. "How?" 

"You know very well how." 

"Yes, I do," his face became beet red, "I mean. When?" he began stuttering as his kissed her face all over and tried to talk at the same time. 

Francesca laughed and pulled her face back from his a moment. "I suspected...hoped, but ya know I really didn't think it would be this soon." With shy, hesitating breaths she whispered, "You are OK with this, aren't you?" 

It was then that Francesca heard a sound out of Ben that she had never heard before. He opened his mouth as wide as it would go and yelled out, "YAHOOOOOO!" followed by a wolf howl. Both sounds were heard throughout the house. 

In the kitchen, Rosa had just taken out a meal from her freezer stash. She almost dropped it when she heard the male voice ringing through the house. In the living room Grandmere began to laugh as she held Chase who suddenly sat bolt upright in her lap. Was that his Papa making the sound? 

Ray opened the door and let Bree walk in quietly inside before him. The two of them were slightly nervous on their won behalf as they were still just getting used to being considered a dating couple. The sound of Ben yelling hit his ears full force as Bree walked inside. Ray paled and ran down pulling his gun as he ran. Bree followed him. Without hesitation Ray burst into the Fraser bedroom with his gun drawn, yelling, "Ben, Ben. What's wrong?" 

Bree and Ray pulled up short in the doorway as they saw Ben sitting in the room's big, overstuffed chair with Francesca on his lap with her freely swinging feet dangling off the side as the couple shared a deeply intimate kiss. 

Ray began holstering his gun with a sigh, but Francesca and Ben had already seen the gun. "Someone want to tell me what's going on here?" 

Two pale faces looked at him with almost the same smile on each face. "We're pregnant!" 

"Yes, indeed. We're pregnant." Robert Fraser said as he walked into the room with a smug, satisfied look on his face. 

Francesca looked at Ben, leaned back and whispered, "You'll have to introduce me to your father, he seems nice." 

Ben's eyes grew huge as he looked at Francesca and gathered her in closer to his chest. "Thank God. Then I'm not crazy." He laughed as he held her tightly and reverently. 

Franny gave him a puzzled look then laughed. Robert Fraser patted Ray on the back and said, "Yes, sir. There's going to be another baby in the family. Told you she was sturdy." 

Chase slipped off of his great grandmother's lap and ran down the hall, his little body sliding almost into Bree's as she stood just inside his parent's bedroom door. Bree felt the little boy behind her and turned to smile down at him, hoping he had not seen the drawn gun in Ray's hand. 

The little boy listened a moment and saw his grandfather patting Ray on the back. He cocked his head and ran into the room to stand next to his parents as they sat still in the big chair. The chair Ben sat in with Chase to read him stories. 

Bree grabbed Ray by the collar and pulled him out of the room closing the door behind them. 

"What's `pregnant'?" Chase asked with an extremely serious and worried look on his round little face. 

Francesca put her hand out and pulled the little guy over to her. She leaned over and kissed his check and said simply, "What would you like? A little brother or a little sister?" 

Chase contemplated the idea for a moment, not realizing that his parents were tensed waiting for his reaction. "Can I have both?" he finally asked. 

Ray stood poised next to the bedroom door and heard joyous laughter filling the room behind it. He smiled. "Guess I almost ruined that sound didn't I?" 

"Why, because you were worried about your sister and your best friend?" She leaned over letting her long, beautifully straight blonde hair sweep her shoulders and kissed Ray with a really deep and intense lingering kiss. 

Rosa Vecchio watched from the kitchen doorway and smiled again. "Ave Maria! Perhaps, perhaps." She stepped back towards her stove with a huge grin one her face. 

Ray swung an arm around the girl who was nearly as tall as he was and sighed as he kissed her back. "Boy, am I glad you're not Ben's doctor anymore. Would be a shame to waste those kisses." 

The couple turned and went into the kitchen where Ray gave his mother a hug. "You know about this Ma? Franny and Benny going to be parents. Who would figure?" 

Rosa tapped his hand with her cooking spoon. "Are you eating with the family tonight or disappearing with the lovely lady?" Rosa smiled at Bree with affection. 

Bree and Ray looked quickly at each other and Ray replied, "We'll eat here. Wouldn't miss this meal for anything. What's for dinner Ma?" 

Pushing Ray's shoulder with her hand, Bree gave an exasperated sigh. She turned to Rosa Vecchio and said, "May I help you with anything Mrs. Vecchio." 

"Ma, you should call me Ma." 

Bree laughed as Rosa handed her an apron and a spoon then pushed a blushing Ray out the kitchen door. She made a mental note to ask Ray later why he had blushed, though she had a pretty good idea what had turned that lovely Italian complexion red. 

The women heard the bedroom door in the hall open and Chase run out to greet Ray with a loud yell as they started setting the table. "Uncle Ray, Uncle Ray. I'm gonna be a big brother. But we have to wait 8 more months." 

Ray looked down at the little boy who looked so happy. He leaned down and picked him up and took him down the hall to the living room. He sat down on the sofa with the child and saw Grandmere's approving look as he settled in with the boy. 

"Are you pleased?" She asked Ray as she laid down her magazine. 

"Who wouldn't be pleased that the world's nicest man and my sister are about to add to their family?" 

"There are some who wouldn't be pleased." She commented. 

"Yea, well I'm not one of them. I get to be an Uncle." Ray said as he poked a tickling finger at Chase who responded with lively laughter and much wiggling. 

With a warm smile Grandmere picked up the phone near her and dialed to make a call. "This is Mrs. DuRoche calling. Please call me first thing in the morning. Thank you." She replaced the receiver with a satisfied snap. "Everyone has those infernal answering machines or beepers now." 

Ray raised his eyebrows as she set the phone back on the hook. Ray nodded knowing he was guilty of using every modern convenience he could. He was about to make a comment when the phone rang. He put Chase aside and answered it. 

"Its for you, your attorney." He handed her the receiver and then turned and grabbed Chase. "Come on Cowboy, let's go see how dinner is going." 

Grandmere waited for them to leave the room then she addressed her attorney waiting on the phone. "Thank you for calling back so soon. I do appreciate it. Would it be possible for me to dictate what I want done to you over the phone so that you could bring the papers out tomorrow morning?" She listened patiently then smiled, "Good. This is what I want." She began detailing a list of minor changes to her estate that Francesca's pregnancy required and made a request for an open-ended trust for any future Fraser siblings. She smiled as her attorney and friend of many years anticipated some of her requests and made some suggestions that she felt were exactly what she wanted. "Have you been able to accomplish the stock purchase I asked you to make? Good. Good. Then I now own the controlling shares in that wretched company that almost ruined my Grandson. I want steps made to ensure that major changes are made there so this can not happen again." She listened quietly. "Thank you. Have you removed Jean-Andre's name from all the documents except the one I requested. Thank you again. I want his assets frozen. You understand the poor boy is in a mental hospital being observed? Good. He's in no frame of mind to be handling his estate, meager though it is. Will you file the necessary papers in Ottawa for me?" She listened again. "Again, I thank you. I have one last request, in the event that something happens to me, I should like all the files I have on Jean-Andre given to my grandson, Benton Fraser or to his brother-in-law, Raymond Vecchio. The complete files, not the courtroom copies." She smiled. "I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. Goodnight my friend." 

She opened her eyes in the dark room and smiled to herself. She felt the warm loving embrace of her husband's arms as he held her protectively to his body. The warmth of love flooded her heart as she lay there contemplating the changes that would now begin in their lives. With a slight movement of her feet she turned a bit so she could watch him sleeping, his hair tousled and curling delightfully. She realized she wanted a baby girl that he could walk down the isle when she married. Images of a protective Ben filled her mind as she imagined a little girl of theirs growing tall and having his wonderful eyes. A girl would be so much fun. Her thoughts changed track. But a baby boy would mean a playmate for Chase and a chance for Ben to teach both boys the things he knew. A boy, another boy, just like Chase to fill her heart and claim her love. The smile on her lips widened at the thought of Fraser and Vecchio children running down the halls of the house. 

He felt her small body moving next to his and almost purred. He could feel the warmth of her slight form as he held her tightly to him. They had purposely planned to have a child as soon as they could, but he was more than pleasantly surprised that it was going to happen so soon. He had missed Chase's first steps, first words, and first smiles. This time he vowed, he would be there, girl or boy he would be there. He settled against his pillow a bit more and moved fractionally towards the woman who held his heart and soul, his Chesca. 

Each felt the other wakening and turned their eyes towards the other. Huge smiles crossed their faces and Ben lean up on his elbow to lean in and kiss Francesca. He kissed her long and lingeringly, surprising himself with the delicacy of his kiss. Morning kisses were usually devouring kisses that sought to bring their souls completely together. This kiss was gentle and filled with promises of the future, filled with expectations. He lifted his arm from her body and gently ran a finger along her jaw line as he watched her eyes trace back and forth along his face. He was always gentle with her, his fingers always shaking as he touched her like this when they were alone. This morning his whole body shook with tremors as he held back and watched her settle deeper into his arms. Warmth such as he had never felt in his entire life ran from the top of his head to his toes when he touched her stomach and tried to imagine the microscopic being that was forming inside her. Sitting up he leaned over her and began kissing her where the babe might be. His kisses lacked sexual intent, but were filled with love and warmth. "I love you." He whispered to the child he knew would not have ears formed yet. "We love you." He laid the side of his face against Francesca's abdomen and sighed. 

Francesca held her breath as she watched Ben caressing her abdomen before kissing her there and whispering to their child. Tears of joy ran down her face as she realized how much this meant to the both of them. When he laid his head down gently on her, she placed her hand over his hair and ran gentle fingers through his hair until they fell asleep again in that drowsy twilight time before the sun rises. 

An hour later they woke and laughed together. The sound of their laughter filled the room with the tinkling laughter of children at play as they gave each other to the other. Their lovemaking was always gentle but demanding. This morning the love they shared was gentle and sure and calm leaving them sated and full. They rose together, gathered their robes. They made their way to the hall bath silently arms about each other as they supported each other. 

Rosa Vecchio woke to the smell of bacon and coffee filling the air. She rose and put on her robe before going to the top of the stairs to listen. She heard Francesca and Ben moving about the kitchen. She moved down the stairs and went down hall to watch them. Francesca flitted about the kitchen like a little bee while Ben sat buttering toast at the table. The coffee was done and Francesca already had a pile of French toast on the counter. 

Francesca hugged her mother as she danced by her. "I don't have morning sickness yet, so we're enjoying breakfast while we can." Franny chirped. "We couldn't sleep." 

Walking past her daughter, Rosa leaned over and hugged Ben. "Today begins with new life, today we will celebrate." She turned and grasped Francesca's hand as she flitted past her. "And you will relax." She pushed Francesca down into a chair next to Ben and took over her normal daily routine of preparing breakfast for her family. 

When Maria entered the kitchen she was surprised to see Francesca and Ben already seated and eating. She and Tony had been out late the day before and she yawned openly as she moved towards the coffeepot. "What gets you two up so early?" she mumbled as she poured her coffee. 

Francesca bounced out of her chair and kissed Maria and whispered in her ear. Francesca jumped back when she finished and looked Maria directly in the eye. "Say you're happy for us Maria. Please?" 

Putting her coffee cup down on the counter, Maria turned towards her mother and then Ben. As she saw the looks of happiness in their faces she grabbed Francesca and hugged her tightly. 

"Guess you're happy for us, uh." Francesca finally managed to get out. 

"Oh yea!" Maria said pulling Francesca with her as she sat down at the table. "This is planned right? You both look so happy." 

"It was planned." Francesca smiled shyly. "We didn't think we would be lucky this soon though." 

"Well, I owe you both hours and hours of babysitting time. Remember that." Maria smiled at her mother as she grasped Ben's hand. "This is great you know, really great." 

It wasn't long before most of the family had risen and eaten their breakfasts. Ray came down later than usual and ate quickly. He sat quietly eating his breakfast as he waited for Franny to get ready for work. When she came into the kitchen, he was surprised to see her wearing her normal short leather skirt in combination with a long sleeved regulation shirt. 

"Isn't that a little offbeat for a mom to be?" he said in softly chiding tone. 

"Nope, Lets get going Bro." She smiled happily at her husband and kissed him before gaily walking down the hallway to the front door. 

"Oh I can see this is gonna be a wonderful 8 months." Ray said under his breath. 

Ben gave him a searching look but said nothing. Chase was sitting next to him eating his breakfast. The little boy had almost as a goofy a look on his face as Francesca had and Ray just shook his head as he left the house. 

The day passed quickly for Francesca as she filed and did her normal computer work. No one seemed to notice that she made sure she sat more than an arm's length away from her monitor or that she avoided carrying heavy items. And no one noticed her visit into the Lieutenant's office. 

She returned home and watched her family gaily playing or working around the house. She managed to sneak into her bedroom when no one was looking to write in her journal on her pink IMAC. She was about to close her Journal down when she heard a noise in the room. She turned to face the direction of the noise and glimpsed a bit of red in the corner. 

"I know you're there. Why don't you come out?" She held herself still, half afraid she would scare Benton's father away. "That's ridiculous." she thought, "He's a ghost." 

Robert Fraser stepped out into the light for Francesca holding his beloved Stetson in his hand. He bowed graciously to her and showed her his famous brilliant Fraser smiles. "Not scared, are you?" 

"No, should I be?" 

"No, no reason for you to be scared. Some people aren't comfortable with ghosts you know. I thought you weren't one of them." 

"Not much scares me." Francesca smiled at the man with graying hair before her. She saw quite a bit of Chase and Benton in his features. 

"Good. That's good." He wandered about the room a bit. "Lovely what you've done with this room. You take care of it well." 

"Yes, I do. I love it." But Francesca knew they weren't talking about the room. 

"Well, I just wanted to see you. I've stopped by often you know since Benton moved here." 

"I think I knew that. He talks to you a lot, doesn't he?" 

"Doesn't listen much, but yes we talk." He gave her a wry grin. 

"I'm glad. He loves you, ya know." Francesca watched as he closed his eyes and turned a bit from her to face out the window. 

"Yep, I told Benton you were sturdy. Welcome to the family, my dear." 

"Thank you. Welcome to ours." She gave him a giggle. 

The door to the bedroom opened and Ben walked in using his crutches heavily. He stopped in his tracks as he noticed his `dead' father talking to Francesca. "Uh Dad. I see you've met Francesca." 

"Yes. Told you she was a sturdy little thing," Robert said with a bright grin. 

"Do you ever listen to what you say?" Ben said with a half smile. "Do you mean to sound that way?" Ben watched his father's face turn slightly pink. 

Francesca watched their byplay with some amusement. She realized Ben was embarrassed that his father sounded slightly chauvinistic. The two men stood face-to-face sort of glaring at each other and it struck Francesca's funny bone to see them standing there so alike. She leaned towards the bed and sat down as she began laughing as if she wouldn't stop. 

Both men turned confused looks at her and said at the same time, "Oh Dear!" which only sent Francesca off into more gales of laughter. 

Ben approached her and sat next to her with a fierce glare at his father. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Chesca, what's wrong?" 

She turned to look directly into his eyes and stopped laughing. "I'm sorry. You're both so much alike." She turned to Ben's father and gave him a rueful smile by way of apology. 

"Just like your mother. She always saw the humorous side of things. Could be a raging storm outside and if she thought something was funny, she'd just burst out laughing." Robert crossed the room and placed a ghostly hand on Francesca's hair. "You both did good." With a smile he turned and entered their closet, leaving them alone in the room. 

"He always leave a room like that?" 

"Well, if by that do you does he ever finish a conversation, then answer would be no. Do you mean does he always leave when he wants? Then yes, he does." He watched her closely. "Talking to a ghost doesn't frighten you?" 

"No, why should it? He's your father and he loves you. I can see that." 

Ben put his arms around her and held on tight. "You know, he's right. You are sturdy." 

The rest of the evening passed normally. However, the following morning Francesca woke up feeling wonderful until the minute she started to raise her head off her pillow. She fell back with a moan and woke Ben with a push of her hands on his shoulder. He took one look at her face and knew what he had to do. He rose carefully and retrieved the package of crackers that Rosa had insisted be on the bedside table. Then he poured a small glass of ginger ale from the small bottle Rosa had also suggested they keep in their room and handed it to Francesca. She took a small sip of the soft drink and gave him a wane smile. Taking a tiny bit out of a cracker she chewed it and lay back against her pillows. Francesca gave him a rather brighter smile and began to get up again. Quite suddenly she bounded out of bed and flew out of the room barely making it down to their bathroom. 

All Ben could do was stand and stare after his fleeing wife and murmur, "Oh Dear." 

Francesca stood on the front porch waiting for Ray, her uneasy stomach suddenly feeling much better as she let the cool, fall air envelope her. Ben opened the door and joined her on the porch with a small brown bag in his hand. He gave her a hug and a smile as he handed her the bag and settled in a tall stance beside her despite his crutches. 

"You know, if you use the contents of the bag judiciously, you should be able to handle the smells at the precinct." He eyed her set jaw and leaned over to try and see her eyes. 

Slowly she opened the bag and noted the contents: three cans of ginger ale, a whole box of crackers and a zip lock back with some odd looking brown stuff in it. "What's the brown stuff?" 

"The `brown stuff' as you call it is an herbal blending of things known to be soothing to women who are with child." His face was slightly pink as he began running a finger around his suddenly tightening collar. 

"Is this some caribou mixture or some other odd combination of things? Cause you know Ray told me about some of the things you've tried to get him to use. He said most of the things you've tried to get him to use were as he put it `noxious' and should be outlawed." She closed the bag with a snap. 

"Chesca, please try the tea. It contains no caffeine or other things deleterious to you at this time. I'm sure if you will just try it, you will find it provides a great deal of comfort to your digestive system." 

"Oh no." Franny smiled and kissed him. 

"Excuse me?" He pulled back puzzled. 

"You are dictionary talking again." She moved her fingers gently along his jaw line. "But I love ya anyway." 

Before Ben could reply the front door swung open and Ray joined them. "You gonna use that brown junk Fraser made for you. He used Ma's best stockpot to mix it. Ma's not even mad, she watched everything he did and smiled." Ray pulled on his coat and turned to Ben, "Man you got her wrapped around your little finger. How'd you do that?" 

Francesca hit her brother on the arm playfully and smiled at her husband. "HE has manners, unlike some people I could mention." 

"Why thank you Chesca." Benton leaned over and kissed her. 

"Geesh, Louise. Can we stop this already? We're on the front porch." 

Both Francesca and Benton continued their kiss then turned startled eyes towards Ray. Ben adjusted his wife's coat around her shoulders and kissed her again. "Take it easy, OK?" 

Ray sucked his chin back and whined, "Necking on the porch. Geesh. Come on, come on we'll be late for work." 

Not one of them saw Mrs. Calamari and Mrs. Nematode drive by in Mrs. Calamari's car. Not one of them saw Mrs. Calamari's head swivel like an owl's as she drove past the Vecchio home nor did they see Mrs. Nematode lean over and whisper to Mrs. Calamari. 

Later that morning Francesca was becoming desperate. Everywhere she turned she found another odor that gagged her. Her ginger ale was gone and her crackers were becoming crumb memories on her desk. She was desperate enough to try anything. With some trepidation she finally opened the bag Benton had included for her. Inside the bag was a small note. "Chesca," she read with a smile, "Use the tea mixture in the silver steeping ball. Fill it half way, then pour boiling water over it and let it steep for approximately 10 minutes before drinking. I think you will find this an efficacious remedy for your current nausea. Love, Benton." She smiled as she opened the little silver steeping ball and filled it with the surprisingly nice smelling tea mixture. "Hey, at this point I'm willing to try anything." She rose from her desk and went to the break room. Fifteen male heads swiveled and watched her move through the room. Fifteen sets of eyes watched her skirt and fifteen sets of eyes felt Ray Vecchio's eyes on them. Every one of them turned red-faced back to their desks. 

Lieutenant Welsh stood in the door of his office with a cup of lovely station house coffee in his hand. He was not oblivious to the goings on his squad room. He watched Francesca Vecchio, no make that Fraser with the eyes of a proud father. The kid has guts he thought as he turned back to his stack of paperwork. 

Franny returned to her desk to find a big brown box sitting in the middle of her workstation. She really felt much better and hoped Ben had made a lot of that tea. She noted her name on the box and smiled for the name on the box was Chesca Fraser not Francesca. This was from Ben; he was the only one who called her that. She used her letter opener and cut the seal on the box. Under a couple of layers of tissue was a note, "If the tea doesn't work, maybe this will help. I love you, Benton." She dug around inside the box and found a hepa-style air cleaner small enough to fit on her desk. Pulling it out of the box she knocked the box off of her desk and positioned the air cleaner just out of her reach. She plugged it in and turned it on. Sighing with relief she sat in her chair and welcomed the difference the little machine made right away. Just as she was really enjoying it, her phone rang. She answered with her usual spiel and found Ben on the other end of the line. 

"Did you get it?" 

"Yes." 

"Is it helping?" 

"Oh yes." 

"I'm glad." 

She listened to him breath and smiled. "It's almost as wonderful as your notes." She knew by his silence that he was blushing. 

"I love you Benton Fraser." 

"And I you, Mrs. Fraser." 

Francesca looked quickly around the room making sure no one was in hearing distance. "Get the bubble bath ready for tonight OK? The lemon kind." She giggled as she heard his indrawn breath. "See you later." 

As she put the phone back in it's cradle, she saw a shadow falling across her desk. She looked up and saw Ray giving her a snickering smile. "Ohhh, Benny likes lemon does he?" 

She hit her brother on the arm and almost yelled at him, "Get out of here. It's none of your business what Benton likes." 

Dewy grinned as he walked by, "Didn't know Canadian's knew what lemons were." 

Franny glared at Ray as if to say, "Now see what you've done." Ray took off after Dewy. "And what do you know about Canadians?" Ray threw at his fellow detectives back as they disappeared into the break room. 

Darkness filled the house as the bedroom door on the first floor opened and two heads peaked out. The forms emerged into the hallway dressed in identical robes. The smaller figure merged so closely to the taller one that there seemed to be just one person moving through the hall. They stood next to the bathroom door and listened to the house as it resounded with silence. Opening the door the slid inside. At the sound of door clicking closed, the elderly lady in the room down the hall closed her book with a smile. "Thank God for her new granddaughter." 

Inside the bath the two figures clung to each other, smiles lighting up their faces. Benton sank to sit on the narrow edge of the claw foot tub and set the pull up tub stopper to the closed position before pouring what he knew to be a small amount of safe lemon bubble bath into the tub. He turned on the water and adjusted it to a pleasantly warm not hot temperature. 

Francesca pulled Ben's robe back from his shoulder as he sat over the tub and kissed his shoulder and neck with the little butterfly kisses that she knew drove him nuts. As the water began pouring into the tub and filling the room with the light, citrus scent of lemon, Ben turned to her and pulled her to him kissing her thoroughly. He pushed her away and stood next to her loosening her robe and finally removing it. He sank back down on the edge of the tube pulling her with him and levered her onto his lap. With a gentle but strong hold on her he settled her into the warm foaming water. 

Chesca settled back into the fluffy bubbles growing around her and sighed in peace and contentment. She watched Ben watching her then closed her eyes in happiness. Standing and using the wall for support, Ben removed his robe and stood with one leg over the edge of the tub, his toe almost touching the lemon bubbles. Francesca opened her eyes and ran her gaze from his head to his toe sending his face into his classic embarrassed and hot pink look as her eyes lingered over every beautiful view of him. She extended her hand and gently rubbed her fingernails against his toenail, a small smile playing on her face. Ben froze in place as her touch on his toenail ran through his body. With a half lidded look on his face; he continued his slide into the tub to sit opposite her amidst the bubbles. He picked up her tiny foot and began to massage it sending ripples of pleasure through Chesca. She leaned back into the bubbles and let her hair soak the lemony froth up. He ran his hand slowly up her ankle to her the back of her knee then back to her tiny foot. 

"You're going to have to take care of this tiny foot, you know." he whispered in a raspy voice. 

"You aren't innocent at all are you?" She said with a smile. 

"Well, I believe I told you that I always liked those little skirts?" 

'And the tight sweaters?" 

He closed his eyes in remembrance and sighed. "And the tight sweaters." He ran his hand up to the back of her thigh. She laughed and rose in the bubbles to slide up his body and lay beside him the water. They hugged each other and reveled in the feel of the slippery, lemon smelling water along their bodies. 

Pulling her closer to him he, nibbled at her hair with his lips and teeth knowing it drove her crazy. She ran her hand over his shoulder and up into his hair as she felt his pressing closer to her. She nipped his shoulder and sighed, "You smell citrisssy, and I love citrus." 

With a sigh, he managed to say, "Then I'll have to get more recipes for bubble bath; lime, and orange next." He nuzzled her neck as she let him pull her closer until she almost couldn't breath. 

"God, you're so sweet Ben. So sweet." She kissed and bit his should in tiny little nips that would leave no mark. 

She felt his arms loosen about her and kissed him again. "My Sweet Ben." She raised her eyes just in time to see his eyes roll back and his lids close. 

She couldn't hold his weight and he sank down in the water. Frantically she tried to pull him up and managed to keep his mouth and nose above the water level. Knowing she wouldn't be heard if she screamed and that only Grandmere would hear her she quickly pulled the plug on the tub and held on to him barely keeping his mouth and nose out of the water while the water slowly drained from the tub. When she knew she could safely leave him, she checked his breathing and his pulse. His head lay limply back against the tub as she hurriedly climbed out of the tub grabbed her robe and threw it on as she ran from the room intent on finding Ray. 

She had just made it to the staircase and had her hand on the rail when she heard the front door opening. She whipped around to see Bree and Ray coming in the door. 

Ray saw his sister's look of panic and ran to her. She stood still in his arms; water still running down her body as she gasped out, "Please. Ben fainted in the tub. Please Ray, hurray." 

Ray took off running down the hall and flung open the door, Ben was moving sluggishly in the tub in an effort to sit under the towel that Franny had gently thrown over him as she ran the room. Ray knelt by the tub and put a hand softly on Ben's shoulder. 

"Ben, are you OK?" 

"What happened?" Ben turned heavily lidded eyes towards Ray even as he clung to the towel covering him. 

"Franny says you fainted." 

"Oh my God." Ben almost fell back against the tub wall. "I thought those were over." 

"Yea, I thought so too Benny. Come on; let me help you out of the tub." Ray rose with Ben's robe in his hands and leaned over to drape it over Ben's shoulders as he tried to raise himself to the edge of the tub. 

Franny and Bree stood just inside the bathroom door, Franny's face white and pinched. Bree took one look at the petite woman next to her and draped an arm around Franny's shaking shoulders. "Come on, let's get you warm." Bree guided Franny out of the door and began leading her down the hall. Francesca glanced back over her shoulder towards the bathroom as Bree guided her inside. 

Ray helped Ben out of the tub and handed him a towel as he made him sit down. "You sure you're OK?" 

Ben looked up at him with glazed eyes and nodded. "Yea, I'm fine. Where's Francesca?" 

"Bree took her to your room, come on. You belong under those covers too." Ray reached over and gently guided Ben to his feet. "You're not dizzy or anything are you?" 

"No, Ray." 

"You sure, cause you don't look so clear headed." 

"I'm alright Ray." 

"Yea, we'll ask the Dr. about that?" 

"No hospital Ray." 

"Who said anything about a hospital, my girl's a doctor, or did you forget." 

Ben grinned at Ray. "Your girl?" 

"Yep, mine." 

Ben gave Ray a big smile and slung an arm slowly over Ray's shoulder. "She is a most excellent lady Ray." 

"That I know." 

By the time Bree had Franny tucked into her bed and was sitting next to her listening to what had happened, Ray brought Ben into the room. With hospital efficiency, Bree moved to stand next to Ben and help him settle on his side of the bed. 

"OK", she smiled. "Let me look at you." She made a quick check of his pulse and heart rate and noted that his coloring was returning. 

Ben sighed and relaxed back against his pillows. "I'm OK you know." He glanced quickly at Francesca and felt his heart jump at the sight of her obviously distressed expression. 

Bree put a hand on Ray's shoulder and motioned him from the room. She looked back at Ben and gave him one of her professional looks that he had seen many times. "You need to talk to your therapist about this." 

Ben nodded and watched Ray and Bree leave the room. He turned to Francesca. She smiled up at him and hugged him. "I know Ben. I know. Just hold me. OK. Just hold me." 

Ray and Bree settled on the sofa and listened to the darkened house. Bree leaned into Ray and ran her hand along the back of his neck. He sighed and gave in to his relaxing muscles. His entire body seemed to puff out a sigh and he closed his eyes. 

He felt her lips against his check and smiled. "You are very good for me, ya know." 

"We're good for each other." 

"Here I thought Benny and Franny were getting past all that stuff." He grasped her hand and held it light to his lips. "It ain't over yet, is it?" 

"I'm afraid I have to say, "Not by a long shot." She let herself be pulled into a tight hug. "He has to deal with a lot of issues, and not all of them involve Michelle." 

"This new doc is good right?" 

"The best. He helped me a lot." 

Ray opened his eyes wide and gave her face an intense search. "You?" 

"Me." She pulled back and gave him a very shy smile. "I told you once that we were both neither round or square pegs Ray. We're very alike." 

"Naw, you mean what I think you mean?" Ray held her hand and ran his fingers along the back of it, almost afraid to look her in the eye. 

"Yes, I do. Only my other 'love' is dead." She held back tears and laid her head on his shoulder. "Daniella was always a frail person. She was beautiful, fun, charming and very sexy. But she had health problems. She needed a new heart and we had no donor. I lost her two years ago. At first, I thought I would die. I thought I wouldn't connect with someone again. Then you came along riding on your white charger to help Ben. I admired you for that and for how you handled your feelings for him." 

"Some white charger, I made a mess of things. A real mess." 

"Ben doesn't think so." 

"Ben's the 'world's nicest person'. I don't think he'd have the heart to hurt anyone's feelings." 

"Ben's just begun to touch the surface of his issues Ray. Remembering is always going to be hard for Ben. And Franny understands more than you think she does, Ray. But I think they'll work it out." She grabbed his shirt collar and held on, "But what about us Ray. I thought you had realized a long time ago how alike we are? Did what I tell you bother you?" 

"Hey, a year ago I would probably have gone screaming out the front door. Today all I can say is gosh, I'm glad you're here." He kissed her and sighed, "I told Benny you were my girl." 

Bree pulled back and looked Ray in the eyes. "Am I still your girl?" 

He kissed her lightly then turned the kiss into a soul searching, taking, and sharing sensory experience. "What do you think?" 

"I think you just stole my soul, Mr. Vecchio." She kissed him swiftly and tenderly. "I'm your girl, forever and a day." 

Ben stood looking out the large office window at all the buildings towering over the building he was standing inside. His shoulders pushed heavily down on his crutches. He dropped his head as the tears fell from his face and landed on his boots. Today's session with his new doctor had been more than rough. He had actually begun to talk about things he didn't even know bothered him. Today, for the first time in his life he hated someone with a Passion. If Michelle were alive, he would go find her and gladly take her to jail in the heaviest handcuffs he could find. The intensity of his anger frightened him, he'd been taught that giving in to hate ate at your very own soul. He was finding big holes in his soul he didn't even know he had and it scared him. 

The door opened and Francesca walked in quietly. She walked straight over to his back and enveloped him in a hug and laid her head on his shoulder. "Pretty rough, hmm." 

All he could do was nod; his vocal chords were bound way too tight for speech. 

"We'll get through this you know. You'll get through this. Don't let her haunt you. She's gone. She can't hurt you or Chase, ever again." She felt his shoulders shaking, but smiled and whispered, "Come on, let's go home. We have a nursery to plan." 

Sometime during the night Ben had thrown the covers off and flung them all onto Francesca. Francesca woke with the urgency created by the early stages of pregnancy and tried to move cautiously to the edge of her side of the bed so she could make trip 101 to the bathroom before the sun rose. Padding around the bed on bare feet she picked up her robe and then gently pulled the sheet over and covered Ben with it. Quietly she left the room and made her way down the hallway. 

Robert Fraser moved out of the shadows to watch his son sleep. He wore a deep scowl and glanced up through the ceiling as if looking directly at someone. He muttered and walked back and forth at the end of the bed before taking a stance at the end of the bed and grabbing on to the bed's decorative foot rail. 

"I'm still here boy. I'm still here. Never forget it, I'm here. That plucky little wife of yours means to keep you safe. Bet she'd bring down a saber-toothed tiger with her bare hands if it would help you." Robert stopped talking and stared at his sleeping son for a moment. "You've got family here boy. They love you, let them help," Robert walked around to the head of the bed and laid a ghostly hand on his son's pillow. "I love you son." He smiled, "Wish I could be with you to dangle a grandchild or two on my knee, but I can't. But I'll always be here. Take care of that 'Chesca' of yours; she's got a mighty big load ahead of her." Robert leaned over and planted nonexistent lips on Ben's forehead. 

"I thought you loved him," whispered a feminine voice behind him that made Robert jump a foot. He jumped and turned around in mid air to see Francesca staring at him from the semi-open bedroom door. She crooked a finder at him before turning around and leaving the room. 

Robert joined Francesca in the hallway with a grin of sheepish proportions on his face. "You heard everything?" 

"Why didn't you ever tell him how much you loved him? Why?" 

Robert placed a ghostly arm around his daughter-in-law's shoulder and gestured down the hall. Together the ghost and the living female made their way to the living room. Francesca sat down on the sofa and pulled one of her mother's afghan's down over her legs. With a great show of discomfort Robert perched on the spindliest chair in the room. 

The two stared at each other for a few minutes, each trying to decide how much to say to the other one. "Well, why didn't you tell him?" Francesca gave him a direct stare, the likes of which usually drove her boss, Lt. Welsh nuts. 

Francesca could have sworn she smelled Bob Fraser's Sam Browne leather as he began to speak. "I meant to you know. I really did. There just never seemed to be enough time. I thought, quite foolishly I might add, that there'd always be a tomorrow. Thought the boy knew I loved him. I wrote it all down you know, for him; for my grandchildren to read." He paused and rose to look out the picture window to avoid any direct contact with the girl's eyes. It's not just Victoria and that Michelle woman he's fighting to forget you know. He's fighting a memory he doesn't want to remember. And I hope to God he never remembers." 

"Grandmere has hinted at the same thing. What is it that you are both talking about?" Francesca kept her eyes directed into her father-in-law's blank stare. 

Robert's finally began to show some movement, "He was so little, so determined." The old eyes wandered about the room. "When I got him to his grandparent's house, he hadn't talked or moved on his own in over 24 hours. Course I hadn't done much talking or moving myself. Buck Frobisher drove us to my parent's cabin. Good man Buck. Best friend I ever had. Took our Ben over three weeks to start coming back to us. Mother had a lot to do with that. I certainly get no credit. The pair of us were a sad sight. The boy would just sit or stick like glue to his grandmother. As for me, I spent the time wallowing in my grief in a chair." The old man put his hands on his knees and looked around the room. "Nice home you have here my dear. Good family." 

Francesca gave a little snort. "If you like being dissected, it's a nice family." 

Robert laughed his eyes lighting up merrily. "You stand for each other in times of trouble and you don't actually draw any blood when you fight. You're family. Good family sticks together. Ben's in the right family." 

Francesca smiled but clearly had moist eyes. "I think he is." 

"Damn right he is. My parent's loved him, would have died for him. But they didn't exactly live in civilization most of the time." He looked down at his hands again. "My Caroline loved Ben fiercely, with joy, love, tenderness, humor and just plain steadiness. Like she loved me. But Caroline was taken away from us when Ben was 6." 

Francesca pulled forward where she sat and tried to place a comforting and on Robert's shoulder. Her hand passed right threw him, so she tried again and made her hand stop on top of his shoulder. He looked at her gratefully. 

"Yep, told Ben you were pluck to the backbone. Why don't I startle you? I'm dead for heaven sakes!" 

"I don't know why you don't startle me." She thought a moment. "Ray mentioned a few times that he had heard Ben talk to someone who wasn't there. I knew Ben wasn't crazy. So you must be real." 

"Think your logic is at fault somewhere there my dear, but I think I get your point. Ben's been near crazy Francesca. He was lost inside himself for days, weeks. I've never known exactly what he saw. But he saw too much, too much." He paused. "Ben ever tell you about his Mum?" 

She stared into those eyes and answered steadily, "I know her name and that she died when he was six. Grandmere told me about her life before she married you. But that's all I know." 

"She was full of laughter and love and beautiful beyond words. Stubbornness woman I ever met and logic, I don't think she had any at all. But those she loved knew it and never doubted it. Ben was her whole world with me away so much. She accepted my job and me. She hated the Rat though. That time we had in the igloo was golden for sure. We were a family apart, but a family; real and true. Then Ben turned 6 and we were about to move again. Caroline was home alone with Ben." He raked in a breath of air. "The suspect in a case I was working on turned out to be someone we knew, someone I had counted a friend. I couldn't warn Caroline. The man decided he would get me off the case." 

Francesca interrupted quietly, softly, "Ben was there, wasn't he?" 

All Robert Fraser could do was drop his gaze to the floor and let the tears roll down his face. "He was there." 

Thoughts of Chase being in the same situation coursed quickly through Francesca and she could visualize the change that must have taken place in Ben; one minute happy small boy, perhaps playing with his mother - the next the witness to a murder, the viscous killing of his mother. Francesca began to shed her own tears. 

"I found them. He was so tiny sitting there, Caroline had warned him not to move you see. So he wasn't going to move. I had to pull him away. He shrieked and screamed for what seemed like hours. We buried Caroline with a silent Ben beside me. The grandparents came and offered to take Ben with them, but I was too stubborn. He was all I had left." He looked upwards towards the ceiling. "Buck found us; the two of us were zombies in that cabin. He rushed us to my parents. Without them, I think we'd both be dead now." 

"But you never told him you loved him." 

"Meant to, I almost did that last time I talked to him before ...well, before." 

Francesca yawned despite her best intentions of staying awake. She settled back in snuggled deeper into the afghan. 

"You should have told him." 

"I know" 

"So sleepy. Sorry." 

"No need to be sorry my dear. You have reason to be sleepy. Proud of you both, and not just for babe either." He leaned over and saw her eyes closing. He smiled and rose to leave the room on tiptoe. 

"You better tell him, you know. He needs to hear it." She mumbled as she drifted off to sleep. 

Robert Fraser watched her fall into slumber and smiled. "Yep, pluck to the back bone." 

Ben rolled over and felt for Francesca with his right hand. The cool sheets and blankets were tossed aside when his hand found nothing. He sat bolt upright and glanced around the room. Grabbing his crutches he moved quickly off the bed, forced himself into his robe and left the room. He went to the bathroom first, expecting to find Francesca there. The room was empty and so was the kitchen. Ben felt his heart beginning to race and almost ran down the hallway to the living room where he stopped dead in his tracks as he made out the sleeping form on the sofa. He moved quietly into the room and stood looking down at her. 

He listened to her breathing and settled himself into a chair by the large window that faced the street. He smiled when she sighed and turned over on the saggy sofa surface 

Ben saw his father settle in the chair across from him. "Son, we have to talk." 

Facing the large window Ben merely cocked his head sideways at his father and wrapped his arms about him. "Talk Dad. You mean actually say something significant to each other. Is that what you mean?" He looked away to study the slowly creeping rose and blue colors of the early morning sun. 

"Don't get smart with me young man. I may be dead, but I'm still your father." Robert joined his son in contemplation of the light barely filtering into the city street. "Mornings are beautiful, aren't they son? Always liked standing out in the morning light. You stand there and the earth is enveloped in silence and the things you see around you barely show you their true colors." He glanced at his son and quickly turned back to his contemplation of the street. 

"I don't remember you ever taking the time to really talk to me Dad. Did you ever try it? Wasn't I good enough company for you?" 

Robert looked heavenward and spoke with a quiet timber to his voice. "I talked to you for three days and three nights straight once when you were little. But it was obvious you weren't listening to me." 

Ben glanced at his father and knew he should be remembering something but it seemed too distant and cloudy a memory to be real. "I loved you Dad." 

"I know you did son, it's the way of things. I tried you know. But I was gone too much and your grandparents didn't exactly live near an RCMP post ya know." He paused and kept his eyes away from Ben's face. "I kept everything you ever made for me. Your grandmother sent me things all the time. Those things you made were the greatest treasure I ever had." 

"I found the box you kept hidden at the cabin Dad." 

"What you did was important to me." 

"My things were with your medals Dad. Was I prize or son?" 

Robert glared at Ben hard enough to make the younger man feel the glare and turn to face it head on. "You're my son! Not a prize won in a game." 

"Really Dad. I always felt on display when you were around. Benton be good, your father's coming for a visit. Benton show your father your latest essay, drawing or whatever. Benton stand up straight, poor posture is unbecoming in the son of a Mountie. I was always on display for you Dad. On display for Gods sake." 

"We were proud of you." 

"Proud of me. So proud that you didn't hug me! So proud of me that you only visited once or twice a year." 

"My job kept me away Benton." 

"Oh, here we go. Do you know that I thought I wasn't good enough for you? I thought you didn't come see me because I wasn't good enough or that I'd done something wrong. Did I do something wrong Dad. Did I? I tried to be the best at everything Dad." Tears filled Ben's eyes but were held sternly in check. 

"Spoken words are hard for me, always have been." 

"You know Dad, I look at Chase and I think of the pictures Grandmere showed me of myself at that age. I looked like Chase Dad. So now I look at Chase and see his heart in his eyes every time he looks at me and I pull him to me and hug the life out of him. I must have looked at you like that Dad. How could you have not returned my love? How?" He paused to catch his breath. "What did I do?" 

Robert drew in a ragged breath, "You didn't do anything Son. I didn't do enough." He turned away again and continued, "You're my son, I should have done more." 

"Yes, Dad. You should have." Ben looked towards his father's shoulders with a quivering lower chin. "I loved you then and I do now. I just don't understand you." 

"Mother told me that this day would come. She was right, Son, I don't have the words. I waited too long. I'm proud of you Son, proud of you and that little wife of yours. You know she's not afraid of me? Can't understand it, usually live people run the other way." 

Looking over at his sleeping wife Ben smiled. "Well, you said it. She's pluck to the backbone. Ray says they only attack the ones they love. Must be their family motto." 

"All my hope is in God." Robert smiled. 

"Dad?" 

"Our Clan Fraser motto." 

"Ah." 

"Yes." 

"I see." 

"Thought you might, Son." 

Francesca rolled the tiniest bit on the sofa to glance at her Fraser men and smiled. From the little she'd heard, she thought just maybe they were beginning to hash things out between them. It didn't please her that they were both looking out the front window in opposite directions. "Oh well," she thought, "at least they were talking. Well sort of talking." She closed her eyelids and went back to sleep. 

Chase tiptoed down the stairs, Wallace and Dief trailing behind him. The three of them moved quietly with Chase stopping once in awhile to put a finger for silence across his lips. As they reached the bottom, Ben moved out of the living room to stand in the front hallway. He smiled as the bright morning sun raked over Chase's hair. The two Fraser's smiled at each other and Ben moved closer and dropping his crutches held his little boy tightly. "Morning." 

"Morning Papa." 

"Shall we go make breakfast and surprise everyone? 

"What are we gonna make?" 

"How about strawberries and waffles." 

Chase's eyes lit up and he danced around in a circle. "OH yea, waffles." 

Ben smiled and slowly got to his feet with his crutches in hand. He put out his hand and took Chase's little one in his, "Have I ever told you what our name means?" 

"No Papa." 

"Well, a long time ago in a place called Normandy in a place called Anjou we were called by the name Friesal." 

"Freeseal?" 

"Friesal is the French word for strawberries." Ben continued with the short family history lesson as they walked slowly down the hallway. 

Francesca stood in the living room doorway with a smile on her face. Chase would never doubt that Ben loved him. She placed a hand on her soon to be burgeoning stomach and looking down at herself smiled. "He'll tell you the same story someday." 

Saturday morning in the Vecchio/Fraser home found everyone running around. Despite the fact that Halloween actually fell on Sunday, the city was celebrating the occasion on Saturday. The goings and comings were heralded by loud bangs of both the front and rear doors. Excited children ran around making sure all the family Halloween decorations were still in place. Ray was fiddling with the stereo system placed near the front door and experimenting with the sound. Ben stood on the front porch listening as Ray adjusted the volume on best haunting Halloween sound effects CD he owned. 

Dief and Wallace lay on the front porch next to the row of Halloween pumpkins on the porch. Each of the children had decorated their own pumpkin with the exception of Maria and Tony's youngest child and Chase. Their pumpkin faces were decorated with paper cutouts, crayon and crazy wigs. Skeleton cutouts hung from the porch ceiling and there was a cauldron pot by the front door that Ray would put dry ice in when darkness came. 

Francesca walked up to Ray with a snicker, "Still a kid. Ray did you get the handouts yet?" 

"Ma took care of that yesterday. She got some bags of candy that Maria's kids assured her will make our house famous." 

Franny laughed. "Well, you're losing your sound helper on the porch. It's time for his appointment with the doctor." 

"Yea. Well, keep your fingers crossed. If Benny doesn't get the go ahead to lose those crutches soon, we're going to have a pouting Mountie on our hands." 

Ben stuck his head in the door and glared at Ray, "I heard that Ray. I don't pout." 

"Oh yes you do." Ray laughed. "Ask Chase." 

"Ray, I have never pouted." 

"God, you're in such denial." 

"Well, I haven't." 

Franny grabbed Ben's jacket collar and pulled him in for a quick kiss. "You do pout. It's one of your few failings dear." 

Ben looked skeptical. "I don't pout Chesca." 

"Yes, you do. Come on we don't want to be late for that appointment, now do we?" 

The couple turned to leave and Ray heard them quibbling all the way to Franny's car. Ray smiled, "Some things never change." 

Three hours later Francesca and Ben returned home with Ben wearing a huge smile and minus his crutches that were hidden in the back of the car. Ben got out of the car and stood tall using only a cane to aid him as he walked towards the house. Ray was still fiddling with the sound system but was now aided by Chase and two of Maria's children. "So how did the appointment go?" Ray said with a pointed look at the cane in Ben's hand. 

Ben beamed, "Splendidly, as you can see Ray." 

Francesca shut the door behind her and dragged her coat off. "No crutches unless he gets tired. And while he's not fit for marathon running yet, he's supposed to start short daily walks around our block." 

"Does this doc know he's just created a monster?" 

"Ray, I'm not a monster." 

"No, just a freak." Ray said with a laugh. 

"I explained to him that he better give Ben a strict guideline to follow. He gave me this." Franny held up a piece of paper. 

Ray took it and read, "Mr. Fraser is to start short walks beginning this date. Said SHORT walks are to be monitored by another adult. He is not to-----" Ray raised his eyes. "I think this guy has your measure Fraser." 

Ben lifted his chin, "I'm not a child Ray. I can follow instructions." 

"Yea sure Benny. Telling you not to do something is like waving a red flag in front of a bull." 

"I am quite capable of--" 

"How many suits have I ruined while you were following `instructions'? How many Benny?" 

"Well, Ray. Do you mean when we were in pursuit of a felon or during an investigation?" 

"See Franny. He compartmentalizes things...He can't simply give me an all-inclusive answer. That would be too easy." 

Ben shut his mouth with a decided snap. 

Franny turned with a snickering laugh and headed down the hall to the kitchen leaving Ray and Ben to stare after her as she swung down the hall. 

"Why did she laugh Ray?" 

"Hey, she's your wife." 

Ben stared down the hall with a decidedly confused look on his face. Dief came up to Ben and gave him a questioning look before racing past him with a little wolf bounce and headed after Francesca. 

"What was that? I was not nitpicking." Ben yelled after his fleeing wolf. He turned to Ray, "Ray, do I nitpick?" 

"No bones about it, Benny, you nitpick." 

"I do?" 

"Yes, you do." 

"Oh." 

"Hey, we all have foibles. No big deal." Ray went back to fiddling with his sound system. 

"Foibles, now I have foibles." Ben's usually low-pitched voice rose to a high note as he spoke. 

"Benny, you're taking this way too seriously." 

Benny turned away and headed down the hall towards the kitchen in search of Francesca. Ray smiled. "Welcome back buddy." He watched Ben walk away with a smile on his face and then grabbed another CD to test on his sound system. 

Chase stood proudly in front of the bathroom mirror with Francesca behind him. His dark curly hair was hidden under a child sized Stetson that Turnbull had found a way to smuggle into the house for Francesca. He also wore a small red, serge jacket and jodhpurs with official regulation boots and matching Sam Browne. His little eyes danced and he laughed, "I look like Papa in those pictures you showed me Mom." 

Francesca turned her son around and smiled at him. "I think you look like the best Mountie I've ever seen with the exception of your father." 

"I gotta go show Papa." He turned and ran and opened the bathroom door, then ran back and hugged her. "You're the best Mom." He ran out into the hall yelling for his father. 

Running up to his parent's bedroom door, he knocked, straightened his shoulders and entered the room. Francesca leaned back on the bathroom doorframe and smiled. 

Chase entered the bedroom door and stood stock still as he gazed at his father. Ben stood smiling at Chase in full dress uniform. The two Fraser's were mirror images of each other with the exception of the cane Ben leaned on heavily. Chase walked up to his father and stood looking up at his father with wonder and pride in his eyes. Ben knelt down and straightened Chase's hat and tugged the red serge jacket down a tad. 

Ben stood up and offered his hand to his son who took it quickly and firmly. "Shall we go get your treat bag?" 

Together they marched out into the hallway where Francesca waited with a camera. She took their picture and waved them on into the front hall where Tony and Maria's brood were gathered in their garish and somewhat scary costumes. Dief and Wallace stood in line with dog saddlebags over their shoulders both wore a sign on their collar that said simply, `Wolf'. 

Francesca herded her two Mounties into the group and took a group picture. The doorbell rang and the revel began. The children of the house ran out the door with their bags and Maria and Tony followed with the youngest children. Ray started the music system and stood back satisfied that he had the eeriest music on the block coming out of his speakers. Franny and Ben walked hand in hand out the front door with Chase marching in front of them as new trick or treaters marched up the porch steps. Franny turned around to close the door behind her and mouthed to Ray. "Follow with the RIV will ya. We're going clockwise around the block." 

Ray nodded and watched his mother and Grandmere entering the living room. "Go ahead; I'll hand out the treats." Ma said with a smile. 

Ray ran over and kissed her forehead. "You're the best Ma." 

"Remember that." She said with a pat on his shoulder. 

Chase marched up the steps to his first trick or treat house. He rang the doorbell and waited patiently. The door opened and a smiling face greeted him as he stood on the porch flanked on each side by Dief and Wallace. 

"Where's your bag little one." The lady said as Chase stood at attention. 

"I don't have a bag, I have two wolves. The big one is carrying my bag; the little one is carrying a bag for our baby that's not born yet." 

"My, such lovely wolves." Dief whined happily and stepped forward for the lady to reach his saddlebag. Then it was Wallace's turn. He comported himself well in imitation of Dief. 

"Thank you kindly Mam." Chase said taking off his hat and smiling. 

"Who taught you such nice manners?" 

"My Papa, he's my hero." Chase turned around to point to Ben and Franny. "My Mom's my hero too." He put his hat back on and turned around to leave. 

The lady looked out at Francesca. "Francesca Vecchio I never thought I'd see the day you'd be a hero. But it looks good on you dear." 

"Thank you Mrs. Tortellini." 

"You bring that husband of yours over sometime soon for coffee. I want to meet him." Mrs. Tortellini was a close friend of Rosa Vecchio's and had been for years. It didn't surprise Francesca at all to hear that the lady was in on their family news. 

"Yes Mam, I will." Franny put her hand on Fraser's arm proudly and whispered in his ear, "You're my hero." 

Ben blushed and watched Chase, Dief and Wallace head out to the next house. 

Ray followed the little group with a sharp eye on Ben. He was well aware of the fact that the stubborn Mountie should not walk the entire trick or treat route. After Chase went to his 5th house for trick or treating he was surprised to see Ben turn and wave him over to park at the curb. Ben climbed in grateful for the RIV's presence. "Thank you Ray." 

"OK. What'd you do with him?" 

"Pardon me Ray." 

"Where'd you put the real Benton Fraser?" 

"Ray?" 

"Franny hit you over the head or something." 

"I don't believe so Ray." 

"Well, you've never given in this easily before." 

"Oh. I see." Ben rubbed his eyebrow absently. "The doctor made it plain to Francesca that if I walked to more than 5 houses tonight that she was to call him so he could yell at me." 

"I like this doc. He's got your number." 

"As I said before, Ray, I can follow instructions." 

"Sure Benny. I know you can." Ray drove along slowly to follow Chase and Francesca. The grin on his face was a classic Ray Vecchio smile. 

Later that evening the Vecchio adults sat in the living room watching the children exchange stories as they waited for their parents to safety check their candy. Chase was sleepily holding his head up his Stetson on a chair beside Ben. Soon every last piece of candy had been checked and each child picked out 3 items for consumption. Then the bags were tagged and put in Ray's custody. Ray smiled as each child put his or her bag in his Halloween treat box. Chase dragged his bags over to Ray and put them in the box. 

"Two bags Chase?" 

"Yep, I got some for the new baby too." 

"Gonna be awhile champ. Babies don't have teeth when they're born." 

Chase immediately headed for Francesca. "Mom, when will the baby get to eat treats?" 

Ben smiled as Francesca explained how long it would be before the new baby would be able to eat Halloween candy. Chase looked very disappointed then grinned, "Then you and Papa can have it. I'll get more next year for the baby." 

Ray scooped the little boy up and called to all the kids. "Last one up in the nursery is a rotten egg and won't hear my first ghost story before bedtime." Ray grinned at Ben and Franny. "And get the costumes off and get in your jammys." 

There was a major exodus of small children up the steps. 

Sunday morning found everyone ready for church on time despite the fact that all the children were sleepy and drooping. Today was to be the second reading of the banns for Francesca and Ben so even Grandmere was a little more excited than was usual. 

Father Behan looked out over his congregation and smiled warmly. Another great Sunday gathering of parishioners and a chance to again announce the intent of one of his favorite parish couples. He frowned a little though as Mrs. Calamari and Mrs. Nematode sat whispering among their friends. Lord save us from the gossipmongers he said in private prayer and began his service. 

As the church emptied Franny and Ben were among the last to leave a pew and head out the door with Chase walking between them. It was unfortunate that Mrs. Calamari was in line ahead of them whispering to another of her cohorts. It was more unfortunate that Ben and Francesca could hear her every word. 

"I'll grant you the child is cute enough, but his parents weren't married. And now there's another one on the way from what I hear. Hopefully, they'll be married in time for this one to be legitimate." And then Mrs. Calamari made a fateful mistake; she turned around to meet the ice-cold glare of Benton Fraser as he stood leaning on his cane with his child's hand in his. Francesca stood next to him with bright red patches of anger coloring her cheeks. 

"I can assure you Mrs. Calamari that Francesca and I are legally married both in the eyes of the law and God." Ben turned slightly and smiled a warm welcoming smile. "Ah, Father Behan would you be so kind --" he walked off to the side with the priest and his son, leaving Francesca a little behind him. 

A very livid Francesca looked Mrs. Calamari directly in the eye. "You're so lucky Ray or my mother didn't hear that." Francesca looked at Mrs. Calamari and saw Father Behan standing a short distance away with a disturbed expression on his face. "But I think Father Behan heard you." And with a curt smile she joined her husband leaving the Calamari woman to stand as if frozen to the ground. 

The ladies that were standing around Mrs. Calamari, including Mrs. Nematode, discreetly turned and made their way out the church door. 

Late Sunday afternoon the house was quiet, Maria and Tony were off visiting his parents with all their children. Ma and Grandmere had gone shopping taking Chase with them. Ray and Bree were sitting in the living room watching TV. Franny was busy at her journal on the computer and Ben was lying on the bed lovingly watching Franny at the computer when he realized he was very thirsty. He asked Franny if she wanted anything and left the room to go to the kitchen for a cold drink. 

He pulled out a nearly empty juice bottle and poured himself a glass of juice. He drank heavily from it and poured an additional amount in the glass. Smashing the container he placed the shriveled in the recycling bin under the sink. He drained his juice glass and placed it in the sink. 

It was then that he noticed the terry cloth dishtowel one of the children had used in removing the remnants of their Halloween makeup. He found himself staring at it unable to remove his gaze from it. With a shaking hand he picked it up out of the sink and watched the red congealed mess transfer itself to his fingers. Fascinated he ran his fingers over and over the messiest of the gel like substance. He felt his legs begin to shake and a cold sweat broke out on his face. His stomach churned and he felt like throwing up. But his gaze never wavered from the dishtowel. He felt the tears gathering in his eyes even as his throat began to tighten and he was sure he wouldn't be able to talk even if he wanted to do so. He ran a gel-covered hand over his face leaving a trail of red down his face. By the time the cold sweat was running down his face in rivulets the back of his shirt was stuck to the dampness of his skin. Slowly he sank down to his knees then found himself huddling on the floor. Images began to roil around in his head as he pulled his knees up to his chest and held them tightly to him with clasped hands. He found himself murmuring over and over again, "I won't move Mother. I promise. I won't move. Dad, where are you? Dad, Mum needs you." 

Francesca finished the section of journal she had been working on and noticed that Ben had not returned to the room. She stretched as she went out of the room and down the hall to kitchen. As she rounded the kitchen doorway she heard crying. Quickening her pace she walked around the kitchen table to see Ben huddled on the kitchen floor. Frightened she ran to him and knelt beside him calling his name softly. She listened as he continued whispered what sound like a yoga mantra in a small childlike voice. "I won't move, won't move. I won't move. Promise Mum. I won't move." 

Realizing that he really wasn't going to move, Francesca rose and ran as fast as she could to the living room where she knew Bree and Ray were sitting. 

One look at Francesca's ashen countenance and Bree knew that Ben was in trouble again. She grabbed Ray by the arm and ordered him out to the car to get her medical kit. Ray ran out the door as Bree ran ahead of Francesca to the kitchen. 

Ben hadn't moved and he held himself in a tighter ball if that was possible. His lips moved but hardly any sound came out. Bree quickly asked Francesca if she knew what he was saying and Franny responded quickly and efficiently. 

"Damn it." Bree whispered. She leaned in closer to hear the words for herself. "He's having a flashback. Any idea what would have been traumatic to him as a child?" She tried coaxing Ben to relax but he didn't hear or see her. 

Ray ran in with the medical bag and nearly collapsed on the floor beside Ben. "Oh my God. Oh my God." He turned trusting eyes to Bree. "You can help him, right?" 

Francesca rose and got a clean towel and put warm water on it and knelt beside Ben. She looked inquiringly at Bree and saw Robert Fraser standing in the corner of the room with a look of severe pain on his face. "I'm not sure. Ray, do you have any idea?" But Franny's eyes never left Robert Fraser's face. 

Robert leaned back and sighed, "He's remembering his mother." 

"His mother." Franny said with a nod. 

"Yea, Benny said she died when he was very young." Ray offered. 

"She was murdered." Robert added. 

"Murdered?" Franny gasped. 

"I didn't say murdered." Ray whispered. 

"No Yank. I did", Robert said with sadness. "I pulled up to the house too late. Muldoon had been there before me. I saw the tracks in the snow and the tracks leading away from the cabin that meant someone had left in a hurry. I went up the porch steps slowly fearing what I would find inside." 

Franny nodded to Robert and listened intently while Bree began cleaning Ben up as she whispered reassuringly to him. "I don't want to use drugs. But if he doesn't snap out of it soon, I'll have to get him to relax somehow." 

"Pushing that door open was the hardest thing I've ever done." Tears ran down his face. "My beautiful Caroline was on the floor covered in her own blood where Muldoon had shot her. At first I didn't see little Benton. My God he was covered in it. Covered in Caroline's blood and sitting in a huddle next to her." He gulped as if dragging in oxygen then continued. "Caroline's hand was holding Benton's tightly. I could see that even from where I stood. Her beautiful eyes were closed forever. I stepped closer and my shadow fell over Benton." 

Franny let the tears run down her face. "He saw his mother murdered. He saw it." 

Bree didn't challenge Francesca's knowledge but listened again to the faint murmurings out of Ben's mouth. She heard, "Mother, please Mother. I won't move, I promise." Bree turned her head to Ray. "I think Francesca is right Ray." She felt Ben's cold hands. "Get me a blanket will you and a pillow. I don't want him going shocky on me." 

Robert tilted his head down and then looked Francesca directly in the face. "When my shadow fell on Ben. He became a statue. He even stopped breathing. It was more than I could handle. I ran forward and grabbed my son and tried to lift him away from his mother's dead body. But her hand, -- it was frozen in a hold on Ben's wrist. I had to put my boy down. He had started shrieking. I've never heard anything to sharp and sad. Never." 

Bree tried talking to Ben but with no result. She felt his face and hands and made a decision. "This is probably the wrong thing to do, but if I don't get him to relax." The possibilities hung heavy on the air as she quickly prepared an injection and sunk it into Ben's arm. In seconds he began to melt sideways down to the floor. Ray put the pillow under his head and spread the blanket out over him. Francesca lifted Ben's feet into her lap and sat enthralled as Robert Fraser continued his story in the background. 

"It took me several minutes to get Ben's hand released. When I did I ran with him outside and laid him in my sled. I covered the boy up with the thickest of my furs and then went back inside." He paused. "I pieced the whole thing together later. As quickly as I could I wrapped my wife's body in a thick blanket and cleaned up the floor. All of the blood wouldn't come out so I covered it with a rug. It took me only about 5 minutes to do that. Seemed like hours. I ran back out and brought my boy back inside. I thought I was going to lose him too. He was covered with so much of Caroline's blood, I was afraid he was wounded too. I cleaned him up carefully. He was OK thank God. At first he wouldn't talk, and he couldn't seem to form a word. But then he made soft whispering sounds as he got tired. But when he woke up, he just looked at me with those big eyes of his like he wasn't seeing me and made not a sound." 

Bree turned to Ray and Franny. "Get his bed covers turned down. I want him warm and comfortable as soon as possible." 

Robert rocked back on his feet and continued. "Muldoon had snuck up on the house only knocking when he was sure I wasn't home. Caroline let him in; she had no reason to refuse him. I hadn't told her he was a suspect. He went in and talked to her for a while trying to see if I had told her anything. Ben was sleeping on the sofa. I gather it was a punishment nap. That boy could do some of the darndest things. Ben heard it all. It took the boy days to talk again. He refused to talk after I put him in my sled. He'd seen the man raise the gun and taunt Caroline before firing. He'd turned without a bit of remorse and went to the door. Ben said the man looked back and saw him crawling to his mother. He said the man laughed then closed the door. Well, he never did actually come right out and say it; he talked about the whole thing in his sleep later. Still does I think. Heard and pieced the complete tale while I sat by his bed at my parents cabin." 

Between the three adults they managed to get Ben into his room and onto the bed. Franny and Bree pulled his clothing off down to his boxers and got a flannel shirt on his torso for warmth. Bree lowered his head and raised his feet onto several pillows and watched while Francesca pulled the covers up over his body. 

Robert Fraser joined them and stood near Ben. "When Ben finally slept, he slept around the clock. Buck had come by then and I had told him much of what I had pieced together from Ben's ramblings, though I didn't have the whole story yet. When Ben woke up he just sat there. He didn't say a word. We tried, but he wouldn't move. Little guy would sit wherever you put him and not move or say a word." Robert wiped his eyes and returned to the story. "We put a warrant out on Muldoon and buried Caroline. I'd come home on a 48-hour leave. By the time my leave was almost over it was obvious that Ben needed more help than I could give him. My parents had returned to their cabin right after the funeral. So Buck got his car and we drove him to my parents. Mother had a doctor waiting. Sneak convinced Mother to put sleeping powder in our drinks. Slept for 12 hours and Ben still didn't talk when he woke up." 

Francesca sat down on the bed and watched Bree checking Ben over. She turned her head again towards her father-in-law. 

"Ben and I stayed there almost three weeks before Ben started coming back to us. Mother did that. Smart woman. But she hated it when I went back to work. I had to; I had to go after Muldoon. Buck understood, so did my Father. Mother never understood it." He walked over a placed a hand on Ben's hair. "Benton never understood it either. How do you tell your son, that justice, or revenge or whatever you want to call it is more important than anything else? I couldn't explain it, so I stayed away. I couldn't stand the look in my boy's eyes. Funny thing. When he came out of it, it was obvious he didn't remember a thing. Kept asking for his Mum." He turned and walked over to the window. "We Fraser's are good at locking things away inside us." With a quick turn he faced Francesca. "Don't let him do that anymore. Drag it out of him even if it hurts him." 

Ben moved slightly on the bed and seemed to be settling into a deep sleep. Bree sighed a sigh of relief. She went over to the table and picked up the phone. 

Ray walked over to her, "Who you calling?" he asked softly. 

"His doctor." 

"He doesn't want to go back to the hospital Bree." 

"I know that, but his doctor needs to know about this." 

"We won't release him to the hospital Bree." 

"Ray, don't you think I know that." She smiled and caressed the side of his face. "Don't worry. I'm staying." 

Ray grinned. "I knew you were our kind of people." 

"Heavens knows how I'll work it out. But I'm staying." 

Robert looked around the room at the people surrounding his sleeping son. "Yep, told Ben this was a good family." He smiled broadly at Francesca. "Take care of Chase and my grandchildren, get some sleep yourself." Then he just walked into the closet and disappeared. 

Francesca's mouth dropped open, "Grandchildren? What did the old man mean by that?" 

Bree talked into the phone for several minutes before hanging it up. "Ben's doctor wants to see him when he's stable and awake. He'll come here." 

"You can stay in the den. The sofa makes into a bed." Francesca said before Ray could offer the spare room on his floor. 

Ray frowned as he heard the front door open and close. "I'll go run interference and get Chase upstairs." 

"Thanks Ray." Franny hugged her brother as he moved towards the door. 

"Yea, guess brothers are good for some things, huh sis." He turned at the door to see Franny sinking gratefully into the overstuffed chair that was Ben's favorite chair in the house. 

Breathing was the first sound he became aware of as he began to wake from his drugged sleep. Ben listened quietly from his safe cocoon. Little spikes of headache pain began to take over his slow return to consciousness. He realized that it hurt to be waking up. His head began to pound in earnest and his body felt that soreness of muscle and bone that is earned from sleeping in one position entirely too long. His bare legs felt the smoothness of the bed covers and he realized that he didn't remember getting into the bed. He started to open his eyes and was besieged by the sudden realization that memories he had suppressed most of his life were beginning to thrust themselves into his conscious thoughts. 

He lay there still, not moving, as the image of his mother making him breakfast that last day of her life filled his senses. Her bright smile had been only for him. He remembered sitting at their table, his feet swinging freely because he was far too little to touch the floor with his feet. He could swear he heard her singing as she went about her way to put his food on the table in front of him. He was darn near positive he could smell the scent of her perfume, perfume his father always gave her on her birthdays. He remembered her walking up behind him and giving him a quick hug as she urged him to finish his breakfast. The feel of her soft, gentle and loving hands seemed to grip the skin of his arms with the mere memory of her touch. 

Pulling in a soft breath, he even remembered the sunlight as it streamed in their cabin windows on a day that was much too cold for him to go out and play in the snow. He remembered arguing with his mother that he was not so little anymore and he could wear his new parka and heavy gloves. The grown man that he had become even remembered that he had staunchly argued as only little children did that he had to go out and feed the dogs. He remembered how she had tried not to laugh when he stood in front of her with his feet planted in his new heavy boots and demanded his right to do his duty as expected of him by his father. Remembering the harsh words he had finally uttered in six-year-old fashion constricted his heart now as he remembered them. He had bewailed the fact that he was only six and had stamped his booted foot while trying to sound mean and mad. He had succeeded in making his mother mad and he distinctly remembered the quick way in which she grabbed him up and set him on the sofa. Her eyes had snapped lovingly at him as she had divested him of his new outdoor things and made him lie down and covered him up with a soft blanket. The words she spoke then haunted him now. "Benton Fraser, I will not allow you to speak to me or anyone else in that tone of defiance. It is very unbecoming in little boys to speak in that way to their elders." He distinctly remembered saying, "I'm not so little anymore.", and then letting his eyes glare at his beautiful mother. 

It saddened his heart that he had spoken those words in a defiant tone. "Maybe you are not so little anymore, but that's all the more reason for you to listen to what I say young man.", she had whispered into his ear as she kissed his dark curls. "You will stay here, until I think you've thought this over." He remembered spending the next half hour watching her bustle about the kitchen and cleaning up the table. He'd been about to fall asleep when there had been a knock at the door. She had gone to answer it. 

Ben tried slipping back into the dark world of sleep he had just left. He wanted anything at all that would help him not remember what happened next. He knew was grabbing onto the bed covers and shaking, but he couldn't help it. He heard what must be Francesca making a stifled gasp and the sounds of her rising out of a chair. He turned his head away from her approach to hide the tears coursing down his face. He felt loving hands caress the back of his head as she leaned over and whispered into his ear, "It's all right. I know. I know." 

Bree pushed the bedroom door open slowly hoping to see Ben still sleeping soundly in the darkened room. She heard Francesca whispering encouragingly to Ben. Bree walked into the room with the long practiced quiet steps of her profession and stood next to Francesca quietly. She reached out a reassuring hand and gently touched the smaller woman's shoulder. Francesca turned her face up to look at Bree and Bree read the pain in the face of the wife of the haunted man on the bed. Her heart ached for them both, but she also knew that this point had been long in coming; all her sessions with Ben when he was her patient had indicated that there was something way below the surface waiting to come out. She leaned in closer to Ben and listened to his uneven breathing as he lay there quietly trying to calm himself down. 

"How long has he been awake?" she whispered in her softest professional but caring voice. 

Francesca leaned back towards Bree and whispered back, "Just a few minutes I think." 

Bree gently leaned over and touched the bed then laid a gentle hand on Ben's shoulder. His face was turned away from the two women. "Ben," she said in a voice so low Francesca wasn't sure she had really heard it. "I know it's bad Ben. But it will get better. Can you remember what happened yesterday?" 

Ben pulled his myriad thoughts back to the present and tried vainly to settle on Bree's voice. He realized the memories were jamming his thoughts and threatening to overrun his senses again. He fought valiantly to stay focused on Bree's voice. Then he heard Francesca's voice and he opened his eyes searching for her. 

"I remember so much. How could I have forgotten? Why didn't my father tell me?" 

Francesca slipped a hand along his shoulder and sat next to him on the bed where she could see his face as he tried to keep his features in the shadows. "You were very little Ben, just a couple of years older than Chase. Your father was afraid of losing you. He fought for you the only way he knew how." 

"You were so fragile looking." Robert Fraser said stepping out of the shadows to stand behind his daughter-in-law. "So very fragile. And when it seemed you had forgotten, we decided to let it go. Your mother was already taken from us and we were afraid of losing you too. You told me what you saw son; you told me when you talked in your sleep." He tilted his head down and turned away from his son. He walked to the window and stood looking out. "We waited almost three weeks for you to start talking normally again. Of course, I wasn't much help to you. Mother pointed that out." 

Bree nodded softly to Francesca. "I'm going to let Ben's doctor know Ben is awake. Let him talk if he feels up to it." She left the room quietly and stood outside the door feeling oddly that there had been another person in that room. She shook her shoulders and headed for a phone. 

Ben pulled himself up a bit and took Franny's small hand in his. "I'm sorry, so sorry." 

"Benton Fraser, you don't have a thing to be sorry for. You were a little boy, a very little boy. You've nothing to be sorry for. How do you feel this morning?" 

"As Ray would say, `like I was hit by a fast moving train'." 

"You spent all those years not remembering. It has to hurt." Francesca whispered. 

"There was so much blood, my mother's blood and it was all over and all over me. I crawled to her. I remember doing that. I heard her. She urged me not to move, to stay still. For once, I did as I was told. The man was a big, dark shadow in the doorway. I couldn't see his face. But now I remember his laugh. I knew him Francesca. I knew him. I know I did." 

"Course you did son. He was a family friend. And he was a thief and a liar. I never did find out if he had killed anyone besides Caroline. But I followed him. Yes, sir. I followed him. Took me a just over a year, but I found him." 

"Dad, is that why you left me with Grandmother and Granpere?" Ben snapped with anger. 

"Yes. It was. 

Robert Fraser stood with his shoulders taut. "I was determined he wouldn't come after you. I wasn't about to lose you too." 

Ben searched his father's face. "I don't remember reading anything in your journals about any of this Dad. I don't remember you mentioning this man." 

"Course you didn't. Did you think I wanted it in writing that I was going after the man?" 

"No, I guess you wouldn't, but didn't you tell me. Why did you never tell me about my mother?" 

"Because I loved you. You didn't seem to remember. God, Benton. I wanted you to forget. I wanted to forget. When we realized you didn't remember we were worried, we were scared about what might happen to you if you remembered. There's a lot of ways to lose a person. Mother was determined that we weren't losing you too." 

"But why did you leave me there with them? I was your son." 

"I went after the man who killed your mother. And then, after a while I had a hard time looking in your eyes. Before your mother died you were a mischievous little boy filled with laughter and sparkling eyes. That little boy didn't start coming back to us until weeks after. Well, you know. I couldn't tell you and watch the light in your eyes die a second time. I couldn't. So I stayed away, first in search of Muldoon and then because I couldn't." 

"All I ever wanted was you." 

"I should have been there, boy. I wasn't. I've blamed myself all these years for what happened. A big part of me died the day your Mother died, Ben. A big part." Robert tried to look his son in the eye and failed. "I was a coward." 

"I just needed you Dad." 

"I'm sorry son." Robert faced Benton and didn't break their eye contact. 

Francesca looked at Robert from her vantage point next to Ben on the bed. She sighed and put her head on Ben's shoulder. "You're going to have to forgive him." She whispered in a very soft tone. 

"I can't." Ben gasped. 

"Maybe later." She replied with a soft smile to her father-in-law. 

Robert's chin shook and he nodded at the couple on the bed. "I'll be back. This time I'll be back." And he wandered shakily off to the closet and disappeared. 

Bree came back into the room as Robert left and crossed quickly over to the bed. "I got a message in to Ben's doctor." She noticed that Ben seemed lost to present thought and watched Francesca holding her husband. "Ben's to stay in bed or at least stay quiet for today. Dr. Ohi will stop by this later this morning, as a favor to me." 

Francesca acknowledged Bree's words and settled in closer to Ben. "It'll be OK. I know it will." Ben leaned into his wife's hold and drifted off to sleep. 

Ray hung around the living room fidgeting and moving little things. Nothing seemed to hold his interest for very long. Bree sat on the sofa watching the man she knew she had come to love worry about his best friend and brother-in-law. The next circuit Ray made near the sofa, she reached out and grabbed his hand and pulled him down on the sofa next to her. "It'll be OK." She said and planted a kiss on his ear. 

"I know. It's just that Benny's always seemed to be the one of us that was the most pulled together, you know. I always knew where I stood with my Pop. But Benny's been waiting all his life for his parents, all his life. And now he remembers his mother was murdered. It doesn't seem fair somehow." Ray swung his right leg up over his lift and shook his foot. 

"Children are the ones that usually get hurt the most when something like that happens. Ben's family did the best that they could for him. He's strong. He'll be OK." 

"Ya, well Chase knew something was wrong last night and he didn't ask anything. Not one peep out of the kid." 

"Franny's up there now talking to him while Ben is seeing Dr. Ohi. She's a smart girl Ray. She won't let Chase down." 

"Two weeks till the wedding. This is really rotten timing you know." 

"Maybe it's the best timing." 

"Huh" Ray turned startled eyes towards Bree. "You can seriously mean that." 

"Yes, I can. Ben needs to deal with this, once and for all. He's moving forward in his life. He has Franny, Chase and a new child on the way. Perhaps this is what he needs to clear the playing field about all that's happened to him." 

Ray pulled her into a hug and listened intently for the opening of Ben's bedroom door. 

Franny sat in the rocking chair near the window in Chase's room holding the little boy comfortably on her lap. She had just explained to Chase that his Papa needed a day of piece and quiet. 

"Why?" the sharp witted little guy asked, his eye so like his father's searching her heart through her eyes. 

"When your Papa was a little older than you his Mother died." Sometimes people carry that hurt with them all their lives. Right now your Papa is sad about his Mother. Does that make sense?" 

"Does his Mum visit him? Mine does." Chase surveyed the toy car in his hand. "She don't talk though. She just comes in and sits with me at night so I'm not lonely." 

Francesca tried not to pull back from Chase. But she knew that she was holding him a little differently, a little tighter. "I don't know if your Papa sees his Mum, Chase. But I know he misses her very much." 

Chase leaned his curly head back into Franny. "I know my Mum likes you. She smiled at you when she left the room this morning." 

Franny found she had no voice and held the boy tightly to her as her eyes filled with tears. "Thank you for telling me that Chase." 

"You're welcome." The little boy gave her a sunny smile. "May I color some happy pictures for Papa?" 

"Yes, I think he would like that very much." 

The boy climbed off her lap, gave her a hug and ran to his little worktable. In short order he had a drawing in progress and was busily coloring it with his little tongue wiping his lower lip at intervals. 

Francesca laughed. She wondered if her child would inherit that habit from Ben; and then she smiled for she didn't doubt it for a moment. 

Ben sat in his overstuffed chair and talked quietly to Dr. Ohi. He described some of the things he had felt. But the words came in difficult spurts. The man kept writing notes and listening, letting Ben talk at his own pace. Once in awhile he would ask Ben a question but for the most part he let Ben talk or not talk as he chose. 

Robert Fraser stood behind Ben's chair with his hands on the back of it. He hadn't moved since Ben began talking. He listened to Ben harder than he had listened to anyone in his life. 

"What worries you the most Ben?" Dr. Ohi asked as he began putting up his notes and getting ready to close his briefcase. 

Ben drew in a ragged breath and said, "I'm afraid that now that I've remembered that I'll find more chinks in my memory. I'm afraid that I don't know myself." 

Dr. Ohi smiled. "That's a common feeling for someone remembering something as traumatic as you have Ben. Call Dr. McBride or me if you need us. But keep things out in the open if you can. Get some rest and let that little wife of yours help. Families can be your best support group. If you feel sad, go ahead and be sad. Don't fight your feelings for a while. Keeping your feelings bottled up got you here; now let's get them out in the daylight. But don't rush it " 

Dr. Ohi rose and made his way to the bedroom door. "Come see me next week. If you feel you need to come in sooner, do it. OK." 

Ben nodded and was left to his thoughts as the door closed. 

Monday came and went and Tuesday passed equally slowly. By Wednesday morning the whole house was hoping to see a smile on Ben's face. Francesca had glimpsed a few of his shy smiles, but no one in the house had seen one of Ben's brilliant and all encompassing broken face smiles. 

Chase drew pictures for his father and sent them in to his father on Monday via Francesca. Tuesday Chase climbed up on his Papa's bed and the two of them lay side by side all afternoon dressed in their jeans and flannel shirts. Grandmere snuck inside the room in the late afternoon and realized that her two boys were sleeping; little Chase enfolded in Ben's arms. The old woman got a thoughtful look on her face and left the room as quietly as she had entered. 

By Wednesday morning Ben was back at the breakfast table sitting next to Franny and Chase. At first the room was awkwardly quiet unlike a normal Vecchio brood meeting at the meal table. 

A determined Rosa Vecchio broke the room's silence. "Francesca your dress will be ready by next Tuesday. Benton, Ray. You have yet to get the tuxes ordered." 

"Ben's wearing his red serge Ma." Ray smiled. "So is Chase." 

Grandmere merely smiled and kept her eyes on her grandson. 

Ben looked up with the first glimmer of a real smile they had seen since Sunday night. "The red serge is my formal uniform and it will do quite nicely. Chase and I have been given permission to wear it for the wedding by Inspector Thatcher." 

Grandmere noticed the quick look of frustration that crossed Francesca's face at the mention of Ben's superior officer. The old lady was quite sure how the wind lay in that direction and she was amused that Francesca held her feelings in check about the woman. 

Ray smiled at his mother and agreed that it was about time he and Ben went out in search of the tuxes needed for the wedding. Though he pointed out to his mother that he had already talked to his own haberdasher about the subject. His mother merely smiled and noted that perhaps it was about time they visited the supplier in person. 

"That OK with you Benny." Ray asked solemnly. 

"When can we go?" Ben asked quietly. 

"Can I go too?" Chase piped up. 

"I've got the late shift today. We can go after breakfast. Ya, squirt you can go too." 

Franny smiled at Chase and nodded. 

While they were preparing to clean up the table, the doorbell rang. Ray traveled the hallway muttering. "Doorbell this early ain't good." He strode with long steps to the door and opened it tensely. 

Standing on the porch was one of the chauffeur's that worked for Grandmere. There was a huge box at the man's feet and a long narrow one in his hand. 

"Mrs. DuRoche asked that these be delivered here when they arrived. The packages are for Mr. Fraser." 

"Thanks, bring them on in." Ray held the door for the man and turned to yell down the hall. "Benny, some packages here for you." 

In the kitchen Ben raised startled eyes towards the hallway and began to get up slowly using only the cane he now used. Grandmere sat tall in her chair and followed Ben down the hall. Slowly, first Francesca then Chase followed and soon an ant trail of people formed from the kitchen to the front hall. Grandmere wheeled right up to the driver and thanked him for being so prompt with the packages. The man gave her a smile, tipped his hand to his hat, handed Ray the long narrow package and left with a jaunty walk down the porch steps. 

Grandmere watched Ben with a grin as he looked at her and began to open the long narrow package. Ben moved over and sat down on the stair treads as he split the tape sealing the package. When the package opened a long Styrofoam packing case could be seen sealed with a piece of wax with a stamp design in the wax. Ray glanced at Grandmere and saw her complete enjoyment in watching Ben open the box, so he leaned back against the wall and began enjoying himself as Ben worked on his package. 

Ben cracked open the wax and carefully lifted the lid. The Styrofoam box was the covering for a long dark wooden box. Ben's fingers felt of the wood and his eyes began to light at the sight of the well-worked and etched case in the Clan Fraser Strawberry motif. He carefully lifted the lid and a sigh of surprise escaped his lips while his fingers were running up and down what was inside with caressing movements. 

Everyone clamored to see what it was, one of Maria and Tony's children called out, "Please Uncle Ben. What is it?" as the child jumped up and down trying vainly to see. 

Ben's voice was choked with pride as he held up a dark cane with a white, doorknob style head. The stick itself was not thick and was thicker at the top than at the bottom where the wood disappeared into a gold protective tip. The head of the cane was covered in scrimshaw carving reflecting the strawberries for which the Fraser Clan was named. Just below the cane's head was a small gold ring around the top of the cane. Ben stared to see his name etched into the ring below the last owner's name. He looked up speechless to meet his grandmother's smile. 

"I know as much about the Fraser side of your family as I know about the Pinsent side. That cane belonged to your great, great, great grandfather, Robert Fraser. He was the younger son of the family and came here to find his fortune. He never made a fortune, but he did find some wealth. He was never sorry he went to Canada." She settled in her chair and let Chase climb up into her lap. "I've collected a few things along the way, that cane is yours now boy." 

Ben lifted the cane out of the box and admired the strength of it. He fingered the length of it and felt how the head of the cane fit his hand like it had been made just for him. "Thank you Grandmere." He said simply and rose slowly to give her a kiss on the cheek whereupon she blushed. 

"Well, boy! Open your other box." Grandmere said and motioned Chase to join his father, "What's in there is for you too, my dear." 

Soon two curly Fraser heads were bent over the box and ripping the tape off. Ben pulled the lid open and blushed rosily. Chase got a puzzled look on his face. Ben lifted out two kilt belts, one large-one very small; two kilt pins, two sets of knee stockings and various other accoutrements needed by the wearer of a kilt. Then Ben pulled out two lengths of Clan Fraser kilt. The one kilt was obviously for Chase and the other looked to be made to order for Ben. 

"When a Fraser marries," Grandmere said with pride, "He marries in the Clan Kilt*. Your Red Serge will look nicely with that." She smiled at the red wool with black stripes forming the tartan pattern. "I have no doubt that your superior officer will have no objections to this somewhat slight change in uniform." 

Ray crossed his arms and leaned more heavily into the wall and whispered. "You don't know the Dragon Lady." Then he smiled and raised his voice. "Hey Benny, I've always wondered, what do they wear under those things anyway." 

Chase sat on the top stop of the Vecchio front porch, his little hands supporting his head on knees. Wallace and Dief lay beside him looking as dejected as their little friend. Ray walked out the door on his way to work and noted the totally dejected set of Chase's shoulders. He sat down next to the boy and put his hand on the little shoulder. 

"What's up? Life getting you down?" Ray asked gently but with a wry smile. Eyes of the most changeable gray-blue looked up into Ray's own emerald green eyes and Ray drowned right there and then in worship of another Fraser. "Don't give me those eyes. Those eyes are lethal." Ray laughed and hugged the boy. "What can I do for you before I go to work?" 

"Tonio, the boy down the block told me Mum's not my Mum cause I didn't come from her stomach. But Mum says she's my Mum now. She is, isn't she Uncle Ray? I wasn't borned from Papa's stomach and he's my Papa." 

"Tonio doesn't know what he's talking about squirt. Your Mum loves you. She's your Mum all right. Let's see, who fixed your knee when you fell last week? Who tucks you in at night? Who reads you stories? Who plays with you even when she's tired from work? Your Mum does all that and more, doesn't she? 

"Mum's the best, Uncle Ray." Chase smiled brightly. "She never forgets about me like Tante Michelle did. And she takes care of Papa too." 

"You are the child of her Heart," Ray gave the boy a hug. "Ignore Tonio. He doesn't know anything about how big your Mum's heart is, understand?" 

"Papa said Mum's heart is as fierce as a lioness and as soft as a butterfly and Papa doesn't lie." 

"No your Papa sure doesn't." Ray put the boy away from him. He rose and walked down the steps. "Don't ever let anyone tell you that you don't belong to your Mom and Pop. Family is one thing you always got, not matter what." He backed away. "You just remember that." 

"I will Uncle Ray." Chase waved and jumped to his feet and ran into the house with Dief and Wallace right behind him. 

Ben stood in the front hall putting on one of his light leather jackets and preparing to go for a walk. Tony was waiting to accompany Ben as Chase bounded in the front door. 

"Want to come along Chase." Ben held out his hand to his little boy. 

Chase's face brightened and he turned around and held the door open. "How many houses do you walk by today, Papa?" 

"I am to go only as far as we went on Halloween. Tomorrow I can add two more houses." Ben pulled his cane in close to his right leg so he could lean on it. "By Friday, I shall be walking to the end of the block and back." 

"Good, then that Tonio will see." Chase whispered to Wallace. 

"What will Tonio see Chase?" Ben said as he moved out onto the porch. 

"I talked to Uncle Ray and he said Tonio was wrong. He is Papa. Tonio says Mum isn't my Mum cause she didn't born me like she's going to my baby sister and brother. But he's wrong." Chase pranced to the top of the porch steps and hopped down the steps oblivious of the fact that his father was staring at him. 

"Chase, I do believe you are exaggerating. Of course, your Mum is your Mum. She legally adopted you and married me. You are the child of her heart if not of her flesh." Ben walked closer to Chase with a puzzled Tony following him. "Chase, what did you mean your baby brother and sister? We won't know for some time yet which it will be, a boy or a girl." 

Chase stood still and looked very seriously up at his father, "Don't you now Papa?" He hopped on one foot and held on to Wallace. "Grandpa says we're getting both." The boy twirled on his heel and jumped for glee. "I'm gonna have a brother and a sister." 

Tony leaned over and placed a hand on Ben's shoulder, "Don't worry about it. All kids his age get fantasies. He' just saying what he'd like." 

Ben turned an ashen face towards Tony and said, "I don't know about that. You don't know my family history that well." 

Chase hopped and skipped ahead of the two men with Dief and Wallace frolicking around him. "Two not one, two not one. Yippee." 

Ben called ahead to Chase as they walked. "Don't say anything to your Mother right now, OK." 

"Mum knows. Grandpa said he told her." 

Ben stopped dead still in his tracks, slack jawed and vexed. He mumbled something under his breath, counted the number of houses he had yet to go and kept walking. Tony decided he had better stay closer to Ben so he narrowed the space between them and thus he heard Ben calling to his dead father to appear right this instant. 

Dief bounded up the porch steps followed by a totally bouncy Wallace. Chase scrambled up the steps after them and turned to watch his father approaching the steps slowly. The clip of the cane on the sidewalk reverberated through the cool fall air. Tony walked just a little behind Ben but close enough to make a grab for a falling Mountie if he had to do so. Ben handled the stairs tiredly. He threw the wheelchair ramp a disdainful look and sat down on one of the porch chairs. Tony gave him a nod and went on into the house. 

Chase watched his father's face closely and walked over to lean on the chair. The little boy noticed his father's far away look and laid his head against Ben's arm. "Are you sad, Papa?" 

Startled out of his closed down mode, Ben looked fondly at the little boy's curly head leaning against him arm. "No, I'm not sad right now Chase." 

"Good, I don't want you to be sad." The small boy's voice tugged deeply at his father's heart. 

"Sometimes we can't help being sad. Sometimes memories can make us sad." Ben watched the little boy's head dig deeper into the arm of his jacket. He reached over and lifted Chase's head. "Climb up here." Ben smiled and patted his lap and grinned as Chase tried to clamber up onto his lap quickly. When the boy was settled firmly on his lap, Ben hugged him and held the curly head to his chest. "I want you to know that nothing you do makes me sad. Your bright little face always warms my heart and makes me happy. Even if I was a million miles away and I was sad, thoughts of you would make me happy. Do you understand Chase?" 

"You mean like on the moon Papa?" 

With a smile Ben answered. "Even on the moon." 

Chase turned his face up and kissed his father's cheek. "Don't go to the moon, Papa. It's too far away." 

Francesca pulled into the drive. She turned her car off and pulled the key out and threw it into her purse before sliding out of the car. A big grin lit her face as she saw her two Fraser men sitting on the porch waiting for her. "God, am I lucky." She thought before running up the grass to the sidewalk. 

"Hey you two, glad to see me?" 

Chase jumped down and almost threw himself into Francesca's arms. "Hi Mom." 

Ben tried to rise quickly and found he still wasn't moving fast enough. He picked up his cane for support and grinned at Franny. He leaned over and kissed her check as Chase clung around her legs and whispered into her ear, "Bubble bath tonight?" 

Francesca pulled back and looked Ben's face over. "You sure?" 

"Quite sure." Ben said with tug on her ear lobe with his teeth. 

Chase looked up at his parents and grinned. "Mom always makes me smile too." 

Neither adult saw Mrs. Calamari's car drive past as they clung to each other on the porch. The woman nearly drove her car into a parked vehicle so intent was she on the spectacle the Fraser family was making of themselves in public. 

Ben watched Francesca change out of the short skirt she wore to work and start hauling on a pair of her jeans. She slipped out of her long sleeve work shirt and drew on a flannel shirt in soft blues and reds. Ben held out a hand to her and pulled her over to the over stuffed chair. He sat down and pulled her down into his lap. She laid her head back on his shoulder and curled into his hold. "I should be holding you." She sighed. 

"We're holding each other, that's what we do best." He kissed her hair and let his head rest against the back of the chair. They were quiet for a moment, before Ben asked her softly, "Has my father been bothering you?" 

Chesca wound her fingers through his and held their hands laced together against her lips. "How do you mean?" 

"Has he been hanging around, cropping up in odd places, talking to you when you can't answer because someone else is around, and making you look like an idiot. -. Any one of the above." 

"Ben, don't worry. The few times I think I've seen him; he's actually been helpful. Without him I don't know if I would have gotten through to you the other night." She pulled herself in closer to Ben's neck. "Without him, you might not be sitting here right now. Ya know." 

Ben closed his eyes and gave out a huge blasting sigh. "Chase told me he's seen my Dad." 

"I know Chase told me." She griped his hand tighter. "Don't worry Chase is a bright kid. He's not in any trouble." 

"You mean he's not about to lose his mind like his father is at the moment." 

"You're not about to lose you mind, Ben. You're just remembering some really horrible things that happened to you when you were little. And now that we both know about those things, I'm not about to let you slip away from me. Just remember, you hurt, I hurt. We both hurt. You can't let this thing tear you apart." 

"I did what she asked Chesca. I didn't move. I sat so still. But she still went away. It wasn't fair. I was so mean to her Chesca. Maybe that's why she's never been to see me." 

Francesca pulled herself up straight in Ben's lap and gave him a direct stare. "She loved you. She probably asked you not to move to keep you in the warm cabin. She was probably afraid you'd go after the man that killed her. You were a very small boy and she loved you with all her heart. You weren't to blame and there was nothing you could do to save her. You were barely 6 years old. Tell me, what could you have done?" 

Ben was painfully silent and tears threatened to spill from his eyes. He grabbed onto Francesca to keep his hold on reality. "I'm just so scared. I keep thinking I should have done something." The words came out in ragged breaths. 

Francesca maneuvered herself in his tight grasp and put her hand firmly along Ben's cheek. "You weren't much bigger than Chase. I've seen pictures of you at six that Grandmere has. You imagine Chase in that situation and then you tell me if there was something you could have done. Tell me Ben?" He was silent. "Tell me? If you can come up with one thing a child that small could do in that situation, I'd like to know so I can teach it to Chase and Maria's little ones. Now Ben. Tell me?" 

Ben's body began to shake and he held Francesca in a vice grip as the tears poured down his face. He dropped his face into her hair and held on while he cried himself out. Francesca's tears poured down her face silently. 

Behind them Robert Fraser stood in the shadows. "That's right son. Cry. You never gave in to your grief boy; you just shut yourself off from it. Let it go. Wish to God, I could. Let it go boy." 

Francesca stood looking down at Ben lying so exhaustedly in their bed, a warm comforter drawn over him. She turned off the bedside light and walked out the bedroom door. Robert Fraser smiled after her. "That's right, I'll watch over our boy. You get something to eat for those babes." He smiled and cupped his hands behind him. "Yes, sir. You got a fine gal there son. Fine gal." He settled back into the room's shadows where he felt the most comfortable. 

Maria was setting the last of her small brood down to eat as Francesca walked into the kitchen. Nine sets of eyes watched Francesca take her place near Chase at the table. Ray exchanged glances with Bree who was off duty that night and sharing an evening with Ray. Bree shook her head negatively and continued to thank Mrs. Vecchio for having her once more at their table. 

"We are delighted to have you with us once more Cara. Here, please pass the salad bowl." Rosa Vecchio took the pressure off of Franny with a quick lets getting dinner started look around the table. 

Sitting with his elbow on the table, and picking at his food Chase kept looking up Franny and then to the empty chair where his father normally sat. Franny noticed her son's puzzlement and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Your Papa fell asleep and I didn't want to wake him up." She watched Chase brighten up then added, "No elbows on the table, OK?" 

"K Mom." Chase said with renewed interest in his salad. He gave her a great big grin. "Will you read to me after dinner?" 

"Sure, I know just the story." 

Chase settled in determinedly to finishing his meal. He loved story time, specially his Mum's story times. The stories she picked were always full of fantasy. 

After dinner Ray and Tony herded the children quietly down the hall and sent them up to play in the playroom. Each man picked a comfortable chair and settled in for a nice bit of channel surfing. Tony finally gave in to his curiosity by asking Ray, "Ben always talk to himself? I mean I know I've heard you telling stories about him talking to shadows. But were they stories or were you telling the truth. Cause I gotta tell you I think I heard him talking to his dead father today and it was a little creepy, ya know." 

Ray's green eyes closed a moment then he replied, "Yea, Benny talks to shadows. He talks to his Dad ya know and sometimes I'd swear he even gets answers. Bree says not to worry about it" 

"Then I shouldn't call out the men in little white suits if I hear him again?" 

"Naw. Bree says Benny'll probably stop doing that when he deals with his mother's death." Ray selected a particularly gory looking movie and settled in to watch it. 

Tony gave Ray one questioning look and then sat back to enjoy the movie. 

Rosa handed Maria a dish to dry and picked another up from the soapy water. "Francesca, Ben is OK, isn't he?" 

"He's sleeping Ma. 

"And this `sleeping'; to avoid or exhausted?" Rosa gave her daughter a quick sideways look then continued with what she was doing. 

"Exhausted. He finally cried, just let go and cried. God, I feel worn out just from watching him." Franny laid a plate in the cupboard. "I don't think he ever cried before, not for this anyway." She picked up another plate. "He's been locked up inside ya know, Ma. Since he was 6, he's felt guilty. Ma, he thought he should have saved his mother. That's like having the whole world on your shoulders." 

Rosa stopped doing dishes and gave her daughter a long and quiet look. "Tears are God's release Cara. Always remember, there is no shame in tears." 

"I know that Ma. You taught me that when I ruined Maria's favorite doll." Francesca leaned into the cupboard as she put another plate away. "I just can't believe that no one saw how guilty he felt?" 

"Sometimes, when you love someone very much, you don't see clearly. Marie has talked to me about this. She feels her own guilt very keenly. She said one of the reasons that she didn't march in and demand Ben was that she knew; deep inside that he was with people who loved him. She knew how desperate Ben's family was just to hear him talking again." 

Francesca cocked her head and started to open her mouth. 

"Marie said our Ben didn't talk for days after his mother was buried. He didn't utter a word. His poor father was lost in his grief too, but not so lost that he didn't take his boy to his parents for help. They all did the best they could. That's what parents do, the best they can." 

Francesca placed a hand across her stomach and thought of Chase and her unborn baby. "Ma, I'm scared." 

Rosa moved closer to her daughter and wiped her hands on her apron. "Cara, do not worry. I have seen you with Chase. You will be a good Mama." 

"Ya think so?" 

"Yes, I know so. Get me the pans from the stove. Do you think I should make polenta for tomorrow?" 

Little feet positioned themselves on Chase's bed and the entire brood of Maria and Tony's sat around with blankets and pillows tucked around them. Francesca smiled and sat in her rocker that she had pulled towards the bed. Tonight was camp out night in Chase's room; the first of many to come since his arrival in his new solitary room. Young eyes stared at Franny from all directions as she opened her book and began to read. 

"Yea, Peter Pan," yelled one of the smaller children and was shut up by a pillow flying thrown the air. 

Francesca read through the entire book quietly in a charming voice and with hand movements to match the scenes. She was reading the sword fight scene when she just knew Ben was on the other side of the bedroom door. She raised her voice and brandished her imaginary sword higher. The children sat still in awe of the story. Chase hadn't heard this story before and was totally enthralled with the character Peter Pan. He was so intent on the story that he never heard his bedroom door close softly. 

Ben turned away from his son's bedroom door with a smile. He returned down the hall to the top of the stairs and gave the electric chair lift a disdainful look. Ray came bouncing up the stairs, took one look at Ben and ground out, "Don't you dare. I'm not explaining to your wife that I stood by and let you fall down these stairs. You'll be using your own two feet on them soon enough. OK." 

With a shy look at the chair then to Ray, Ben gave up and prepared to ride the lift down at least one more time. He placed his cane on his lap and secured the seat belt in place. 

Ray took a step back and said, "Whoa, this is Benton Fraser here, listening to me." He turned away with a smile. "Going to go write this down on my calendar." He turned back. "I'm gonna run Bree home. Anything you want?" 

"No Ray." Ben gave Ray a shy smile as the chair carried him down. Ray watched his friend's back as it descended the steps, then he grinned and headed for his room. 

Francesca descended the stairs with a thoughtful smile on her face. She knew the children wouldn't be asleep yet with the exception of Chase and Maria's youngest who had been yawning towards the end of the book. She glanced at her watch and headed for the hall bathroom that she and Ben claimed as their own after 10 p.m. With a twist of the door handle she slipped inside and stopped in her tracks. Ben had already filled the tub with relaxing warm water and laced the water with cool lime smelling bath salts. Her robe and towel were laid out for her on the rack and her slippers on the floor. A single candle set on the side of the tub. There was a note stuck to the mirror on the medicine cabinet. She pulled the note down with a shaking hand and read it. "Sometimes even Lionesses need time in the shade alone." She sniffed and smiled then finished the note. "Come to bed when you're ready." 

Absently she placed the note in her robe pocket and let her fingers undo the fastenings or her slacks. In seconds she was relaxing in the wonderfully lime scented room. 

Ben pulled the comforter back on Fanny's side of the bed before climbing in on his side. He turned the light down to its lowest position and waited for Francesca to enter their room. Almost half an hour later their door opened and she slipped inside looking tiny and frail in her warm robe. She walked up to Ben's side of the bed and released the belt on her robe and let the robe slide to the floor before turning out the nightstand light and enveloping the room on total darkness. Ben's eyes never left hers as the light went out. 

Saturday morning found people of all sizes and ages scurrying around the Vecchio/Fraser home. Loud laughter spilled out of the living room as the younger children sat watching their favorite Saturday morning cartoons. Rosa and Marie were in the kitchen planning more wedding details and counting up the RSVP's that had arrived. "How many people did you say would fit in the church?" Marie asked with a last total of confirming the number of guests on her notepad. 

Rosa smiled her fingers busy opening even more replies. "The church will seat just over 500." 

"Then we're fine." Marie closed her note pad. "The cake and caterer are confirmed, Francesca's flowers will be here on time. The Vintner has assured me he can handle our requests and the bridal table champagne will arrive from my estate in Canada in plenty of time to be chilled properly." She smiled. "I'm so glad you like the wedding theme. I just hope Benton and Francesca will like it." 

Rosa looked over at Marie with sadness in her eyes. "Francesca's first wedding was everything a young girl could dream of or ever want. Her marriage to that man was not. She thought she was in love then. She knows she is now. She and Benton are going to have a day they will enjoy and remember. This I know." 

Marie nodded and smiled. "Do pipers bother you?" 

Rosa turned a startled face towards Marie, "Pipers?" 

Ben's bedroom door opened and two heads peaked out. Ben and Chase looked from end of the hallway to the other. Ben looked down at Chase as the small curly headed boy looked up. They nodded to each other and made their way quickly to the hall bathroom where there was a full-length mirror on the door. 

Ben helped Chase stand on the closed toilet set lid and surveyed his son critically. He took the expensive and old lace cravat and began twisting it several times around the tiny neck. He tied the cravat in what the instruction book had called "The Waterfall'. When he was done he stepped back a step and admired the way the traditional highland outfit looked on Chase. Chase turned to look over his shoulder at himself in the mirror and scrunched up his nose. The returning vision he saw was not himself at all. White knee socks with Fraser plaid at the top adorned his feet below his Fraser red and black kilt. His red serge jacket with it's matching white Sam Browne lay brightly under a swath of kilt material that carried over his shoulder and was held in place with a pin that matched his fathers. The cravat looked fluffy and nice and his hair was brushed till it shown. But Chase was moving back n forth on his feet and scrunching his nose. The boy tried using his hands on his cravat and found his hand swatted gently away. "My kilt itches Papa." Chase whined. "It really does Papa." 

"Sometimes one has to put up with inconvenience to look good Chase. At least that's what Ray says. I'll tie my cravat then we'll look in the long mirror together OK" 

With quick and deft movements Ben swung the cravat material around his neck and tied his in the same fashion as he had tied his sons. 

Ray was walking to the kitchen when he heard noises in the hall bathroom. He stopped and listened and placed a hand on the doorknob. The door swung open easily at his touch because Ben had forgotten to lock it. The sight that met Ray's eyes threw him into laughter. He leaned into the doorframe holding one hand to his stomach. One of Maria's little boys ran to see what his Uncle was laughing about. The child took one look at Chase standing up on the toilet stool and took off running down the hall yelling at the top of his lungs, "Ma, Why do I have to wear underwear if Chase doesn't?" 

Ben and Chase exchanged red faced looks and Ben leaned over and grabbed the door shutting it in the face of Ray's still convulsing laughter. 

Ray slid to the floor in the hallway holding his sides and laughing. He didn't hear the wheelchair roll up but he did see the stern look on Marie's DuRoche's face as she waited for him to stop laughing. 

Ben sat on the edge of the tub, completely miserable. He'd been so proud of their outfits and had explained in detail to Chase why they were worn that way. He struggled manfully to maintain his composure and looked at Chase who had settled his little person onto the seat of the toilet. As Ben was about to speak, he heard a knock on the door and his grandmother's voice. And he also heard someone calling for a camera. "Oh Dear." Ben whispered the words and let his head droop on his shoulders. 

"Benton Fraser, open this door." 

Ben sighed and did as he was bid. He'd spent too many years listening to his elders to stop now. He barely had the door open more than the fraction of an inch when a package was shoved into his hand. Surprised he pulled his hand back and brought the package inside. The door was pulled shut from the other side. Ben looked at the door nonplussed and then looked down at the package. There was a short note on top. "I meant to give you this when the box arrived. I am so sorry. G." 

Ben opened the package and smiled in relief. Inside were two matching sets of boxer shorts in the Fraser colors made of the finest materials. He handed Chase his pair and said with a smile. "Here I think this might stop the itching." 

Sunday morning Father Behan read the last announcement of the wedding banns for Francesca Vecchio and Benton Fraser. The couple blushed as their names were read and sat quietly hand in hand with Chase sitting next them. Mrs. Calamari was not in evidence, which thrilled Maria as she sat behind her sister and brother-in-law. At least with the `squid woman' out of sight Francesca and Ben had a chance at a lovely day. 

Sunday passed quietly and Ben was able to get in several walks and increase his distance. Ray and Chase went with him and Dief and Wallace accompanied the trio. Several of the more elderly neighbors who spent even the coldest of Sunday afternoons on their front porches smiled every time they saw Ben and his entourage. 

On Monday morning another package arrived for Ben. Grandmere had ordered dress shoes for both Benton and Chase from the best supplier of gillie brogue shoes in Scotland and they arrived in pristine shape and fit both father and son correctly. Accompanying the footwear were several additional pairs of the required dark evening style knee socks along with several different buckles and pins to wear with their belts and tartan sashes. There was even a small package inside with Francesca's name on it. 

Tuesday found Ray and Franny busy at work, while Ben and Chase helped Rosa and Grandmere with last minute details. 

Wednesday found everyone still calm and relaxed and looking forward to Saturday's wedding. Ray came home for lunch and found a legal eagle type about to ring the doorbell. Ray's suspicious nature took control and he gave the small man his best-aggravated cop glare before asking what the poor man's business was at his home. The little law clerk inquired if this was the home of one, Benton Fraser, grandson of Marie DuRoche. 

"Ya, this is the place. Come on in." He walked in front of the little clerk. "Hey, Benny, you got company!" Ray yelled. Ben stuck his head out of the living room door with a smile. 

The little law clerk smiled timidly and waited for Ben to join them in the front hall. Ben stepped out into the hallway leaning heavily on the beautiful cane his grandmother had given him. 

The little clerk stood staring down at the cane in Ben's hand. His were eyes fairly bugging out of his head. "Mr. Fraser, I brought over the insurance papers for you to sign as requested by Mrs. DuRoche. If you'll just sign them, I'll be on my way." 

Ray looked down at the little man standing near him in the front hall and watched with amusement as the man struggled to open his leather attach case. 

Ben traded amused glances with Ray and walked slowly over to stand next to the two men by the door. He cocked his head a little as he watched the little lawyer pull his papers out and pull a pen from his inside suit coat pocket then handed the papers to Ben who glanced at them quickly and raised his eyebrows. 

"Sign here, here and a here." The little man waited patiently and then handed a set of the papers to Ben. "Thank you. I'll a just process those today and everything will be all set for you." He nodded a goodbye and actually made his way out the door without a goodbye. 

Ben began reading the insurance papers a second time then looked down at his cane. He sighed but smiled softly. 

Ray leaned over with a questioning silent look asked to see the papers. Ben's thumb pointed out the item, whereupon Ray read: One Scottish Walking Cane, estimated worth $20,000 described as follows. 

Ray's head whipped up and he glanced first at Ben and then at the cane. "You OK with this!" he said with a rising whine in his voice. 

"It's a cane Ray. A gift from my Grandmother." 

"That should be in museum somewhere, shouldn't it?" 

"I doubt it's that rare Ray. Though the workmanship is quite exquisite." Ben smiled at the carving work on the cane's head. 

"Yea, well don't let the kids near that thing. Geesh. Ma'll have a stroke." 

Thursday brought a happy Maria running through the downstairs hallway to the kitchen waving a package high in the air. "My pictures came back! You have to see these." She laughed and handed the packet to her mother who dried her hands off on her kitchen towel and sat in a chair. In minutes Maria was smiling as her mother looked at the 36 prints spread out in front of her on the kitchen table. 

"I've been using this camera for months now." Maria smiled as she picked up the first picture she had taken of Chase when he came to live with them. "Wow, Wallace has sure grown in three months and look at how much baby fat Chase has lost." 

"He's still just a bit more than a toddler." Rosa smiled holding a picture of the boy and his dog racing down the yard on their short legs. 

"His birthday's coming up. He won't be a toddler then." 

"They grow up too soon." Rosa nodded and picked up a picture of Ben that Maria had managed to get soon after he moved in to the house. "He was so sad." Rosa wiped a tear from her eye. "You hide this one or destroy it. Better no one should see such pain in our Benton." 

Maria picked up the photo and quickly tucked it in her shirt pocket and picked up the duplicate pile of pictures to remove the picture from that group too. 

Rosa picked up three photos and smiled. "These are pictures to treasure." 

One picture was Chase watching TV as he sat on the floor with Wallace near him; both of them leaning on a sleeping Ben who was lying stretched out on the floor. The second was a picture of Franny and Chase that Maria had snuck while Franny was reading to all the children in the living room. The third was the family picture Maria had taken the day Ben and Chase tried on their kilts. Francesca stood with them in the front hall. Ben leaned a bit on the stairs newel post, and Chase stood on the first step with Francesca standing on the next stair tread a little behind Chase and leaning a bit towards Ben. "Maria, I want this one made bigger as a present for Benton. Can you do this quickly?" 

Maria's smile grew when she saw which photo her mother was holding out to her. "I'll check. I can't guarantee that I'll be able to get it down though." 

"Please try Cara. This picture is delightful." 

Ben chose that moment to walk into the kitchen and was preceded by the light sound of his cane tapping on the floor as he walked. He made his way to the table where he sat down carefully without taking his eyes off of Maria's spread of pictures. 

His fingers shook a little as they traced over pictures of Chase and he grinned broadly at pictures of Francesca. He picked up the photo of Chase and Wallace sitting near his sleeping form and ran finger lovingly over his son's form. 

Maria smiled, "Take that one Ben. I have duplicates." She watched his hesitant expression. "Please?" 

"Thank you." Ben carefully put the photo in his shirt pocket and then turned back to survey more pictures. When he got to the one in the front hall, he stared open mouthed at the picture. "They are so beautiful." His fingers traced over Francesca and Chase. 

"Oh take that one too." Maria laughed. 

"Thank You Kindly Maria." Ben said slipping the photo in the same pocket he had stashed the other one into. 

Maria winked at her mother and sat down opposite Ben. "You and Chase look so alike with your curly hair." 

Embarrassed Ben put a hand up to his hair that he still had not cut back to it's military precision. Francesca said she loved it curling near his neck and ears. But it was not regulation cut. "Maria would you possibly be able to take Chase and I out this afternoon?" 

"Sure." 

"Thank you." He smiled. "Bring your camera." 

Francesca turned her key in the front door and flung her coat over the staircase railing. "Ben, Ma. I'm home." She listened and made her way to the kitchen. 

Rosa looked up from her preparations for the evening meal and smiled. 

"Lt. Welsh gave me the rest of the week off. Said he couldn't stand dreamy eyes any longer." Francesca looked at the clock thoughtfully. "I didn't see Ben on one of his walks and it's quiet. What's up?" 

"Your sister took Ben and Chase out on an errand. They should be back anytime now." Rosa's busy hands stilled for a second then continued grating cheese. "Marie had your dress delivered. We put it in my room." 

"Thanks Ma. I'll put all my accessories up there later." 

They both heard the door open and Maria entering the house. Dief and Wallace bounded through the hallway straight through the kitchen and out through their pet door. The hinged door was still swinging when Ben and Chase followed Maria into the kitchen. 

Rosa sat back and put her hands to her mouth; surprise making her eyes into large circles. Francesca turned in her chair took one glance at Ben and Chase and ran crying from the room. 

Chase looked up at his father and tugged on his pants. "I don't think Mum's happy Papa." 

Ben smiled down at Chase and removed the boy's hand gently. "You stay here with Maria and Grandma Rosa. I'll go check on Mom." 

Ben slowly opened their bedroom door and noticed that Francesca had not turned on the light in her flight to reach their bed. He closed it quietly behind him and cleared his throat. "Chesca?" He moved quietly and sat on the edge of their bed letting his cane support his weight as he sat down. 

The curly hair of his wife's head blocked his view of her face. Ben started to touch her and realized her shoulders were shaking. She was still crying. "I should have warned you about the haircuts." 

Franny stretched out a hand and grabbed onto Ben without turning her head to face him. "That's," she sniffed. "Not the," she drew in a ragged breath. "Problem." She wailed into her other arm. 

"Chesca, then what is the problem?" 

Francesca sat bolt upright and took in the change in Ben's hair. She gulped and wiped a hand across her swollen eyes. "You'll be going back to work soon. Chase will be four soon." She wailed again and leaned into his shoulder. 

"I had to cut my hair sometime, and it's still not precisely military precision. I may hear a few words from Inspector Thatcher on that very subject." 

She raised bleary eyes to his hairline and realized it wasn't as short as she had first imagined. Yes shorter around the ears and trimmed back, but his curly hair was still running riot over most of his head with the exception that his hair near his collar was markedly shorter. 

"She says one word to you about your hair and I swear I'll make sure Cousin Eduardo is introduced to her." 

"Cousin Eduardo?" Ben said with a mystified smile. He couldn't see how an introduction could be threatening. 

"He likes women, any woman and he smells of fish and cheese all the time. He looks really handsome and he has a beautiful smile, though nowhere near as nice as yours. But he smells of fish and smelly cheese. He reeks of it." 

"Oh Dear." Ben said and looked down into his wife's eyes. "That would be awful. Fish and smelly cheese, hmm." 

"Ask Ray, he'll tell you." 

"So I take it that this would be an acquaintance to be avoided." 

"Yes. And he likes women." 

"Yes. I think I get the picture." He kissed her hair and pulled her close. "Nerves Chesca?" 

She looked up at him and timidly shook her head. 

"We will survive Chesca. We will." 

"Did you at least have Maria take pictures of Chase getting his hair cut?" 

Ben pulled back and smiled, "Oh yes. And we left them at the drugstore on the corner already. Maria says they do one-hour processing there." 

Francesca sat straight up and looked at her watch, "How long do we have to wait?" 

Friday' sunrise brought the Vecchio/Fraser home into a riot of activity. Tony and Maria's school age children were rushed out the door. Ray left for work with a relieved smile on his face because he wouldn't have to deal with the jitters he knee was felling person after person that house. Ma and Grandmere moved quietly and serenely through their checklist. Francesca disappeared upstairs to check out her wedding dress and accessories with Maria. Ben was given the task of keeping Chase, Maria's youngest and the canine contingent out of the way. 

"Papa, are Wallace and Dief coming to the wedding?" Chase asked with the direct glare of an almost 4 year old. 

"No. They will stay at home." 

"Is Dief going on the honeymoon with you and Mom?" 

"No. Dief understands that he and Wallace are to take care of you while we're away." Ben looked down with a smile. "You'll be in charge of both of them." 

Chase smiled to himself as he leaned into his father's arm. "We'll be good." 

"I know you will." 

Rosa smiled as she entered the living room. Ben and the children were all sitting on the floor building a house of cards. Ben was clearly having as much fun as the children were. 

She sat down and waited for Ben to look up. "What a lovely house. How many times has it been set up?" 

Ben's smile light up his face as he answered her. "Five, but then there was a minor first attempt that didn't quite have a good foundation." 

"Foundations are important." Rosa said holding her breath as one of the small children set a card in place. "I think this one is good." 

Realizing that she wasn't talking about the card house, Ben blushed then smiled. "Thank you." 

"You are already my son and son-in-law. I just wanted to thank you for taking this large step you are taking tomorrow. It means a lot to me." 

"It means a lot to us as well." Ben put his hand on Chase's head. 

"Be happy Caro. That's all an old woman can ask." 

The softness of her words cut to Ben's heart and he gave her a tremulous smile. 

She rose slowly and moved away towards the door. "Tomorrow will be a grand day. This I know." Ben watched her move out into the hall then turned his attention to the children. 

Franny stood looking in the mirror and held her breath. Maria finished arranging the white covered wire cage like snood on Francesca's hair and stood back to look into the mirror. Both women stared in fascination at the dress and veil. Francesca looked like a tiny porcelain doll. The delicate beadwork on the heavy fabric was exquisite and the dress fit Francesca like a glove with its row of tiny buttons down from the low waisted back. Maria walked over to her mother's bed and lifted up the gown's train and buttoned it into place. The wide and puffy train fell to the floor in soft folds diminished Franny's already small, svelte form. 

"You look like a Vogue model." Maria breathed. "Can you walk in that tight dress?" 

With a smile of pure joy Francesca turned on her stocking feet and did a royal curtsey. "That's the beauty of this dress. Those tiny buttons don't need to be buttoned all the way to the bottom. The material is heavy so the dress lays right all by itself." 

There was a knock at the door and Grandmere and Rosa entered the room. They closed the door tightly after themselves. Neither woman spoke a word. Rosa walked up to Francesca with tears in her eyes. "Bellisima." 

Grandmere lifted a small box out of her hands and rolled her chair over to Francesca. "Tomorrow there will be no time for saying what must be said. So today, I will say to you "Welcome" to the family. You are dear to me." She handed the box to Francesca. "Inside that box is something old for you to wear." 

Franny opened the box slowly and found a beautiful broach set in the tiniest pearls set over a rosette of Fraser plaid with three trailing ribbons. The broach was delicate and old. 

"That broach was worn by Benton's great, great grandmother when she married. Her initials are engraved on the back. I have had your initials and Benton's engraved there also. I thought the plaid would be a nice touch to match Benton and Chase. If you don't like it, then just wear the broach." 

Franny's heart lurched in her chest and she leaned down to the old woman. "I wouldn't change a thing. Will you show me where to pin it to my dress?" 

Later that afternoon, Maria drove her mother and Grandmere to the house to the hairdressers. They returned refreshed and exhilarated. Rosa had enjoyed the chance at the beautician's to set some gossip that had been circulation the neighborhood straight. 

Ben and Francesca had already met with Father Behan earlier in the week and they felt no rehearsal for the wedding was needed, though both of them had been a little nonplussed by a couple of Father Behan's comments about the size of the church. But neither Ben nor Francesca had inquired about the comments. 

Ray hurried home with a grin on his face. He pulled in the drive with the RIV and parked his baby close to the house. He picked up his cell phone and made a call while he walked to the porch. "Ya, everything's going as planned. You order the pizzas yet? Good. We're almost on our way." 

Scooting in the door quickly, and picked up Ben's Stetson and jacket. Ray listened and determined that Ben was in the kitchen with most of the family. He grinned and sallied forth. 

"Hey Ma. I'm stealing Benny. Franny don't say a thing. This is not like last time. And Benny is not like the pig." 

All the eyes in the kitchen turned to Ray with mouths hanging open with the exception of Grandmere, who merely hid her smile behind a polite hand. Rosa gave her best mother's warning smile to Ray and then returned to what she was doing at the counter. 

"No drinking Ray. Promise." Francesca said with smirky smile. 

Ray grabbed Franny and gave her a hug, "You're the best sis." Ray then plunked Ben's Stetson down on his head as he thrust Ben's jacket into Ben's hands. "Ben doesn't drink. I know that. One of the guy's cousins drives a cab. He's picking us up. Home again by ten." 

"Ray, what's going on?" Ben held his coat tightly in his hands. 

"You're going to a party." 

"A party Ray?" Ray nodded in response. 

"Yes, a party cause you're getting married tomorrow." 

"Uncle Ray. Can I come too?" Chase jumped to his feet. 

"It's not a party for little guys, Chase." 

The little boy's chin fell and he sat down. He was the picture of a polite mannered but dejected young Fraser. 

Rosa turned towards Ray. "Is there anything about this party that Chase shouldn't see?" 

Ray felt his collar begin to tighten but was cut off from answering by Ben. "I'm sure Ray has nothing untoward planned. Do you, Ray?" 

"No, it's just a meeting of the Lollipop Guild." Ray stated with rolling eyes. 

"Chase is part of the wedding party, Ray." Francesca said with a gleam in her eyes. 

"Oie vey!" Ray slumped his shoulders. "Get your coat young Fraser. Hop to it, the cab won't wait forever." 

"Thanks Ray." Ben said with a soft smile. 

"Yea, yea. Heard that one before." He pulled out his cell phone. "Meet me out front in five minutes or less. OK." 

"Certainly Ray." Ben turned to watch Chase scrambling from the room. 

Franny hugged her brother and whispered, "He probably won't stay awake anyway Ray. Thanks." 

"Famous last words." Ray walked out the back door and began talking. "Slight change in plans. The youngest Fraser's coming too." He was silent while someone ranted at him from the other end of the line. "Yea, well the little guy will be asleep before 9." He was silent again. "Hey, you turn down a pair of pleading Fraser eyes. I'm not up to it." 

Ray snapped his phone shut and headed for the front yard. 

The cab pulled up in front of the house and Ray climbed out carrying a sleeping small form in his arms. Ben climbed out and said his thank you to the driver. The cab pulled away and the two men turned to survey the darkened house that awaited them. Ben glanced at his watch and smiled. "9:59 P.M. on the dot." 

Ray walked forward with a tired smile on his face. For a `G' rated bachelor party it had been fun. Pizza and beer had been followed by pool, poker toasts to the groom who had opened one ginger ale after another in complete enjoyment of being with his friends. Ray had arranged for some of his old neighbors to attend as well as most of their friends from the 2-7. Strange as it seemed the party had been fun and Ben would have a clear head for the wedding tomorrow. 

Unlocking the door, Ben opened it wide and entered to hold the door for Ray. The house was silent and in darkness. Ray turned to carry Chase upstairs and saw a note taped to the stair railing. Ben saw it at the same time and picked it up to read in the pale night-light drifting in through the windows from the front porch. 

"Ben, please put Chase to bed in our bed with you, just for tonight. Ma and Grandmere want us to hold by the tradition of the ancients. `Bad luck to see the Bride before the wedding...yada yada." Ben paused to smile. "Hope you had a good time. See you at the alter...." Ben then read silently to himself and blushed. 

Ray swung around and carried Chase down the hall where he deposited the sleeping boy on Franny's side of the bed. He turned around when Ben joined him in the room. "Something to be said for tradition, ya know." 

"I know Ray." Ben sat down gave Ray the first really relaxed smile Ray had seen in ages. "Thank you." 

"It was nothing." 

"Yes, it was. You accepted my young son into a group of your friends when it would have been better not to do so." 

`Hey, I can't turn down a pair of Fraser eyes. So sue me." 

"Thanks again, Ray." Ben leaned down to remove first one then the other shoe. 

`OK. See you in the morning. We have to be outta here by 11 a.m." 

"I know." 

"Ok" Ray said as he closed the door behind him. He whistled softly to himself all the up the stairs and down the hall to his room. He wanted to make sure Franny knew they were home safe. 

Chaos reined in the house the next morning: Showers ran, towels were thrown down and people yelled to one another in search of suddenly missing items. But precisely at 10:30 A.M. Benton and Chase waited for Ray at the bottom of the stairs. Both were well fed and dressed splendidly in their colorful kilts and jackets. Ben had a small carry case at the bottom of the stairs holding some small odds and ends that would be needed later in the day. Both Fraser's wore their hair brushed severely into place. Both ran a finger around their collar and smiled at each other. 

Ray bounced down the steps followed by Tony in their dark tuxes. Each man looked relaxed and happy. They greeted Ben with a smile and gave Chase the once over. 

"You two are dashing." Ray smiled. "I always wanted to be dashing." He looked at his watch. "Bree's gonna be here any moment." 

"Ray. I'm just going to step upstairs a movement." Ben said and sat down on the chairlift that he was relegated to until his next doctor's visit. 

"Oh...no you don't!" Ray said and made a valiant but unsuccessful attempt at grabbing onto Ben. 

"I won't go in the room Ray. I promise." Ben said as the chair rose up the stairs. 

Ray gave up and turned back to Chase and Tony. The doorbell rang and Ray ran to let Bree inside. She came in dressed in a formal long coat in her favorite hunter's green color. She kissed Ray and removed her coat to reveal a long formal dress that matched Maria's matron of honor dress. Ray couldn't take his eyes off of her in her form-fitting gown. Then the doorbell rang. Ray answered it to find Inspector Thatcher and Turnbull at the door in full dress red serge. He ushered them in and looked outside to see the Canadian Consulate limo parked up front with full flag display on its hood. 

"Groom's party almost ready leave?" Thatcher enquired. 

At the top of the steps Ben dismounted from the chairlift and using his cane made his way down to Rosa Vecchio's room. He taped on the door. "Francesca!" he whispered and waited for an answer. 

Franny was in her slip and already had her shoes on when she heard Ben at the door. She laughed and ran to the door but didn't open it. "Yes. Ben, I'm here." 

"I love you Franny." 

"I Know Ben. I love you too." 

"Listen carefully Chesca." Ben cleared his throat and began to sing in a sweet tenor voice. "Because they told me, I can't behold ye, till wedding music starts playing. To ease my longing, there's nothing wrong in, me standing out here and saying." He paused then began again, "Come to me, bend to me, kiss me good day. Darling, my darling, tis al I can say. Just come to me, bend to me, kiss me good day, give me your lips and I'll take them aaaway." He took a deep breath and began again, "come dearly near me, so ye can hear me. I've got to whisper this softly. For tho I'm burning to shout my yearning, the words come tip toeing softly. Come to me, Bend to me. Kiss me good day. Darling, my darling, that's all I can say...." Ben leaned into the door. "It's like Brigadoon, Chesca; a miracle and meant to be. I'll be waiting for you at the church." 

Franny dried the tears off her cheeks and whispered back, "I'll be there, I love you Ben." 

Ben walked back to the chairlift unaware that everyone in the house had heard him sing to Francesca. When he saw Bree's face at the bottom of the stairs, he turned beet red and smiled. He turned redder when he saw the Inspector standing behind Bree. 

"Sir. I hope you haven't been waiting long?" Ben said as he stood at attention. 

"At ease Constable. You're not on duty." Thatcher smiled tho anyone looking at her could see the tears held in check in her eyes. "Shall we leave?" 

"Yes, Sir." Ben picked up his little bag and took Chase's hand. "Shall we?" 

"Yes Papa. Let's go." 

Francesca was still leaning against the bedroom door when the Consulate limo pulled away. 

Turnbull drove the limo with his sentry duty expression on his face. The Inspector sat in the front passenger seat, her white-gloved hands resting on her lap with just the slightest twitch of the fingers every so often. She sat stiffly at attention and tried not to pay attention to the conversation in the back seating area of the limo. 

Ben sat in the forward riding seat, a yawning Chase cuddled next to him with little legs straight out on the seat. Tony and Ray rode in the rear-facing seat. Ray's expression was ridiculously joyful as he watched Ben try to sit calmly; his kilt laying flat, knees together and shoes flat on the floor. 

"Do all Scots wear one of those men's skirts when they get married?" Tony asked with a straight face, though his eyes twinkled merrily. 

"Not everyone who is of Scottish descent wears a kilt or their clan tartan colors when they marry Tony. I'm wearing this as a concession to my Grandmother." 

"Sure Benny. Tell the truth?" Ray snickered. "You like wearing odd clothes that make you stand out in a crowd, just like I like my Armani." 

"Ray, this is the traditional tartan of my father's people. Fraser men have worn variations of this dress for centuries. And although this is not the `Great Kilt', it is still a form of the regulation kilt worn for ceremonies in my clan." Ben smiled, "Heavens, if Chase and I were wearing the `Great Kilt' we might still be back at the house dressing." 

"You're kidding right?" 

"No, Ray. When one is going to wear the `Great Kilt' it must be very carefully laid out on the floor and folded and pleated accurately. The belt must be laid out just so. Why it might take trying it on three times to get the kilt just so and at the right knee height. My father said his own grandfather was late for his wedding because he just couldn't seem to get..." 

"Enough already, I believe you." 

"Well, you did ask Ray." 

"Are the a," Ray blushed. "Are the unmentionables traditional?" 

In the front seat Meg sat very still. "Unmentionables?" She thought and strained to hear more. 

"No, Ray. Not traditional." 

"And were you going to wear the outfit traditionally" 

Ben looked down at Chase's curly head as the boy looked up at him waiting for an answer. "Ray, could we change the subject." 

"Sure, but I still would like an answer." 

"Thank you, Ray." 

"No problem, Benny." Ray looked out the window at the passing buildings and turned back to grin at Ben. "You still owe me for keeping your first marriage a secret ya know." 

"Yes, Ray. I have apologized for that." 

"Yea, well today is definitely gonna make up for it. Between my Ma and your Grandmother the food at the reception is gonna be to die for." 

Ben got a pained expression on his face. "I know...they made me taste test everything." 

"Everything?" 

"Right down to the butter pats. It was awful Ray. I've never eaten so much food in one week before." 

"The `butter pats'?" 

"Yes, there was some question as to the supplier and to the cut of the precise little forms." 

"You're kidding, right?" 

"No, Ray." Ben sighed. "I had to taste test all the cakes too." 

"You're not kidding. Are you?" 

"No Ray. Your mother put three samples in front of me before she ordered." 

"Oh, that's not so bad." 

"Ray, those were the finalists. They had 15 samples brought to the house." 

"Fifteen?" 

"Yes, Ray. Fifteen samples in five days." 

"But the food is gonna be good, right? What's a wedding without a pig out on good food?" 

"Be glad I put my foot down on the haggis Ray." 

"Haggis?" 

"You don't want to know Ray." 

"Ahhh" Ray said. "Tell me later, much later." 

Meg Thatcher sat in the front seat and stared straight ahead her lips twitching as she wonder just what strange items might be on the wedding dinner menu. Before she got very far in her thoughts, they arrived at the church. 

Francesca stood in front of her mother's cheval mirror and waited while Maria set the white-wire snood on her head. She twitched every time Maria pulled a strand of hair out through one of the heart shaped openings. While Maria worked she kept glancing at her sister's form in the mirror. Francesca's beautiful slip lay smooth up and down her body and Maria wondered how soon Francesca's pregnancy would begin showing. She'd already heard Franny complaining that her pantyhose were iron tight at the waist. She had laughed outright when Franny produced a pair of thigh-high nylons to wear for the wedding. Franny's words ran in her mind, "Having to `P' every five minutes and pinching pantyhose squishing my waist ain't my idea of a fun wedding day." She remembered the bright smile Franny had as she pulled two pair of the thigh-high nylons out of their container and her words of, "these are gonna make life a lot easier today." 

When Francesca stepped into her dress and looked in the mirror she smiled. Her hands lightly touched the broach on her left shoulder. She tried to stand still while Maria buttoned all the buttons down the back of the dress, stopping several inches below Franny's knees. Both women turned around when they heard the door open. Rosa Vecchio stood at the door of her bedroom dressed in a lovely champagne colored gown. Gone was the everyday Italian housewife. She looked elegant and happy as she crossed the room to stand before Francesca. 

"We have been here before, but this time I rejoice with you." She smiled and held out her hand. "For something new I give you this string of pearls to wear around your neck. For something blue I give you this rosary to carry with your flowers. Be happy, that's all a mother can ask." She kissed Franny and stood back to take another look at her. 

"Do you have your shoes? You look so tiny and short." 

Maria laughed and backed out of the bedroom door. She ran down the hall to her room and quickly pulled down her gown and dressed. Her own feet felt comfortable in her shoes as she thought how tired everyone would be when the day was over. She returned to her mother's room and gave Francesca a hug. "Time to go Franny." Maria whirled around and picked up the bag with the wedding dress train and followed her sister out the door. 

Rosa descended the stairs and noted the nice young man waiting at the door in a formal livery suit talking to Marie and Bree. Maria's children stood around waiting as patiently for the grown up's to get going. The siblings were trying to ignore each other. Maria's youngest sat in Grandmere's lap and smiled smugly at the older children. Grandmere's gown was deep, Prussian blue in color and made her eyes the most prominent feature of her face. She held the child gently in her lap and turned slightly in her chair when she heard Bree's intake of breath as Francesca descended the stairs with her sister behind her. Grandmere nodded her approval at Francesca and smiled at Rosa. She looked at her watch and nodded to the driver. 

The driver held the door calmly while the children scampered into his freshly detailed limo. Grandmere smiled as she watched Franny's eyes goggle at the second and identical limo waiting behind the first one. Franny leaned down and gave the old woman a hug and kiss on the check. "Benton's lucky you know." 

Grandmere laid a hand on Francesca's check and smiled. "Yes, he is." 

Rosa rode in the second limo with Francesca and Maria and Bree. They giggled and laughed when they spotted a chilled bottle of sparking apple cider waiting for them along with a note. "For Francesca, from Ben." 

"Is he gonna drink champagne today Franny?" Maria asked as she sipped the cool refreshment. 

"He said he would drink at least one glass." Franny giggled as the carbonated drink rolled into her mouth. 

Bree and Maria sat back and relaxed in their nearly identical dresses with dark maroon bodices similar to the top of Francesca's wedding gown with long, elegantly flowing dark-maroon skirts. Each had a small swath of Fraser tartan plaid ribbon in their hair. Both dresses were gifts from Grandmere. Maria and Bree had both breathed a sigh of relief when they had seen the dresses. Visions of Fraser plaid dresses had haunted their dreams. 

The drive to the church was over quickly. They filed out of the limos like a little ant parade. Franny and Maria hurried along the side of the church and entered the side door. Maria looked at her watch as they entered the bride's waiting room. "The guests should start arriving in half an hour." 

"Oh God. I'm nervous." Francesca said with a tiny catch in her breath. 

Maria looked at her sister and laughed. "Hey, you've done this already. He's not leaving you at the alter." 

"I know. I know. But this one is in God's house, ya know." 

"Relax. You love each other. You look beautiful and Benton looks gorgeous. God's not going to frown on you." 

Bree entered the door to hear Maria's remark. "Gorgeous doesn't begin to cover it." She laughed and stood next to Franny. "Every woman in that church is going to envy you, but you're the one going home with him." 

Rosa and Grandmere entered the side door followed by Maria's little girls. "Mommy, who is that funny looking man standing on the church steps dressed like Uncle Benton?" 

Grandmere was about to explain when the bagpipe music began to drift into their room. 

Robert Fraser stood resplendid in full Fraser kilt regalia just inside the door of the room where Ben waited with Ray, Tony and Chase and Tony's son. "Lovely day for a wedding. Lovely. Simply lovely." The smile on Robert's face was broad and proud. "Yes, sir." He smiled down at Chase and put a finger to his mouth as he winked. "You look dashing my boy." 

Chase grabbed his father's hand and yanked on it. Ben looked down and noticed Chase's smile. 

"How long Papa. How long before we marry Mom?" 

Ray laughed. "Your Dad's marrying your Mom squirt." 

Chase looked directly up into his Uncles eyes and stated his clearest voice. "Mom said she's marrying me too. We Fraser's are a package deal she said." 

"Package deal? Ya, I guess you could say that." Ray grinned and continued to watch Ben fidget. "Hey, Benny. Didn't you tell me once the white belt was for formal occasions?" Ray started at the brown leather Sam Brown Ben was wearing. 

"Oh Dear." Ben reached down for the little bag he had brought along. "I'm surprised the Inspector did not severely reprimand me." He kept mumbling while he dug around in the small bag. 

"Hey, I don't think she'll say anything Ben. I really don't." 

"You may think that Ray, but I know she won't let it go, I'll hear about it later." Ben held the bag with one hand and yanked on some items to get them out of the small container. "Ah, here we are." He quickly unbelted the brown Sam Brown and encircled his waist with the white belt. He frowned when he had to adjust the belt buckle to make the belt smaller. He looked up at Ray as his fingers fumbled with it. 

"Give it time. You'll get there." Ray said it simply and in a soft whisper. 

Ben nodded and lifted up a very tiny white belt. He knelt next to Chase and removed Chase's little brown Sam Browne and replaced it with the tiny white one. 

"Now that's the ticket." Robert Fraser smiled as he watched Ben hand a small pair of white gloves to Chase. When both Fraser's were done, Robert's grin broadened. "Chips off the old block." He twitched his head to the right and nodded with satisfaction. "When does this show get on the road? I ask you son, when?" 

There was a knock on the door and Maria announced herself before entering. "Here's the ring pillow." She held out a beautiful white lace pillow with a bit of Fraser plaid in the middle to tie the rings too. "Francesca's ring is on it. Add yours to it Ben." 

Ben glanced down at the ring on his left hand that he'd worn for almost two months. He rolled it around his finger one last time with his right hand before removing it and gravely placing it next to Francesca's. 

Maria watched Ben slowly perform the task. "The guests are starting to arrive. Just one more hour Ben, one more hour." 

Ben's mind filled with visual pictures and auditory memories of Francesca saying just one more hour to him when he had been in the hospital. His eyes watered and he turned away from his relatives to compose himself. When he turned back, his eyes were clear. 

Maria tilted her head as if she were listening for something. "You can't hear it in here. Wow, I'll bet the whole neighborhood can it, but you can't hear it in here." She looked awestruck. 

"What are you talking about Sis?" 

"Bagpipes. The sound of bagpipes." 

"Bagpipes!" Ray snorted. "You're kidding right?" 

"No, Grandmere said as Benton's closest living elder it was her responsibility to provide a piper." 

"Old Nosey Parker. Putting her foot in again I see." Robert Fraser complained with a pained expression. 

"Oh Dear." Ben looked around at his relatives. "I think this means we will be piped into the church and the reception." He paused as if for effect. "I rather thought she might be doing this when I heard your mother, Ray. She was muttering about strange Scottish customs." 

"And of course, you just let it go." 

"Well, both Grandmere and your mother had made us promise not to worry about the preparations." 

"And you did this?" 

"Well, yes, Ray. They only want to make this day special for us." 

"You're way beyond respectful here ya know." 

Ben just nodded and watched Tony and his son follow Maria out the door to begin ushering duties. He glanced down at his father's watch and noted that the second hand seemed to be barely moving. He looked up to see Ray smiling wickedly at him. 

"This is my payback." Ray leaned against the wall and grinned. "Oh yea, it's sweet." Ray looked at his own watch. "Ah, the 45 minute countdown." He laughed outright. 

While Ray teased Ben, Chase practiced walking up a pretend isle holding the ring pillow. 

Ben nervously adjusted his cravat beneath his red serge for the 10th time. Ray leaned back and grinned broadly at his friend. Chase sat quietly on a chair holding the pillow with the rings and staring at them. The two rings on the pillow seemed to fascinate the boy. 

Tony knocked on the door and yelled in, "Five minutes. OK." 

Ben groaned and turned around. 

"Hey, I bet Franny is as nervous as you are?" 

"You think so Ray?" 

"I know so." 

Francesca stood in the hall outside the bride's waiting room. She stood sill and confidant. He beautiful rose bouquet had Fraser plaid streaming from it. Grandmere smiled with delight at the dignified attitude Francesca was presenting. The old woman was sure that inside the girl was a bundle of nervous. 

Maria was lining the girls up and suddenly realized that Chase wasn't there. She put her flowers down and ran down the hall to the groom's hall. She opened the door without announcing herself, grabbed Chase by the hand and flew of out of the room with the little boy and the pillow held tightly to his little chest. 

Ray's grin broadened. "Yea, your getting married. The frenzy begins in just a few minutes. You ready?" 

Ben remained silent but nodded. 

"Then I think it's time we head to the door to the sanctuary." 

Precisely on time and as dignified as she always was, Grandmere was escorted to her seat at the front of the groom's side of the church. She was pleased to note that everyone who had responded seemed to be filling the pews on both sides of the isle. Father Behan entered the alter area from the left side of the church and watched as on cue Tony, Ray and Ben entered the sanctuary from the opposite side door. When they reached the front of the isle, the church murmured at the sight they made. Mrs. Calamari's jaw dropped at the sight of Ben in a kilt. She quickly shut it. 

The door at the back of the church opened and bagpipe music filled the room. Strains of `Amazing Grace' lilted through the air and reverberated in the confines of the church. The piper approached Ben and his groomsmen, stopped, finished playing and then with a snap of his feet and with a wheeling right turn he marched past Tony, Ray and Ben to stand at attention in front of the door. 

The organist began playing and a high contralto voice began to sing as Maria's little girl carrying the flower basket in tandem with Chase carrying the ring pillow started down the isle. The murmurs of the congregation filled the children's ears as they walked. Chase stared at the rings fearing they would fall off. He walked with his chin up, his shoulders back and eyes forward but looking down at the rings. Maria's elder daughter moved along behind her sister, both girls wearing princess style maroon dresses. Bree stared straight ahead as she marched down the isle towards Ray and Ben. Her heart was in her throat as she stared at Ray. Maria started forward with a smile and a sedate step. When Maria cleared the front isle and turned, the organist began playing the traditional "Here Comes the Bride" music. 

Francesca stepped into the doorway with her mother's hand tucked in hers. The entire church sighed at the sight of her in her beautiful dress and veil. They walked slowly down the isle, Francesca's eyes riveted on Ben. Her mother held on to her arm and walked as gracefully as Francesca towards the alter. 

"You're lovely and I'm proud of you, tho I don't think you're hearing a word I say." Rosa smiled at her diminutive daughter walking next to her. 

Ben felt his heart leaping into his throat at the sight of his Francesca. He'd not seen her dress before and marveled that she could walk in it as tight and form fitting, as it appeared to be. Robert Fraser sat in the front pew beaming at Ben and in turn Francesca. "Can't even tell she's carrying my grandchildren. Sturdy girl. Sturdy." 

Francesca finally stopped next to Ben. For them, there was no one else in the room. Their eyes met and stayed focused on each other. They barely heard Father Behan ask the traditional `Who gives this bride away?' question. They repeated their vows clearly and at the right moments. But neither of them registered the actual ceremony. 

When it was time to exchange their rings, Chase walked up o his uncle Ray and presented the pillow as he had been told to do before entering the church. He watched with huge eyes as Ray solemnly untied and handed the rings to Father Behan. His eyes widened even more when Ben dug into his sporran and presented a third ring dangling from a chain to the priest to bless. Father Behan led them through the exchanging of the rings and paused. He nodded at Ben who leaned over and brought Chase over to stand between himself and Francesca. 

"Ben and Francesca have asked that we bless another union today." Father Behan began. "They wish to share their vows with their young son, Chase." He picked up the ring for Chase and smiled at Francesca and Ben. "Chase, your mother and Father have asked me to bless this ring for you as a partner in their lives and family. I believe they have something to say to you." 

Ben and Francesca knelt next to Chase. Francesca took the ring from Father Behan and placed the ring on the chain around Chase's neck. "You are your father's son. You are mine now too. When you wear this ring think of us and always remember that we love you." She hugged Chase then stood up. Ben smiled and rose, leaving Chase standing between himself and Francesca. 

Finally Father Behan asked if they had any words to say to each other. Ben nodded and began to sing softly to Francesca accompanied by the organist. 

"This is hard for me to say,  
But, as I wandered through the lea,  
I felt, for just a fleeting moment that Suddenly I was free of being lonely.  
And then I closed my eyes,   
And saw the very reason why. 

I saw a man with his head bowed low,  
His heart had no place to go.  
I looked and I thought to myself with a sigh, There, but for you, go I. 

I saw a man walking by the sea,  
Alone with the tide was he.  
I looked and I thought as I watched him go by, There, but for you, go I. 

Lonely men surround me,  
Trying not to cry  
Til the day you found me,  
Where among them was I? 

I saw a man who had never known.  
A love, that was all his own.  
I thought as I thanked all the stars in the sky, There, but for you, go I" 

Francesca's tears ran down her face, as she remembered all the events of the last four months. She knew Ben was thanking her for the entire world to see. When Ben finished his soft song to her, her hand was griping his as tightly as he had griped hers while he was hospitalized and she knew he didn't feel a thing. 

Her words to him were said softly, meant for just the two of them. "I can not sing to you, but I can love you. I can say that like Fiona in Brigadoon, I will always wait for you and love you. I will always hold you dear in my heart. When you stepped into my life, I loved you. I will trust you, protect you and our children and help you in any way I can, now and forever." 

Father Behan then pronounced that their marriage was now official in the eyes of the state and the church. 

Chase looked at Father Behan and asked in a loud, almost 4 year old voice, "Are we married now?" 

Father Behan held back a chuckle as the voice of the little boy before him rang through the church demanding to know if the marriage was complete yet. His smile was not lot upon the congregation as they laughed. 

At the sound of laughter filling the church, Francesca and Ben turned their heads to face the church. Francesca quickly looked up at Ben and grabbed his hand. Ben's face was a picture of red embarrassment. Francesca watched his eyes as he surveyed the completely packed church. Francesca was inwardly berating herself for not paying more attention to her mother and Grandmere when they had discussed the wedding. She should have known that there was no such thing a small Italian wedding. As she gazed at the pew where her mother sat, thoughts of what the reception might be like clattered through her brain. 

Ben held onto Francesca's hand as if it were a lifesaver pulling him ashore. He took a deep breath and looked down at Chase as he felt his son tugging on his sporran. 

Father Behan cleared his voice and stated in a soft whisper, "Shall we finish." 

Ben and Francesca laughed as their tension eased as they turned back to the priest. Each put out a hand for Chase to take. He grabbed onto their hands and looked up first at Ben and then Francesca. 

"May the love you share now grow and keep you together. Please turn around." 

The trio turned around to face the church, linked by their clasped hands. 

"May I present to you, Mr. And Mrs. Benton Fraser and son." 

Ray actually yipped as the announcement was made drawing attention to himself from Mrs. Calamari and her bosom buddy, Mrs. Nematode. The two women sent disapproving looks to Ray as he stood by Ben at the alter. Ray blatantly ignored them smiling broader than ever and exchanging an amused glance with Bree on the other side of Franny. 

The recessional music began and Franny, Chase and Ben started back down the isle. Ben walked steadily; holding the hands of his two loves with pride. When they exited the sanctuary followed by their attendants Francesca turned directly to him and stopped. "I love you Mr. Fraser and where's your cane?" She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. 

Ben pulled her to him and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you, too, Mrs. Fraser. I'll use it if I'm tired at the reception." 

"Promise?" 

"Promise." 

Chase looked up and tugged on their hands. "I want a kiss too." 

Ray leaned down and picked up his nephew. He held the boy up where Franny and Ben could each kiss a chubby cheek. "I think we better form the reception line, don't you?" Ray held Chase in his arms with a huge smile on his face and walked over to the official receiving line area as designated by many years of tradition in the church. They formed the receiving line quickly and began greeting their guests. 

The last wedding guest walked by and Ray watched as Ben lapsed into military rest position next to Francesca. Ray noticed the photographer he had hired waiting by the sanctuary door. Ray leaned over and said with a little bit of a snicker to his voice, "Pictures next." Ben turned startled eyes towards Ray. 

"Pictures?" 

"Yep the official seal on the event, almost as important as you two going in to the church office and signing that document for the church records." 

Francesca squealed with delight. "Let's get the pictures over with, I want our portrait with you and Chase in those kilts." She pulled and tugged Ben and Chase's hands. For the next 20 minutes Ben stood in guard duty form but with a smile on his face as Chase gleefully stood next to Maria's children. 

"Almost done. Where are the mother of the bride and the groom's grandmother?" The photographer set his camera for the last of the family shots. 

The last portrait taken at the church was of Chase seated on Grandmere's lap with the rest of the family flanking Ben and Francesca as they stood next to Grandmere's wheelchair. 

The bridal party entered the limos quickly, tho Chase wanted to ride with his parents in the lead limo. Ray scooped the boy up and said, "Nope. For this trip you ride with us." 

"Why?" Chase gave Ray his best big-eyed look. 

"No, you don't. You are not putting the moves on me with that look. You got it kid." 

"What look Uncle Ray?" 

"You're your father's son all right. Get in the car little Fraser." Ray deposited Chase in the door of the limo and grinned as the boy immediately turned around on his seat to watch his parents getting in the lead limo. Ray held the door for Bree and the rest of the family noting that the limo had more than enough space for them all. As soon as the driver had deposited Grandmere's wheelchair in the back of the limo the procession pulled away from the church. 

Inside the bridal limo, Franny ran her eyes up and down Benton's kilted figure until her eyes returned back up his figure to find that he had been surveying her form as well. 

"You have great legs." Francesca said slipping her foot out of her shoe and sliding her stockinged foot along his leg. She turned slightly in her seat and ran her hand lovingly down the side of his face. 

Ben leaned his face into her hand then with a groan of pure joy pulled her to his chest. "Can you actually breath in that dress?" Ben said running his hand along her side as he lowered his lips and captured her mouth with his. 

Due to Grandmere's request that the privacy glass be locked into place between the driver compartment and the passenger compartment, the limo driver drove on oblivious of the passion igniting in the rear seat. 

Francesca's shoe slipped off her foot and joined the other shoe already lying on the limousine floor. She ran her hand over Ben's face reveling in the closeness of his face to her own. Her veil clung to her neck and lay in a pile on the upper portion of the seat behind them. Ben's eyes closed as he felt her fingers running over his eyelashes. Francesca sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. 

"Just being here is enough, ya know, Mr. Fraser." 

"That I do, Mrs. Fraser." Ben bent his head and let his lips linger over her small mouth tracing their form with his own lips that were now tender from being intensely captured by her. He felt the roaring of blood in his ears as she traced the inside whorls of his left ear. He leaned his head into her touch and knew he was being reduced to mere putty in her hands. 

She murmured to him between kisses. "You always love me so gently. This time is for you." He started to protest in a muffled sound against her lips but she kissed him fiercely and laid her fingers along the edges of what she called his beautiful, rose-tipped lips. "Besides, if we arrive with my dress announcing what we've been doing, the gossips" - Ben cut her words off with another attempt to control the movement of their lips. 

Francesca pulled her head back and pushed gently on Ben's shoulders. "Relax. Close your eyes if you like, but let me love you." Her lips trailed over his face to his ear. Soft butterfly movements of her lips on his ear began to drive him to the brink. He raised a hand to caress her face; she took his hand before it reached her and gently began kissing each finger. She looked up to see him watching her in mesmerized delight. Placing his hand on the bench seat of the limo, she began running her hand over the Fraser plaid kilt. She felt his quick intake of air and smiled devilishly as she moved closer to him. She batted his hand away again as he attempted to touch her hair. "No, you now." Her fingers played along the sporran edges and ran down to the hem of the kilt. She found his knee and began messaging it gently. 

Ben felt totally boneless as Chesca ran her hands over his knee seeking his thighs. His body slipped back along the limo bench; his head thrown back lazily into the leather. Her fingers crept towards his upper thighs and his boxer shorts and he tried valiantly not to move. He heard her gleeful giggle as she reached her goal and pulled his shorts down. Running her hand around the inside the freed edge of the shorts she circled and circled her fingers along his skin creeping ever lower towards her goal. Ben felt his body sliding down the bench into a boneless pile of human flesh. With nothing to hang on to he was soon spread eagle on the seat totally lost to anything but the sensory feel of her hands on him. When he was about sure he was going to wind up on the floor of the limo at any moment, Francesca let her body rest against his so that she could hear his heart beating wildly. Removing her hand, she pulled herself up to the level of his lips and took them to her again. She kissed him deeply with a searching tongue that knew every way imaginable to drive him toward a frenzied release. He tried pulling away from her to reach her shoulder and found his hand in her mouth. Each digit was duly loved in its turn before she turned her attention back to his knee and kilt. He couldn't even voice his pleasure so well did her tiny hands know their quarry. 

Francesca delighted in the feel of his hot skin in her hand. She pulled the kilt up to expose him fully to her. Running her hand over him, around him and up and down him she avoided driving him over the final edge. His legs shook under her, his hands vainly sought to remain still. 

"Chesca, please." Ben whispered in the softest whisper she had yet to hear from him. 

She shook her head and continued loving every exposed inch of him finally using the butterfly kisses he so loved to bring him near the edge of no return. The size of him amazed her every time she loved him in this way. She always had trouble reconciling the look of him sexually aroused with his relaxed flaccid form. This was `her' Ben and he deserved every sensory feeling she was giving him. He rarely asked her for more than she could give. This was one time that she was going to make sure the world revolved around him and his needs. She blew her own hot breathe at him and marveled again that he hadn't yet slid off the bench beneath her. 

He was way beyond reality when she finally took him into her mouth and played her tongue along him. It seemed the only thing he could do was breath and that was an involuntary motion over which he no longer had any control. His body soared towards her warmth and became rigid for the long moment of his release. She didn't pull away, she ran her fingers over him and calmed him and loved him and held him bringing his mind back to concentrate on what had just happened in their wedding finery. He raised a shaking hand to her head and let his fingers trace over her face as she laid her cheek along his bare thigh with quick little brakes of air escaping his lips. 

She sat up long enough to rearrange the material of his boxers and lay his kilt flat upon his lap; then she lay down there and looked up at his face with sated eyes and grinned at him. With a great groan escaping his lips, he raised her to his chest and savagely kissed her lips. "Tonight," he whispered. "You are mine tonight." 

Shaking fingers held her, traced her face and warm, loving gray-blue eyes sought every inch of her as they rode silently in the limo. Franny watched the glistening sheen on his face and sat back up in her seat. She looked across the limo's darkness and noted the champagne bucket resting and waiting there for them to use. She grabbed the cloth meant to wipe their hands and placed a small amount of ice chips into the diveted portion she formed in her hand. Slowly she turned the cloth over closing the cloth around the ice and then she used it to gently wipe his face down and cool him. 

The privacy window dropped an inch or two and the driver cleared his throat. "We'll be pulling into the hotel in a few moments." He quickly raised the panel again and drove, certain that the silence that had met his ears was filled with the wedding couple's intimacy. 

When the driver opened the limo door, the fall evening light was just beginning to fade into severe darkness. Ben helped Francesca out and they stood under one of the trees light with fairy lights. The entire parking lot near the hotel entrance was filled with small, barren trees covered with fairy lights. 

Francesca turned an excited expression towards Ben. "It's a fairy tale. Just look Ben." He held her hand and began to guide her into the hotel. 

Maria and Tony were waiting just inside the hotel door with Ray and Bree. Maria grabbed Francesca and squealed in delight. "Wait till you see our rooms? And the reception room and I can't wait for you to see the cocktail area." Maria kept gushing until Ray gently removed her from Franny's view and gave the newly married couple a hug. 

Rosa Vecchio and Grandmere waited near the lobby solarium and watched the couple being feted by their attendants. They looked at each other and laughed for both of them noted that Ben's sporran was twisted to the side and not front and center as decreed by tradition. 

Maria, grabbed Ben and Francesca's hands and drew them towards the side hall. The entire area there was darker and an elevator door beckoned them. She pushed them inside, thrust a key at Ben and closed the door. Ben looked at the key and punched in the floor indicated on the key tag. The elevator began rising and Francesca squealed. "OH my God. Ben look!" 

Ben eyes followed Francesca's and noted that three sides of the elevator were glass. They were rising very slowly over a large room with a ceiling as high as the outside of the hotel. Below them the area was filled with trees and bushes covered with fairy lights and waiters wondering between tables. Below them, all of their family and friends watched them as the elevator began to ascend to the top floor. Below them Lt. Welsh, Inspector Thatcher and the Vecchio family stood out from the milling crowd. Ray made a gesture Ben understood driving Ben's skin pure scarlet. He grabbed Francesca, pulled her to his chest and kissed the air right out of her as they disappeared from the view. 

"I don't know what caused that. But, more please?" Francesca smiled and collapsed against his red serge jacket. 

They leaned on each other as the elevator door opened and stepped out of it as one form, one shape with four legs. Ben looked at the door card Ray had thrust into his hands and they walked forward down the hall. All the doors were on their left side as they traversed the hall, which was really a balcony. Sounds of their wedding reception traveled up to them over the balcony railing as Ben located their suite's door. He used the card and they entered and shut out the soft noise behind them. Ben clutched Francesca to him and lifted her off of her feet. 

"Papa, you're here, you're here." Chase dove at them from across the main room of the suite. "Grandmere made me take a nap while we waited for you." The boy frowned, "I'm too big for naps, aren't I Papa?" The little boy stood looking up with a defiant look on his face. 

Francesca looked down at the small face looking up at them and smiled, "You do want to stay up for the whole reception don't you?" Ben held her tightly in his arms, her feet way off the ground. 

"If you've been talking like that young man, I am not surprised your grandmother made you lie down for awhile." Ben tried to give his son a serious look. 

"Grandmere and Grandma Rose left me here with Constable Turnbull but I couldn't sleep." 

Turnbull chose that moment to exit the suites luxurious bathroom and stood startled at the sight of the newlyweds. His skin tone quickly matched his tunic as he raced over to stand next to Chase. "Oh Sir. I am so sorry. I--" 

"Turnbull." 

"Yes Sir." 

"Are you on duty?" 

"No Sir." 

Are you a guest here?" 

"Yes Sir." 

"Then stop worrying. Thank you for taking care of our son. I do hope he didn't cause you any trouble." 

Turnbull grinned, "No Sir. Master Chase is a complete hand, Sir." 

Francesca grinned back at Turnbull and held on to Ben's neck for support. "Would you escort the little man downstairs Constable. We'll follow you in a few moments." 

Chase turned to Turnbull with a grin and extended his little hand up to the tall Mountie. "I think that means they want to kiss. They're always doing that." 

Turnbull allowed himself to be dragged out the door by the nearly 4-year-old boy still dress in his kilt finery. As soon as the door shut behind them, Ben leaned his head down to Francesca and kissed her thoroughly. 

"You shouldn't be holding me like this you know." Francesca said with her head reeling from his kiss. "Shall we freshen up and join our friends?" 

Ben smiled mischievously at her, "Just remember that tonight is mine." He set her on her own feet with heavy lidded eyes looking down at her. 

Chase and Turnbull entered the elevator and Chase plastered himself up against the glass so he could watch everything as the elevator descended to the main floor. He spotted both of his Grandmothers seated at a table with his Aunt Maria and Uncle Tony. When the elevator door opened the boy took off across the fairy lit area and slid to a halt near his Grandmere who gave him a slight frown even though her eyes were laughing. 

"I couldn't sleep. We're married now and I want to be at the party." Chase curly head bobbed as he talked and his kilt swayed against his knees. "Mom and Papa will be down in a few minutes, they said so. But I think they're going to kiss first." He leaned his arms on the tabletop and stuck his little rear out as he crossed one brogue-clad foot over the other. The kilt swayed as the little boy kept talking. "Papa picked Mom right up and held her in the air. Her feet couldn't even touch the floor." 

Maria hid her smile behind her hand as she watched Grandmere prepare to silence the boy with a look. Ray returned to their table in time to hear the little boy describing Franny's swinging feet. 

"Hey, little Fraser." Ray scooped the boy up into his arms and looked him square in the eye. "Some things are best left unsaid." He held his mouth next to Chase's ear as he whispered, "Kissing is private. So let's have a little decorum here OK. You wouldn't want everyone to know you wanted to kiss your cousin now would you?" 

"What's decorum?" Chase looked Ray straight in the eye. "And Papa told me all about kissing. Some kisses are just kisses and some mean more." 

"He did, did he?" 

"Yes, he did. Did Papa tell you too Uncle Ray?" 

Maria laughed, "Yes, Ray, did Ben tell you all about kisses too? Or maybe I should ask Bree?" 

Bree smiled at her end of the table where she sat next to Ray's empty chair. "Oh I think Ray knows about kisses." 

Ray's reply was cut off by a stir in the room as everyone looked up to see the elevator bringing Francesca and Ben down the cocktail area. They stood side-by-side, Ben's arm protectively around Francesca, his cane in his free hand. 

Maria sighed, "They look just like a picture out of a fairy tale book." 

As the elevator descended to the main floor, Francesca nestled herself into Benton's comforting arm around her shoulders. She grinned as she watched the fairy lights grown closer and she hissed in an excited breath, "It's a fairy tale. Our fairy tale." 

Ben smiled as he recognized Ray seated below. "Fairy tales are make believe, Chesca. This is very real. I think my grandmother and your mother have paid attention to every thing we've ever said around them." He looked around at the darkness that filled the large room that was broken only by the light of the fairy lights and strategically located small floodlights. The skylights overhead was gradually dimming as the sunset's rays slowly disappeared. 

The room below them was filled to capacity with their friends and family. Waiters scurried between tables carrying trays of varying tasty items for the enjoyment of their guests: everything from tiny egg rolls and tiny individual quiches to Mexican cinnamon chips and tiny tacos were being served by cheerful waiters. People crowded around the bar that was flanked by New Orleans style streetlights. Here and there the colors of the RCMP uniforms that formed the small honor guard Meg Thatcher had arranged lined the outside perimeter of the room. The tables were filled and people milled about the closely packed room. Laughter filled the air as the newly arrived couple exited the elevator. Smiles accompanied the soft whispers of their first names as Ben and Francesca threaded their way to the `family' table. Words of congratulation filled the air. 

Francesca's wedding dress train trailed over her arm as she walked next to Benton, her small form as upright and proud as the stance on his larger figure. They stopped several feet short of their family and stood with mirthful faces at the site of little Chase's swinging kilt hanging from his swaying form as he talked. Little Chase had his back to them and had not heard them approach. 

"Uncle Ray, why should I ask Bree if you know about kissing? Do you kiss her like my Papa kisses my Mom?" The little guy hardly gave Ray a chance to respond before he continued his little verbal attack. "Do you, do you Uncle Ray? Are you going to marry Bree?" 

Ben glanced at Franny and noticed the laughter ready to escape her lips. He gently disengaged his arm from Francesca's hand and with one step placed himself at Chase's back. When Chase didn't notice him, Ben leaned over and put a firm hand on his son's shoulder. Every one at the table watched as Ben leaned over and whispered into his son's ears. The boy froze and seemed paralyzed, his little face turning red with embarrassment. He put his little mouth next to his father's ear and whispered back. Ben shook his head and again whispered to Chase. 

Chase stood back from the table and looked up into his father's eyes. Straightening his little kilted form into a military stance, Chase looked from Bree to Ray. "Uncle Ray, Bree. I apologize. Papa says I shouldn't ask those kinds of questions, even if I would like the answers. He says it's not polite." The boy looked down at his feet then back up at his father's face. "Papa, when can I ask those kinds of questions?" 

Ben gasped out a sigh and his shoulders sagged, but his eyes retained a merry twinkle. "Some questions are always in bad form, no matter what your age." He watched the little boy forming another question in his little brain. "We'll talk about this later. For now just accept that there are some things we don't ask our elders or our friends." 

"Is Uncle Ray your elder Papa?" 

Ray laughed so hard he almost dropped the small quiche he had just picked up from the serving platter in the center of the table. "Chase, my man. We're going to have some long talks while your Papa and Mom are away." 

"Ray, I hardly--" 

"Let it go Benny. He's a little guy trying to figure out the world. So he's gotta ask questions." 

Francesca leaned down to Chase and whispered into his ear. The boy smiled and took off as fast as his little feet could carry him. She stood up and watched Ben smile at her quizzically. She smiled. "I told him all his cousins were at the kids bar at the end of the room." Ben watched Chase scurrying between the legs of waiters and sighed. 

"Looks like our little angel is going to start getting a little dust on his wings." Ray said with a grin. Ben's mouth opened and shut a couple of times then he shook his head. Francesca pushed him down to the empty chair near Grandmere and handed him a glass of wine. 

Three tables over from the main table a little four-year-old girl sat with her parents. The little girl was sitting quite happily ignoring the conversation around her. Her complete attention was on Chase and it had been on his since she entered the room. She had dark auburn hair. The freckles all over a heart shaped face framed her beautifully dark lashed eyes. She was missing a front tooth and dressed in the lightest color of mint green. The dress she wore was high waisted and long to the floor. She had little dancing slipper style shoes on her feet and little anklet stockings. She was four and she had lost her heart to Chase the minute she saw him. She watched in awe as the man who must be his father talked to him. She'd never seen a father and son so alike. With a great deal of stealthy care she slipped off her chair and quietly followed Chase. Her mother saw her go and smiled having noticed her daughter's infatuation with the groom's son. The girl's mother put a hand on her husband's arm and motioned for him to see their daughter stalking after the little boy in the kilt who careened between the waiter's legs. 

Chase pulled up short in his flight when he reached the small area the grandmother's had requested be set aside for children. All of his cousin's stood there along with a number of children he didn't know. Chase sidled in between the Vecchio siblings and stood quietly waiting for a drink of soda from their server. Bowls of popcorn and chips and pretzels set on the counter for the children before the server. Greedy little hands dug into the various snacks as the little girl approached the group quietly. She stood and stared at Chase until he looked around at her. 

The little girl of the mint green dress stood and stared. Her little hands held softly by her side. Chase felt his heart in his throat for he had never seen a little girl so pretty. He tried clearing his throat and turning his head. But her quiet charm drew his eyes back to her. He felt the palms of his hands go sweaty and wanted nothing more than to approach the girl and ask her name. He was about to do so when one of Maria's little girls put her arm around Chase and pulled him physically into the midst of the Vecchio siblings. The quiet little girl sighed then turned around and returned to her chair at her mother's side. But her eyes remained focused on Chase as he stood amidst 20 or so other children. 

Francesca pulled Ben to his feet and urged him to join her in circulating around the room. In her haste to get the formalities of greeting guests over, Francesca forgot to remind Ben to pick up his cane that he had leaned against the short brick wall that encircled the table area. 

The Vecchio family table was bubbling with laughter as they ate the offerings set before them on huge serving trays. Ray had arranged for several carafes of a light red wine to be set at their table. He smiled at Tony and Maria's children as they formed a protective circle around Chase at the kids' bar. Ray also noted the little girl sitting with her parents who couldn't keep her eyes off of Chase. In fact, Ray glanced around the room and noted several little girls that watched Chase when they thought their parents weren't watching. Bree soon noticed Ray's amusement. With a few short nods of his head Ray soon had Bree watching the antics of the children at the reception. Bree's eyes lit up with enjoyment as she watched Ray settling in for an evening of Fraser watching. 

It wasn't long before the headwaiter began approaching tables and informing the guests that the dinning area was opening. People began slowly moving towards the dining hall, which in stark contrast to the dimly lit patio style bar area was extremely well lit. Grandmere and Rosa Vecchio watched in delight as the children of the family crowded around them and in anticipation of diner. Chase picked up his father's cane and looked around for his parent's. He shrugged his little shoulders when he didn't see his parents and marched beside his grandmothers, cane in hand towards the dining room. 

The people in the dining room filled the room with lively whisperings as they took their places at the tables where their name appeared on lovely stationary. When everyone was seated a timbering voice rang over the speaker system. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Please join us in presenting to you the newly married couple." 

Every eye in the room followed a bright spotlight to the main door of the dinning room. A waiter in full dress hotel pulled the door open uniform. He pulled the door open and stepped back. The sound of bagpipes preceded their owner as he marched into the room in full regalia. He marched to the side of the room and then marched around the room until he stood in back of the chairs clearly set aside for the newly wed couple. He stopped playing once he stood at attention. 

The speaker over the loudspeaker system introduced each member of the wedding party as they entered the room until finally Francesca and Ben stood in the doorway with Chase in front of them. The room filled with hoots and hollers and demands that Ben kiss Francesca. Ben stood frozen and turning beet red as he held Francesca's hand in his own. Francesca turned on tiptoe and reached his check with her lips. She smiled when he looked at her. Pulling his hand to her side, she used their handhold to urge him forward. Chase marched gaily in front of them his kilt swinging merrily. When the wedding party was seated, the room sounded with the clanging of spoons on glass. 

Ben leaned over to Francesca with a quick whisper. "What does that mean Francesca?" 

Francesca leaned over and planted her lips against his. "Every time they make that noise we're supposed to kiss." She pulled back and laughed at his expression. 

"Every time?" 

"Every time?" 

Ray, who was seated next to Ben, put a hand on his brother-in-law's shoulder. "It's one of the benefits of being married." He let his eyes twinkle at Bree as she watched him from her seat. 

Chase sat next to Francesca. With a quick and precise move the little boy picked up his spoon and clanged it against his water glass. The whole room erupted into laughter as Ben gave his son a startled look and Francesca took the opportunity to capture her husband's lips one more time in front of a room full of witnesses. This time her kiss was full and deep and Ben almost forgot where they were. 

"Whoa, Fraser. You really locking lips there, aren't you?" 

Ben's smile turned shy as he looked down at his lap. When he looked up at Ray another clamoring of glass was sent their way. "I suppose it is tradition." He said with a sly smile and put an arm around the back of Francesca's chair and proceeded to indulge himself in a kiss meant to curl Franny's toes. 

Francesca laughed as she tried to catch her breath. "You're getting even, aren't you?" 

"I don't indulge in childish games Francesca." He whispered just for her ears. 

"No, but you're sure good at adult games." She whispered equally softly back to him. 

Their waiter interrupted them by serving their salad. Francesca's eyes spoke volumes of what she planned for the rest of the evening. The waiter noticed the look between the couple and blushed. When he leaned over to serve Chase, the little boy was engrossed in playing with his silver ware. When the salad was set before him Chase screwed up his eyes and shook his head. The salad was lovely set in garnishes that included mushrooms, tomatoes and sliced black olives. Chase used his fork and pushed all the black olives on his plate off to the side. Then he attacked the red looking lettuce and pushed it in another direction on his plate. Satisfied that only the ingredients he liked were in the middle of his plate the boy began eating, swinging his little feet as he sat in his chair oblivious of the amused look his parents were throwing his way. 

Ray stood up and raised his champagne glass and the room became silent. Every eye in the room was glued to Ray and every ear waited for him to speak. 

"First, on behalf of my brother-in-law and sister, I want to thank all of you for coming here this evening to help us celebrate their marriage." Ray tilted his glass towards the couple. "Many of you are close friends, family and co-workers. Many of you know how hard these last four months have been for our family. Four months ago, I never envisioned that my best friend and my little sister would ever be a couple. They seemed like two people from entirely different universes. They hardly seemed to speak the same language. But I found out when things seemed the darkest for our family that they spoke the language of love. Love is the language of the heart. Their two hearts hold more love than I ever imagined possible and their two hearts beat as one. They nurture each other in times of need. They make those around them feel needed. Ben is my partner and I couldn't ask for a better one. Francesca is my little sister and I am intensely proud of her. Join me in drinking a toast to the most deserving couple I know, Mr. and Mrs. Benton Fraser." 

The room erupted in loud applause as everyone stood up with champagne glass in hand and toasted the seated newlywed couple. 

Inspector Meg Thatcher put her champagne glass down with a definite sigh. She had changed into a red evening gown for the reception and looked far less officious than she had earlier in her red serge. Her long sleeved dress was simple and body hugging without being too gauche and set off her hair and complexion wonderfully. She was unaware that three tables over from her seated position was a very interested spectator. A very tall Italian cousin of the Vecchio family watched her with a gentle smile and bright gleaming eyes. He was attending the wedding with an Aunt who could not drive. He had noticed Meg at the church and now was determined to at least dance with her. 

Francesca's eyes roved the room in happy appreciation. She noted the look on Aunt Seraphina's nephew and followed his gaze to Margaret Thatcher. Francesca raised her wine glass to her lips and whispered to Maria. "Aunt Seraphina's nephew is ogling Meg. This could be interesting." Maria followed the gaze of her cousin to Thatcher and smiled back at Francesca. 

"Perhaps, I should introduce them later?" Maria asked softly. Francesca nodded her head and turned back to talk to Ben. 

"Remember, bouquet and garter, cake, dance. Then we mingle." Franny placed her hand on his left hand that lay on the table. "You can do this, you know. You are a Mountie." She teased him with her voice and smile. 

Ben's cheeks reddened but he gamely smiled back at her. "Just where did you locate that garter?" This was the one thing Ben was indeed embarrassed about doing. Ray had kindly informed him of most of the formalities required at the reception and Ben couldn't get the picture he had in his mind of every male eye in the room gawking at Francesca's legs. He was in dread of retrieving her garter while she wore that tight dress. He loved the way the low-cut bodice hugged her small frame and slid down over her still slim stomach and down tightly over her hips and thighs. He hadn't as yet noticed that the buttons were undone from the knee down providing her ample leg movement. He ran a finger around his collar and cravat and almost wished to take off his serge. He ate a bite of his meal and felt the sweat beginning to run down his back at the thought of that garter. 

Chase ate his meal in silence, letting his ears enjoy the adult conversation around him. Many of the wedding party forgot all about the little boy who sat using his best manners and listening intently. Someone said something that made his mother blush and rush to cover his ears with her hands. He looked up at her quizzically and watched her verbally lash the offender. Just what did they mean by horizontal mambo? The boy tried to see his father's face and found his cheek being kissed by his mother. He smiled and tried to see his father's face again. Wow, his dad's face was red, the reddest ever. 

Chase went back to finishing his meal and felt eyes looking at him. He searched the room and found several little girls watching him intently. He blushed and looked away until his eyes met those of the little girl in green. He stopped eating and held his fork in midair part way to his mouth. Now that he could see her in brighter light, she looked like a small angel. Her parents' table was to the right about half way between Chase and the door. He smiled at her and looked down quickly hoping no one had seen him single her out. But Francesca had noted his look and poked Ben in the arm. They both watched the exchanged expressions of interest with amusement. Chase looked up to see his mother and father watching him. He boldly picked up his spoon and clanged on his water glass, diverting attention from himself to them. Ray watched the whole exchange and tagged the information in his brain for later use. 

The meal was completed amidst laughter and gaiety. The time for the herding of the single and unmated unto the dance floor for the usual wedding rituals was soon at hand. Single people were urged onto the floor near the door. No one was allowed to hold out. Ben led Francesca to the chair placed in the middle of the dance floor with precise and steady steps. She sat down before him and smiled her most mischievous smile, daring him to kneel before her. The lights dimmed in the room and a light floodlight enveloped just the bridal couple. Ben knelt with great care being sure to keep his eyes on her face as he gently lifted the hem of her gown. The hoots and hollers of the men in the room went unheard by Ben, for once his hand touched her calf there was only his Chesca in the room before him. He cautiously crept his hand up to her knee and let the gown cover his arm. He made quick work of running his hand up her thigh a little bit and latching on to the garter. He slid it slowly and sensuously down her leg and smiled when her breathing picked up its pace. When the garter was free of her foot, he leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. Chesca blushed as she heard the calls and hoots surrounding them. "You are getting even." She whispered and watched him smile lazily back at her. "I told you, I don't play games Chesca." She hissed back, "Oh, yes you do." 

Together they rose and watched the chair pulled away. Maria brought Francesca the bouquet. When all the single females were herded into a pack on the middle of the dance floor, the pipe player struck up a few notes. Francesca turned her back on the eager bunch and tossed the bouquet of roses and baby's breath high overhead and behind her. She half turned as it rose in the air and was startled to see the bouquet heading for Bree and Margaret. Margaret leaned forward but Bree was taller and merely put out her hand where the bouquet seemed to just settle into her grip. Francesca searched Ray out in the group of waiting bachelors and noted his happy smile. The ladies cleared the floor quickly with most of the single women congratulating Bree. Ben took a stance facing away from the single men with his feet a little apart and raised the garter over his head. He waited until the piper played a few notes and sent the garter high into the air over his head in a classic rubber band shot towards the waiting hands. A loud roar went through the room and Ben turned around to see Ray covetously brandishing the garter and looking significantly at Bree. Grandmere and Rosa Vecchio nodded their heads at each other, their minds already planning a spring wedding. 

Hotel employee's entered the room pushing a huge cart with the wedding cake ensconced on it. The little figurines on top were of a groom with dark hair in a kilt and a bride in a slender dress. It wasn't hard to see the exact resemblance to the bridal pair. The cake was a huge oblong with two layers on pinions on one end and three layers on pinions on the other. Each layer was decorated in the tiniest red roses with small green leaves and vines wandering the sides of each layer. The pinions were glass and cut to reflect light in rainbow arcs. Half of the cake was chocolate and half white cake. The smaller layers on pinions were placed so that each bottom layer was larger the layer above it and they were placed almost like the start of a spiral staircase on either end of the large bottom layer. Francesca pulled Chase along with Ben and stood like a delighted child before the cake. The cake knife was placed in her hand and Chase and Ben both put a hand atop hers. The first slices of cake were cut amidst lots of picture taking. Francesca would always treasure the picture of Ben to one side of her and Chase to the other side of her as they all tried to take a bit out of the same piece of wedding cake. The hotel employees rolled the cake away and would spend the next hour cutting and wrapping or placing it on plates for the wedding guests. There was more than enough cake for everyone to have a piece and take some home for luck. 

Just as Ben and Francesca finished wiping their hands the lights in the room dimmed again and a very small orb descended from the ceiling filling the room with sparkling refracted light. The small combined band and string ensemble that Ben and Ray had hired took their seats at the end of the room. Most of the guests rose and began to stand on the periphery of the dance floor. 

Violins struck up the first chords of a waltz and Francesca looked at Ben with puzzlement in her eyes. Then she recognized the music and tears filled her eyes as Ben raised a hand and formally guided her to the dance floor. He swept her into his arms amidst sighs from the guests and began waltzing with his little wife to the music she loved. A lone, female voice rang clearly though the room singing out the words to the song: "May I have this dance, for the rest of my life, will you be my partner every night, when we're together it feels so right, May I have this dance, for the rest of my life." The singer continued singing as the wedding guests watched Benton Fraser whirl his diminutive wife around the room, her dress parting to let tantalizing glimpses of her calves be seen and his kilt swaying dangerously about his knees as they danced. The waltz floated sweetly through the air for several minutes before Ray and Bree joined them on the floor followed by the entire wedding party. 

Chase watched his parents waltzing in light of a spotlight that followed them around the dance floor and stood tall with pride. He felt the timid touch of a small hand touch his left hand hanging at his side. He cautiously glanced sideways and saw the girl he called `Angel Eyes' standing next to him. Her parents stood next to her. Chase cleared his throat and smiled at her. He motioned to the dance floor with his eyes and saw her nod shyly. With a quick thrust of his shoulders and an upright tilt to his head the boy stepped forward to stand in front of the girl's father. He cleared his throat and waited to be seen. 

The little girl took her father's hand and gave it a small jerk. When he looked down at her with an indulgent smile, she cocked her head towards Chase. Her father was very tall and seemed like a giant to Chase, who stood fast and smiled at him. 

"Sir. My name is Chase Fraser. May I dance with your daughter?" The voice of the almost 4-year-old boy was very formal and correct, sounding just as his grandmother had made him practice for days before the wedding. 

Crinkly but smiling eyelids opened wider at the sound of the boy's voice and the man leaned down to take the boy's hand. "How do you do, Mister Fraser? My name is David Glendenning and I am well acquainted with your grandmother." He stood up formally and then knelt at the children's level. "Mr. Fraser, let me introduce my daughter to you, Miss Daniella Glendenning. Daniella, this is Mr. Fraser who would like to dance with you. What do you say minx?" 

"Yes Papa. I would like to dance with Mr. Fraser." Her curly head bobbed happily. 

Mr. Glendenning smiled, "Then off you go poppet and have a good time." Mr. Glendenning watched the children rush off to the dance floor with delighted merriment dancing in his eyes. He turned to his wife and whispered in her ear. "I do believe your daughter has met the love of her young life." He watched indulgently as Chase most properly bowed to Daniella before taking her into his short little arms and waltzing proficiently away with her. His wife followed the little couple for a moment with laughter playing at her lips. She leaned up and kissed her husband on the cheek and whispered. "I believe she may have found the love of her life, as I have." It was then that it was announced that guests could now join the wedding party on the dance floor. Mr. Glendenning swooped his wife into his arms gracing the dance floor with their own beautiful, glide, sweep and swirl to the strains of the waltz. 

"Daniella. You're very pretty." Chase said as he followed the taller couples swirling around the dance floor. 

"My friends call me Dani. You could call me that." 

"Dani is a boy's name." Chase swirled her again and felt his kilt swinging gaily at his knees. "I like both your names. I only have one name." 

"It's a nice name, Chase." Her little hands held on to him as they moved quickly to avoid running into any adult couples. 

Chase, true to his father's genetic code blushed fiercely and almost lost their way in the crowd. He recovered his steps and smiled back at Daniella. Both children were unaware of the beautiful sight they made amidst all the adult dancers. 

Francesca saw Chase take to the floor with his partner and whispered to Ben to glance at his son's progress on the dance floor. Ben smiled with pride and whispered that he would have to thank Maria before the evening was over. Francesca gave him a quizzical look and dug slender fingers into her husband's hand. He placed his head next to hers and whispered, "Maria helped me get my dance steps back and she taught Chase to dance." Ben swirled Chesca in a breathtaking whirl and she could only gasp a slightly whispered return. "Maria has my gratitude." Ben stopped dancing in the middle of the dance floor and kissed Francesca soundly on the lips and then lifted her and put her down again to swirl off into the crowd with her. 

Little girls lined the side of the dance floor where Chase and Daniella moved gracefully to the waltz music as it wound to a halt. Chase noted the crowd watching and as any boy of his age would do, he grabbed Daniella's hand and made off in the opposite direction. He circumvented most of the crowd and made his way to the table where his Grandmothers watched the dancers. Chase held Daniella's hand tightly in his left hand and introduced her to the ladies immense enjoyment of his grownup attitude. As his grandmother had taught him, Chase pulled back a chair and held it for Daniella. 

Chase put his own hands on the table and let his little kilted rear sway to the music as he watched his grandmother make polite `small talk' with his new friend. 

Mrs. Calamari's table was quite in the middle of all the tables to the left side of the dance floor. She and Mrs. Nematode found they could quite easily take in all the happenings around the room from their position. Waiters brought them water and wine and their every need was well taken care of by the staff that wandered the room. Mrs. Calamari had brindled when a heathenish bagpipe player had led the wedding party into the room. She had cringed when Chase clanged on his glass of water as a signal for his parents to kiss. Her blood pressure had risen when Ben had skillfully but sensuously removed the bridal garter from that Francesca Vecchio's thigh. Her ire was further spurred on by the `oh and ah's of the crowd when the bouquet and garter were thrown. To say she was livid when Ben and Francesca took to the dance floor would be to state the matter mildly. So when little Chase Fraser appeared on the dance floor with quite the prettiest little girl that Mrs. Calamari had ever seen she saw red. The woman seethed quietly at first and then soon began making comments to her bosom friend Mrs. Nematode. It wasn't long before she downed her third glass of champagne. At this stage she spied Chase swinging his kilt about his knees as he stood leaning on his grandmother's table. Danger loomed ahead. 

Soft music filled the room as the next dance set began. Ray claimed a dance with his sister and Ben swung Maria into his arms. Ben and Maria danced well together from their hours of practice. They were well suited to each other's steps. Ray and Francesca whirled past Ben their faces filled with laughter. After several circuits of the room, the couples switched partners again, this time Ben wound up with Bree and Ray danced with Maria. 

"You make a lovely couple, you know." Bree remarked casually to Ben who smiled back at her then retorted. "So do you and Ray." Bree blushed, "We're working through a lot." Ben laughed outright in an uncharacteristic change of character at her answer. "Francesca's the one who has taken on the heavy load." Ben glided then whirled his partner. "Francesca's an open book compared to my clam personality." Bree smiled as her dress billowed out around her feet. "There was a time you wouldn't have admitted that. You've come a long way Benton Fraser." The music stopped and they watched Ray and Francesca wander their way. "I guess we Scot's like dark-haired Italian's." Bree said with a laugh. 

Francesca pulled Ben towards their table and made him sit out a song. She picked up a glass of wine on the table and put it to Ben's lips. "Drink, I don't want you dehydrated." Ben sipped from the glass oblivious of its taste but decided against informing Francesca that wine wouldn't prevent dehydration. His eyes wandered over her flushed and beautiful face as he drank deeply. A glass clanged somewhere in the room and Ben gratefully took the opportunity to kiss the lips he loved. He pulled Chesca onto his lap and held her softly to him. Francesca returned his kiss but then rose to her feet. Taking his hand she pulled his large form up and began to drag him away. "Time to mingle." Soon they were making their way from table to table. Rosa Vecchio smiled approvingly as they wandered away from her table. 

Chase and Daniella met up with the Tony and Maria's children and began dancing as a group on the dance floor. The music had changed to more modern rhythms and the small group was swinging around in wild abandon. Mrs. Calamari's eyes narrowed as she watched the young revelers having fun. She was totally scandalized when Chase led the small group in a silly follow the leader game. The children were laughing so hard as they moved about their small area of the dance floor that other small children wandered their way and soon joined in the fun. The old woman drank deeply from her glass not caring what liquid the glass contained. 

Francesca whirled as a waiter passed her and requested two glasses. The waiter smiled at the beautiful couple and lowered his tray to her. Francesca impishly smiled in thank you and handed a glass of champagne to Ben. "You don't have to drink the whole thing you know." She teased Ben with her eyes as she drank slowly. They stood sipping from their glasses and watching the dancers move about the floor. "Look, isn't that Meg with my cousin Seraphina's nephew?" Ben craned his neck in the direction Francesca pointed and smiled. 

Margaret Thatcher was enthralled. Her dance partner was intelligent, well mannered and entertaining. She was even more pleased that he seemed to really see her. He wasn't bad to look at either. He was tall, dark and had the most melting hazel eyes. And the man was a divine dancer. His only drawback was his familial connection to the Vecchio family. Of course, even that could be overcome given time. And she had a feeling she'd have that time with this man. Even his name was interesting, `Cheserae Vecchio'. 

Mrs. Calamari watched with narrowed eyes as Chase pulled Daniella from the crowd and headed toward the room's exit. Mrs. Nematode watched the eyes of her friend and whispered, `'Oh dear." 

With gleeful venom in her whispered words Mrs. Calamari leaned towards Mrs. Nematode and began a diatribe of stinging comments about her hosts. It wasn't long before many of the guests at the table drifted; away glad to get away from the woman's invective comments. 

Benton Fraser was on his way back to the bridal table after a visit to the establishment's facilities. His spirits were high and he had not yet begun to tire. He passed closely to Mrs. Calamari's table and heard just a hint of her pithy comments. He would have passed right on by if she had not made a comment about his son. Benton Fraser stopped dead in his tracks and shook his head. He couldn't believe any sane person would make such an attack on a child that was little more than a toddler, even though that child would soon be four. Mrs. Calamari's back was to Benton and she didn't see him start to pass their table then stop. But Mrs. Nematode did and she tried vainly to stem the other woman's flow of castigating words. Benton Fraser turned quickly and approached Mrs. Calamari. 

"Mam, please forgive me. But did I just hear you call my son a brat and a heathenish son of a heathen? Correct me if I'm wrong, but the words I heard seemed a little strong in connection with my son, a small child not yet 4." His eyes darkened as he spoke and his lips tightened with each word he spoke. 

Mrs. Calamari turned in her chair and blanched but did not give way to superior forces. She nodded her head, "Yes, I did say those words and a few more. How dare you teach your son to wear that heathenish garb among civilized people? And the things he has done this evening are a disgrace. Did you know he's dragged a little girl out of this room? Did you? Just what are you going to do about it young man?" Her gloating look demanded a retort. 

At first it appeared that Ben would take her to task with words. Then a broad smile crossed his lips and he saluted the lady, and placing his hands rigidly at his sides he turned on his heels in military fashion letting his kilt sail high in the air almost directly in the lady's face. The kilt fell back down over Fraser plaid boxer shorts as Ben walked away without a look back, high color stinging his face. He marched straight across the room to the table where Grandmere sat where he plopped himself down in a chair. He picked up a wine glass and drained it, then whispered, "Oh Dear." 

Ray had watched the entire encounter across the room. He had been about to go and rescue Ben when Ben did his military maneuver. Even as far away as Ray was from the target area, he was well aware of what had happened by the look on the Calamari's face. Ray broke up into laughter and wound up hanging on Bree's shoulder shaking as laughter controlled him. Between gasps of laughter he described the scene to Bree who whispered, "Our Ben?" 

"Oh yea, our Ben." 

Father Behan sank into the first available chair and wiped his sweaty brow. His stomach clenched and unclenched as his thoughts roiled in his head. The poor, dear man was almost speechless at what he had just witnessed. But he was well acquainted with Benton Fraser; he guessed the man was very sorely provoked to get such an action out of him. What was worse was the fact that both people attended services in his parish. He glanced over to the bridal table where his eyes met those of Benton's grandmother; a formidable but loveable dame if ever there was one. The laughter he saw in those eyes reached his heart and his sole. He straightened his collar and rose, ready to do battle. 

Mrs. Calamari sat with a very rigid expression of horror on her face. The woman's eyes were large and bulging in their orbits. She spluttered and reached out vainly for Mrs. Nematode's arm. While she was realizing that the comforting arm of her bosom friend was not in reach she was failing to notice Father Behan bearing down on her from two tables away. 

The good father coughed and leaned over to address Mrs. Calamari. His lips formed the words he was barely whispering. "I shall expect to see you in confession." He leaned back from the woman and crossed his arms across his frocked chest. 

"I would think you would be addressing that heathenish Canadian. You did see what he did, didn't you Father?" 

"Meena, he is not a heathen. You would do well to be quiet. I am well acquainted with the young man and I have nothing but admiration for him." 

Mrs. Calamari leaned forward with narrowed eyes. "Surely Father you can see that his dress or lack of it sets a bad example for our young men. Especially in view of what happened." She lowered her eyes and blushed. "How Rosa Vecchio could let him marry her daughter is beyond me." 

Father Behan felt himself beyond words. The vulgar woman was sitting at a table surrounded by well wishers for the young couple and all she could spout was vitriol towards one of the best young men he had ever met. He leaned over and put a hand on her arm while whispering dangerously softly, "I think you had better leave. I see young Ray Vecchio watching you and he may not be as polite as I am." 

Mrs. Calamari let the priest help her to her feet. She grabbed her purse off of the table and turned her back on him as she marched in solitude out the exit. Her exit was privately cheered by most of the listeners in Father Behan's physical proximity. 

Ray watched the scene between the Calamari and Father Behan with a sense of sadness mixed with mirth. Ben's handling of the woman had been classic and totally uncharacteristic of the man Ray knew as his brother-in-law. A glance in Ben's direction told him just how embarrassed Ben was at his own actions. A glance at the women seated around Benton Fraser told the story of women who were proud of those same actions that embarrassed Ben. Ray smiled; his little sister was good for Ben. Ray was very sure it was the encouragement that Francesca gave Ben that allowed him to be more open in his dealings with people. He was very sure that without the support Francesca provided Ben would never have meted out that kind of treatment to Mrs. Calamari. 

Bree watched Ben rise from his chair and quietly leave the room with Francesca walking quietly by his side. She noted the proud look on Francesca's face as she walked along next to her husband. Ben's face was flushed but she could see no sign of the closed off look he had worn when she first met him. She also noted their tightly clasped hands that bound them to each other. She smiled broadly as the exit door closed quietly behind the couple. 

Chase and Daniella were sitting in a little cubby they had found that was formed the by leaves of a large plant. Adults couldn't see them and would never have looked to the rear area of the potted plant nor would an adult have seen the natural seating formed by the brick wall and the potted plants support stand that was just right for small children. Somewhere the two had obtained napkins and cake and glasses of milk. They were enjoying their own private dining area. Chase ate and listened to Dani giggling as they indulged themselves on wedding cake. Leaning against the wall next to Chase was his father's cane. He glanced at the cane and smiled as he drank his milk. When his cake was gone, Chase carefully wiped his hands on a napkin and then picked up the beautiful walking stick. Careful not to get any stickiness that might remain on his fingers on the stick; he handled the stick carefully and ran his little fingers over the gold bands at the top. Proudly he showed his father's initials to Dani. Dani was suitably admiring of her new beau's toy and her hazel eyes light up with pure enjoyment as she watched Chase handle the gold bands. 

A shadowed form watched the two small children as they enjoyed themselves behind the plant as it leaned into the shadows of an unlit doorway. The shadow watched and waited, biding his time. When it appeared that no one was going to venture down this quiet hallway the children had found, the shadow began moving forward. 

Chase froze in position and held a small finger to his lips. Daniella quickly followed his suit and sat statue like in the shadows of their potted plant. A sickly smell wafted through the leaves of the potted plant and Chase was certain he head footsteps that seemed out of place. He deftly pushed two buttons at once on the side of a gold band on the walking stick and slowly began to slide the handle away from the wood part of the walking cane. He stood up and turned to place his back in front of Daniella and lifted the metal form he had removed from the cane. He waited in silence. 

The shadow tiptoed cautiously until it was quite near the potted plant hideout. One shadowed foot slowly moved and stopped. Bright light flooded the end of the hallway nearest the children. The shadow leapt back to its original hiding place. The shadowed form watched as older children came racing down the hall. He took the opportunity of their noise cover to retreat down the hall and out of the building. 

Chase's hand shook a bit, but he held his ground. Daniella placed her small hands on his shoulders and stood quietly behind him. They waited. The noisy older children ran around the potted plant and stopped. One of the boys in the group walked carefully forward and laughed. "Hey, it's Peter Pan and Wendy guys. Look!" 

Five pairs of adolescent eyes surveyed the tiny children behind the pot. Two of the bigger children advanced on Chase who kept his piece of metal raised and directed at the group. He didn't dare close his eyes, though he wanted to badly. 

The largest of the boys in the group knelt down and looked carefully at the metal in Chase's hand. "Hey, you know we could get some money for that. I saw something like that in a picture once." He smiled winningly at Chase, "Give it too me kid. It's way too big for you." 

"No. I can't give it to you. It's my father's and he wouldn't like it." Chase found his little hands getting tired as he held his stance and kept Daniella behind him. 

"You're Dad won't mind. Give it to me. Little kids like you shouldn't be playing with things like that, you know." 

"But, I'm not playing with it." Chase stepped forward one step. 

"Does your Dad know you have that?" 

Chase looked very guilty and almost gave in, then turned bright red as he saw the form of his father looming up behind the crowd of children that surrounded him. "My Dad's right behind you." 

The boy standing in front of Chase shook his head. "That's an old one kid." Silence greeted the offender's ears and he stood stalwart in his spot certain that the small boy would give in quickly. After all, the little boy was little more than a baby, and one did have to give the little guy credit for his bluff. It was then that he felt a hand on his shoulder. The teen froze and then turned his head. At eye level all he could see was red, bright, bright red. He raised his eyes and met the eyes of what he knew must be the tikes parent. He looked back at the tike and shrugged his shoulders. "Guess your Dad doesn't want to part with that. That's cool." He looked back to the adult eyes and shrugged. "Can't blame a guy for trying can ya?" 

"You and your friends leave before you get into any real trouble." Ben held the boy's shoulder tightly before letting him go. "No doubt your parents are wondering where you are." He let the boy go and waited until the teens exited the hallway. Then he knelt down in front of Chase and cast widened eyes at the sword in his son's hands. 

Chase looked into his father's eyes and felt his little body beginning to shake; the sword dipped its point towards the floor. The little boy sighed in relief then noticed his mother standing behind his beloved Papa. He smiled a bit when he noticed his mother's eyes twinkling above her grimly set lips. A look to his father's face made him want to cry. His father's face wore a stricken look. Chase's very insides seemed to grab at him as he saw his father's eyes fill with tightly held back tears. Chase hung his head and for the first time in his little life he felt shame and the feeling made him gulp and hold his mouth tightly closed. 

Watching all the emotions flying quickly by on his son's face, Ben put out a hand and gently lifted the sword from the small boy's hands. In total wonder, Ben looked at the handle of what he knew was his walking stick and turned it several times in his hands. He felt Francesca's supporting hand on his shoulder as he knelt before his little boy and his shoulders tightened before they sagged in remorse. 

"Chase. Where is the rest of my walking stick?" 

The small boy turned to find Daniella handing him the empty black sheath. Turning slowly and carefully he faced his father and handed him the sheath. His tiny throat was far too tight to say anything. 

"Come here Chase." 

The little boy hesitated just a fraction then advanced to stand until his little body was touching his father's kilt as it rested on Ben's bent knees. Large hands set the sheath and the sword down. Large hands pulled the little boy to him and hugged him tightly, almost squeezing all the air out of the small, boyish frame. "Show me how it works, son. Then I want you and your little friend to go in to the reception hall and stay close to Grandmere. Understood?" 

A nod of his head was all Chase could manage. He scrambled out of Ben's hold and picked up the two pieces of antique security and deftly demonstrated how neatly the two pieces fit together. 

"You knew about this before tonight, didn't you?" 

Chase's cheeks flamed in a red color that would rival any of his father's embarrassed hues. "Yes, sir." 

"We'll discuss this later. Come on, we'll escort you back to the door of the reception room. Stay together until your little friend's parents come for her. Pardon me young lady. What is your name?" 

Daniella stepped forward and used her beautiful eyes to full advantage. "Daniella Glendenning is my name. I'm Dani for short." 

Ben sighed as he stood up. "Then Dani it is. Shall we go children?" 

Francesca patted her hand on Chase's head and he looked up to see her smiling broadly at him. Hey, he thought, "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Papa always gave in to Mum's smiles." 

The little party of four returned to the reception room's door and the adults watched their repentant child lead his little friend inside. 

Francesca collapsed into gales of laughter against Ben's shoulder. "He's just like you. A stalwart Knight in Shinning Armor." She turned serious and rested her head against him. "Did you know about the sword?" 

Ben held her to his side and looked down into the depths of her eyes. "No. I wonder if Grandmere knows?" 

"I'll bet she does." Chesca smiled. "She's very cunning, your grandmother. But why didn't she tell you?" 

"Believe me, I shall be asking her that very question, before I punish Chase." 

"He's not quite four, Ben. Do you think he understood what he was doing?" 

"Yes. I do. You read Peter Pan to him. He knows swords are dangerous. I just don't know why he didn't come and tell either of us?" 

Francesca thought of the past two weeks and guiltily raised her head high, "I don't think we gave him a chance to tell us. We've been too busy." She left the matter of his mother's murder silent between them. 

"I've failed him Chesca." 

"You've failed no one Ben, least of all Chase." Darkness filled her bright eyes and she held on tightly to his sleeve. "Things sometimes just happen. Bright little kids like Chase are curious and they find all kinds of things their parents hide from them. You read the papers. You know what I am saying is true. This doesn't make you a bad parent, Ben. And it doesn't make Chase a bad child. It doesn't." 

"But," 

"No, buts. You're a great Dad and good husband. Just take this as a warning. Things will get a lot more interesting as he grows up. And just think he'll have a sibling or two very soon to follow in his footsteps." She smiled her most winsome smile as she thought of the little one she already carried inside her. Or was that little ones like Robert Fraser kept saying. She giggled. 

"Oh Dear." Ben said with thoughts of a teenage Chase driving a car and dating running through his mind. 

Rosa Vecchio watched Chase admiring his new little friend. He stood next to the table again with his little hands set on it and wiggling his little kilted bottom. She noted how he stood first with one foot draped over the left and then changing so that the left draped over the right. She remembered well that small boys always seemed to have so much unused energy. But she was at a loss as to why the little boy wouldn't sit on a chair. She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Chase, why don't you sit down in a chair next to your new little friend?" 

The boy vehemently shook his head and flushed beet red. He tugged at his cravat and looked up at her. "The chairs are scratchy. I don't like sitting." He absently rubbed his backside, as he made sure to keep his voice soft enough that no one else could hear. 

A merry twinkle lit Rosa's eyes and she pulled the small boy in to a hug. "Perhaps, we can do something about that." She drew the shawl she had brought along off of her shoulders and settled it in the seat of the nearest chair. "Sit there, I think you'll find it much better." 

Chase sat obediently in the chair and listened to Grandmere talking to Dani. He put his elbow on the table and just stared at the little girl who was his newest friend. His grandmother's watched him with pride and amusement. Suddenly the little boy sat straight up in his chair and cleared his throat. "Dani, are you staying the night here. I am." 

Dani shook her head. "No, my Dad has to go to Canada tomorrow." 

"Oh." Chase looked gloomy, then brightened. "I was born here but my Papa was born in Canada." 

"He was?" 

"Yep, my Papa and Grandmere." Chase sat straighter and straighter now that he had a common element he could discuss with Dani. "Uncle Ray says I have double, er duel citzchip. I guess that's good, cause he laughs when he says it." 

"The word is `citizenship' Chase." Grandmere smiled with twinkling eyes roving the little form sitting in the shawl-covered chair. 

Across the room, Francesca and Ben reentered the room and began dancing again. Ray watched the couple dance near him and pulled Bree closer, "He's one tired Mountie." He noted an almost tawny brown coloring look about Ben's eyes that indicated he was under strain. Most people wouldn't notice the look. Ray, however, was very familiar with the look. "One determined Mountie, I might add." 

Bree waited for Ray to turn her in a direction in which she could see the dancing bridal couple. "I agree he's starting to slow down a bit." She narrowed her physician-trained eyes and noted that Francesca was looking at Ben with concern. She smiled when she saw Francesca whisper up at Ben and seem to indicate the empty chairs near Chase. 

Ray and Bree watched with humorous delight as Francesca pulled Ben towards the empty chairs. Bree noticed Francesca seemed happy to sit down, and she laughed when she noticed that Francesca quickly slipped off her shoes as Ben sat down next to her. "The Brides feet hurt. I do believe that's a common complaint." Bree felt herself pulled closer to Ray in a tight hug. Ray whispered into her ear. "Perhaps we'll find out about that some day." All thoughts of the Fraser's quickly flew sky-high as Bree's thoughts were taken over with the implication of Ray's comment. 

Bree placed her mouth near Ray's ear and whispered in a serious tone, "I do hope so." Ray smiled victoriously and whirled Bree away till she was short of breath and laughing. 

Ben's face was slightly flushed and he knew his fingers were distinctly shaky. He tried to settle comfortably on the chair and realized that a kilt while comfortable when one was dancing or walking did not provide the same comfort level when one was required to place one's kilted person on a scratchy chair. He could feel every scratchy fiber of the chair on his thighs as he sat watching Francesca talking to her mother. He looked over at Chase and smiled, but noted the little boy seemed quite happy sitting and talking to his new little friend. Ben noted the shawl under his son's legs and did a mental, "ah". He looked up to find Grandmere smiling in amusement at him. He blushed as he realized that his grandmother was probably divining his thoughts about scratchy chairs. 

Francesca leaned over and kissed her mother, "Thank you. Everything is perfect. I love you Ma." Before Rosa could wipe the tears of happiness from her eyes, Francesca took her mother's hand and squeezed it. She turned her face towards Grandmere and said, "You are both the greatest. " 

Grandmere sat up straighter in her chair, "We are family." 

Ben noted the pride in his grandmother's voice and felt his heart beating rapidly as he noted his father standing behind Grandmere's chair. "Oh Dear." The words slipped from his mouth in a slight whisper. Both Francesca and Grandmere glanced his way and noted that Ben's eyes seemed trained on a spot behind his grandmother. Francesca smiled as she noted her deceased father-in-law's attire. Robert Fraser stood his ground, dressed full regimental red, which included his own Fraser Kilt, rather than dress uniform pants. She leaned over to Ben and put her hand on his arm. "I think your father would be proud of you Ben." She winked at Robert Fraser. Grandmere heard the words and knew who stood behind her. Chase was too involved with his little girlfriend to notice his grandfather's presence. Ben smiled in a strained and tired way, and then put his hand over Francesca's. 

Robert Fraser surveyed the room with pleasure. His chest swelled with pride; these people cared for his son, these people were family. His smile broadened as he noted Chase talking merrily to Dani. No sad childhoods for that boy, thanks to Francesca. He surveyed the beautiful, tight wedding dress Francesca wore and then muttered. "Gad woman, how do you breath in that dress? Beautiful, no doubt about that; simply beautiful. What about the babes? Bout time for you and the boy to disappear, wouldn't you say?" He watched both Francesca and Ben blush. "Take your wife and get her comfortable boy. Don't want to see my grandchildren deprived. Well, go on." He talked in a louder tone of voice. "Perfect time to disappear, most of this crowd is dancing, eating or drinking. They won't notice that the main attraction has skiddadeld." 

Grandmere raised her napkin delicately to her mouth. "Robert Fraser, you're still a scamp. Leave the boy alone." She gently wiped the napkin across her lips and continued, "It's about time you showed up for your son's wedding?" 

Robert leaned over and grinned, "I've been here, and you just haven't seen me." 

Ben dropped his head in defeat. He was tired, he was sore, he was happy. He couldn't process all the emotions running through his brain save for the need to take Francesca away from the noise and the crowd, for them to be on their own. Months of being surrounded at every turn by family, while wonderful, now made him want to haul Francesca to her feet, throw her over his shoulder and make away with her. The realization that he was still not quite well enough to accomplish that hurt, but he pulled on Francesca's hand and tried to stand up quickly. He faltered just enough for Francesca to frown. Chase saw his father standing a little shakily at the side of the table and jumped down to grab Ben's cane by Rosa's chair. He hurried over to his father, his cheeks reddened. "Here Papa. I'm sorry for before." 

Ben leaned over and gratefully took the cane in his hand. He brushed his lips against the boy's hair. "I know." 

Robert smiled broadly as he watched Francesca rise and put her arm possessively under Ben's arm. Yep, she was sturdy all right. Best little thing to join the Fraser clan since Caroline. His eyes watched the couple with pride as they skirted the crowd, submitted to comments from some well wishers and disappeared from the reception hall. 

They walked slowly, hand in hand towards the glass-enclosed elevator each savoring the blessed piece of being away from the reception. Ben used the cane in his hand, but didn't lean on it heavily. Francesca let him guide her as she laid her head against his arm and the two of them entered the elevator. 

The fairy lights below danced among the bushes and trees planted in the darkened reception area. Ben put his arm around Francesca and pulled her tightly to his side. He put his nose next to her hair and breathed in the lovely soft scent of her. He listened to her quiet breathing and delighted in the fact that now the whole world knew they belonged together. He thought of all the time she had spent in his pursuit and how much he had enjoyed every minute of her antics. He felt blissfully released now that he no longer had to hide his feelings from Ray or anyone else. She was loving, and strong. She was his strength and his helper. He remembered every moment he had seen her with his, no `their' son and smiled thinking of the new addition that would be with them in the following months. He remembered every moment that she had nursed him physically and emotionally through the last horrible months. The elevator stopped and he held her tightly to him. She looked up and read the love in his eyes, felt the heat of his arm around her. She sighed and raised her face to his. Their lips met in a deeply searching kiss. 

Finally, a noise reached their ears and they broke apart to see an elderly couple smiling at them. Ben blushed crimson and murmured, "Oh dear!" They began to move out of the elevator with Francesca holding her head high and meeting the gentle gaze of the old couple. They set off towards their room; both of them aware of the elderly couple watching them every step of the way. Both of them heard the words the wife said to her husband as they entered the elevator. "Now, that's a young couple in love." As they reached their suite door, they heard the elevator door close. 

Ben put the keycard in the key lock and pushed the door open. He turned to Francesca and handed her his cane. "Put your arms around my neck." She looked sternly up at him. "I will be careful, Francesca, but this is something I have to do." 

"You hurt yourself Benton Fraser and I'll make you pay." Francesca gently put her arms up around the neck she loved dearly. 

"Just two steps Francesca. Just two." 

He put his arms around her waist and lifted her gently off her feet. He held her there in his arms a moment then carefully and precisely took two steps over the threshold and into the Bridal Suite. He kicked the door shut and placed her back on her feet. "Remember, tonight is your turn." He put his right hand to her face and placed his left hand along her collarbone. "How do you breath in that dress?" He chuckled. 

They turned together towards the suite's living room area and walked through it as quickly as Ben could aided by his cane. Ben guided them inside the bedroom and kicked the door shut. "Stand still my love." He moved behind Francesca and began undoing the tiny buttons on the bodice of her gown as he leaned forward and ran his lips across the back of her shoulder blades. With each button he undid, he gave her another kiss and trailed his lips lower across his back. She could feel his fingers gently undoing each button with painstaking slowness and she began to shiver in delight. She tilted her head back towards him and let her entire body relax. She heard him give a soft chuckle and felt the air from his lips softly caressing her back. Each button's undoing brought a kiss and a trail of hot breath down her back. Each button's opening revealed the fact that she wore no bra beneath the tightly formfitting dress. Each button's undoing revealed more and more of her slim form to Ben. He neared the buttons over her hips and put an arm around her waist as he pressed his lips to the small of her back. She couldn't pull away or turn in his embrace and she desperately wanted to turn into the heat of his kisses and the feel of his hands on her skin. 

With a gentle sigh and one last kiss, Ben began loosening the dress further by unbuttoning every button in his path down the dress. When the last button was undone, he stood and gently turned her in his arms. She all but collapsed against him. With a smile, he leaned in and began kissing the hollow of her neck as he let his hands begin removing the dress down her shoulders and arms. He turned his head and began guiding them towards the bed. 

Francesca felt the heat rising from his hands lingering on her shoulders as the dress kept coming off of her in little stages. She hardly felt the edge of the bed as Ben brought her up against it. He gently removed the gown down over her hands as he kissed her mouth possessively. The gown was thrown vaguely towards a chair where it would be found on the floor in the morning. Francesca's hands began wandering over Ben's red serge in search of his buttons. Ben pushed her hands away and gently guided her down onto the bed. His eyes roved her semi-naked form as he unbuttoned his tunic with the same slow ease that he had undone the buttons of her gown. His eyes watched her eyes grow round as she perceived her punishment for her taking of him early in the evening in the limo. The red serge found it's way to the floor near the wedding gown and Ben began undoing his cravat that encircled his throat. The cravat removed, he began untying the classic full-sleeved kilt shirt he wore over his kilt. Then he removed his sporran and he began slowly undoing his kilt. As the kilt dropped from his body, he placed a knee on the bed next to Francesca and slowly lowered himself over her. 

His hands wandered over the form beneath him that he knew so well. He found the tops of her thigh-high nylons and gently removed each one, lowering each one, inch by inch kissing the revealing skin as he moved down each leg. Francesca watched his curly hair escaping from its severely combed style he had worn all evening. She put out a hand to almost touch those lovely curls. She shivered and smiled when he pulled the beds virginal looking bridal cover over them. As the cover descended to rest atop them, Ben settled onto the mattress next to her and knew that each tiny touch of him on her skin, whether from his lips or fingers was driving her to the point of frustration. He kept his hands above her waist and continued to kiss and touch her in little breathless kisses and heated touches. 

With a soft movement, Ben put the fingers of his right hand in her hair and let his fingers lazily twine themselves in the soft curls. He moved his lips along her forehead and found each eyebrow in turn before running his lips along her eyelids. With a gentleness born of his love for her, his lioness-butterfly, he began to kiss her face over every inch of it's beautiful surface stopping only when he knew the shivering form beneath him was about move demandingly under him. 

He rolled them on to their sides and gently removed her delicate bridal undergarments before slowly and tantalizingly removing his own Fraser plaid boxers. He tossed each item individually out from under the covers. His own fingers were now trembling, his lips quivering as he continued to let Francesca know that he loved every inch of her tiny body. In an effort to make Francesca understand just how much he loved, needed and trusted her, he rolled them over so that Francesca lay atop him. His fingers ran over her back and his lips demanded she kiss him. Having driven her to the point where she could no longer bear to wait, he now presented himself, fully exposed physically and emotionally to her, gifting her with her choice of release. His physically fevered body was now hers for the taking. He opened his lips and whispered to her, "All yours, all yours." 

Francesca pulled back a bit and stared down into the room's darkness towards her husband's softly whispered words. She blushed at the thought of how she had used him earlier in the limo and at the thought of the wait he had put her through the entire evening as they danced and laughed. She had envisioned something different from Ben. Never had she imagined this sweet, inch-by-inch arousal by him only to have him offer himself to her in the end to use as she pleased. She smiled as she whispered back to him in the dark, "Ours...ours." She felt his body suddenly shiver below her and knew that this time he was comfortable and willing and waiting for her to tell him what she needed from him as he lay beneath her. She lowered her head and kissed his mouth fully, sliding her tongue into his mouth. Her own quivering fingers ran over his shoulders, down his torso and slid gracefully all over him. "Together, Ben. Together." She whispered to him as she felt his body beginning to wiggle and slide beneath her as he raised his hips slightly at her touch. 

They became two bodies seeking the same heat, quivering to the same tune, riding out the storm of emotion their love brought them; together, as one, they soon feel asleep entwined in each other's arms. 

One very small red serge coat hung with precision neatness on a hanger on the back of the room's only chair. One very small Fraser Kilt resided gently on the seat of the chair with a small sporran and tiny white shirt folded neatly on top of it. Bare feet sounded as their owner rushed from the bathroom and ran across the carpet to kneel at the bed with clasped hands resting on the pulled back comforter. The child's head of dark curls bowed over his hands as he began his prayers while two of the most important women in his little life looked on in amusement. 

"Dear God. This is Chase Fraser. I'm not in my bedroom. I'm in a big hotel. My Papa and Mom got married today. Thank you for finding my Papa for me. Thank you for my new Mom. I got two Moms but only one can hug me. Papa says hugs are probably one of the most important things in the world. He's right, isn't he? Papa needs hugs too, lots of them. Uncle Ray says Papa is happy now. I love my whole new family. Now I have cousins and everything. Please take care of my Papa and Mom; they are going away for a trip. I don't know what a honeymoon is, but Uncle Ray says everybody that gets married should have one. Uncle Ray said it means more kissing and hugging. Papa turned red when Uncle Ray said that. I got to say my `God Blesses now. God Bless Grandmere cause she loves me. God Bless Grandma Rose cause I love her. God Bless Uncle Ray and all my new cousins. Amen." The little boy started to rise to his feet but quickly knelt back on the ground. "I almost forgot God, please take care of Dief and Wallace; they couldn't come to the wedding. They are at our house. And please, God. Keep that bad man away. He has bad eyes. Thank you God. Amen, Chase Fraser." 

The small boy stood up in his and ran first to his Grandmere who had tears running down her face as she sat in her wheelchair and then to his Grandma Rose. He gave them each a big hug and kiss and then ran to the bed where he scrambled up into it and drew his covers up to his little chin. The little boy smiled into the shadows and then closed his little sleepy eyes. 

Robert Fraser watched the scene from his vantage point in the shadows and put a hand quickly to one eye. "Night boy. Sweet dreams." He said as he pulled his hand away from the corner of his eye. He turned to the shadowy figure next to him. "Remember what I said. You only go where the boy sleeps and you leave my son alone." 

The soft tones of the woman in the shadows whispered back, "You don't give up do you?" 

"No, and where you're concerned I never will." Robert gave her his best glaring look. "He's over you Victoria, and don't you forget it." 

She turned her head towards her son and the two women watching him sleep. "I'm only here to protect. Nothing more, nothing less." 

"Well, see that that's all you do." 

Robert watched her lean over and kiss her son before disappearing from the room. He gave a grin. "Love you boy." He turned around and left the room, his kilt swaying as he went. 

They slept entwined in each other's arms; the hair on their curly heads flattened where their heads met. Forehead to forehead, nose to nose; they slept covered haphazardly by the beautifully bridal bed's comforter. Ben's pale arm held his tiny wife's body to him, needing her even in deep sleep. Francesca's hand was clasped around his neck as she slept with her fingers entwined in his dark curls. Ben sighed and pulled her even closer into his arms. He kissed her hair and settled back to sleep. 

The night's darkness crawled by and the early morning stars could be seen from the suites bedroom window. Francesca stirred and felt herself held tightly in loving arms. She opened her heavy sleep-weighted lids and tried to focus on his beautiful sleeping eyes. His thick, dark lashes stood out starkly from his pale skin. She listened for his breathing and smiled at the evenness of it. She wondered if the children they had would look like him or her. She wondered if their children would look like Chase. She said a quick prayer for healthy children. She snuggled in closer to Ben. Closing her eyes she waited for him to begin waking. She wanted nothing more than to show him again just how much she needed him. 

Ben felt Chesca move against him and felt the movement down the full length of his body. He tried to lift his eyelids, to lift them fully open. He felt her settle even closer to him. He moved his hand and ran his fingers lightly down the skin of her back and felt her shiver against him. With a loud sigh she lifted her left leg and draped it over his thighs, as they lay there on their sides, face to face. He let out a loud groan and pulled her over with him until he was lying beneath her again. Joy gripped his heart and happiness shown from his eyes as he held her tightly and ran both of his hand over her, seeking every inch of skin exposed to his searching hands. 

Francesca pulled her head back and looked down at Ben's face in the dim light of the room's window. She gave a great whoop and leaned in to kiss him, taking her time about it as she devoured his lips and the inside of his mouth. She let her elbows settle into his pillow on either side of his head and whispered into his ear. "You make me happy." 

He blushed and raising his head used his teeth to capture her ear. She nuzzled her ear into his teeth and sighed. Ben pulled her down to his chest and rolled them over again until he lay over her, chest to chest. He gave a quick kiss and rolled off of her and rose from the bed. Francesca's eyes watched him hungrily as he moved in the soft starlight shining in from their suite windows. His pale skin looked faintly luminescent in the starlight. He picked up his sporran and gently withdrew a small packaged from it. He turned back to walk to the bed and saw Francesca bathed in the same soft starlight that surrounded him. His heart caught in his chest and his hand trembled as it held the small package. He walked back towards the bed without the embarrassment he would have felt months ago; his walk steady and sure. Francesca watched him move slowly towards her and rose on an elbow to watch his movement towards her. 

Ben first knelt on one knee on the side of the bed and then slowly melted down next to Francesca. He took her free hand and held it open as he placed the small box on her open palm. Francesca clasped the box into her hand and felt tears rushing down her cheeks. She leaned over and kissed him, throwing her free hand around his neck. 

"Aren't you going to open it?" Ben watched her face closely as the tears ran freely down her face. 

"Whatever it is, you didn't have to give me anything. You've given me so much already." 

"Open it. Please." Ben ran a finger over one tear streaked path on her face. 

With fumbling fingers and a soft intake of breath, Francesca slowly opened the box. Nestled in the box was a beautiful necklace. The necklace was fine and delicate, its pendant small. The center stone was a diamond sitting in a star-shaped setting. The diamond was surrounded by very tiny black opal stones. Francesca turned the box in the room's starlight and noticed how the small pendant sparkled like the stars in the sky. She looked up at Ben mutely, at a loss for words. 

Ben picked up the box and removed the necklace and gently placed it around her neck. "The diamond represents the North Star; the smaller stones the Aurora Borealis. The North Star has always guided me, took me home when I was lost. Do you understand what I'm trying to say Chesca? Sometimes, sometimes I--" He began stuttering and his blushing skin seemed to flame in the starlight. "I find I can not find the words." He hung his head a little. 

"You don't need words Benton." She put one hand on the star at her throat before leaning over and kissing him softly. "You show me without words." 

He grabbed her in a fierce hug and they fell back into the pillows. The starlight hit the stones on Chesca's necklace and sent it's star lighted refractions all over the ceiling. They held each other tightly and lay there letting sleep claim them again. 

The white clad man lay staring at the ceiling of his room. The narrow room had only one small window covered with mess and bars. Starlight filtered unevenly through the windows opening casting weird dancing specs of light on the drab white walls. Rough hash marks that scored the utilitarian institutional color could be seen on the wall near the pillow by the man's head. The man wore plain and starkly white clothing. Several days beard growth covered Jean-Andre's features as he lay there unmoving. 

The lady in the shadows smiled as she watched the man sleep. She moved with ethereal grace across the room until she could see the sleeper's face quite clearly. Her smile was dangerous as she leaned towards the bed. "Don't open your eyes, sleep," she crooned. "You never did learn how to love cousin. But I did. Stay away from my son. Do you hear? Stay away. I know you're faking." She leaned in until her mouth was very close to his ear. "I protect those I love Jean. I'm not proud of the things I did. But believe me, hurt one hair on my son's head and I'll follow you straight to Hell." She lowered her whispering voice and continued. "I know you Jean. I know you well. Forget any plans of revenge. Forget them or I'll make sure you never leave this place sane. It's a lovely room Jean. Enjoy it." She laughed and threw her hair back from her head as she moved up and away from the sleeping figure. She lingered just long enough to hear his lips begin to mumble indistinguishable words. 

Victoria waited exited the room and listened as the night guard began checking the rooms. She smiled gleefully when she saw the guard listen at Jean-Andre's door and make notations on his clipboard. The man whispered to himself as he wrote down what he could understand of Rochard's meandering words: "Leave. No. Promise. No. Have to stop-too late now to stop Dunston...Noooo!" The guard shrugged his shoulders and continued his rounds. 

Daylight streamed across the room to the bed where the small boy lay slowly waking up. He stretched and reached his small arms way up over his head. A smile formed on his lips and he gave a great sounding hoot and leapt out of his bed. His hand clasped gently over the ring hanging on his necklace and his smile grew wider. Running quickly to the suitcase valet stand he wrenched open his suitcase and grabbed the clothing his parents had packed for him. In mere seconds, he was hauling off his night garb and scrambling haphazardly into jeans and a nice pullover sweater. His stomach growled, but he ignored it. Socks found their way on to his feet in quick movements followed by his small athletic sneakers. He ran his fingers threw his new shorter haircut just like his Papa's keeping his eyes firmly planted on the envelope he had in his suitcase. With a big grin he picked it up and snuck to the door leading to the suite's central room. He opened the door and peaked out; sighing with relief when he saw the room was uninhabited by either of his Grandmothers. He picked up the keycard to the suite off the coffee table and pocketed it. Walking calmly and quietly to the suite door he moved with the same steady purpose that children sometimes employ to sneak past ogres and watching family members on their way to some marvelous exploit. Closing the door behind him, he gave the door a great big smile and headed down the hall. 

Turnbull exited his room and turned intent on holding his overnight bag in his hand while closing his door quietly. He glanced at his watch and gave a small gasp. He was required to be on duty soon. He turned quickly and began rushing down the hallway, his Stetson in his free hand and his bag swinging in a jaunting way against his leg. He heard tiny feet running down the hall behind him and turned to look. Of course, Turnbull being Turnbull, he looked down the hall at his own eye level and only realized he should look to a lower level of hallway when he kept hearing the running feet. With a smile he watched young Master Fraser heading towards him. 

Turnbull dropped his bag and dropped to one knee as Chase approached him. He put out a hand and encircled the little running figure as it passed him and pulled the boy to a halt. With a smile of genuine pleasure, he held the small child in place. 

"My goodness Master Chase. Do your grandmothers know you are out here?" 

Chase raised his eyes to Turnbull's and sighed. "I have a card for my Papa and Mom. I forgot to give it to them." 

"I take it that means no one knows you are out here?" Turnbull let the boy go. "Come on young Sir. I will escort you to the Bridal Suite. But then you must return to your own room." 

Chase threw Turnbull a grateful look and stood waiting for the large man to stand up. In moments the two were down the hall and outside the Bridal Suite door. Chase put a hand up to open the door, but Turnbull knelt beside him and shook his head. "No, I think your parents might be sleeping. If we slide your card under the door, they'll see it when they get up. Would that be all right?" 

Chase contemplated the card in his hand and then Turnbull's outstretched hand. Small hands placed the card in Turnbull's huge palm and waited will Turnbull carefully knelt down and shoved the envelope under the door. 

"Now young Master Fraser, I believe you should return to bed." 

One very large Mountie dressed in red serge carrying an overnight bag held out his hand and received the small boyish hand into his grasp. Together they traveled the length of the hallway to Chase's suite door. Turnbull leaned down and put his hand on the doorknob. Chase handed Turnbull the room keycard he had grabbed on his way out of the suite and watched while Turnbull opened his door very quietly and held it open for the small boy. Chase stepped close to Turnbull and threw his arms around the big man's neck in a hug then quickly released him and dashed into the suite. Turnbull pulled the door closed and rose with a spaced out grin on his face. He picked up his overnight bag and walked down the hallway to the elevator softly whistling to himself. 

Ben woke up to find the space next to him on the bed empty and heard Francesca's relaxed breathing coming from the window near the bed. He stretched and pushed his head back into his pillow as he rolled over like a sated feline. He blinked in response to the early morning sun streaming into the room. When he was able to focus his eyes, he took in a deep breath and smiled. 

Francesca stood in silhouette near the window, her entire form shadowed and framed by the sun's rays. He small-silhouetted form unchanged to the untrained eye. She had risen some time earlier and dressed quietly. Her soft brown hair seemed golden in the bright light. Ben ran his eyes over her possessively as he rose to support his head on an upraised hand. He marveled at the smallness of her. Her size made her seem so fragile yet memories of their wedding night made him blush at her strength and fierceness. Their lovemaking had been gentle and yet totally intense. He remembered how they had opened themselves to each other, taking, holding, keeping and giving. Nothing he had ever experienced would have told him that someone like Francesca would totally change his life. 

She shifted her position by the window and turned to smile at her husband. The necklace he had given her the night before sent myriad colors of dancing light around the room. She heard his sharply held breath and smiled. He looked so much healthier now and lay like a great black manned lion watching her. She blushed as she thought of the ways they had completed each other during the dark hours of the night and began walking towards him. 

He watched her walk out of the sunlight and felt his heart constrict with pride. She was so small and lithe, her very soul resonating with her feelings for him. His eyes widened when he saw what she wore. A great big grin broke the sensuous lines of his face as he watched her red clad legs move across the floor. He raised his eyes to see the soft, body hugging, red Henley she wore covered by a red cardigan sweater of the same red hue. He laughed and held his arm out to her as she neared the bed. 

"I know all about you and red," Francesca said with a smile as she sat on the bed and leaned her forehead to his. 

He looked down, letting his thick, dark lashes veil his laughing eyes. "You do, do you?" 

"Oh yes. I've had plenty of time to study your `Red' mode." She ran her fingers into his hair and kissed him. "Red lets you hide. The `Red' you wear and love is so bright that others don't really see you, you know. You wear it like one of those things knights used to hold in front of them. You know when they did those fights before state heads." 

"Ah, I think you mean like the shields knights used in jousting matches before kings." He kissed her check. 

"Yea, that's it. Ray says without your Stetson you get hurt. He doesn't understand about the red thingy." She smiled. "When you wear `Red' people don't see you. Which is funny, cause it's such a bright color. They see this Mountie guy and ya know, they don't see you. They don't look in your eyes to see how shy you are or that you can be hurt. They don't notice when you look down to avoid their stares. You hide behind that scratchy red wool." She tugged his hair with her fingers and lowered her face to see up into his shaded eyes. "I've watched you, Benton Fraser, since that first night Ray brought you home." She laughed. "We're a pair you and I. When you get nervous you get quiet or stutter. When I get nervous, I talk too fast and sound like an idiot." 

Ben raised his eyes quickly and brought his free hand to rest in her hair. "You're not an idiot Francesca." 

"Yea, well you're the first guy that really looked into me. That freaked me out, ya know. You made me so nervous I couldn't keep still. So I started watching you." 

"I rather noticed that Francesca." Ben kissed her eyelashes. 

"Oh I know you noticed. Ray was so freaked out by the things he thought I was doing to get your attention. I had your attention, didn't I?" 

"Always. Right from the start." He pulled at her earlobe with his teeth. "You have no idea how many times I turned away from you to find myself tripping over my feet with my mouth hanging open." 

"Ray never figured it out. The shorter and tighter my clothes got the more you turned `Red'. And you weren't dying of embarrassment, were you? Admit it? You liked it." 

He tilted his head back and laughed with a glint in his eyes. "Yes, I did like it. You know I did." He looked over her sweater and Henley. "So why the `Red' outfit Chesca?" 

She touched his lips with hers and smiled. "Well, you can't very well wear your uniform today, so I thought that if I wore `Red' people would have their eyes on me and not on you. You get it? I'll be like one of those wooden things duck hunters use." She twisted her fingers in his hair again. 

He blushed and closed his eyes. "Yes, Chesca. I get it. You'll be my decoy." 

She sat back and pulled on his hands. "Well, let's get going. Before Ray decides to check on us." 

"He wouldn't do that Chesca." 

"Oh yea. I heard him making plans with Welsh last night to bug us, early. They want to see us off, `in style'. Ray wouldn't know style if a brick wall walked and smacked him right in the face." 

"I believe you mean if he walked into a brick wall." Benton smiled and pulled her close. 

She kissed him on the nose and pushed out of his arms and rose to stand on her feet with her hands on her hips. "Up now Mister. We have a son to give a hug goodbye." 

"Married twice and already nagging." Ben threw back the covers and advanced towards her. 

"Benton Fraser, we promised Chase." 

"Yes, Mrs. Fraser. We did promise to give him a goodbye hug, but Father's first." 

She rushed into his open arms and hugged him and with a quick twist pulled back to place her hands on the small round shape that was just beginning to let the world know she was pregnant. Ben watched her hands settle protectively over her stomach and reached out gently to put his hands over hers. "Have told you how happy I am Chesca?" 

She flashed him her brightest smile and said, "Every day, in every way Constable." 

Francesca watched Ben pull his clothing together into a bundle and head in for a shower. She listened nervously as he closed the bathroom door behind him then turned and tiptoed to the door of their suite. She was right she had heard it. Quietly she opened the door and peaked out to see Janice and Natalie standing in the hall with Natalie's friend, Ray, standing slightly behind them. 

The two women smiled as Natalie whispered, "It's all taken care of for you. It's parked out back and it's been checked over with a fine toothcomb. Ray just got word from that friend of his and everything is set." Ray grinned and leaned against the wall as he watched the three women gabbing. 

"You guys are great. Ben's in the shower come on in and get the suitcases will you." Francesca stepped back and watched Ray enter the suite. She put her finger to her lips and indicated three suitcases near the bed. "Take those. I'll have the bellboy get the others." 

Ray grabbed the two largest cases and took them out into the hall and then returned for the smaller case. Once he stood in the hallway, he gave Francesca an admiring grin. "You're really gonna pull this off. You got spunk little lady. Kidnapping your own groom like this." 

Francesca leaned up on tiptoe and gave Ray a quick smack on the cheek. "You bet. Only I wouldn't exactly call it kidnapping." 

Natalie and Janice smirked and gave Francesca quick hugs before helping Ray off down the hall with the Fraser luggage. Francesca could hear their mirthful laughter as they stepped into the elevator. She smiled and stepped back into the suite just as Ben came out of the bathroom. 

Francesca stepped closer to Ben and took in his damp hair and entirely blue outfit. New jeans and a new flannel shirt that fit better than the too large clothing he'd been wearing for some time. Before she could comment there was a knock on their door and she gave Ben a huge approving grin before she went to answer the door. She opened the door and motioned the waiting bellboy in and watched as he picked up the rest of the luggage. It was only then that Ben noticed that she had already packed his kilt and serge and he noticed with satisfaction nothing was going to be left behind. 

Ben grabbed his coat off the chair and picked up Francesca's coat offering it out to her. She stepped into her new red coat and waited while he stepped into his favorite leather jacket. As the bellboy stepped out the door, Ben pulled her in close and hugged her fiercely. He pulled away from her when he heard Chase coming into the room pulling on Ray's hand. 

"See, I told you they would be awake." The little boy raced up jumped into Francesca's arms. "I'm going to miss you." 

"I know that Darling. But we won't be gone long and you can call us every day. We'll have our phones and the laptop. And we'll be back in time for a certain little boy's birthday." 

Ray's head perked up but he said nothing. "Come on you two, the whole families down in the lobby waiting for you." 

Ben sighed and tried to lift Chase out of Francesca's arms. Francesca pulled back with a laugh and said in a throaty whisper, "Oh no you don't mister." 

"Feisty little thing isn't she." Ray laughed and took Chase out of her arms and set the boy down on the floor. 

"You could say that, yes." Benton smiled 

Kneeling down by his son, Benton looked the boy directly in the eye before pulling him into a tight hug. "Be good for Uncle Ray and both of your Grandmothers. We'll be home again soon." The boy leaned into his father's tight hold and laid his head on the shoulder he loved to rest against. Ben looked up to see Francesca holding an envelope high in the air and pointing down to Chase. He grinned and whispered to the boy. "Your Mom found the card. Thank you." 

Chase squeezed his father's neck really tightly before letting go and standing to look directly into his father's eyes. "I wanted to be sure you got it. Turnbull helped me slip it under your door when I woke up." 

"I shall have to thank the Constable." Benton said rising and taking his son's hand. "Walk with me." Ben picked up his cane and looked apologetically at Francesca but grinned when he saw her smile at the two of them. 

Ray moved to the door and held it open. "Well, lets' get this show on the road." Francesca went through the door first and walked next to Ben and Chase with a backward look at Ray as he closed the door. She mouthed the words, "Thank you" to him. Ray grinned back and snapped the suite's door shut. 

The lobby was filled with Franny and Ben's relatives. Grandmere watched her family crossing the lobby with pride in her old eyes. Rosa immediately brought her handkerchief to her eyes to wipe away her tears of happiness. Tony and Maria stood in the background of the group indulgently watching their children behave with grownup dignity for once in their good Sunday best clothing. 

Francesca let Maria pull her into a warm hug and watched, as Ben was able to stay out of the limelight and stand right in the middle of the crowd holding Chase's hand. The easy clamoring of Vecchio enthusiasm filled the lobby cheerfully causing several of the hotel clerks to smile. Francesca waited until the clamor was at Vecchio high pitch and quietly moved next to Ben. She grabbed his hand and leaned down to Chase. With a quick whisper into the boy's ear, she nudged him towards his cousins and pulled Ben back towards the elevator and rear hall. 

"Francesca, everyone is waiting." Ben laughed as she pulled him along towards a darkly lit part of the lobby hall. 

She reached up quickly and kissed him quickly. "Trust me?" 

"You know I do." 

"Then come on." She tugged and pulled until he was trailing along behind her. 

She led him as quickly as she could pull him down the hall and out to a side entrance. Ben gave her an odd look when he saw her old beater of a small Volkswagen rabbit standing at the door. 

"Come on, get in." She opened the passenger door and nearly shoved him inside before running around to the driver's door and climbing in as quickly as she could. 

"Chesca?" Ben carefully held his cane between his feet and noticed some of their luggage resting in the back seat. 

She turned to him with a huge grin. "You, sir are mine for the next week. I know your grandmother had plans for us, but I wanted to give something special to you from myself." 

"They're going to be disappointed Chesca." 

"No, I told Grandmere and she approved. But Ray doesn't know and neither does my Mother. This is our honeymoon and I'll be darned if it's a family affair." 

Ben gave her a grin. "So you planned this out did you?" 

"Oh yea, right down to having the car checked out for weird things." She grinned, "Sit back and relax. We' have a six hour drive ahead of us." 

He watched her start the car up and fairly speed from the parking lot. "I'm not taking any chances on Ray seeing us leave. Hang on." She executed a perfect left hand turn and headed for the entrance ramp onto 294 north. The little car sped up the ramp and disappeared into traffic. Ben sat back and enjoyed the sight of Francesca darting through traffic with proficient ease. 

Ray surveyed the lobby, spewing little aggravated sounds as his eyes roved every nook that was within 20 feet. He felt Bree's hand on his shoulder and gave in to his anger. "Damn, they've taken a powder. Turn your back on those two for two minutes and there's trouble." His voice whispered the words as softly as he could then turned to Bree with his saddest, droopy-eye look. Bree gave him a soft smile as she leaned in towards him and rested her forehead against his. 

Laughter from the Vecchio children filled the area around Grandmere. She held herself regally in her wheelchair and watched Chase blending in with his cousins. She sighed and thought to herself, "This is the life my Benton should have had. I was too much the coward. But no more, no more." She rounded her gaze to include the adults and found Ray watching her, his beautiful green eyes filled with unspoken questions. The old lady smiled warmly at Ray and beckoned him to her side. 

"You know, don't you?" Ray accused, well aware that his mother was giving him the `parental eye'. 

"Yes, I know." She reached out a hand to grab one of his and pulled him down to his knees so that they were on the same eye level. "Francesca had a dream; I consider it a good one. This is not a whim Raymond. She told me with quite admirable courage that she just couldn't accept the plans for the honeymoon. She thanked me quite prettily and asked me to keep her plans a secret. I will keep that secret." 

"Franny always does the fools rush in thing, Grandmere. She needs a keeper sometimes, ya know." 

"You underestimate your sister. She has thought this out carefully and has taken all the precautions you would wish. She and Benton will be safe." 

"Yea, well I'm going to stop them." Ray reached for his cell phone. 

Grandmere had no doubt in her mind that he intended to have his sister and Benton brought back to the hotel like small, runaway children. "You stop them and you will be sorry. They are not children." 

"Well, they're acting irresponsibly." 

"Are they?" Rosa Vecchio watched the tension building in her son's shoulders. "You would make your sister feel guilty about her choice of honeymoon? This, Raymondo, is not your decision." 

Ray had the good grace to blush at his mother's remarks. He totally capitulated when he saw `the look' in his mother's eyes. He was no fool. He smiled as he began thinking of all the ways he could track the errant honeymooners without either his mother or Grandmere being aware of his tactics. 

Rosa drew her brood in with a few well-chosen words and soon the lobby was empty of Vecchio's. She sighed to herself then watched her children going out the door: Church, Sunday lunch back at the hotel and swimming for the children under her watchful eye, those plans would not change. She, Rosa Vecchio would see to that. 

Driving as deftly as any racecar driver, Francesca tooled her little red vehicle through the northbound traffic. Her smile grew as her hands nimbly handled the wheel and her foot controlled the gas pedal. She sucked in a huge, exhilarating bolt of air and revved the little car to its full potential. 

Ben sat quietly appreciating his little wife's flair for handling busy traffic and ran his hands lovingly over the knobby portion of his cane. He was totally aware of Ray's opinion of Francesca's driving the RIV. He was sure Ray had never allowed himself to actually think of Francesca as other than the little sister that needed protecting. Watching Chesca maneuver her tiny car like a professional car driver brought a smile of pure joy to Ben's face. She was efficient and capable and the smile of enjoyment on her face as she drove in silence captured his attention. 

She felt Ben's eyes on her and flashed him a huge, toothy smile. "Who knew huh?" She watched his eyes flash a smile her way. "I mean, ya know. Ray treats the RIV like it's the only car in the world. Well, he's wrong. This is the only car I've ever owned. It may not look like much, but it's mine. And I know how to take care of it." 

"I can see that you do." Ben turned a little in his seat. "It runs very quietly." 

"Yea, she does, doesn't she? Anyway, you don't have to worry that we won't get where we're going, cause we will. The Rabbit's old, but she's reliable." She paused and scooted into an opening in the middle lane. 

"Where are we going?" 

She heard his softly asked question and grinned. "Well, you did say you trusted me, right?" 

"Yes. I did." Ben watched the exit to O'Hare Airport whiz past his window and cocked his head. 

"No planes, no trains. Next stop, peace and quiet." With a quick glance at her rearview mirror, Franny whispered, "And not a Vecchio sibling in sight." 

He grinned at her and relaxed back into his seat with a warm sigh. He put his head back on the seat and let his eyes close. 

* * *

Ben woke to find snow falling softly outside the Rabbit as it moved quickly along the toll way. A quick glance at his watch told him they had been on the road for over two hours. Another quick glance at Francesca told him that she was still enjoying the drive. 

"Awake, hmmm." She said and drove the car off and up an off ramp. "Let's get something to eat." 

They found a small `Mom and Pop' restaurant and ate a quick lunch gazing into each other's eyes from the minute they sat down to the minute they paid and left. The cashier laughed as they exited and shouted to the cook, "Honeymooner's." 

Four hours later the little car was on a country road in Minnesota. Ben had watched the road signs and kept track of the route as Francesca had doggedly kept the wheel to herself. Francesca drove through a large town where she stopped at one of the local grocery stores and dragged Ben in to help her pick out groceries. 

The snow was still falling and the road became barely passable. But Francesca just turned a happy grin towards Ben and kept driving. About 6 miles outside of the town, she pulled off onto a private road. Ben noticed that the drive was freshly plowed and cocked an interested gaze at his wife. 

She pulled the car to a stop and turned to Ben with excitement lighting her dark eyes. "Cover your eyes. OK." 

When she was sure that Ben was going to keep his eyes covered, she drove around a small bend in the road and pulled the car into a freshly cleared parking space. She grabbed her coat and jumped out of the car and ran around to pull the passenger door open. She put her hand out and guided Ben carefully out of the car. 

"OK, Look!" She put her hands together and waited for Ben's response. 

He opened his eyes slowly not knowing quite what to expect. Before him in the thickly falling snow was a cabin. It wasn't a new cabin, or even a cabin like his father's cabin. But it was a rustic, split-log style cabin. It had a porch, and perhaps contained 5 rooms, which was larger than most cabins Ben knew. The light on the porch was lit and from the smoke rising from the chimney, it was apparent that a fire was probably roaring inside. Ben gazed at each window and each corner of the cabin with satisfaction. The windows could be shuttered and it didn't appear that the cabin needed any repair. He swept his eyes around the cabin clearing and felt the weight of emotion hitting him squarely in the chest. It was very plain to him that Chesca had picked someplace that might be like his homeland. He turned to her and pulled her into the shelter of his arms, his face broken by a wide and grateful smile. 

"Are you sure about this?" 

"Very sure, Benton Fraser." 

"But we're all alone here, Chesca?" 

"Oh yea. That's the idea." 

Francesca grinned up at Ben and her grin widened as she watched his smile expand and his lips pull back to expose every tooth he had in his mouth. She felt tears in her eyes as she watched the emotion of total exhilaration flood the very pores of his skin. His arms wrapped protectively about her and she felt safer than she had ever felt in a man's embrace. He was her anchor and her life partner and she knew it. She felt the breath knocked out of her a little bit as he gently lifted her up and kissed her. 

The snow fell around them as he held her lightly in the air and began twirling her around and around, waltzing with her in the snow. Great whooping sounds of laughter filled the air as Ben let go and twirled and twirled with Francesca held tightly to him until they finally collapsed in the snow. Ben landed on the bottom with Francesca cradled carefully against his chest. He brushed his strong hands through her hair and felt himself drowning in her dark Italian eyes. 

Francesca licked the snowflakes from her lips as she stared down into Ben's bright eyes. Laughter erupted from her as she watched the snow falling into Ben's dark curls. She marveled at how much better he finally looked. She looked away from him as she remembered that he would be back to work with the beginning of the year. Ben caught the darkening look in her eyes and used his hands to gently turn her face back to him. She smiled brightly though her face wore a sad/happy expression with tiny tears trailing down her face. 

"Chesca?" 

"The new year is far too close. Ya know." 

He sat up and set her upright and pulled her close. "Spoiled, aren't we?" 

"I can't help it. January will be here before we know it. By then I'll be a blimp." 

Ben tilted his head back and laughed. "You could never be a blimp." 

"Wanna bet?" Francesca teased. "I'll have to start wearing maternity clothes by Christmas. I just know it." She ran her hand lightly over her stomach. "I'm hungry." 

They helped each other up out of the snow and gingerly brushed snow off their backsides. Ben turned to the car intending to open the door and get the suitcases out. He heard Francesca running in the snow behind him and turned to see her lifting a small sled off the porch and using the pull rope to drag it to the car. 

"Don't you dare try to carry those cases." She smiled as she moved easily through the falling snow. "We get them out of the car and use the sled." 

He grinned and pulled first one then two then three suitcases out of the car. Once everything they needed was out of the car and on the sled they pulled it towards the cabin. 

Francesca threw open the cabin door after she unlocked it and stood just inside the door. Ben began retrieving their luggage from the sled quietly and efficiently. When he was done he was finally able to turn and take a good look at his surroundings and Francesca. She watched him and sat down in a proprietary manner on the main room's sofa. It was then that Ben noticed that the entire room was done in colors that suited Francesca. Soft blues and apricots and muted greens were everywhere. The sofa rested on a nice, thick area rug with a border of tiny garden flowers with green leaves. The sofa had thick cushions and little, bright colored pillows on it. There was a bookshelf filled with books and another cabinet filled with small mementos. The mantle over the large fireplace was plain and held a few small pictures. Ben wandered over to the fireplace. He stamped his feet a bit and looked the photographs over. Most were of a small group of young children surrounding an old man. In all most all of the pictures one little girl stood out from the rest. That little girl was very tiny, a thin rail of a girl with long dark curly hair and a toothy grin. He looked back at Chesca quizzically. 

Francesca bit her lip then patted the sofa next to her. "I guess it's about time you heard about the family secret." 

Ben tilted his head and rested his hand on the fireplace mantle lingeringly before moving over to sit gently on the sofa next to Francesca. He watched Francesca bite her lips and sit as compactly as she could on her portion of the sofa. He put his hand out and covered her nervously moving fingers that rested on her knees. 

She bit her lip until the skin almost broke. Her hand convulsed in Ben`s hand then she began gushing out an explanation. 

"This isn't a short story. Well, it's not that long a story, but it's not short ok?" 

He smiled and held her hand softly. "You're the little girl in the pictures, aren't you?" 

"The toothy, thin, scrawny, littlest Vecchio. That's me. When I was really little, everyone picked on me, ya know. Ray hated that. He got in more fights because of me. Ma was about to give up. Then our Uncle Vincelli got involved. He was my father's great uncle on his mother's side. He was old when I was born. He listened to Ma and watched all us kids. Every summer he would invite all the little ones up here. Ray only came once or twice and he hated it. He hates this place; he hates what it represents. Uncle V found out that I loved the winter best. He watched and listened and kept quiet." 

"He sounds like an admirable Uncle Francesca." 

"Admirable he wasn't. Haven't you ever wondered why Ray hated Frankie Zuko so much?" She stopped talking long enough for Ben to think a moment and then continued. "Uncle V was related to the Zuko family. He was related to them through his father's family. So, in a roundabout way the Vecchio's and Zuko's are cousins." She bit her lip and seemed to be breathing in deep breaths as she gathered the courage to continue. "Ray couldn't stand it, any of it. Then he found out that Uncle V was in the `family'. He hit the roof. He begged Ma not to let me or Maria go to the cabin and he refused to go. Ray was a chunky kid when he was little, too and outdoor pursuits irritated him. Well, anyway. Uncle V found out that I loved the snow. In the summer I was always the left out one, but in the winter I ruled. I couldn't win at hide n seek n stuff in the summer, but in the winter I was always the winner. Ray never figured it out. Little snow bunny Franny could track in the snow. I mean I can really find my way around out there. Uncle V got a kick out of it and invited me n Maria up here every winter until he died. Maria didn't like it, but she always got to bring a friend along so Maria came along willingly and I got to spend as much time outdoors as I wanted. But it really irritated Ray that our Uncle was `family' ya know." 

"This does explain some of Ray's antipathy towards your cousin." 

"Antipathy. That's a twenty-dollar word for Ray's anger. Anyway when Uncle V's will was read even my Pop blew a cork. Uncle V left this cabin to me. He left enough money in an account to pay the taxes for my lifetime and for repairs. He promised in his will that this money was `clean'. But that didn't matter to either side of the family because he didn't leave anything to anyone else. All his money went to charity. And he had the bucks. I guess he felt he could expiate his sins that way. Pop wanted to sell the cabin and use the money for the family. He was really torked when he found out even I can't sell it. This place is in a trust for me and my children and their children. Uncle V knew about Pop's drinking and gambling and he wanted this for me. He said I was the only one of his relatives that liked him for himself and not for what he could give. Ray won't let me tell anyone about this place. He's ashamed of it. Ma comes here with me sometimes in the summer. And Maria and Tony use the place too. But it's mine. I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure how you would feel about it. If you want to leave, I'll understand." 

Ben lifted her tiny hand to his mouth and kissed each finger softly. "The story you've told me doesn't upset me Francesca. It just shows that you were as generous and loving as a little girl as you are now." He smiled at her. "But why didn't you tell me you liked snow and winter?" 

"I was already chasing the life out of you Benton Fraser. If I had told you I loved winter, would you have believed me or would you have thought I was making it up. Ray still doubts me. He doesn't like winter so why should I." 

"Can you skate?" 

Francesca's voice peeled off into laughter as she watched Ben's eyes laugh back at her. "You know I do." 

* * *

Ray stood brooding near the window of the swimming pool area. The room was filled with the shouts and squeals of his nieces and nephews. The noise of the children's voices didn't reach him. He kept running over his hurt feelings about Francesca's getaway. It hurt that Benny hadn't even put up a fuss. He held his arms crossed in front of him over his loudest shirt that he wore over trim swimming trunks. The set of his shoulders closed him in his own little world of hurt. His body seemed cast in stone and he hadn't moved from that position for over 10 minutes. 

Pulling herself out of the pool amidst the cries of the children, Bree rose and grabbed her towel. She dried her hair and caught the worried look in Rosa Vecchio's eyes. Bree followed that gaze to Ray and then sighed. All during church and lunch Ray had seemed happy. Bree castigated herself for not seeing how hurt Ray was by his sister's rush of independence. But now Bree could see by the set of his stiff back that he was not dealing at all well with the fact that Francesca and Ben could run their own lives. She knew that Ray had been running in `big brother' mode for so long that it was an actual shock to his system to find that he hadn't been consulted. She grabbed her toweling robe and flashed a grin at Rosa Vecchio as she began to make her way over to Ray. 

He smelled the scent of her as she approached. She hadn't gotten her hair wet and the lemon smell of her shampoo drifted gently to him. `God, "he thought. "I'm beginning to react to my olfactory senses, just like Benny." Despite himself he laughed and put out a hand for Bree to take. 

Bree reached out and took the offered hand gratefully. "Feel better now?" 

"Yea. Thanks, ya know." 

"Using `Ray speak' again, are we?" 

"You know me too well." 

"I know if you get the time to think things out, you usually make the right choices." 

"So how come I feel so bad right now, how come?" 

Bree walked up behind him and put her arms around him and balanced her chin on his shoulder. "You've been suffering from the `Big Brother Protects Franny Syndrome". That's all." She tightened her hold on him for a second and continued, "And you included Ben in that. He's your best friend and your new brother-in-law. You threw your Big Brother Mantle over Ben when he came here and now your little goslings have flown the nest and you're having a hard time dealing with it." 

"But why didn't she tell me. She could have told me. And what was so bad about the honeymoon plans anyway. Grandmere went to a lot of trouble over those plans." 

"Ray, Francesca went to Grandmere. If Grandmere isn't upset, you shouldn't be." 

"What was I gonna do, tell her no." 

Bree pulled back and walked around to face Ray. "Oh Ray. You would have, you know you would if you didn't like the plans." She looked Ray directly in the eye. "Am I right?" 

With a sheepish grin Ray pulled Bree into the shelter of his arms. "You know me too well, pretty lady." 

"Don't forget that. OK?" 

Francesca laughed and jumped to her feet dragging one of Ben's hands to pull him along. "Come on; let me give you the fifty cent tour." 

Ben rose and tried to pull Francesca into a tight embrace. Francesca laughed and pulled back from him. "No, I don't want you bumping into anything in the dark. Besides, you should know where everything is located." 

She dragged him into the foyer and opened the closet door. Inside were identical parkas, which were obviously meant for them. Good stout boots rested on the closet floor. Fishing gear was stowed neatly on wall of the closet with poles stored neatly in a pole rack. At the back of the closet lay an ice auger and some ice fishing gear. As Francesca closed the closet she watched Ben almost get his head caught in the door his eyes glinted at all the ice fishing equipment. She grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen. 

Ben was surprised. The kitchen was of a medium size but kitted out with everything a kitchen should have and more. Ben took note of the fish scaling board stored neatly in plain site along with an impressive wooden holder filled with kitchen knives and cleavers. He looked quickly from the tools to Francesca. He took quick note of her totally elated expression before doing a pivot on one foot and taking in most of the rest of the kitchen's accoutrements. 

Francesca literally dragged Ben out of the kitchen and down the hall where she quickly showed him the bathroom with it's more than serviceable settings before dragging him to the spare room and flinging the door open. The room was obviously the guest room and fitted out with two sets of bunk beds with warm and inviting comforters on them. There was a desk and a dresser in the room. Ben smiled to see a forgotten toy waiting on the dresser top for its owners return. 

Francesca suddenly turned shy and put her hand in Benton's and beckoned him back into the hall. She opened the master bedroom door and stood back for Benton to precede her into the room. She hit the light switch and held her breath. The room's walls were the lightest blue imaginable. The room was decorated in light grays and deep blues with a little bit of red thrown in occasionally. The bed was huge and inviting. There were small pictures of flowers on the walls and on the dresser was a collection of family photos. The floor was covered in a rug that matched Ben's eyes when they were at their bluest. The comforter was the light gray his eyes could be when he wore light colored clothing. The pillows rested in ivory pillowcases embroidered with northern wildflowers on the edges and little red ribbons tied in bows were stitched in place on the cases between the flowers. The room was warm, inviting, elegant and yet livable. 

Ben walked around the room touching the desk and the dresser that were made out of sturdy hardwoods. He looked at the pictures on the dresser and smiled. Then his hand reached out and touched a picture of Francesca at about the age of 6 with gangly legs and tons of curly hair. The picture brought a smile to his face. Then he saw a copy of the picture the tourists had taken of Ray standing next to him outside the Consulate and he ran one finger over the form of Ray and smiled. He heard the bedroom door close and felt Francesca standing next to him. 

She reached up and brushed the side of his face with her hand and reached up on tiptoe to kiss him. She new she had his full attention when he didn't even move when she began unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders. 

"I thought you said you were hungry." He whispered it into her ear and grasped her neck as he kissed her quite thoroughly. 

"Food, who needs food?" Francesca replied as she began to push him gently backwards towards the bed. "Dessert comes first." 


	2. Metamorphoses - V in Phoenix Rising Series

Francesca smooshed her head deeper into her pillow and reached out in search of Ben. She whispered in a deep throaty, half-awake whisper, "Umm, Ben." Her hand fluttered and flopped around the spot where he had gone to sleep next to her. The blankets and pillow weren't even warm anymore and Francesca's head snapped up with her curly hair drooping in her eyes. She sat up and felt the blood rushing through her as she quickly sat up and grabbed the sheet around her. She managed to fit it toga fashion around her and waddled to the door. She opened the door to the hall and listened. The cabin was silent but for her own breathing. She began swearing in Italian and ran out to the living room where their suitcases waited. 

She threw open her suitcase hastily and grabbed a pair of thick, heavy jogging pants out and dragged them on. She grabbed the matching sweatshirt and a pair of socks. Her hair bobbed all around her face and she had to keep spitting it out of her mouth as she huffed cool air in and out of her mouth. Grabbing socks she forced them onto her feet and turned quickly to the closet. She flung the door open and gave a quick smile to the empty hanger next to her parka. Grabbing her own boots, she shoved her feet into them and pulled her parka down so quickly that the hanger fell to the closet floor. 

Without bothering to zip her parka Francesca opened the door to the cabin and peaked out. An indulgent smile flitted across her face as she saw Ben just where she hoped he would be. Ben was staring at the night sky as he sat comfortably tilted back in one of the porches chairs. His feet were encased his new boots and his legs were stretched out and resting on the porch railing. The beautiful, soft-white fur on his parka hood framed his face. Francesca walked up quietly to stand beside him and put her hand into the hand Ben held out to her. 

"Can't trust you for one minute, can I?" She laughed as he pulled her down into his lap. 

"Yes, you can." The smile he gave her in response to her laughing comment took her breath away. 

Francesca cupped her hand around his chin and dropped on quick kiss on his nose. "You shouldn't be out here. But I understand." 

"I, I think I've needed this for a long time, Chesca. I don't think I knew just how much I had missed the night sky." 

"I knew." 

He gave her a hug and pulled her to his chest, dangerously overbalancing his chair. "How did you know, when I didn't?" 

"I watched you stare out our bedroom window. I watched your shoulders sag when you looked to the north and I could feel your sadness. It isn't so hard to read big, silent types like you, ya know. People say I don't notice things but I do." 

"Your observations are usually most astute Francesca." 

She smiled, "Thank you." She turned her head so that she could see the stars shining above them. "It's easy to recognize in someone else what you feel yourself. I've never been able to get enough of this view. It's a joke huh, little city girl pines for Northwood's. Meets Mountie from Canada: end of story. Except I wind up chasing said Mountie for over 2 years." 

"I wasn't running that fast, was I?" 

"The only thing I want to know is, when were you planning on slowing down enough for me to catch you?" 

He grinned. "But, I was slowing down. It was rather difficult with Ray pulling me along." 

"Well, I always knew Dief cared, but I wasn't quite sure about you." 

"Dief told me I wasn't moving fast enough." He tilted his head towards her. "He said quite a few things that hurt my feelings." 

"No way." 

"He even threatened to take up residence with you, with or without me." 

"You're a packaged set. We'll have to make that clear to him." 

"I doubt he'll listen." 

"We'll have to bring him and Wallace and Chase up here. Maybe during Christmas week." 

He sighed contentedly and rubbed his head against her parka. "You still hungry?" 

"Oh yea." 

Ben settled his chair firmly on the porch and the two of them rose without letting an inch of space get between them. 

"So what's in the larder?" 

"Just about anything you want." 

They entered the cabin and began removing their outer clothing and boots. Franny grabbed Ben's hand and pulled him along behind her to the kitchen. "Scrambled or omelets?" 

"Why not pancakes?" 

"Why not all of it?" Francesca giggled and broke away from Ben to open the refrigerator. 

Ben stopped in his tracks and felt his heart stop beating. He looked startled for a moment remembering someone else say those very words. Francesca dove face first into the open space of the refrigerator giving Ben an exquisite view of her rear encased in jogging pants. His heart started beating again. When she looked back at him over her shoulder, she flashed him a toothy grin. 

"You sit down, I'll cook." 

"I'm not an invalid any more Chesca." 

"I know that. I just enjoy watching you watch me." 

"I should help." 

"You can do the dishes when I'm done." 

Ben grinned and started searching the cabinets for dishes. The steady beat of his heart was constant, just like Francesca. 

* * *

The cabin door shut with a defined snap that broke the silence in the cool winter air. Ben and Francesca smiled at each other and took the steps leading off the porch in quick, matching steps. The sun was barely rising overhead and a soft winter's mist rose from the trees around them making a fairyland effect. 

"There's a large body of water near?" Ben tilted his head to feel the cool, almost moist air on his face. 

"There's a small lake right behind the cabin." She grabbed his arm and began dragging him along. "You've just got to see it." 

With a soft laugh and a slight show of reluctance Ben let her pull him along until they stood near the bank of a body of water that certainly looked like rather more than the pond Ben expected to see. 

"You like it?" 

Ben surveyed the area slowly and his smile widened more with each sweep of his eyes around the edge of the lake. "How much is yours?" 

"Ours. All of it." 

His hold tightened momentarily on Francesca's gloved hand before he opened his mouth to whisper in a slightly choked off tone. "Francesca, just how big is this property you own?" 

"Do you mean the whole thing or just the lake?" 

"The whole thing." 

"500 acres. Uncle V never did anything small, ya know." 

"I'm beginning to get that picture." He pulled her closer. "Is this where you learned to skate?" 

"Yep. I almost died before I got good at it though." She felt his hand in hers constrict at her words. "The first winter Uncle V had all the cousins up here he gave us all new skates. Mine were white with huge, multicolored-tassels on them. We were all beginning to get the hang of it when I fell through the ice. There I was dressed in my new pink snowsuit with my arms spread out like chicken wings holding my head up out of the ice and my skates making clinking noises under the ice behind me." She shook her head at the vivid memory she was dragging out for Ben. "One of the cousins ran to get Uncle V and by the time he got me out my arms were sore from hanging on the ice." She remembered very vividly Uncle V carrying her to the cabin and making sure she was all right before giving her the required hot cocoa to warm her up. 

Ben looked out at the small lake over Francesca's head. His silence spoke clearly to Francesca more than any words could have said. 

"Don't worry. Uncle V called in some contractors that very winter. He had them break the ice and start dumping gravel and sand over most of the beach area down into the lake. You can go out 40 feet from the lakes edge now and if you fell through, the water would be less than knee deep. That summer he had the work redone so that you can walk out 50 feet on sand before you hit deeper water. I know where every drop off is, Uncle V made sure we all knew." 

"He does sound like an excellent Uncle to have." 

"He was." She pulled away and turned towards the far side of the lake. "See the smoke rising over there? That's the caretaker's cabin. Jimmie makes sure the cabin is kept up and maintains the property. He's getting old no and wants to retire soon. One of his nephews will be taking on the job when he retires. The trustees will take care of it." 

"Ah. Did Jimmie stock the cabin for you?" 

"No. I didn't want him out in the cold. Some friends of a friend did it." She felt her face coloring and looked at the ground. "I had Natalie and Janice run a check on the Rabbit, and Natalie's boyfriend got a check run on the cabin. His friends brought in the food. Well, they're not friends exactly." 

"This boyfriend of Natalie's, what is his profession?" 

"You might know him, kinda. He's a police officer." 

"Ah." 

"What do you mean, Ah?" 

Ben dropped his hold on Francesca's hand and stepped back a step. "Ah, as in I can always trust you to think before you leap." 

"Yea, well Big Brother Ray thinks I'm a dunderhead." 

Ben leaned over and grabbed up a bit of snow quickly forming it into a snowball. "Good packing snow." 

"You want to avoid the 'Ray' conversation hmm?" 

"Yes, I think that would be wise." Ben let the snowball fly and watched with twinkling eyes as it splattered all over Francesca's parka. 

Francesca ran off a few steps and lobed one at Ben surprising him when it hit dead center on his chest. "So you want to play do you?" Francesca laughed and grabbed up some more snow. 

High on the hill in a newly set tent, a figure lay in the opening in a down sleeping bag watching the Fraser's play though his telescope. 

Ray sat with a mutinous stare while his family sat in their elegant chairs eating a very elegant Sunday diner. Even Bree ate oblivious of his attitude. Ray's green eyes swept between quick glances at his own Mother, Grandmere and Bree. Finally, he could take it no longer and leaned over to whisper in Bree's ear. "You know where they went, don't you?" 

Bree's fork stopped midway to her mouth; bright spots of red rose on her cheeks, clear signals of her guilt and she gave him a quick nod and continued eating. 

"OK, I'll bite. Why didn't someone tell me?" 

* * *

Two sets of canine eyes watched the young boy waking up. He squirmed under the covers and began to stretch, then dragged the comforter back over his head. Wallace trotted quietly over to his rope chew toy and pranced back to stand beside Diefenbaker. With careless grace the young dog plopped his prized possession onto the bed and waited. Nothing happened. Wallace picked the braided, multi-color toy up and with a more aggressive movement dropped it right where he figured his master's head was under the comforter. 

The comforter flew back and the small boy grinned at his companions. He picked up the rope toy and handed it to Dief. "Here you play with him while I get dressed." Dief responded with a wide lupine smile and tried enticing Wallace to follow him across the room. 

Young Chase Fraser sat up in bed and grinned a very toothy grin. He had set his clothing out the night before on the chair next to his bed near enough at hand to make dressing a quick process. He pulled his t-shirt on, grabbed his heavy flannel shirt and grabbed his toddler size 5 jeans. With a jump and a wiggle of his bottom and twist of his body he soon settled into the jeans and zipped and belted them with quick if fumbling young fingers. Pushing his feet into his socks, he grabbed one size 4 1/2 (toddler size), extra wide shoe onto his right foot and reached for his left shoe. Small hands searched quickly under the chair before the boy turned on his companions. "OK, which of you moved it?" He glared with young boyish tenacity at the two playing with the braided toy. "Wallace! Where is my shoe?" 

Wallace, who though only about 10 months old was equal in size to Diefenbaker, dropped the toy with a sharp bark. He tilted his head and trotted quickly to the missing shoe. He looked back at the boy as if to say, "Shall I bring it to you?" 

Chase did a quick run and slid to the floor beside his shoe. "Thank you." He quickly thrust his foot into the shoe and rose to stretch up on his tiptoes and grab for his hairbrush. He ran the brush through his thick curls several times before setting the brush back down way out of Wallace's reach. He looked disdainfully at Wallace. "Grandmere says if you chew up one more brush, she's gonna do something terribly drastic. I don't know what drastic means, but I wouldn't go for my hairbrushes anymore if I were you." 

Dief trotted over the door and slipped through the canine louvered door without a backwards look to see if Wallace was following him. Dief smelled breakfast and he wasn't going to be left out. 

"Come on Wallace. I want to talk to Uncle Ray before he leaves for work." He grabbed the doorknob and pulled hard. Without looking, he ran into the hall heading directly for the stairway. Just as he was about to step down on the first step, he was caught and swooped up into his uncle's arms. 

"Hey there young Fraser. Where you going in such a hurry?" The tall, green-eyed man pulled the boy close for a hug. 

"I was looking for you Uncle Ray." 

"You were. Well, you found me. What can I do for you?" He smiled and started down the steps holding Chase close to his heart. 

"I want to email Mom. She said I could, but I don't know how. Will you help me?" 

"Sure. But it'll have to wait until after work, OK?" 

"I guess I can wait." Chase giggled as his Uncle Ray bounced down the last two steps. 

"Want to ask for birthday presents hmm?" 

Chase's eyes grew round and he shook his head so hard his flopped all over the place. "No, I just want to see if they've built a snowman yet." 

Ray put the boy down on the hall floor and knelt next to him. "Do you know where your Mom and Dad went?" 

"No, but Mom said she would take the computer and her phone so that I can talk to them. She was afraid I might miss them. But I'm a big kid now. I can handle it." He drew himself up to his full almost 4 yr old height that meant that his curly head just barely reached the top of Ray's knees. 

Ray smiled and stood up and offered the boy his hand. "Let's go eat. Smells good in there." 

They walked into the kitchen where Ray picked Chase up and plopped the boy into his chair. Ray walked around his mother who was busy making oatmeal with raisins for the little ones. "Oatmeal or eggs?" Rosa asked with a smile when she noted that Ray's sour look of the evening before seemed to have disappeared. 

"Oatmeal Ma. And I still don't like it." He watched his mother's face cloud over in consternation. "But, I guess I'll have to live with it. But that doesn't mean this is over. Not by a long shot." He took the cup of coffee that he had poured and sat down next to Chase. "Snowman huh. Why don't we build one tonight, take a picture of it and send it your folks?" 

Rosa placed a bowl of oatmeal before Chase and ran her fingers through his hair. "Snow doesn't tell you something?" She raised her eyes to the ceiling and walked back to the stove with a long-suffering look that mother's everywhere seem to be able to use to chide their children. 

Ray's head snapped up and he groaned. "OK. Now I get it. That place. No wonder you didn't tell me." He spooned up a great gob of oatmeal and shoved it in his mouth. "I hate that place, Ma. You know that." He looked at Chase who sat eating quietly next to him and then sent a glare towards his mother. "I should go up there and drag them back." 

"Raymondo!" 

"OK. I won't, I won't. But I don't have to like it." 

* * *

A huge snowman stood sentinel outside the cabin. He had sticks for arms, two charred pieces of wood for eyes and stones for his nose and mouth. The shape of the snowman was carved with great care. His creators had even taken the time to design soft sculpted feet for him. All in all, he was a very happy looking snowman, though he was missing the usual accoutrements of a hat and scarf. 

The cracking sounds of their feet stomping off the snow on their boots overpowered their laughter as they stood side by side near the cabins door. Francesca pulled the door open and shrieked with laughter as Ben dribbled the last of the snow from the outside of his gloves down the neck of her parka. He followed her inside and shut the door. His eyes danced over her as she shed her parka and hung it on the hook near the door to dry. With a jerking motion, he pulled his parka off and hung it next to Francesca's. He barely had the thick parka on its hook when he felt Francesca's cool fingers reaching for and settling on his exposed wrist. He grinned, grabbed her and slowly, carefully pulled her into the shelter of his arms. The muscles of his legs shivered sending ripples of muscle movements like crashing dominoes up his back. He lowered his face to hers and gently possessed her lips. 

Francesca threw her arms around Ben's neck and held on, grasping and pulling his shaking body to her. When he took a firmer hold on her, she raised her right hand and threaded her fingers into his hair. They began to move away from the door. Each kiss followed a slow movement of their feet as they touched. The living room was traversed in almost agonizingly slow movements as they parted their lips and returned kiss for kiss, breath for breath. Francesca guided and maneuvered and slid her feet along the hall floor. Ben angled their movements towards their bedroom; Francesca threaded her sensitive fingers through his hair and tugged softly towards the bathroom. Ben's arm tightened around her intending to lift her from her feet. Francesca broke off their kissing and whispered into his ear. His arms relaxed and he let her guide him into the bathroom. 

Her fingers shook as her hand ran over the wall next to the bathroom door looking for the light switch. His mouth wandered over her neck and jaw line his brain having long sense shut down and melted into sensual fever. Her fingers found the switch and clicked it on. She laughed when he didn't break away from her when the light glared over their heads. Two sets of hands began roving their bodies in search of the quickest way to divest themselves of their clothing. One large male foot pushed the door shut. A small, very tiny female hand worked at a buckle with trembling fingers. One head disappeared beneath clothing being pulled over shoulders. Hands freed of holding, seeking, feeling searched for the tub's faucet. Water gushed from the small orifice to be tamed into a stream of warm water. Two naked bodies collided when the last of the clothing hit the floor. Two sets of stocking feet kicked clothing out of the way. A large, very male hand grabbed the box of lemon bubble bath that Francesca adored and poured grains of the stuff into the tub as lips met lips again. His ears perked at the sound of the grains hitting the water, he stopped pouring and let the box fall to the floor. 

The sound of the box hitting the floor made them break apart for a second. Francesca moved one of her feet over Ben's and she giggled when she realized that both of them were still wearing their socks as their only article of clothing. She opened her lips and ran them over his eyes as she lifted first one leg, and then the other to pull of her socks. His mind barely registered the sound of the water reaching a suitable height and he instinctively leaned over and turned the water off. Francesca pulled away from him and climbed into the tub. His eyes followed her; his hands never let her go. Francesca smiled and slipped down beneath the billowing soap bubbles. He followed like a mesmerized sleepwalker and stepped complete with socks into the tub. He settled over her laugh quaking body and possessed her mouth again hungrily. 

Damp, water soaked curls pressed against his forehead as he lay in the warm water absorbing the feel of her body next to his. Rational thought had returned minutes ago and he luxuriated in the mutual feeling of exhaustion he knew they were experiencing together. Her tiny hand lay upon his chest and her head nestled close to his against the back of what he realized was an oversized, claw foot tub. Fleetingly he wondered if the tub was original cabin equipment. He lifted his left hand and clasped his fingers over her small hand, a whirlwind of thoughts racing through his mind. Every time he was with Francesca was like the first time. The feeling of overwhelming happiness was there in his heart tempered with love. He'd felt the exaltation of overwhelming sexual relief before, but the returned love aspect was new and belonged only to his love for Francesca. 

He'd loved before, given love. He entwined the fingers of his left hand into the hair at the back of Francesca's sleeping head and thought of the things Francesca made him feel. Memories of Victoria raced through his brain. That hadn't been a healthy time for him. He realized that now. What he had shared with Victoria; rather, what he had felt for her had been love tortured by guilt and her possessive dominance of him sexually. She had used the addictiveness of sexual tension to control him, to bend him, to seek revenge from him, to physically hurt him. He knew there were one or two very small scars on his person that no one had seen. She had always apologized for hurting him. Sometimes he had been convinced he had deserved the pain in payment for the years she had spent in prison. She had always distracted him after hurting him, possessing him. It was only now that time had passed that he was able to see it. 

It had been so easy for her. He'd been easy prey. He could see that now. Remembering how he had been at 23 years of age hardly eased his mind. He had been a young, overly dedicated officer raised with a longing to be loved again. The beauty he had thought he had seen in her had been only skin deep and he had hardly been prepared for that. Victoria's pleading eyes as she stood watching him put the cuffs on her wrists still haunted him. Was that what had made her dark side emerge or had it been there already? Had he been too young and naive to see her as she really had been? Had she given herself to him then in the hope of buying her freedom? He knew he might be haunted for the rest of his life by the look she had given him when they led her way to begin her prison term. He began to wonder if she had loved anyone more than herself. Had she loved their beautiful little son, Chase? 

Francesca sighed and rolled in the cooling water to lay her whole arm across her husband's body. She felt the tension in his stomach muscles and raised her eyes to this face. She watched a single tear course down his face from under his closed eyelashes. Lifting a gentle finger to his check, she wiped the tear away feeling her own stomach muscles clench in a tight hold of emotion. He turned his cheek towards her hair without opening his eyes and held his arm tightly around her. She wondered which of his demons he was fighting this time. 

"Hungry?" She whispered to him. 

"I'm not particularly hungry." His voice rasped out in an almost inaudible whisper 

"Well, I'm starved. Come on, let's get dressed." 

Francesca rose up out of the water and pulled the plug up with a quick jerk. She turned and looked at him with an impish grin as the cooling water began receding out of the tub. She made a grab for the side of the tub and nimbly vaulted over the edge of the tub. Her hands picked up two towels and she threw one in on top of Ben who was obviously enjoying the view as she began wiping her body down. She was well aware that he was watching her and made each movement slow and sure as she finished. Grabbing a big fluffy robe off the door hook she drew it around her and belted it tightly. She threw him a huge smile and exited the door with her damp hair swinging on her shoulders. 

Ben snapped out of his reverie and climbed quickly out of the tub. He made short work of drying himself off and grabbed the robe she had put on the door hook for him the night before. "Francesca!" he called down the hall. The sound of the refrigerator door resounded throughout the cabin. 

High on the small wooded hill behind the cabin, the man in the tent waited. He rubbed his right hand against the palm of his other hand and picked up his binoculars. Steaming coffee sat on an upended coffee can beside him. A small camping stove set just outside his tent. Remnants of the man's dinner sat on the plate by his feet. The sun was beginning to descend out of its high afternoon arc overhead. He watched the lights in the cabin below and noted how long the bathroom light stayed on, he grumbled low in throat like feral animal. He watched as smoke began to drift upwards from the cabin's chimney. He would wait. He'd been hired to do a job and he'd do it. He contemplated the money he'd been paid to create `an accident' by his old friend Jean Andre. He'd be out of here in a couple of days and on his way back to Canada. The man named Dunston drew back into the shadows of the tents door and settled in for a long night. 

As the fire roared and took hold, Ben and Francesca sat cuddled next to each other on the sofa. They each held a cup of hot chocolate. Ben let his headrest softly on the sofa's high back. The quiet of the cabin rested his soul. He let his eyelids droop but held on firmly to his chocolate cup. Francesca felt him relaxing next to her keeping her eyes fixed on the fireplace. Ben's soul was like that roaring fire to her. He was all movement inside a firmly contained body. The quirks and quick turns of his emotions would surprise most people; for the outside of him was like the brick fireplace; firm, stalwart unmoving at the best of times. But the inside; the inside of Ben moved with quick fire movements. He hid a lively sense of humor from the world. He watched people, studied people and trusted implicitly those souls that trusted him back. Francesca breathed deeply and thanked God that Ben had remained a loving man despite his losses at love's doorstep. 

She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and pulled their chocolate cups into her hands. "Better go put these in the sink." 

"Ummm.", he replied. 

"Oh you are comfy." She grinned and walked from the room. 

Ben opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings. He looked from corner to corner and back again. Then he sat straight up and stared hard at the bookcase wall near the hall to the bath and bedrooms. Rising slowly to his feet, he clenched the belt of his robe tighter around his person and walked step by slow step towards that wall. 

The bookcase held more books than Ben had seen in the whole Vecchio family home. His curiosity was peaked. The shelves contained books for very young children, young adults and more. He spotted poetry, classical fiction, non-fiction and even a set of encyclopedias. Lovingly he pulled out a book and ran his hands over the cover. Opening the book, he turned quickly to the first chapter. He heard Francesca coming back into the room and turned to smile at her. 

She grinned, "I see you've found some of my other deadly secrets." 

"These are yours then?" 

"Every one of them is mine. And yes, I have read them all." Her dark eyes sought the cover of the book he held in his hands. "That's one of my newer additions to my small library." 

"When did you get a copy of Robert Service?" 

"About two weeks after I met you." She took the book and opened it in her hands. "That was how Ray knew I was lost. He raised his eyebrows at me and asked what the book was about. I told him. That was the first time he told me I was out of my league." Francesca drew herself up proudly. "He was wrong. Ray judges everyone by his own standards." 

"He loves you." 

"Yes, he does. But that kind of love could keep in me in Rapunzel's castle all of my life." 

"Rapunzel?" 

She grinned and picked up a book on one of the lower shelves. "Here, you're going to have to know about these things." 

He turned the book over in his hands and smiled as he looked down at a book cover designed to make small hands slide over it. His own large hand lovingly traced the pictures and words on the cover. 

Ben turned his eyes towards the bookcase itself. Francesca watched him studying it and the wall it stood against. She waited for him to begin asking questions. 

"Francesca, about this bookcase." 

Francesca watched her husband kneel slowly down on the carpet and run his hand over the carpet nap in a slow sweeping circle in front of the bookcase edge. He leaned down until his eyes were mere millimeters away from the carpet surface. She visibly shuddered as she watched him turn his head towards the base of the bookcase nearly laying his right ear on the floor. Francesca placed her arms protectively around her torso. She drew her arms in tightly around herself. She fervently hoped that Ben wasn't paying attention to her. Small shudders racked her slight frame as she maintained an intent gaze towards the bookcase. 

Ben watched as he lifted his head and rose as Francesca pulled the belt of her robe tighter with a tug on the belted ends cinching it so tightly against her body that he thought the material might snap. She used her teeth to pull on her lower lip and then stood defiantly in front of the bookcase. Each small movement of her muscles seemed to diminish Francesca's already diminutive form. Ben pushed himself up to his knees and rose to his feet. It concerned him that Francesca didn't seem to notice that he had risen to his feet so he approached her carefully and then pulled her gently into his arms. "Whatever it is, you can tell me?" The twisted knot of Francesca's robe dug into him as he held her and he was surprised when she finally released her arms to reach them around him and hold on tightly to him. 

Sucking in a deep breath and letting it out in a shuddering breath, Francesca turned a watery-eyed face up to Benton's gaze. "Sp Spi... Spid...Spiders!" Francesca's voice shook even as her eyes slid sideways to allow her to stare at the bookcase. 

Ben followed her glazed-eyed stare and whispered, "Spiders?" 

"Oh yea." The dark curls on her head shook vibrantly with the movement of her head. "Millions of them." 

"Francesca, I hardly think there are a million spiders under this cabin." 

"There are, I kn...KNOW there are." 

Ben pulled her closer and led her over to the sofa. He carefully helped her sit down and turned back to the bookcase. "How does it open?" 

"You can't." 

Ben knelt down beside her and put his hand gently on her shoulder. "You had it permanently shut?" 

"Not exactly." She gave him a wicked little grin. "Ray did." She giggled. "Ray hates spiders even more than I do." 

He stood up and walked over to the bookcase where he began running his hands over the framework. He stopped momentarily when Francesca's frantic "Ben!" reached his ears. He grinned, "They're only spiders, Francesca." He turned back to roaming the wood with his hands and missed his wife's astonished look directed straight at his back. 

It took him no more than a few minutes to free the bookcase from the wall. A soft creaking sound accompanied the movement of the solidly built bookcase as Ben was finally able to release it from the wall. He glanced quickly over his shoulder at Francesca and then slid the bookcase door wide open. The entire bookcase structure rested on tiny, smooth rolling wheels that moved freely making it easy for Ben to move the structure. A soft clicking sound similar to the latch release sound on refrigerator doors cracked through the silence when the doorway was almost open and a light set high in the passage opening flared on flooding a deep staircase that led down to a space below the cabin. Ben leaned towards the lighted area and took a small step forward towards the enticing stairway in front of him. 

"Oh no, you don't!" Francesca yelped as she bounded off the sofa and ran to grab Ben by the arm. "I'm not staying up here alone while you go down into that spider pit. No way." She held on to Ben's with a shaking hand and peered with widened eyes towards the entrance to the stairway. "There are huge cobwebs down there." 

Ben grinned gently before laying his right hand on her hair and whispering, "I hardly think I'll be trapped in a spider's web." 

Holding back the tears that threatened to course down her face, Francesca kept her grip on Ben's arm hard and twisted the material of his robe in her fingers. "I'm going down with you." 

"You don't need to, you know." 

"Yea, but you won't be satisfied until you know what's down there. It would be a fish bobber for you. I know you; you wouldn't be able to ignore it." 

"Fish bobber?" 

"Yea, you know. One of those things you put with a hook to catch fish." 

"I rather think you must mean `lure'." He let his lips settle into a nicely formed slight smile. 

"Yea, that's what I mean, one of those things." Her eyes remained fixed on the stairway opening. 

"Is there a flashlight somewhere in the cabin Francesca?" 

Francesca released her tight grip on his robe. She pulled herself away and then went to rummage in the front closet. She returned with a battery operated camping lantern. She gave Ben an extremely tremulous grin as she handed it to him. "You go first." 

Ben put out his hand and took the lantern handle securely into his grasp. He gently grabbed Francesca's hand with his free hand and pulled her along behind him as he stepped down onto the first step. 

Francesca's tiny fingers dug into the fabric of the thick, terrycloth robe covering Ben's arm as they stepped down the first step. The light that had come on as the bookcase slid open suddenly popped off when their combined weight settled on the first tread of the stairwell. She pressed her face tightly against his arm and nearly hid her face in the cloth. Holding tightly to his arm, she opened her mouth and hauled in a huge amount of fresh air from the cabin's living room before clamping her lips tautly across her teeth. She felt Ben's comforting hand close over her fingers as he began the first step towards the second step on the stairway leading down into the spider covered stairway area. She squinted her eyes and moved her foot a scant inch forward. 

Ben looked from right to left just inside the entryway and noted a cavity high in the sidewall where a shadowed form set in the yellow incandescent lighting. He reached up and pulled down a very heavy-duty flashlight that he noted was not in the least bit dusty. He glanced down at the head of curls pressed tightly against his arm and grinned. He began to take a step forward knowing that she would move with him even though she was dreadfully afraid of what lay below them. 

"We're going down there. Hold on to my arm and remember to breathe." 

"Yea. OK." Francesca whispered and tried to literally pull herself even closer to her husband. She shuffled her feet a bit and tried not to look around her. 

Ben grinned and tilted his head towards the small person tightly clamped to his side. "It might help, Chesca, if you remembered to lift your feet as these stairs seem quite steep." The only answer he received was another soft scuttling sound from her feet as she grabbed onto his arm so tightly that he knew he soon would be losing feeling in the fingers of his arm. "OK. Here we go, step 2." 

The steps were set in a very normal declining angle so Ben concluded quickly as their feet hit the second step that this wasn't a makeshift sort of addition to the cabin. He swung the flashlight from side to side and noted that though spider webs seemed to hang everywhere that the stairway walls were free of the lacy spider web. Swinging the flashlight's arc of light from side to side and up and down Ben noted that there seemed to be small wooden dowels inserted at varying stages along the ceiling of the descending stairway. He also noted that the steps they on which their feet tread were shiny and clean. He tried to move down to the third step and felt Chesca suddenly burying her face against his arm again. He looked down towards her curly head and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "I see 14 more steps with no obstacles to impede us. Think you can go on? Should I take you back upstairs?" 

Her dark lashed eyes darted up to the shadowy face leaning towards her. Chesca noted the eerie look the yellow flashlight cast over Ben's features. Seeing the tilt of his head in the dim light made her draw her head back from his arm in an effort to really see his face. She couldn't quite make out those eyes of his but she could hear the intent sound of his breathing. It was clear to her that he was enjoying this little adventure immensely. She knew that she couldn't take that away from him so she pulled slightly away from him and lowered her fingers from his arm down to his hand. Enfolding his warm hand in both of her hands she laced the fingers of her right hand through the fingers of his left hand and moved a mere inch away from him. "No. We go down there together." His fingers gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. 

"Watch your step." He gave her a wide grin and turned the flashlight back towards the stairwell. He used the flashlight to push a huge, lacelike cobweb out of their way and heard Francesca's hissed out breath beside him. 

They descended the stairway tread by tread with Ben pushing aside cobwebs as they moved. Ben continued to swing the light back and forth noting the sturdiness of the structure alternating with quick movements to push cobwebs out of their way. He cocked his head listening intently as they stepped on each wood step. 

"How many more steps?" Chesca's teeth hurt in her mouth as she spoke the words and she realized that she had been clenching them tightly as they made their descent. 

"Four, then we'll be at the very bottom of the stairwell." 

"Good!" 

Ben took another step down and turned to assist Francesca through a newly cleared space. They repeated the procedure three more times: swing light, move cobweb and then step. Once they were on the bottom rung of the stair Ben noted a light switch on the wall at shoulder height. He flicked it with his finger and the bookcase above them slid closed at the top of the stairs. Francesca jumped and frantically flung her arms around Ben. Ben placed an arm protectively around Francesca and began surveying the room before them with the aid of the yellow beam of the flashlight. 

They were in a huge room strewn with boxes and what remained of the odds and ends of someone's life. Most of the larger items were stacked methodically against the walls. Several large crates that had once held bulky items but that were not empty dominated one area of the room. A pile of children's toys including the odd bicycle wheel and sled filled one corner of the room. The floor near the children's toys was littered with small items. A boy's prized kite lay on the top of the stack and a young girl's doll sat regally in a beautifully made small wicker chair against the wall. Again Ben noted the odd way that spider webs seemed to hang around the room. He flashed the beam of light towards the ceiling and again noted several wooden dowels about inch in diameter hanging from the ceiling. 

"The floor is spotless." Ben stated the fact quietly and let the flashlight's beam encircle their feet. "In fact, I think it's been washed recently." 

That remark got Francesca's attention. Her eyes opened widely and she let go of Ben's hand and stooped down to the floor. "It's as clean as Ma's kitchen floor." She grinned and looked up at Ben. She stood up, gripped the belt on her robe, and pulled it tightly around her again. 

They stood together at the bottom of the stairwell surveying the oddly dusty yet clean room before them. Francesca shivered a bit and turned back to look back up the stairwell. "Oh my God!" the whispery sound of her voice ripped through the room. "We're stuck down here." 

With a grin Ben stepped back to the switch on the wall at the bottom of the staircase and flicked it back to its resting position. No physical sound emanated from the bookcase area above them yet the bookcase began moving at the top of the stairs until it stood wide open again allowing access or exit to the basement. Ben cocked his head towards Francesca and gave her a toothy smile. "Neat, hmm?" 

"Yea, if you like Nancy Drew books." Francesca suddenly grinned back, "And I did when I was a kid, like Nancy Drew books I mean." 

"Ah." 

"What do you mean, `Ah'?" She placed her hands on her hips and gave him her most demanding stare. 

"Well, I'm not sure I meant anything by it." Ben turned slightly away from her. 

"You meant something by it; I know you and you meant it. Now give, what were you thinking when you said it?" 

"Thinking, I don't know that I was really thinking as such. You might refer to it more as a flash of thought, a fleeting glimpse...a..." 

"Ben, just tell me. OK." She watched his face become a slight shade of red discernible even in the yellow glow of the flashlight. "Wait a minute. Don't tell me...you read them too?" 

He shrugged his shoulders and nearly whispered, "Well, not precisely, no. I can't say that I ever read Nancy Drew, though I am aware of the lure that type of fiction can hold for young females." 

She narrowed her eyes at him once more, and then she grinned and laughed, "Closet Hardy Boy's reader were you?" Her grin took on an even wider show of her teeth as she watched him crack his neck a bit, close his eyes quickly and look at her with wide eyes. "You did. Didn't you." The whispering sound of her voice took on a decidedly soft laughing sound. "How did you get that past your grandmother's nose?" 

"I didn't hide things from my grandmother, Chesca. Well, that is, not precisely. Well, there was that one time. Though to be more precise I was fifteen at the time and..." 

"Got caught reading something you shouldn't have Ben?" Francesca talked and kept her eyes roving the room around them while darting her glances back and forth to Ben as she talked. "Enjoyed it did you?" 

"Francesca!" Ben's shoulders dropped and his head tilted again, "I got quite the lecture from my father not to mention the reprimand I received from my grandfather." 

Her feminine peel of laughter filled the room around them and echoed back around them as sounds in storage basements often do. "Scandalized them did you?" 

Ben turned towards the back section of the basement and moved away from Francesca cocking and tilting his head as he moved. His voice drifted softly back to her as he walked. "I wouldn't exactly say `scandalized' would be the term." He put out a hand to touch part of the wall in front of him as he talked. "Actually, there were other much more revealing pieces of literature in my grandparent's library. There were several rather nicely lithographed books." He bent down towards the wall. 

Francesca walked over to him quickly searching out the walls surrounding them with her eyes. She stopped just behind him and laid her hand on his shoulder. She watched his fingers tracing the odd bulge on the wall. She leaned in closer and said, "So, which one did you like best; the Hardy Boys book or the magazine?" 

Ben jerked his shoulders a bit and turned his head back towards her slightly. "The Secret of the Old Mill and page 31." Ben seemed to freeze in place, as he seemed to suddenly realize what he had said. "Oh dear." 

Francesca grinned as she put her hand out to touch the wall in front of them. "Page 31 hmmm." She grinned again. "Don't worry, I won't tell Ray." Her fingers softly traced the wall some more. She leaned over a bit more and pressed harder. "I think if we push right here..." 

The wall suddenly opened up in front them and Ben actually fell forward into the opening with Francesca falling down on top of him. A bright, startlingly bright light flooded the opening and they lay there with their mouths open, too startled to move. 

"Oh dear." Ben said as he lay on the floor starring into the exposed room before them. He looked down towards his side quickly and noticed that Francesca was lying totally speechless next to him. The two of them lay in a sprawled heap with Ben's arm protectively holding Francesca to his side. They lay on their stomachs with their heads tilted up and their mouths literally hanging open. 

Across the spans of the beautiful carpeting that began exactly at the open door sill stood a man with a dusting cloth in his hand and spray can of furniture polish in the other. Incongruously, he had slung around his chest a leather strap running from his shoulder across his stomach and then disappeared behind his back. It was obvious that the strap held a rifle in place as the butt end and barrel end could be seen sticking out behind his body. The man wore a pair of black jeans and a blue sweater with a snowflake pattern on it. He stood there in his stockinged feet with a knitted cap on his head holding the cleaning utensils still in mid-air. 

From their position of the floor, the man was silhouetted against the light hung high on the ceiling behind the man, as he stood poised over a huge, wooden desk. There was little to see of the man's features with the light blinding them from their awkward position on the floor. Francesca recovered her composure first and with a quick reassuring hand to her husband's shoulder she rolled away from him. They rose to their feet together and stood shoulder to shoulder in the doorway. It was the plunking sounds of the metal furniture polish container hitting the surface of the beautifully made desk that finally broke the stillness of the room. 

Ben put his arm around Francesca and tried to push her behind him. Francesca stubbornly stepped out of the circle of Ben's protective hold and advanced on the man in the room. It was the sound of Francesca's voice that stopped Ben from any more attempts at protecting her. He crossed his arms and remained by the door and listened to Francesca's tirade with a grin. 

"Jimmie! Just what do you think you're doing? How did you get in here? Why haven't you ever told me about this room? You could have killed a person from fright you know." She advanced across the room rapidly until she stood right in front of the man with the rifle and waved her finger under his nose. "How dare you? Is this or isn't this my property?" She looked down at his feet and grimaced. "Where are your boots? You do have boots, don't you?" She looked quickly around the room then pushed up on her toes and looked the man directly in the eyes. "How did you get in here?" She put her hands on her small hips and began tapping a small foot on the carpeted floor. 

The man backed up a step or two and glanced over at Ben before answering here. "This your husband, Snowflake?" The man grinned and pulled Francesca into a hug. Francesca giggled but smacked the man named Jimmie smartly on the face with a playful slap. 

"Yes, Benton Fraser meet Jimmie McCardle. Don't change the subject. What is all this? Is this a secret lard?" Francesca's eyes grew wide and excited. She looked around the room and swung her arm wide as she took in all the settings of very rich crime lord. "Tell me, did my Uncle V do awful things here?" She grinned and turned to Ben and motioned him over. "Jimmie's uncle was the caretaker for years. It's going to be Jimmie's job soon. And he better spill his guts right now. I don't care if he did put goldfish down horrid cousin Ricardo's pants." 

Ben shook his head and grinned at Jimmie and offered to shake his hand recognizing a companion in well versed in Francesca talk. Ben gently pulled Francesca away from Jimmie and whispered in her ear, "Snowflake?" 

Francesca reached up and grabbed Jimmie by the ear, "I thought I told you not to use that name, didn't I?" She let go of the offending ear and stepped back right into her husband's arms. 

Jimmie grinned over her head and nodded at Ben. The two men then glanced down at Francesca and shared a moment of complete accord as they watched her grinning at Jimmie. "Well, I never did actually promise Snowflake." 

Ben grinned. "However did you avoid that?" 

Jimmie chuckled. "I just didn't answer her. Really drove her nuts." 

Pulling herself out of Ben's arms, Francesca stood a step or two away from her companions and stared at them. "Jimmie, I want answers and now!" Ben was surprised when he saw her actually stamp her little foot on the floor though it lost some authoritative motion on the soundless carpeting. 

Ben took the time to take in the entire room. He was impressed. The walls were covered in richly embossed wallpaper of the kind he had seen in some of the oldest buildings in Toronto on one of the few visits he had made there. The rug was deep green and thick and plush. Along one wall was a row of dark oak filing cabinets. The major portion of the room was filled with several high-back, deep red, leather wingback chairs. The desk Jimmie had been cleaning was of the finest dark-oak wood and the room smelled clean and fresh. But Ben was intrigued by the fact that he saw now entrance other than the door that he and Francesca had entered through; well, actually fallen through to be precise. 

Jimmie stood quietly watching Francesca's new husband and admired the way the man seemed to take in every inch of the room. He casually walked over to one of the wingback chairs took off his rifle and sat down on the soft, well-kept leather. He put his hand on the barrel of his rifle as it stood against the arm of his chair and then he grinned again as Francesca took the opportunity to walk over and stand over him glaring, though the site of her standing before him in her tightly belted robe took the sting out of the image. "Pull up a chair Snowflake. It's a long story." 

"It better be good." Francesca said as she grabbed the back of the nearest chair, set it in front of Jimmie and sat down tucking her legs underneath her. 

There was nothing left for Ben to do but pull up a chair and settle there waiting. He felt rather ridiculous sitting there in his robe waiting for the other man to speak, but he had an idea it was going to a tale he wanted to hear. 

"I'm waiting." Francesca said and settled back in her chair. 

Jimmie McCardle was no fool where Francesca Vecchio was concerned. He'd been well aware since childhood that she kept certain parts of her personality completely hidden from people, had known it since they were kids roaming the grounds together. His fingers played up and down the barrel of his rifle. He crossed his legs and made himself comfortable in the high-backed leather chair as he eyed his `Snowflake'. He grinned as he thought of the first time he had called her that and she'd punched him right in the eye. 

He turned his attention towards the new husband and began assessing the man. He grinned. Most men he knew would be uncomfortable in the extreme to be sitting in a chair across the room from a wife's childhood friend wearing only a white, terrycloth robe. Certainly, the man's face was flushed with rather a high-color of embarrassment, but there were no other signs of discomfiture in the posture of the man. He held his shoulders in a staunchly military set and though he had crossed his legs, his hands didn't tug at the robe to command it to cover him. The robe just naturally seemed to follow the flesh it covered as if ordered to do so. Jimmie also liked the frank and assessing looks he was receiving from the man. `No, shirker of duty here,' Jimmie thought and smiled again as he noted the fierce protective glint in the man's eyes as he took a quick glance at his wife. `So, it looked like the information he had received from his friends had been right. Little Francesca Vecchio had finally found `her' man.' 

"It's a long story." Jimmie said with a grin at the man he hoped to call Ben soon. 

"We appear to have the time." Benton made the comment quietly and laid his left hand on the arm of his chair easily in reach of the arm of Francesca's chair; possessiveness implied but not physically taken in hand. 

With a quick glance to Francesca, Jimmie began recounting the story of her `Uncle V' and his own Uncle J'. "I nearly grew up around here I was here so often. I spent every spare minute I could beg from my parents to be up here. So I've known Snowflake here since she about 4 or 5 years old. My Uncle J was her Uncle V's driver for nearly 25 years before the two men moved up here. Uncle James has stayed on as caretaker ever since Snowflake's uncle died. When he got to old to actually come over here to the cabin, I took over. He always called it the `Family Responsibility' and that I've never figured out. I do know that they two men had other friends who visited them from time to time and I'd be told to stay away when those men were around. There used to be another cabin up on the hill where Francesca's uncle had his guests stay but that's long since been torn down on the instructions he left in the will. I always knew that other people came here too, but I didn't find out about this room until your brother, Ray was about 9." 

"And boy was he fat at 9, you should have seen him." Francesca giggled. She turned in her chair and grinned. "He used to eat everything in sight." She smirked. "He really thinned down at 10, but by then everyone teased him." 

"My Uncle didn't tell me about this room until I was 16, but by then I already had an idea that it was here. Your uncle, Francesca, never had his `friends' here when you were here. Everyone knew there would be `consequences' if you know what I mean, if his friends approached any of the kids. And don't worry, Ben. May I call you that?" 

Ben just nodded his head back at Jimmie and remained unmoving as he waited for Jimmie to continue. 

"Eventually a pattern developed... you kids would be here for a few weeks in the winter and a month in summer. During those periods of time, no one came here uninvited or unescorted. That is until the summer Ray turned 11. That's the summer Ray nearly found out about the whole thing." Jimmie paused and crossed his own legs and leaned back into the chair. "Your Uncle V always knew what we were all up to...watched us like a hawk through the eyes of my Uncle and the gardeners he retained. The old man never seemed to be following us yet he always knew what pranks we were up to around here. Anyway, there was some kind of emergency and Snowflake's Uncle knew Ray had been sneaking downstairs to wander around. He couldn't afford to have one of us get `involved' as my uncle would say. So he and my uncle got together and put up the webs. Everyone knew that Ray wasn't found of crawly things. So the two old men had electrically controlled rods hung in various places on the steps and on the ceiling of the storeroom area down here. With a click of the button at any of three locations the webs can be dropped, rolled up and pulled up and out of the way. Not too effective on adults, but works like a charm on kids, specially in the dark. " 

"I don't remember this basement Jimmie." Francesca eyed him accusingly. 

"Ray found out about the outer room by accident. It was this room your Uncle V wanted to keep from you. When Ray wandered down here one night that summer he was 11, those two old men set the webs in place. I didn't see it, but I heard all about Ray running screaming back up into the house." 

"And after all this time, you're here because?" Francesca's eyes narrowed and glinted at Jimmie. 

"My Uncle asked me to do this. It's that simple. It was the least I could promise him for all he's done for me." 

Francesca slid forward in her chair and both men knew she was about to do battle. Ben moved sideways in his own chair and leaned over to lay a hand gently on her shoulder. "Leave it." 

Dark curly hair bounced and swayed as she turned her huge eyes to her husband's face. She acquiesced far too easily, which made Jimmie extremely uneasy. 

"Anyway," Jimmie continued with a lopsided grin. "There's nothing down here but the furniture. The file cabinets are empty and so is the desk." 

Benton Fraser was no one's fool. He looked slowly around the room and noted a softly cooling breeze coming into the room from somewhere near the file cabinets. He stared pointedly at the area for a moment. "Seal it." 

Francesca swung her head quickly from one man to the other and stilled her tongue though she desperately wanted to voice her frustration. She trusted both of these men. They knew it and so did she, so why question them? 

Jimmie rose from his chair and walked over to the wall near the cabinets... "I'd almost forgotten about that entrance. It's under bushes outside and covered with a deep pocket of snow right now." He turned back to Ben. "There's another exit out in the storeroom area...but you can't get to that easily either. That exit leads to a tunnel that opens up about 100 feet from here. That's the way I come in to clean here." 

The two men quietly looked at each other and nodded again. Francesca felt totally frustrated and said in a gritted whisper, "What is this? You both have artesian minds?" She looked angrily at both men and then smiled. 

Jimmie laughed. "Still using the wrong words Snowflake." 

Francesca walked over and thwacked him on the arm. "You two talk over what you want, I'm going up stairs... All of this has made me hungry. You want to eat, you come upstairs." 

She turned with an authority she didn't really feel and bounced on bare feet out the door and sailed happily up the basement stairs. 

Jimmie grinned at Ben. "She's something, isn't she?" 

Ben just grinned right back. 

* * *

He wiped his snow-laden shoes off on the welcome mat by the doorsill. He shook his shoulders and made a deep "burring" sound before opening the front door and slamming it shut behind him. Ray lifted his head and grinned, as he smelled the obvious cooking odors coming down the hall from the kitchen. He began unbutton his winter overcoat. It was as he was hanging his coat up on the hall coat rack that he saw the little size 4 shoes, extra wide, tucked up against the bottom step of the staircase. He finished draping his coat on the rack and turned around and knelt in front of those shoes. 

"Hey there guy. What's up?" Ray's beautiful green eyes matched direct look for look with the little boy sitting on the stairs. 

Chase Fraser's curly head barely moved as the boy's face began to shape into a happy grin look. "Uncle Ray. I've been waiting." 

"Waiting huh...sounds tiring." 

"It is, but Dad says if something is important enough one has to learn how to wait pa...patien... quietly." 

"And you were waiting because?" 

"You promised you would help me email my Mom. Remember?" 

Ray leaned over and grabbed the little boy up into his arms and tickled him. "Yes, I did promise. We'll do that right after diner." Chase threw his arms around his uncle's neck and hugged him as Ray strode with long strides down the hall towards the kitchen. 

Rosa turned away from the sink when she heard Ray coming down the hall and wiped her hands on her dishtowel. She was delighted to see Chase smiling and doing something other than sit at the bottom of the steps in the front hall. The smile on the little boy's face as he looked adoringly up at her Raymondo warmed her heart. She wondered what Ray and Bree's children would look like if they married; she prayed every night to the good God in heaven for that to happen. 

She had spent most of the day either physically removing the little boy from that position or using bold distractions to get the boy away from the front door. She had asked him once why he was sitting there and had just looked up at her with the same look she had seen hundreds of times in his father's eyes and remained quiet. Rosa had even conspired with Chase's other grandmother, Marie, to no avail. Oh, the boy would move... would get away from the steps and do whatever minor chore or errand one of his grandmothers would send him to do, but right after completing each thing he had returned resolutely to his station at the bottom of the steps. Well, it seemed Chase had found what he was waiting for and for that Rosa was thankful. She stepped over to the refrigerator and opened the door. 

Ray grinned at his mother and set the little boy down feet first onto a kitchen chair and let the little boy lean against him. "Smells good, Ma. When do we eat?" 

"We eat when the chicken is done. Maria and Tony will be home soon. They took the children shopping." She rolled her eyes upwards and down towards the top of Chase's little curly head. 

"I get it... more secrets." 

Chase pulled away from Ray and looked up directly at his face. "I'm not little anymore Uncle Ray." 

"Well, last time I checked you hadn't made the big old 4 yet. How many days do you have to wait?" 

Chase stopped a moment, a mutinous look in his eye. He raised a hand and seemed to be inspecting his fingers. "Seven. Mom and Dad will be home before that, Mom told me so." 

"She did." 

"Yep." The boy flashed a toothy grin at his uncle. 

"Language little Fraser... you're Dad is going to think we're corrupting you." 

"Corrupting?" The little boy's gray eyes flashed and turned darker. 

Ray looked down into those eyes and was sure he could see the wheels turning in that little head. `Oh no... another dictionary exploration on the way... kid's Fraser's all right.' He leaned closer to the little boy's head and whispered, "We'll email your Ma right after diner." 

"Just like you promised!" Chase gave Ray a quick hug and then jumped down of the chair and went charging out of the room with feet impacting loudly on the hall floor. 

"Where's he going?" Ray leaned back and watched the little boy's frame disappear into the doorway of his parent's room. 

"He's probably going to tell Dief and Wallace that they can relax now." 

"They're in Ben's room?" 

"Those two have been sitting guard in front of the computer." 

Ray sank down onto the chair Chase had just jumped from and grinned. "I'll bet Dief can read." 

Rosa gave an impolite snort and returned to her cooking. Ray leaned back in his chair and let the aroma of his mother's Italian cooking waft dizzily around him. 

A couple of hours later, Ray showed Chase which button hit on his parents computer keyboard and sat back while the little guy sent off his email. The boy turned and gave him a satisfied smile and then he jumped down and ran whooping from the room... "Grandma. Uncle Ray showed me how to email my MOM!" 

Ray turned to the keyboard and started an email of his own. 

Francesca sat back in her chair and watched Ben and Jimmie dig into their meals. She had snitched bits and pieces of her own cooking as she had made the meal fulfilling her food craving. She had gone into their bedroom and pulled on a green sweat suit so she wouldn't be sitting around in her belted robe. When the two men had come upstairs, Ben had hurried off and returned a few minutes later wearing a sweat suit of his own. Now she was sitting in her own kitchen and was happy to be watching the two men eat. 

"So, what is it you want sealed Ben?" She grinned as she pictured Ben ordering Jimmie to seal the entries into the basement. 

Two sets of male eyes exchanged glances then looked back at Francesca while they desperately tried to finish chewing. 

She grinned... "Gotcha. Don't talk over my head again guys. Sometimes revenge is sweet." She picked up her plate and waltzed with a small sash shay in her gait to the sink. 

Jimmie finished his mouthful and quickly drank a gulp of liquid out of his cup. He picked up his napkin and then pushed back his chair and rose. "Thanks Snowflake. I'll be leaving now... er a... I'll leave the same way... that I uh... that I came in if that's OK..." 

Francesca never turned around but the sound of her giggling filled the room. Ben grinned. "She does do that to one, doesn't she?" Jimmie looked quizzically down at Ben who replied. "She quite catches one off guard, causing the swollen tongue effect in one's mouth. Or as I have heard her put it... `One's foot in one's mouth' as I believe she is constantly telling Ray." 

Jimmie gracefully nodded and quietly left the dining area. When he reached the open bookcase he turned with a grin and winked at Ben. He walked around the bookcase door and into the opening to the basement and began pulling it shut behind him. The words, "Bye, Snowflake" drifted out of the opening as he pulled the bookcase door shut. 

Francesca spluttered and whirled around thinking she would see Jimmie standing in the living room set off from the kitchen. "Well, that little... He always did have to get the last word." She returned to the table and stood next to Ben. 

He reached out and grabbed her and pulled her into his lap making sure her mouth was on a level he could reach with his own. He kissed her once. He kissed her twice and then mumbled, "You didn't really want him to stay, did you?" He pushed the fingers of his right hand up into the hair at the back of her head and pulled her face tightly into proximity with his own. "Did you?" He kissed her knowing full well that he was making her feel as breathless as he was feeling himself. He kissed her again and let his lips wander from her lips to her eyes and over the bridge of her cute nose and back to her lips again. "Can't answer, can you?" The sound of Francesca's laughter filled the cabin. 

* * *

Rosa Vecchio sat with her needlework in hand and watched Ray as he sat in the most comfortable chair near the television. She turned back to watch the television screen. Casually and with the deft verbal tone of a long time manipulator she merely made the comment, "So, did you notice anything different about Chase today?" She continued to stitch making a repair on a pair of small leggings that belonged to one of Maria's children. 

Ray turned his head towards her and sat still in his chair with a stillness that would nearly match that of a Brittany spaniel on point while hunting. He licked his lips and wondered if he had missed something monumental. He thoughts ran feverishly over the events of the evening since he had returned home. Nothing glaringly different seemed to strike clearly in his thoughts and he worried. "Ma, are you saying there's something I missed. Fraser and Franny left that boy here in my care..." 

"Our care dear..." 

"OK, I'll give you that point. Our care... What'd I miss?" 

"He's been paying attention to Maria's kids again. He's not calling Benton his papa." 

"Oh that..." Ray relaxed visibly and turned back to his show. "That's just a phase. All kids do things like that." 

She sighed. "Just wait. When you have little ones of your own, an event like this will stab through your heart." 

Ray slid down in his chair... now he knew where she was going. This was the first of the `not so subtle' hints about Bree. The image of Bree's quick smile and beautiful long, blonde hair coupled with a memory of her soft laughter went straight from Ray's brain to his heart. He sat up a little straighter in his chair and grinned. He found himself suddenly wondering how many of their kids might have blonde hair. He grinned again. "Don't worry Ma, Chase won't say the word `Dad' to Fraser's face. The minute the Mountie walks back in that door the kid will be all over him yelling, Papa." 

Rosa, who had her eyes trained on her needlework didn't look at Ray, but she did grin. 

Francesca opened the laptop computer she had set up on the dresser and connected to the room's phone line and booted it up. She felt Ben's arms wrap around her and stepped sideways to turn in his embrace. She felt the coolness of his skin under her fingers as she kicked away her sweatpants that had somehow landed right in front of the dresser as they had made their impassioned slow dancing waltz from the kitchen to the bedroom after Ben had kissed her nearly senseless when they had been left alone. She was very glad Jimmie had retreated back down through the basement entrance so quickly, very glad indeed. 

Ben's eyes watched the computer boot up and snuggled closer to his wife. He reached around her and opened their Internet connection. He kissed Francesca holding her close to him and then turned her back towards the computer. He opened their email program and laughed when he saw an email from Chase and one from Ray. He felt her move quickly as she watched the screen and then quickly turn her face towards his. "He's ours now," she whispered. 

He ran his hand over her slightly rounded abdomen and returned his own whisper rather hoarsely, "No, they are ours... " 

Together they read Chase's email. They read about his day and about his dog. They read about Grandma Vecchio and Grandmere. He wrote about how much he missed them and about how much he couldn't wait to give his mother a hug. But, most of all they read between the lines about the little boy's devotion to his uncle Ray. Chase wrote them all about the serious discussion he had had with uncle Ray about the `sword' incident at the wedding reception. Chase truly apologized to Ben and told Ben in no uncertain terms that he was ready for Ben's punishment when he got home, even if it might interfere with his upcoming birthday. They both chuckled over that last line and then read the little boy's goodbye. 

Ben stepped back and laid a gentle hand on Francesca's shoulder. "You send the reply." He was rewarded with a bright smile from Francesca and a nod of the head as she began typing. Ben turned back towards the very rumpled bed. He walked over and began straightening the sheets and plumping the pillows. He held her pillow up to his face and inhaled the sweet and tangy lemon scent of her shampoo deeply into his lungs. The scent filled his nostrils and brought images of her sweet face staring up at him as he lay over her minutes ago to his brain which he realized was quickly being taken over by hundreds of images of her smiling at him during other intimate encounters with her. 

He gently laid the pillow back on the bed and turned to stare at the back of his naked wife while she typed away on the computer. She took one hand and flipped it through the hair at the base of her neck before completing her email to Chase. She lifted her left shoulder and rolled her neck as she opened the email from Ray. 

Ben watched her shoulder's first tense and then relax as she read. He watched both of her shoulders shake a bit as she read what must be a funny note in the email. The muscles rippled up and down her back and she swayed ever so slightly onto the balls of her feet; which in turn bunched the muscles of her small, well-rounded gluteus maximus. Ben tilted his head to the right and let his eyes wander up and down her form, stopping at all the precise points of form where he spent time adoring her in as many ways as he could imagine any time they were laid upon those very sheets he had just straightened out. Quickly, he turned and looked over the bed from top to bottom and back to Francesca. He took a few, very quiet steps towards her and leaned over to breathe in her ear. 

At the first stirring of Ben's breath on her ear, Francesca pulled her head away. Ben followed her and sent another soft, warm draft of air along her neck through his mouth and nose. She leaned back towards him and sighed contently. She reached out with nearly shaking fingers and closed their Internet connection. Ben's arms snaked around her and drew her backwards towards the bed. They each walked backwards with his face pressed against the side of her neck as he kissed her and entreated her without words to be with him. When the hard form of the bed finally met the backs of his legs he let himself fall with Francesca held securely in his arms. When they bounced on the bed Ben uttered a soft `ufft' and Francesca giggled and rolled over in his temporarily relaxed arms to face him. 

"Did I hurt you?" She ran her hands all over his pectoral muscles and grinned down at him. 

"You could never do that..." He grinned and pulled her hands off his chest. He wrapped his arms securely around her and rolled sideways with her until he was lying over her naked form pressed tightly to him. 

She turned her head to the side and ran small, delicate kisses over his shoulder and up the side of his neck. "Don't ever let me go? OK?" She said before thrusting her body even closer to him. "Never. Promise?" 

Ben looked down in wonderment his eyes turning darker by the second. He was loved and he knew it. It still amazed him that someone inside a body so small could be so fierce and loving. She knew all about Victoria; every last sordid detail and yet, here she was lying in his arms and begging him to stay there forever. He used his right knee and nudged her legs apart. She wrapped her limbs around him and waited with her mouth grinning at him. As he sank down onto and into her he voiced his answer, "Never. I promise." 

* * *

The room was filled with the sound of quick, short intakes of breath and the rustling of sheets as their two bodies rolled to the right then the left and back again. The beautiful pale blue sheet was wrapped tightly around his ankles as he kept his hips well and truly joined to her. Her arms slid up and down his back and neck... never staying in one place long enough to gather any residual heat from his body but leaving him burning with the feeling of the heat pouring forth from every cell of her exposed skin. She ran her left foot up and down his calf before raising it and planting it firmly across his buttocks where she let the heel of her foot rock back and forth. He rose up slightly on his left arm and just stared down at her with his lips open and swollen and reddened from their kissing. He felt the sweat coursing down his face and grinned down at her closed eyes with their eyelashes fluttering over her lower lids before dropping his mouth back to hers. He'd promised her `he would never leave her' and he was going to prove it; again and again for the rest of their lives. 

The last burst of energy flew through them both quickly like a lightening bolt and they collapsed into each other. He rolled quickly off to the side of her and lay there with one arm draped possessively over her abdomen and it's early pregnancy swelling. He watched the slight rise and fall of her body as she began to regain control of her breathing. He watched his hand rise and fall with each of her breaths and began to feel mesmerized by the movement. 

Her hand reached up and gently coaxed his face towards her. "Pretty incredible, hmm...and I don't mean the sex, which on a scale of 1 to ... was definitely a..." She didn't get to voice her answer as he used his lips to silence her. 

"Very..." kiss. "Incredible..." kiss. He licked away at her lower lip before kissing her again never removing his hand from her abdomen. 

"Ben..." she gasped for breath and he kissed her again. "Ben... really I" He kissed her again. She raised a hand and gently put her fingers over his lips. "About the baby..." Her eyes sparkled and she kept her fingers in place over his mouth. "There's a little video you need to see." 

He pulled back abruptly... "I was too rough, wasn't I? I knew it...but I wanted to show you - forever." He removed his hand from her abdomen like it had been hit with a hot poker. 

She grabbed his hand and placed it firmly back over her. "Listen...slow that brain of yours down. Nothing's wrong. Everything's fine." She watched his eyes look doubtfully at her. "OK. That's it." She pushed away and sat up and firmly grabbed his hand and began to pull him off the bed towards a cozy chair under the window. 

She forced him into and turned around to run to one of her dresser drawers. She pulled out a videotape and a piece of paper. She walked calmly over to the cabinet hiding her private little TV/VCR combo and inserted the tape. Ben's chair was positioned very closed to the unit so he had quite an excellent view as the video began to play when Francesca knelt on the floor beside him and hit the play button on her controller. 

Ben watched the screen closely and blinked. Then he blinked again. He turned his head towards Francesca with his mouth slightly agape. 

She grinned before saying, "Yea. That is what it looks like. Two not one, Mr. Fraser." 

The room was suddenly filled with the sounds similar to the same war whoop that Ben had let out at the Vecchio home when he'd found out he was to be a father. 

In the shadows across the room, with his back to them and his Stetson cocked down over his eyes, Robert Fraser grinned. 

Francesca leaned into Ben's chair a little bit and gently laid the piece of paper she had removed from her dresser drawer on top of Ben's hand. "Look." 

Ben dropped his eyes and stared. The little piece of paper had a date on it and then statistics. He read data on the size of both miniscule twins. His jaw shook and he turned to look at his petite little wife. "They're so small." 

Francesca let out a deep-throated grunt and touched his shoulder. "They aren't gong to be that small for long. I'm going to have to give up my regular clothes when we get home. But I'm not buying maternity...just larger sizes...for now..." 

Ben looked over her shoulder at the rumpled bed. Francesca watched the direction of his eyes and stood. She removed the little piece of paper from his hands and set it and the TV controller down on the TV cabinet. She then stood directly in front of Ben and climbed right into his lap where she curled up and ran a finger down his neck. "Don't even go there. That was the first thing I asked the doctor. For now, it's not a problem... OK." She used her thumb and traced his jaw line. "I'm healthy. The twins are healthy. Let's not ask for more trouble OK?" 

Ben's brain finally stepped out of slow hyper drive and encircled her within his arms. Then he rested his head against the top of hers and pulled her even closer against him. He relaxed his hold on her when he felt her turn just so slightly to snuggle against him as if she wanted to crawl right inside his skin. He leaned back into the chair with a very contented sigh. 

The burgeoning winter wind played over the small hills outside the cabin. Snowflakes were beginning to cover the area in a new layer of snow. The man who waited in the tent above the cabin pulled his sleeping bag closer around him. He was glad he'd taken the time to put evergreen boughs around and nearly over his tent. They not only helped him keep out of view but now they were providing a windbreak from the biting wind. He'd been watching the cabin for hours again. He had sighed when the lights in the cabin went out and settled down to wait an hour to be sure they were asleep and finally do some investigating around the area. The new falling snow was just what he needed to keep his presence hidden for the moment. He prided himself on his work; indeed, took great pains to do the best job he could. Once he could get a closer look around the cabin area, he'd have a better idea of just what needed to be done to complete his mission. 

An hour later, the man slowly rolled out of his sleeping bag, shook himself and grabbed his flashlight and the strap of his rifle that had been gone over and over as he sat waiting and watching the cabin during the long daylight hours. He rose and pulled back the tent door to reveal a beautiful world of snow at his door with snowflakes still falling thickly under a nearly moonless night sky. He grinned; this was just what he needed to scout out the area. He glanced down at his white parka and matching pants and grinned. 

He moved out slowly, picking his way with care down the hill staying out the open areas. It took him half an hour to work his way down so that he was standing within 20 yards of the cabins front porch. He took his time and walked around the cabin looking over its vulnerabilities. When he came around to the front of the cabin, he stood and looked down at Francesca's little car. He walked over to the car and took his gloves off. He knelt by each of the tires in turn and let the air out of two of them. He stood up and listened to the wind a moment then he headed straight for the left front corner of the cabin. He reached up and instead of cutting the phone line he grabbed it with one gloved hand and pulled as hard as he could until he was sure he had dislodged it from its connections. Then he turned around and looked the area over. He grinned when he saw a fairly large tree branch lying in the snow not far away. He retrieved the branch and placed it strategically on the ground near the phone wire. He had no doubt that anyone investigating later would assume the branch had disconnected the line. The next thing he did was check out the electric supply to the cabin. He wasn't about to try cutting or pulling on that... but, he hoped to find some way of disturbing that connection as well. He couldn't find one vulnerable point there. He grunted in vexation. 

When he was done, he slipped his gloves on and set off back up the hill towards his tent. He pulled another evergreen bow to the front of his tent and settled it on the ground in front of his tent door before closing himself in for the night. He settled in to a good sleep when he heard the beginnings of sleet hitting the outer shell of his tent. 

Morning came slowly over the cabin and the hill. Snow covered the area in a thick new blanket making everything look pristine and new. Ice tendrils made a thin layer of crystalline over the new fallen snow and dripped in long tentacles of ice from branches. The watcher in the tent rose and rolled over. He felt the cold through his blanket and knew he'd have to light a small fire soon to warm a hot meal. The first thing he did though was open his tent's door flap and use his binoculars to check out the cabin. He ran the lenses over the cabin and surrounding area and then grinned. The weight of the new fallen snow and ice had pulled down the electric line to the cabin at the pole. He put away the binoculars and grinned. He'd get out of this frozen place soon, very soon. 

* * *

Francesca rolled over and stuck her head up out of the comforter that covered them both. Soft light filtered into the room from the edges of the bedroom curtains and crisp chilled air in the room struck her nose and sent chills rolling down her body. She turned her head on her pillow and noted Ben lying in peaceful bliss with his head turned towards her. She felt the cold invading the inside of her nose and mouth and slid softly away from her husband until she was able to get up gently from the bed. She hugged her arms about her before grabbing at her jogging suit pants on the chair near the bed. She quickly pulled them along with her sweatshirt and slipped her feet into her slippers. 

She tiptoed out of the bedroom and down the hall towards the kitchen. She picked up the cabin's phone that she had had installed long before she owned a cell phone. The phone was dead so she couldn't call Jimmie to report the power outage. When Ben woke up, she would show him where the generator was housed at the back of the cabin. She knew from long and bitter experience that there wouldn't be any heat other than the fireplace until the generator was started because the indicator on the thermostat ran on a small electric charge and there would be no heat until the sensor found it cold enough to turn on the furnace. She also knew that the blower on the furnace wouldn't work until the electric was back. She shivered and walked over to the fireplace and began to lay a new fire. Minutes later she was sitting wrapped in her favorite sofa throw watching the flames begin to grow inside the hearth. She drew her knees up on the sofa and hid her toes inside the edges of the sofa throw and watched the light of the early morning sun begin to creep in through the windows. Francesca had spent many a winter weekend in the cabin during the years and knew that winter storms often interrupted the cabin's electric. She was far from worried about the phone and the electric outages. 

Ben woke slowly and reached for Francesca. When he realized that she wasn't lying beside him, he pictured her sitting in the kitchen snacking on leftovers. He drew the covers back and felt the room's chill air rush over his skin. Reaching over as he sat up, he grabbed his discarded sweat suit and pulled it on quickly. When he stood up, he stretched and noted the height of the sun coming in through the curtained window. He made his way out of the bedroom and down the hall. When he entered the living room area, he felt the heat of the fireplace beginning to warm the cabin up. 

He spotted Francesca curled up and nearly asleep on the sofa under the soft looking blanket she'd pulled over her. Her resourcefulness was admirable and he wondered, yet again, just why Ray always wanted to protect her to the point of being annoying about it. Ben was fully aware of his own need to protect Francesca, but he was also fully aware of just how determined the person inside that tiny body could be and how well she could and did protect herself and those she loved. 

He walked over and made sure the cloth over Francesca wasn't sliding down off of her shoulders and then walked into the kitchen where he began making breakfast. He rinsed a pan out in the sink and looked out at the newly fallen snow outside the window. He stared at the new fallen snow for several seconds then continued to clean the pan. 

When he had completed cooking breakfast, Ben filled their plates and set his on the table. He put a napkin and over his arm picked Francesca's up and walked over to the sofa where he ran the plate lightly back and forth under her nose with one hand and wafting the steam towards her with his other hand. He was soon rewarded with a soft groan and stretch from Francesca. She opened her eyes slowly. 

"This is why I married you know..." She grinned. "I wanted someone else to cook when I came to the cabin." 

He leaned forward with a wide smile on his face. "Is there anything else Madam wishes this morning?" 

She flashed her teeth at him and grabbed at her plate, which he drew out of her reach. He walked to the table holding out the plate and watched her climb off the sofa to follow him. He set the plate down and held out her chair for her. She sat down quickly and picked up her fork. He leaned over to kiss her cheek and she drew away and grinned up at him. "Not till after I eat." The words were hardly intelligible through her busily chewing jaws. 

Ben sat down next to her and watched in fascination as she quickly gobbled up her plate and then began eyeing his plate. He pushed his plate towards her and said, "Oh, by all means..." He rose and went to the stove. "I'll just make myself another plate." 

The food on Ben's plate disappeared long before he sat down with his own freshly made meal. "I guess if you are eating for three, I better start cooking for four." He grinned at her and tucked right into his own meal. 

Dunston kept watch on the cabin was heartily dismayed to see smoke rising from the cabin's chimney. "Oh well, they'd have to come out and get a fresh supply of wood sometime soon." He watched the frosty air trail from his lips as he talked to himself. He picked up the cup of coffee he had poured and drank a sip. 

* * *

Francesca threw her scarf around her neck covering the top of her zippered parka and stepped out the cabin door pulling it shut behind her. "I couldn't get Jimmie or his Uncle on the phone, I left them a message on their machine. My Cell phone's battery is dying out though." 

Ben stood out in the snow surveying their snowman from different angles as he walked around it. Once or twice he glanced over towards the phone line and towards the fallen branch lying underneath it. He looked up towards Francesca as she stepped down off the porch and admired her in her blue parka with its huge white fur around the hood. When she looked up at him as she reached the bottom porch step, his heart lurched in his chest for he thought she was the most beautiful person in his world. 

Francesca let out one of her bubbly laughs and twirled about on her toes. She sucked in a huge breath of cold air and laughed out loud. She grinned when she noticed the ice auger lying at Ben's feet. "Thinking of trying that out were you?" 

"Maybe," Ben picked up the auger and laid it near the porch steps. "Later..." he reached for her and enfolded her inside his arms. "You're so beautiful." He kissed her cheek and then swung her around. "So, are you going to show me around this winter wonderland of yours." 

"Ours and yes, but today we stay near the cabin, I promised your grandmother not to let you race all over the place the first day." 

"And you keep your promises." 

Francesca pulled back in the circle of his arms and thrust a small hand towards him. "You know I do." She broke away from him and ran a few steps away where she stooped over and grabbed some snow down under the thin crust of snow. She balled it quickly and threw it directly at him and bounced away towards the frozen lake with a lilting laugh escaping her lips as she ran. 

Ben stood still and watched the small patch of snow crumble down the front of his parka. He watched her run ahead of him and followed her slowly and steadily. 

Francesca reached the first line of small trees and leaned on one and looked out around it at Ben who was advancing slowly but surely towards her. She moved away from the tree and stood out in the open, daring him to throw snow at her. Ben just kept walking, slowly but surely towards her with a lopsided grin on his face. Her heart began to race with the anticipation of seeing him stop and gather up snow to throw at her. By the time he was nearly standing next to her she was giggling unmercifully. "You didn't throw a snowball!" 

"No. Revenge will be mine." Ben grinned walked right past her leaving Francesca with her hands suddenly on her hips and her mouth hanging open. He didn't look back and kept walking towards the edge of the lake. 

Ray groaned and opened one eye as the sun's winter rays began to filter into his room. He turned his head and checked the alarm clock. `Dang, it hasn't gone off yet.' He listened to the near silence of his home during the wee morning hours and grinned. He could just faintly make out the sounds of his mother down in the kitchen and the sound of the chair lift being run on the stairs. He gave up and climbed slowly out of bed. If the two matriarchs of the family were already moving, then he decided he better join them even though he dearly wanted to fall back into his pillow and sleep. He'd promised Franny to keep an eye on Fraser's Grandmother and he hadn't exactly been doing that. "Time to pay the piper." He groaned out loud and stood stretching by the bed. In a few minutes he had gathered his clothing out of the closet and thrown his robe on and stumbled to his bedroom door. He opened it and nearly stumbled over Dief asleep curled up into a ball outside his door. He tiptoed around the sleeping animal and walked on to the bathroom. 

Rosa and Marie moved about the kitchen with broad smiles on their faces, each taking on a task to make the breakfast preparation move smoothly ahead. 

"You said that to him?" Marie said as she moved her wheelchair around the table placing out table settings, her frail old hands doing the job slowly. 

"I did. He understood me. It's about time that young man started thinking." 

Marie grinned. "She's such a nice young girl." 

Rosa turned away from the stove and nodded. "Bree is a darling girl. She's so patient too." She turned the flame up under the huge pot that held the beginnings of the soup she planned to serve for lunch. "Bree..." 

Ray entered the kitchen as his mother cut off her words abruptly. He looked from one old woman to the other and lowered his eyelids and raised his hands to the heavens, but he wisely kept silent as the two women exchanged smiles. 

* * *

The thin layer of ice covering the newest layer of fallen snow crunched beneath Ben's feet as he continued to make his way slowly out towards the edge of what Francesca had pointed to earlier as the lake. Despite the fact that it was only mid-November, Ben could see that there was no open water visible along the lakes edge. And, although Jimmie McCardle had warned him that the area had been hard hit by an early cold snap, he had further commented that the lake had only its first thin layers of ice visible and was, therefore, treacherous. Ben, used as he was to the harsh winters of his northern home had taken close note of Jimmie's comments though he was barely aware of adding the details to what he was learning about the cabin, it had been an instinctual survival response to his surroundings. 

Ben listened to Francesca's boots working through the snow as she approached him. Her steps were suddenly silent and Ben turned around to see her small form standing a short distance away from him. Her beautiful blue parka with its white fur trimmed hood set off the dark curls escaping the hoods confines. Her shadow trailed as a long and thin thing behind her as the sun began its upward arc towards its midmorning position. He watched her dark brown eyes squinting in the bright light. Every tree and evergreen near them had tiny icicles hanging from their branches; some made bright clinking noises in the slight winter breeze. Ben grinned as he formed an image of her to keep in his memories before imagining her standing on the porch of his father's cabin. He walked slowly forward and extended his hand to her. "Walk with me." 

As she took his outstretched hand, Francesca grinned up at him. "It is beautiful out here, isn't it? Peaceful." 

He stepped closer to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "Yes, it's beautiful out here." His words were soft in her ears as his eyes swept her face and fur hood. 

Francesca felt herself blushing, felt the heat rising in her cheeks, as he looked her face over intently. She leaned into him as they began walking back towards the cabin. Francesca's thoughts were totally centered on her husband as they walked. She grinned at the sight of their two shadows forming a single two-headed form on the snow in front of them as they walked. The path leading back to the cabin wound through the trees in a careless `s' shape that was formed by a small grouping of hills that nestled around the cabin and the lake. Francesca tightened her fingers possessively inside the grip Benton had on her hand and pulled his hand up to her face. Ben stopped walking and turned to pull her into his arms. 

At that moment, high on a small hill overlooking the cabin on the opposite side from his camp, Dunston lay in the snow. The sun glinted off the side of his rifle as he used its telescoping sight to follow the couple walking arm in arm in the snow. He grinned and sighted on a branch heavily laden with long icicles that hung over the spot the couple would be walking under. He sighted carefully and squeezed the trigger and waited to see if the branch he knew he had hit dead center would fall on the couple below. 

The loud rifle report sounded through the crisp air followed by the sharp cracking sound of the tree branch breaking followed by the sharp sounds of ice breaking and falling to the ground. Ben grabbed Francesca by the shoulder and flung them both down and out of the way of the falling ice and branch. They rolled in the snow, narrowly avoiding being hit directly by the branch or ice. 

Dunston waited patiently from his supine position and watched to see if the couple would move or get up. 

Francesca heard the sharp snap and report of the branch, as it broke nearly straight above their heads. She hardly had time to do more than let out a short, sharp, high-pitched screech as Ben pulled her tightly to him and dropped and rolled with her into the snowy path. Small chards of ice and crystalline snow fell over them as Ben rolled them out of the way of the falling branch. His strong arm held her pinned to his side as they lay gasping for breath in the cold morning air. Frantically Chesca tried to get her hands free and pull out her cell phone from the depths of her side pocket. She wriggled and moved within the confines of Ben's arm. 

"Shhh." Ben laid his head close to her and whispered into her ear. "Shhh." 

But Francesca was frightened and tried pulling away mumbling over and over, "That was a gunshot, that was a gunshot..." It wasn't until Ben increased pressure of his hold on her and kissed her cheek that she began to calm down. 

"Stay still Chesca." 

She looked over into his darkened eyes and nodded, "Yea, sure...I can do that...." And even though the sun was beginning to reach high overhead and the temperature was beginning to rise around them Francesca's teeth began chattering. "Tell me that wasn't a gunshot...it wasn't, was it?" 

"Unfortunately, I can't tell you that." 

"Just let me get my phone out..." 

Ben nodded and loosened his hold on her just enough to let her pull the phone out of her pocket. He watched and waited while she dialed Jimmie McCardle's number. Seconds went by before he saw the recognition in her eyes that meant the phone call was going through. He watched her listen intently before she began talking into the phone. "Jimmie, its Snowflake. Ben and I need your help. There's someone with a gun up here and we've been shot at..." She closed her phone with a decided snap and looked directly into Ben's eyes. "I got the damned answering machine..." She took in a great gulp of air and continued, "And I think my cell phone battery just died. So I don't know if his machine got my message." She pocketed the useless phone and questioned him with her eyes. 

Ben shook his head. "No, my phone's in the cabin." 

"Then we have to get to the cabin." She pulled at his arm and tried to roll away so she could get up. 

"Shhh." Ben listened and held her tightly within his arms. 

Once the rifle report had snapped through the air, Dunston sat up and sat back against the tree behind him. He pulled out his binoculars and searched the path for the two figures he had seen whip to the ground as the branch fell. From his vantage point, he could see most of the path below him, but he couldn't see the exact spot where he was sure the couple lay. He took out a cigarette and placed it between his teeth. He lit it and sat back to wait. After all, he'd been paid to make their deaths look like an unfortunate accident. He'd eliminated their car as a means of escape and cut off their power and phone lines. Now all he had to do was keep them out in the open and out of the cabin. He looked at the sun overhead. He figured he'd be out of this place before sunrise tomorrow. He put the binoculars back up to his face and watched. 

Ben pulled Francesca down towards his chest and cautiously turned his head towards the hill to the right and closest to them. He raked it slowly with his eyes; there was nothing there. He decided that the snow-covered bushes at his feet would provide good cover and began pulling Francesca along with him until they were nearly underneath the overhanging icicles on its branches. "He's not moving. I can't hear him." He whispered the words into Francesca's ear and held her shivering form close to him. 

"Then we can make a run for it, right?" 

"No. He's sitting up there, just waiting for us to make a move." 

Francesca noted the dark glint in her husband's eyes and grinned. "You've got a plan, don't you? Tell me you have a plan." 

For perhaps the first time in his life, Benton Fraser felt the cold of the snow underneath his backside seeping into his bones. He shook his head and berated himself silently without withdrawing his arms from his wife's form that he held plastered to his side. He looked down into those big, fawnlike eyes of hers and gritted his teeth. She'd asked him if he had a plan. The whites of her eyes nearly eclipsed the dark set of her pupils as she stared at him. He raised one hand to her chin and set his mouth in a tight grin. He turned her head and whispered into her ear, "We're going to stay here until dark. Or, ..." 

Francesca pulled her head back and let the hood of her parka lay in the snow. "You want to wait him out, don't you?" 

"Yes, if we move now..." 

"I get it...sitting drakes..." 

Ben grinned, "I told Ray he underestimated you." 

She pulled herself tightly into the hard circle of his arms and grinned, "You think Ray will miss our evening call?" 

"That is one option, yes." 

Ray Vecchio shirked his shoulders tensing under a sudden chill he felt. He was standing outside his favorite deli waiting in what he thought was perhaps the longest line he'd ever been in just to indulge his stomachs craving for an authentic Italian meatball sandwich. He stepped back and shifted from foot to foot and looked down at his watch. He wasn't due back to the 2-7 for another hour. He plunked his hands in his pockets and kept his place in line. He was one unhappy camper and would remain so until his stomach was filled. 

Diefenbaker lay curled at his feet. The animal had insisted on accompanying him out of the house. From Ray's point of view the wolf was telepathic where food was concerned. From Diefenbaker point of view, escape from a house filled with children was his only concern for the day and if that meant accompanying the man who could be counted on to eat excellent food he'd do it. 

Man and wolf remained in the line long enough to get Ray's order and then piled into Ray's car. Foremost on both their minds was lunch. Ray, however, did consult his watch and note that in about three hours he would be pestered by his nephew, Chase to call his parents. Ray grinned and kept driving. 

* * *

The sun was casting shadows over the bushes where Ben and Francesca huddled together. Ben had opened his parka and drawn his tiny little wife's form in close to him and closed the sides of it around her back. Francesca's arms were pinned in front of her so she could huddle into the warmth of Ben's torso. The hoods on their parkas formed a cave of sorts for their faces. At intervals, Ben would pull one of his hands inside the small warm pocket of air between them. Their legs, however, were cold and Ben could feel the dampness setting in from the wet snow around his calves. Ben knew they wouldn't be able to wait out the setting sun. They'd have to move and soon to prevent damage to their feet and legs. He moved his head and peered out through the fur of their combined parka hoods and gauged the height of the sun. 

Francesca felt Ben's slight movement of head and turned her own eyes up towards the bushes overhead to see sparkling bits of ice clinging to the branches above them forming a beautiful aurora of light between them and the sun. She shifted slightly in her husband's arms and felt the pins and needles feeling of impending frostbite all over her legs and feet. Her toes felt numb and she knew that the time had come for them to either just sit it out or wait for the shooter to come get them or make a move of their own. She wasn't surprised at all when Ben began whispering in her ear. 

"You want me to what!" Francesca grinned and moved slightly into the warmth of Ben's form beside her. 

"Yes, I do believe you heard me correctly." 

Francesca pushed back from the man next to her and stared up into his eyes. Then she nodded her head and began pulling at the heavy sweater she wore under her parka. 

Ray parked the RIV in what he privately thought of as his own private parking spot next to the garbage dumpster on the side of the building that housed the precinct. Of course, he never parked there on garbage pickup day for that would be asking the fates to have his beloved RIV crinkled by the huge garbage truck that emptied out the dumpster. He picked up the empty bag from the seat next to him and got out of the car. He waited while Dief jumped out and closed the door. As he passed the garbage dumpster, he tossed in his empty bag. Dief gave an indelicate woof and whined. "What do you mean, you wanted the bag? You're just a glutton you know that. You do know that, don't you?" 

Dief raised his tail and waved it in the air before striding away from Ray towards the front of the building. 

"OK, be that way. See if I offer you part of my lunch next time." 

The two of them entered the building and headed through the labyrinth of hallway and desk isles towards Ray's desk. Ray took off his long winter coat, hung it up and sat down at his desk where he surveyed the piles of folders that were waiting for him. Dief lay on the floor and curled into a ball and settled in for a snooze, after all he hadn't smelled any tantalizing smells anywhere in the room. 

Several hours later, Ray pushed away from his desk and leaned back in his chair. He glanced down at the wolf still slumbering near his feet and grinned. He leaned over and whispered towards the wolf. "Donuts." The ears on the wolf's head swiveled and the large head rose quickly off crossed paws. "Yea, I thought you'd hear that. Come on; time to get out of this place for the day." 

The two friends, man and wolf, left the office and headed home. They arrived home in companionable silence, exited the car and entered the Vecchio home together. 

Ray hardly had time to begin unbuttoning his coat when his littlest nephew ran up and began demanding his attention. Ray managed to get his coat off despite the attempts of the little boy at his side to claim a hug of his legs. The coat finally made its way to a hook on the hall tree and Ray leaned down to pick up the curly-headed boy. "Missed me?" The little boy nodded. Ray hugged the small boy and began walking down the hallway towards the kitchen. He raised his nose and took in a deep breath. "MMMMMM smells good in here." 

Chase clasped his arms around his uncle's neck and held on tightly. The curls on his head bounced with each step Ray took towards the kitchen. Ray deposited the boy on a chair and walked over to give his mother a hug. "Hi, Ma smells good in here." 

Ma Vecchio grinned and kissed her son's offered cheek and nodded towards the little boy waiting patiently on the chair. "That little one has been so restless today. He's actually gone in and just stood starring at that pink thing of Francesca's in his parent's room. You'd think it could talk or something." 

Ray grinned and leaned over conspiratorially towards his mother. "It can." Then he turned around and walked over and scooped the boy back up into his arms. "OK. I guess we better go see if there's any email from your folks." 

The boy grinned over his uncle's shoulder as the two of them left the kitchen. Mrs. Vecchio could hear Ray admonishing Chase as they walked. "You wouldn't perhaps wait a bit would you?" Silence. "You're a Fraser alright." 

Ray sat at Francesca's desk chair with Chase on his lap. The two heads were close together as Ray read off the email that Chase was about to click and send to his parents. The little boy was excited and quite delighted that he had been able to actually type out a couple of words by himself. With a quick click of the mouse, Ray and Chase sent the email off and the boy climbed down off of Ray's lap, but not before he gave his uncle a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

Chase flew out of the room and down the hall into the kitchen. Ray could hear the boy demanding to know the time as he slid into the kitchen doorway. Ray turned back to the computer and opened the list of current email waiting to be read. He frowned when he noted that there was no email from either Francesca or Ben. He glanced down at his wristwatch and rose from the chair. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickling at his collar but he shrugged his shoulders and pushed the chair back into its resting position in front of the desk. He mentally calculated that he should check back on the email program after dinner and wandered off to the living room where some of the family was watching the evening news. 

* * *

Ben scooped some snow into a pile near his shoulders and then spent some time making snowballs while Francesca tugged and pulled and grinned as she worked. He made about ten snowballs as he watched Francesca slowly removing the thick, red sweater. Removing her sweater while wearing her parka was driving up her body's temperature, as she had to first pull her arms out of the parka sleeves and then out of the sweater's sleeves. She sucked in her breath and held it while she pulled the sweater hem up and over her torso. Just before she pulled the sweater up and over her head she cast a suggestive look at Ben who sucked in his own breath and watched his wife's face disappear inch by slow inch inside the sweater. Her head reappeared in seconds with her hair all messed up and her face glowed. She pulled the sweater down between them and grinned. By the time she was done tugging, pulling and sliding her body around in her husband's arms within the confines of her parka she was slightly sweaty and there was a glistening of moisture around the edges of her mouth all of which Ben took in slowly with an answering grin. 

Ben took the sweater in one of his hands and brought it up to his mouth. He set his lips against it gently and closed his eyes as he absorbed the scent of his wife from the sweater's fibers. When he opened his eyes, he grinned at Francesca and pulled her parka around her. "Slip your arms into your parka and zip it up." He watched her as she pulled on the thick material and slid her arms back into its armholes before zipping the parka closed over her bra. With fumbling fingers, Ben pulled his own parka closed and fastened the zipper opening. "Move your legs and feet to get the blood moving in them." The two of them moved around on the snow beneath the bush they had been hiding under all afternoon. Ben could feel the blood beginning to pump into his own feet and sincerely hoped that Francesca was getting circulation back into her limbs as well. Ben shoved some of the snowballs he had made into his parka pocket and grabbed the sweater tightly in one his hands while he looked deeply into her eyes. "Ready?" Francesca nodded and pulled her legs up so that she could move to her knees. 

When the two of them were kneeling in the snow Ben gathered the rest of the snowballs into his left arm. The he moved his right arm quickly and threw the sweater up onto the top of the bush about three feet away from where they hid. The two of them rose into a crouched position and scurried into the shadows of the next set of bushes. 

Ben rose on his knees and took aim at the tree that stood over the bushes where they had lain in the snow all afternoon. He aimed directly for a low set of branches that held new fallen snow. He three several more snowballs at the same tree and was rewarded by snow falling in great sheets of white on the ground below. Ben took aim at two more trees near them and brought down more snow that fell over the marks they had left in the snow as they had moved from one bush to another. Ben stopped and listened. He took aim at a tree further away from them and let the snowball fly at a small branch with a broken section and smiled with grim satisfaction when the branch broke, the loudness of the cracking limb echoing through the area. Ben grabbed Francesca by the shoulder and the two of them took off moving as quickly and silently as they could keeping their torsos low to the ground under the shelter of the thick, snow covered vegetation that separated the path from the hillside. With any luck Ben thought, they would be away from immediate danger in a few minutes. 

Up on the hill the watcher with the gun lifted his head at the sound of the cracking branch. "Dam!" He set down the last of his thermos of coffee and raised the scope of his rifle to his eyes. In the failing darkness of the afternoon sun, the man made out the bright red sweater lying on the bushes below. He tilted his head and rose to his knees swinging the rifle from bush to bush. He waited and listened. He ground his booted feet into the snow and stood up, making sure he remained in the shadow of the tree nearest him. There was nothing for it, he would have to go down and see what his quarry was up to. He hated it when plans didn't work as they were ought. He lowered his rifle, pulled the collar of his white parka around his neck and began moving down the hillside. 

The two of them ran, hand in hand, beneath the low outcropping of overhanging bushes that ran along the 500-yard stretch of lane down to the lake. Ben's kept his grip on Francesca's hand firm and tight. He was barely aware that his fingers were gripping his wife's wrist so tightly that the blood circulation to her fingers was being cut off. He'd been careful to keep their path directly under the huge bushes that lined the snowy path that led from the cabin to the shore of the lake. Ben was well aware of the fact that soon, very soon, they would have to get out from under the sheltering branches and then they'd have no choice but to move through the snow leaving a clear trail for their pursuer to follow. Ben cursed the burning muscles in his legs as he tried to maintain his rapid pace over the dead leaves beneath their feet. He drew in a sharp breath as he realized that his lungs were also beginning to burn with a need for oxygen that his cramping chest muscles were denying him. The sharp pain he felt in his side made him look down at the diminutive figure racing along beside him. 

Francesca chose that very moment to look sideways and up at Ben with wide, brown eyes burning brightly against her unusually pale skin that had two bright red spots high on her check bones. She pulled her lips back to bare her teeth and grinned at him. She shook her head so that her hair bounced and strands of it clung to her wet and sweaty forehead. Francesca was aware of the burning in her throat as she sucked in cold air over her tongue as she moved quickly beside Ben. She could feel the blood pounding inside her body; feel the throbbing of it as the sound of that pounding seemed to fill her ears along with the sounds of their combined rasping breathing as they moved. Her own legs were beginning to feel rubbery and unstable and that realization made her take a closer look at Ben. She flung herself against him using the weight of her small body to bring him to a full stop. Throwing her free arm around his waist she looked up into his sweaty and flushed face and held him tightly against her. It crossed her mind quickly that he had been far too easy to stop. She put her own pounding head against his chest and felt the shaking of his body against her. She tilted her head away from him and noted somewhere in the recesses of her brain that they were very near a break in the path where one path lead around the lake and to its very shore and one path led back up to the cabin. 

The moment Francesca's small body slammed up against Ben's chest he realized how winded and out of shape he was. He released the small wrist that he had been holding in his hand and pulled her against him as he tried to clear his brain and listen to the sounds of the winter landscape that surrounded them. He leaned his face down into the circle of curls that escaped from her hood and kissed the top of her head before pushing her away from the shelter of his arms. With a shaking hand, he gently brushed his fingers across her lips and then quickly brushed her lips with his in a quick kiss. "We've got to make our way back to the cabin." The words left his mouth hoarsely and barely audible above the thundering sound of their rasping breaths. 

"Do you think he's following us?" Francesca looked back down the path that led to the cabin and squinted. 

Ben raised his head and listened. "I don't think he was fooled for long by the disturbed snow I left behind us." He leaned over and rubbed at his calves and then stood up again. He looked at the bushes surrounding them and said, "This way." 

He pushed into the denuded branches of the bushes and pulled Francesca along behind him. They ploughed through years of accumulated humus and dead leaves and branches within the tightly woven bushes under skirting. They emerged through a section of branches that Ben broke off with his hands. Beyond them lay a span of trees and small bushes and underbrush. Ben turned around and pushed the branches back into place covering up the break in the bushes where they had slipped through them. 

Francesca pulled her hand out of Ben's grip and stepped gingerly in front of him to stand with her back to him. Without giving him a chance to respond to her movement, she turned her head back over her shoulder and gave him a grin. "Follow me and mirror my steps." She moved out over the snow covered ground planting each foot solidly on the ground in precisely spaced steps that exceeded her normal stepping pattern. She stopped about five steps out and looked back over her shoulder to see Ben watching her. She motioned him to follow her and mouthed, "Come on.". She continued moving out over the snow heading towards the path that lead back to the cabin leaving Ben to follow her. Taking a quickly inhaled deep breath, Ben put his right foot over and into the footprint Francesca's right boot had made in the snow. He moved quickly along behind Francesca covering each of her footprints with one of his own. 

Dunston approached the tree line just above the bushes where Francesca's bright red sweater lay exposed over the tiny, ice-covered branches with slow footsteps in an effort to approach his quarry quietly. He raised his rifle and prepared to raise it quickly to his shoulder. His eyes raked the area in search any sign of his intended victims. He cocked his head and listened intently, keeping his rifle raised. He stood with his shoulder leaning against a tree for several minutes before deciding that he'd been too late. He advanced on the red sweater lying in the glint of the late afternoon sun and grabbed it angrily off the bushes. He crushed the sweater in his hands and let it drop at his feet before stalking out into the middle of the path and looking around him in an effort to determine which direction. He began walking up and down the path. He stopped at one of the areas where snow had fallen as a result of Ben's snowballs. Dunston looked up the path towards the cabin and then down the path towards the lake. He lowered his rifle and began moving down the path towards the lake. 

Ray bounded down the staircase and grinned at his mother who was coming out of the living room. She put her finger to her lips and pointed into the room behind her. Ray walked over and put his hands on her shoulders and looked over her head into the shadowy room behind her. Several of Maria and Tony's children were sprawled over various pieces of furniture in the living room watching television. Ray grinned at the sight of little Chase Fraser collapsed against the arm of the side chair where Ray usually sat to watch television or read the paper. It was obvious that the little guy had made a valiant attempt at staying awake. "Let him sleep Ma." Ray and his mother turned towards the hall leading to the kitchen and began walking arm in arm down the hall. When they came to the door opposite the half bath that led to Francesca and Benton's bedroom, Ray let his arm drop from his mother's shoulder. "I'll just see if there are any messages for the little guy." Rosa nodded and watched her son go in and sit in front of that 'pink contraption' that Ben had given Francesca. She waved her hand up in the air as if to get Ray's attention, then changed her mind and walked on past the door. 

Ray seated himself at his sister's brightly colored IMAC. Ray watched the email program load up and waited. Moments later he rose from the computer desk and pulled his cell phone out of his pants pocket. He dialed Francesca's cell phone number and waited. When he didn't get an answer from that number, he inputted the number of the cell phone he had given Ben Fraser. Ray felt the small hairs on the back of his neck rising as he began walking out of the bedroom with Ben's cell phone ringing and ringing in his ear. Finally, the cell phone entered voice mail mode. "Fraser. Answer dam it." Ray listened to the stilted, very formal message Ben had on his voice mail and then spoke into the phone at the sound of the annoying beep, "Listen, I need you two to call me. I'll call again in a little bit." 

He closed down his cell phone and made his way into the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee and tried to ignore the worried look on his mother's face as she watched him pull out a chair and sit down. He looked up at her and sighed. "No email. Could be a million reasons, could be the line to the cabin is down. I left a message on Fraser's cell phone." He took a cautious sip of the hot coffee and looked up at the kitchen clock. "If they don't call back in an hour, I'm leaving - snow or no snow." Rosa put a gentle hand on her son's shoulder and went back to cleaning up her kitchen. 

* * *

Ben and Francesca reached the trees near the untrodden path that led back up to the cabin in a more circuitous route than the main path to and from the lake. Ben looked back along the path they'd left in the snow and smiled satisfactorily as he noted the single set of tracks they had made in the newly fallen snow. Ben turned back to Francesca and put his arms around her over her slightly protruding abdomen. She put her own hands over his and whispered back to him, "We're OK." 

"I need to lay some false trails." Ben looked around the area for a place he could hide Francesca. 

She grinned at him and pointed to a branch over head. "Hold out your hands." Ben hesitated but put his hands out. "Cup them so I can step into them." Francesca looked up at the branch that formed a 'Y' fork into the main trunk of the tree. Ben followed her eyes and dropped his hands. He was about to object when Francesca pulled his head down towards hers. "I've hidden in this very tree before Ben. We'll be just fine up there while you plant a false trail." He cut her off with a quick kiss and then put his hands out with his fingers locked together. 

In seconds, Francesca Vecchio Fraser was sitting up in the branches of the tree nearly hidden by the wide branch where she scooted along the branch until she sat huddled next to the tree trunk. Ben looked up then took off away from the tree towards the lake. 

Ben planted a false trail as quickly as he could traipsed back and forth in the snow crossing and re-crossing the path as if he was searching for something. He moved quickly and even criss-crossed paths under the tree where Francesca sat watching him from her perch in the branches. When Ben was finally satisfied that he had compromised their trail enough that it would take whoever was following them a little time to figure out which direction to follow, he returned to the tree and waited while Francesca worked her way to a point on the branches above where she dropped slowly into Ben's arms. 

Together, with Francesca in the lead, they trudged off through the snow towards the hill just behind the cabin. By this time, the sun was beginning to sink lower in the sky. Ben was thankful that soon whoever it was following them would not be able to see them. He was even more thankful when small snowflakes began to drift down on them. It looked like they just might get some help from Mother Nature. 

Dunston walked slowly down the path seeking some indication among the underbrush and snow for signs that his targets were hiding nearby. Hunting quarry in these conditions usually didn't bother the man. But, it was becoming increasingly clear that it was not going to be easy to fulfill his contract. He continued down the path and finally raised his rifle and used its scope to try and see into the woods. When the first snowflakes started hitting his rifle bore, Dunston cursed. He turned and moved closer to the line of bushes on the right side of the path and began moving back up towards the cabin. 

The couple moved quickly up through the wooded hillside towards the back of the cabin. They'd been moving quickly amidst the newly falling snow that was filling up the steps they were leaving in the snow. Darkness was about to close in around them as Francesca stopped and pulled in a deep breath and turned to put her hands on Benton's parka. "You've got to stop for a few minutes. Please Ben." Francesca was tired and nearly worn out and knew without a doubt that Ben must be just as tired. Images of Ben lying in bed all those days and weeks while he waited for the doctor's to let him begin physical therapy coursed through her brain. She was well aware of the fact that his therapy had consisted of building up his upper body muscles when they hadn't been sure if he would ever walk again. She knew he'd only just started endurance training shortly before their marriage. So, now she worried that this flight of theirs would undo weeks of hard work and hinder Ben's return to complete health. 

Ben nodded and leaned over placing his hands on his quivering knees and wanted dearly to sink into the snow and relax for a bit, but knew that in that way lay their downfall. He took in deep, gulping breaths and listened to Francesca trying to breathe in normally though he knew that by now his sturdy little wife must be getting tired and frightened. He pulled her bodily to him and placed what he hoped was a calming arm around her shoulders. "We'll make it. We just have to keep going. Are you sure you're all right?" She touched his face with a gloved hand and nodded. "Then let's go." Together they moved through the darkness towards the cabin on the hill. 

* * *

Ray pulled on his coat over his thick slacks and warm sweater and wrapped his muffler about his neck. "Ma, I'll call you as soon as I know anything. I promise." 

Rosa pulled on the ends of the muffler and put her hand along his face. "I'll take care of the bambino. Don't worry." 

Ray leaned down and kissed her and pulled his hat over his baldhead. "It'll be all right. I promise Ma." 

Rosa stood in the door and watched Ray get in his beloved Riviera and pull out of the drive. When she closed the door, she headed up the stairs to her bedroom. She paused at Benton's grandmother's door but after raising her hand to knock decided against it. It was enough that one of them would be awake all night waiting to hear from Ray. 

Ben looked around the area and stood still. The darkness around them changed the look of things but he was sure that he and Francesca were in the right area. They must be almost right on top of the entrance Jimmie had shown him. Francesca seemed asleep on her feet and stood nearby waiting for some direction from Ben. When she heard Ben whispering to himself, she took stock of their surroundings and realized what it was that he was looking for. Francesca turned on her heels and noted where they were and grinned. She moved over to stand by Ben and pulled his hands towards what looked like an old pile of wood much like so many piles of underbrush in the woods around the cabin. However, this wood brush pile was a landmark and was far more solid in form than could be seen at first glance. They moved around the wood pile together to the north side of it and it was there that they found the nearly hidden hatch covered by snow that led into the long tunnel that Uncle 'V' had had made for his more secretive guests. Ben was heartily thankful that Jimmie had not yet had the time to seal off the tunnel from intruders. 

Together, they pulled back the snow-covered hatch and climbed down inside the opening to the steps of stone laid in the ground. Ben turned around and pulled the hatch shut behind them. They collapsed onto the first step and sat there a moment catching their breath. Ben was the first one to speak. "The snow should wipe out our tracks. We're safe for the moment." 

"You know there are spider webs n things down here, don't you?" Francesca remarked. "Ray would never make it down here. Not in a million years." 

Ben felt along the edge of the top step for the little alcove where Jimmie had shown him a small lantern and matches when the two men had visited the tunnel earlier. He found the lantern and then the matches. In moments, they had enough light to begin the journey down the tunnel. "I think you underestimate your brother Chesca." 

"Naw, I know him. He can't abide spiders." She stood up and dusted off her leggings. "Come on. It's got to be warmer down there." 

It took them over twenty minutes to get through the long and narrow passage. But, finally they were cautiously opening the entry door into a closed off area of the cabin basement. Ben turned and closed the entry door and threw the latch and dead bolt home. He pulled Chesca over to a small alcove with a very narrow window above it. He grabbed a box from a group of storage boxes in the alcove and put it on the floor below the window. He climbed up and opened the latch on the window and looked at the old woodpile stacked against the cabin. Satisfied that the window was too small for anyone but someone of Francesca's size to use he shut the window and latched it. He turned around and climbed down off the box. Putting his arm around his shivering wife, the two of them walked over and entered Uncle 'V's secret meeting room. 

Ben walked over and checked out the latch on the inside of the door that opened into the outer area of the basement and then led Francesca over to one of the huge leather wingback chairs that sat opposite the huge old desk. "We will be safe here. Francesca." He gathered her into his arms and settled into the leather chair with her in his lap. She shivered again and her teeth began to chatter. He gathered her closely to him and put his face against the hood of her parka. "Shhh." 

Dunston made his way back up to his camp high above the cabin and settled in to watch. He was well aware of the fact that it would be useless to try tracking his quarry under the cover of darkness. He also knew just how far from the nearest neighbor the cabin was. He was willing to bet that his quarry would try to make it back to the cabin. He'd wait them out. He filled his coffee pot and started his little camp stove and settled down to wait with his rifle scope trained on the cabin. 

* * *

The sleeping couple lay close together on the carpeted floor. They'd sat for several hours on one of the leather wingback chairs near the desk before succumbing to the weariness of their bodies and settling down onto the soft-carpeted floor. Ben had pulled all the seat cushions off of the wingback chairs in the room and made a bed of sorts out of them on the soft carpet. Together they had pushed the desk against the hidden entry door to the outer room of the basement and Ben had placed one of the wingback chairs up against the door that that led to the other secret room and the escape tunnel. He'd made a pillow out of Francesca's parka and had covered their torsos with his own parka as he held her body tightly within his arms. They were exhausted and barely moved in their sleep. 

Ray drove north out of Chicago and while he drove he cursed the snow, the traffic, his Uncle for giving the cabin to his little sister and the fates in general. By 11 p.m. he was barely near the Illinois border. The snow continued to fall and soon made the roads leading toward the cabin were nearly impassable. When the blowing wind made the roads impassable he finally pulled the Riviera into a rest area and settled in his set for a nap grateful for the basket of food and thermos of coffee his mother had made him bring along. He was even more thankful for the thick blanket he kept in the car during the winter months. 

By the time he'd sleep for several hours, he was again cursing everything in sight. He woke at three a.m. in the morning and cursed the fact that the cabin was nearly a six-hour drive from Chicago in good weather. He'd been on the road an hour when he began trying to figure out how long it was going to take him to get to the cabin in nearly impassable roads. 

At five in the morning, he pulled out his cell phone and called his mother just to let her know he'd run into bad roads and had been delayed. It didn't surprise him at all to find her waiting by the phone for his call. He urged her to go back to sleep if she could, he'd call when he had something to tell her. 

Francesca woke and stretched carefully within her husband's arms. She was thirsty and sore. But the sleep had helped and she no longer felt that she couldn't cope with the situation. She moved as slowly as she could and gently raised his arm and rolled out from his protective embrace and onto the carpeted floor. She needed something to drink and she needed to empty her bladder. And emptying her bladder was tops on her list. She remembered seeing a large old bowl in the room just inside the tunnel door. She rose with as much stealth as a full bladder would allow and gently pulled Ben's protective arm away from her body and rolled away from his warm torso. The she quietly crossed over to the door blocked by the wingback chair. She pushed it gently out of the way and opened the closures on the door and pulled it open just enough to slide out into the cold little storeroom leading to the tunnel. She searched out the bowl she had remembered seeing and gratefully set about finding a secluded place behind the stack of storage boxes where she might make use of it. She made quick use of the bowl and with a great deal of distaste for functions of the human body, and a pregnant human body at that, set the bowl back into the corner of the little area where she had used it and pulled her garments about her again. She grinned when she felt the stirrings of the twins within her and made her way back to the door to her Uncle's office. 

Ben's body reacted violently when he began to rollover and the form and weight of his wife's small body was not nestled within his sheltering arms. He threw off the parka that covered him and bolted upright and raked a shaky hand through his dark hair and quickly looked around the room. It was plainly obvious that she wasn't in sight and that the heavy desk was still in place against the door that led to the cabin's interior. He moved as quickly as he could on sleep paralyzed limbs and made his way to his feet and then over to the door leading to the little storeroom and the tunnel beyond. 

Just as he was about to pull the door open, the fingers of Francesca's small hand curved around the edge of the door and she bean to push the door open just enough so that she could slide inside. Ben reached out and grasped her hand and pulled her roughly into the room and into his arms and kicked the door shut. Francesca found herself pulled so tightly against his chest that she was finding it hard to breathe. She was just barely able to raise her face to look into his eyes. 

Benton tilted his head and stared down at the small bundle in his arms and felt as fiercely protective of her as he knew she felt about him. He put a shaking hand against her lips and whispered into her ear. "Don't scare me like that." 

She felt tears brushing at her eyelashes and lipped his fingers with her mouth before replying, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." 

He pulled her with him away from the door so that he could lock it and used his body to push the chair back into place in front of the door so that he didn't have to release her from his sheltering arms. He held her tightly against his body and pulled her along to the cushions that lay on the floor. He knelt down on them and looked up at her holding out his hand. She took his fingers into her hand and slid down onto her knees in front of him. He pulled her against his chest and slowly lowered their bodies towards the cushions beneath their knees. He reached out and pulled his parka over their bodies and lay holding her tightly against his heart. Slow kiss by slow kiss he covered the skin of her face and neck. He ran a hand freely over her torso until his fingers lay splayed over the small mound of her pregnant stomach. "I can't lose you." 

Francesca placed one of her hands over the large, callused hand that covered the protective swelling of her body that held their twins. "You won't lose us. I promise. You won't lose us." As she whispered the last word, Ben's lips found hers and he kissed her as fiercely as he had been holding her. "Ray will find us." Ben cut the words off with another fierce kiss and began toying with the opening of the top she had worn under her long lost red sweater. 

Ben teased and pulled the clothing Francesca had worn under her sweater until finally he gave up on the collar of the thing and teased the bottom of it out of her slacks and worked his hand up inside over her warm skin. 

From the first time she'd ever seen Benton Fraser, she'd dreamed and even schemed to draw his attention. Her heart had endured setbacks and disappointments during the first year of their acquaintance. She'd been aware of his commanding officer's attentions towards him when she took command after the Victoria Metcalf fiasco that had left Ben physically depleted and emotionally shut down. She'd stood by then and watched silently as her brother helped Ben get his life back into some kind of normal form. 

Francesca had known from the start that Benton Fraser was totally aware of her existence but that he had been reluctant to pursue his best friend's sister. She'd waited a long time for her chance at letting him know she loved him. And waiting hadn't been something that Francesca was used to in her life, but she did wait. Oh, maybe she had not been patient at all in some people's eyes. But she had waited. In the end, when she'd finally found him watching her intently, she'd been surprised to find out how protective she felt towards him. The reality of loving him had turned into something far different than she had ever experienced with her ex-husband or with the few men she'd tried to convince herself loved her enough to make her forget Benton Fraser. 

Francesca had always known that if she was ever on the receiving end of the solid kind of love that Ben could offer her that she would be fiercely protected, that it would be an enduring kind of love. But, she had been unprepared for the first feelings of that same fierce protectiveness that she felt towards him. So, now when she lay beneath him and felt his arm under her neck as his other hand roamed the skin over her tiny ribcage, she looked up into his eyes and knew just what he'd meant when he'd said so forcefully that he couldn't lose her. She knew now that if she were ever to lose him, if he were to lose his life, then she would wait for her death patiently so that she could be reunited with him. 

She reached up and pulled his head down towards her and hungrily kissed him, letting her lips nibble at the surprising softness of his lips. She arched her body up, off of the pillows that cushioned her, into his body that he held so tightly away from her least he crush her small frame. 

When he took a deep breath in surprise at her attack on his lips, she took the opportunity to invade his mouth with her tongue and let her fingers grip his hair tightly. He pulled his head back and the surprise in his eyes made her laugh. She pushed her head up and captured his bottom lip and bit it gently. "I couldn't lose you either," she whispered before attacking his mouth again. 

Ben relaxed his body and lay down beside her on the cushions and used his hand to softly pinch and squeeze her soft skin with his broad fingers. He pulled his head away from her's and leaned over and gently exposed her torso to the dimly lit room. His lips were swollen and wet and looked totally debauched and his eyes were large and dilated with need. He lowered his head and gently laved the dark skin around her taught nipples with his tongue. She sighed and thrust her body upwards again. She gasped as he threaded the fingers of his hand under her neck into the material at her back and pulled and twisted it in his grip letting his thumb rub the base of her skull. 

He used his left foot to ease up and down her legs before separating them by inserting his own leg in between them. His own breathing began to sound harsh and insistent in his own ears. He began making butterfly kisses all over her torso and in the hollow of her throat driving her to try and get her own free hand up under his clothing. She made a frustrated sound in the back of her throat when he pushed her hand away. 

She lay back and watched as he hurriedly pulled away from her and drew off the clothing he'd worn under his parka. He returned to her and let her feel her way up and down his torso with gentle fingers before laying back over her and pulling her against his bare skin. He ran his left hand down over her belly button and down inside the band of her slacks. His body shook a little as his senses became totally filled with his need of her. He pulled his hand away and fought frantically with the fastenings of her slacks. He rolled sideways and when her waist band suddenly opened to him, he gently pushed her slacks down and pushed them off of her with his hand and foot. He quickly freed the fastening at his own slacks before laying back towards her. 

Grinning up at him, Francesca used her free hand to tease the skin around the top of his boxers within the zippered opening he presented to her. 

He was kissing the tiny hollow at the base of her throat when he heard her whispering, "Ben. Ben. Please." Pulling back again, he rose and slid and pushed and twisted until his own body was totally free of confining material. Before he could lie back down, Francesca rose up on her right elbow and nudged him down beside her. Her hair was wild and uncombed and disheveled as he had never seen it before. She flipped the hair back out of her eyes and leaned towards him. With just a push of her finger on his chest, she had him laid out on the cushions before her. 

In their room upstairs or in their room at home, Francesca would have waited and taken her fill of the look of him before setting her mouth on him. But her senses were heightened from the strain of their escape the day before and she felt the need to possess him. So she pulled back a bit so that he could see down the length of her body before she put her hands on his shoulders and let her mouth take possession of his lips again. She kissed his mouth tenderly as well as the tip of his nose and his eyelids. She gripped his hair with her hands and held him still while she kissed his eyelashes and eyebrows. When she could feel him trying to restrain himself for pushing her back onto her back again, she laughed and relented and began to pull backwards drawing him with her until they were nearly sitting upright. She climbed into his lap put his arms around her waist and twined her arms around his neck. "Want to be my rocking chair?" she whispered into his ear. 

He groaned and pulled her against his chest so tightly that she felt she would disappear inside his chest cavity. He raised her up with his large hands and set her back down gently over his groin. In moments they were rocking and kissing and hugging and nearly tearing at each other's hair. 

The sound proofed room made the soft whisperings of their voices sound loud in their ears. Sweat rose in tiny drops on their skin and they continued to take and give to each other, their own equality of love driving them together and apart and together again. Finally, Francesca arched backwards and pulled her mouth free of Ben's. "Oh God!" 

Her hair hung limp and damp against her back and Ben arched away from her then moved fiercely towards her one last time before letting his own head fall so that his own damp hair rested on her shoulder. Slowly, they melted back into one shape and clung tightly to each other before collapsing onto the pillows Ben had spread onto the floor. Ben's hand connected with his parka on their way down to the cushions and he pulled it back over them before they succumbed once more to sleep. 

Ray was still a little more than two hours from the cabin. He'd been forced to the side of the road as a fresh gust of winter wind coated the windshield with heavy wet snow. He'd had to wait out the heaviest of the snow fall and then get out and clear the windshield wipers. He was frustrated and muttering to himself by the time he was back in the RIV with a flashlight held in his hand so that he could check his map. He grinned when he realized he hadn't strayed off of his course after all. He put the car into gear and pulled back out onto the narrow road. 

She needed to empty her bladder again and that need woke her. Francesca nearly groaned out load when Ben's arm moved against her abdomen putting pressure on an already distended bladder. She used her hands and pushed on his shoulders to move him away from her and then slid out from under the warmth of the protective parka and rummaged around for her clothing. 

"Ben," she said leaning over and whispering softly into his ear. "Please get up. I need to get upstairs. Come on Ben, please." She swept some of the hair off of his forehead and kissed the bridge of his nose. 

He woke slowly and stretched. "Chesca, it's dangerous to go up there." He placed a reassuring hand on her arm. 

"Tell that to the twins. They're hungry and I'm starved and I really need to use the facilities up there." 

He pulled himself away from the heady scent of her and tried to clear his foggy sleepy brain. He was never at his best after a night of loving Francesca. Ray had once teased him that he knew exactly what went on in the Fraser bedroom. Ray had never told him that all he had to do was look for the brown shadows under Ben's eyes. He'd teased Ben unmercifully and Ben was nearly sure that it was just his own fogginess on those mornings that tipped Ray off. Of course, Francesca did have a tendency to leave their room humming when she felt satisfied with life. He shook his head and let the parka fall off of his shoulders. One look at her pleading face and he acquiesced. 

He dressed hurriedly and put his parka on. "Put your parka on. We'll go up and see if we can forage some supplies. No lights. And we hurry. I'll get the food and yes, I'll get you some cheese. You use the...the..." He shook his head embarrassedly and continued, "Get my cell phone from the bedroom. There should be just enough light coming in the windows to make our way around. OK?" 

She nodded and grabbed her parka and put it on when she stood up. She hurried over to the door that he blocked with the piece of furniture and waited moving from foot to foot in response to her bladder as well in response to the coolness of the room. 

Ben removed the obstacle from the door and moved in front of Francesca and opened the door just a slight crack. He tilted his head and listened carefully. He put a finger to his lips and motioned her to follow him. 

They traced their steps out through all the old storage items that camouflaged the entry to the hidden office and held hands as they crept up the stairway. When they arrived at the top, Benton leaned in with his ear against the wood and listened again. Then he leaned in and pushed hard against the back of the bookcase and was surprised when it rolled open effortlessly on the expensive roller casters that had been built into the bottom of it. 

Francesca listened intently as she watched her husband rotating his head to look around the very dimly lit room. He nodded her forward and she bolted down the hall to the bathroom. 

He grinned as he watched her run off and headed quickly into the kitchen. He knew where she kept her plastic garbage bags and grabbing one began filling it with some fruit from the counter, the promised cheese and some bread. When he was done he turned around and peaked out the kitchen window making sure that he kept his head in the shadows. Newly fallen snow covered the area. `Good,' he thought, `I'm sure our tracks will be covered.' 

Francesca made quick use of the facilities and washed her face off quickly. She ran into their bedroom and yanking open a dresser drawer pulled out a fresh, thick sweater before getting into Benton's drawer and getting him a fresh sweater as well. She drew her parka off and threw it onto the bed and hurriedly pulled on her sweater and pulled the parka back on. She grabbed Benton's sweater and turned around and removed his cell phone from its charger base. She grinned when it did a little beeping nose when it disconnected, now they had `Communication at last.' 

She ran down the hallway to find Ben waiting for her by the bookcase door. They entered the stairway and Ben closed it behind them. Ben had found a flashlight in the kitchen and now they could clearly see the floor as the moved downstairs and across the storage area into the secret room again. 

Up on the hill overlooking the cabin, Dunston crawled out of his tent where he'd gone to quickly add another pair of gloves to his pocket and take out a piece of beef jerky. He stood up and listened to the woods around him as the sun began turning the early morning sky purplish as it began rising in the distance. He ripped open the package of jerky and broke off a bit. He ground it between his teeth and began walking down towards the front of the cabin with his gun held tightly in both hands. 

Ben held the door to the secret room open for Francesca. He handed her the garbage bag with the food in it and turned around to use his flashlight to check the floor behind them. Satisfied that they hadn't left any telltale signs of their passage on the floor behind them, he stepped inside the room and pulled the door shut sealing them safely inside. He pushed the large piece of furniture across the door and turned to see Francesca stuffing her face with cheese. He laughed and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottled water that he had taken out of the refrigerator. He handed her the bottle of water. 

She grinned up at him and handed him the bag of food. They walked together over to the desk and began making bread and cheese sandwiches. Ben set his sandwich down and moved over to straighten up the cushions on the floor. He set up two chairs near the desk and they settled down to much on their food. 

Dunston approached the house cautiously. His eyes swept the area for any sign of footprints in the snow. He moved from the cover of one tree to another as he got closer to the house. He debated the fact that he was leaving footprints of his own in the snow but a glance up at the sky told him that any prints he left in the snow would soon be covered by another new layer of white flakes. 

Cautiously Dunston mounted the steps leading to the porch and inched his way up to the front door. He cradled his weapon in one had and put his free hand against the door knob when he felt certain that he hadn't heard any noise coming from inside the cabin. To his surprise the door opened freely. He grinned and mentally noted that they must feel pretty safe here to leave the door unguarded by the lock like that. He eased the door open and raised his weapon to firing level again. 

In seconds, the man stood just inside the cabin door with the winter wind beginning to howl around him. He didn't bother closing the door, but he did stamp his feet gently on the mat by the door. Not that he was worried about dirtying the carpet in the normal way of things. He didn't want to leave tracks across the carpet that might be linked to his boots; therefore, he wanted them dry as he wandered the house. He moved easily into the living room area and noted that the furniture wasn't large enough for someone to be hiding behind any piece of it. He moved carefully around the room and made his way into the kitchen. With one gloved hand, he reached for a piece of fruit on the counter and pocketed it to eat later. 

He lifted his gun again and worked his way step by step down the hallway. All the rooms were empty. He cursed under his breath and went back to the living room to look around. He wanted them to know he'd been in their safe haven. So, he tumbled some books off the bookcase and flung the coffee table over on its side. He picked up a small framed picture and threw it through the window. Wind began blowing the curtains back and forth. He left the house and found a cozy spot to wait behind a small clump of bushes near Francesca's car. He'd give them a couple of hours before giving up. He couldn't see the man keeping that tiny little woman out doors, not when there was such a cozy cabin nearby. 

Ben's head jerked around and Francesca could tell that he was listening intently to something he'd heard. She didn't like the sudden interest in his eyes as he seemed to be cocking his head towards the secret door. 

Ben leaned over and took her by the arm and pulled her parka over her again. "I want you to go to the tunnel and wait just outside the entry to the house. I'm going up to check the house." 

"Oh, no you aren't!" She put her small hands on his arm and tried to stare him down. 

"I'll be careful. Trust me. But, I want you and the twins safe. And that means you get out of this house for the moment. OK." He looked at her doubtful expression and continued, "I doubt that the man chasing us will have followed our footsteps to the tunnel entry. It's snowed again; our tracks are probably not visible." 

"Promise you won't do anything stupid." She squinted her eyes and dared him to lie to her. 

He gave up and nodded his head and began pushing her towards the hidden entrance to the tunnel. He handed her his cell phone that he'd picked up off the desk where she'd set it down and removed the chair they had set in front of the entrance. He promised her that he would be back soon. He kissed her on the forehead before pushing her out the door and closing it again. 

He walked over to the desk and packed away the food into the garbage bag and tucked it down under the desk. Then he quietly pushed the desk back from the main door again and stepped out into the basement storage area. 

Francesca opened the cell phone and began dialing Ray's phone number. Francesca dialed her brother's cell number and put the phone to her ear. She waited. "Damn," she muttered, "no dial tone." She closed the little phone down and moved towards the tunnel opening to the outside world. She stopped every few feet and tried to make the call again. Each time she tried the power bar and signal indicator lit up correctly but she didn't get the welcoming sound of Ray's phone ringing. Biting her lip she moved closer to the tunnels opening. She leaned against the tunnel wall and tried one more time. She grinned when she finally heard the ringing of Ray's phone in her ear followed by a voluble spat of Italian sounding on the other end as her brother picked up the phone. 

Ray's fingers, encased in fine Italian leather gloves, gripped the steering wheel tightly and he drove with squinted eyes staring out the windshield. His muffler wound tightly around his neck and his usually well combed hair, sparse as it was, was a bit ruffled around his ears. He was talking to himself as he drove. Every comment he made was derogatory in nature as he cursed the cabin, its surroundings and the ill made map he was using to navigate his way north. He was startled when he heard the phone ring and took a quick glance at his watch to verify the time. As he picked up his phone, he flipped it open and promptly dropped it out of his gloved hand. He ground out his complaints about inanimate objects that failed to behave in Italian. Somewhere in the recess of his brain, he knew his mother would be beating him on the head for his language and with the sudden thought that maybe the caller was either his mother or Francesca; he closed his mouth and picked the phone up again. 

"Ray, is that you Ray?" He heard silence then the voice on the other end of the phone raised a level and repeated the same words. 

With a relieved grin, Ray first laughed and then ground out through his teeth, "Where are you? Don't tell me some stupid thing happened? Why haven't you answered the damn phone?" 

Francesca threw her head back into her hood and grinned as she listened to her brother's tirade. She gave him only a few seconds to get the anger out of his system and then she said, "Ray, someone's trying to kill us." Silence. "Ray, did you hear me?" She stamped her foot and nearly yelled the words, "Ray Vecchio, you answer me right now. Did you hear me?" She put her mouth closer to the receiver on the phone and raised her voice, "There's some whacko out there with a rifle, and he shot at us while we were out walking. He shot at us several times Ray. Did you hear me Ray?" 

The grip Ray had on his cell phone nearly broke its case as he whispered in more Italian then answered his sister in a normal voice. "I heard. Where are you? Is Benny OK?" He took in a deep breath. "How do you know someone's trying to kill you, there could be hunters up there?" 

"I know what bullets whizzing by my head sound like Ray." She paused before continuing. "Ben's OK. He went up to check the cabin out." 

Ray put his phone away from his mouth and whispered, "Spiders. Oh God." Then replacing the phone next to his mouth his said, "You are in that basement, aren't' you?" 

"Ray, forget about the spiders. When can you leave to get up here?" 

"I'm about an hour from the cabin now. You didn't call the bambino last night. I got worried." 

"Hurry Ray," she took in a deep breath and added, "I love you." 

"Ya, I know. I love you too. Take care of the Mountie." It made Ray grin to hear his sister laugh at the last comment. 

"I don't want to use this battery up. I'll call you again soon. Bye Ray." 

Ray dropped the phone down on the seat next to him and concentrated on keeping the RIV on the snow covered road. 

Ben cautiously put his shoulder to the back of the bookcase door and pushed on it just enough to let some air in the framing of the doorway. He listened for several minutes. He heard the wind blowing in the living room window. The corners of his mouth tightened, "He'd been right," he thought. He had heard the sound of breaking glass. 

He waited and then pushed the bookcase door open just enough to squeeze his body through. When he was stood outside the opening, he closed it and leaned against it to stay in the shadows of the room. The wind blowing in the front door combined with the wind coming in the window stirred the curtains from the window and made little items on the shelving around the room rattle. 

A small pile of wind blown snow lay inside the front door. Ben knew they hadn't brought any weapons with them. He knew that the fishing line he might normally be able to use to make a foot trap was inside the closet by the front door. To get to that he would have to kneel in plain view of the outside of the cabin, so that idea was out. There were knives in the kitchen, he'd have to make his way over there and pocket some of the paring knives he'd seen. He kept his eyes trained on the open front door and keeping to the shadows headed towards the kitchen. 

Dunston had become bored waiting near the bushes. He'd found a nice niche near the porch where he could just see inside the cabin's door. He grinned when he saw something in the shadows move. He raised his rifle and sited through the door. He fired one warning shot and then raced up the steps to stand in the doorway. 

Ben hadn't made it to the kitchen. He'd been taking a step at a time and listening as he moved. The bullet Dunston fired went into the wall just in front of him as he stood against the wall between. Ben pressed back into the shadows to make himself a smaller, harder to hit target. 

The rifle Dunston used had an infrared site on it. He trained the site along the wall next the spot where Ben was standing. A sudden shaft of sunlight entered the room from the living room window exposing Ben's position. Dunston trained his rifle on Ben's chest and called to his target to come on out of the cabin. 

"Where's the little lady?" 

"Sain et saut de tu." Ben replied in French for he heard the unmistakable accenting of a French accent on the words Dunston had spoken. 

"The two of you are a package deal. So, I'll put you on ice and wait." He pulled a loop of plastic out of his pocket that Ben recognized right away as a flex cuff. "Turn around and put your hands behind your back. Hesitate and I shoot you right here and go after the little lady." 

Without hesitation, Ben turned around and put his hands behind his back. If he went along with the man and played for time, there was a good chance Francesca would have time to get through to Ray. If she could do that, help would be on the way. 

The flex cuff bit into his wrist as his captor pulled it taught. When he had Ben's wrists securely cuffed, he ran his free hand along Ben's pockets as he kept his rifle barrel firmly planted against Ben's back. Dunston grabbed the back of Ben's parka, turned him around and shoved him out the door. Ben's legs nearly gave out on his has him almost lost his balance. He righted himself and took a tentative step forward. He felt the rifle barrel pushing into his back and moved forward another step. 

Ben was marched out onto the porch and down the steps. The wind tore at his open parka and unprotected head. He yelled over his shoulder, "You will not get away with this you know. I am a Mountie." 

At the word Mountie, Dunston pulled the rifle barrel back a bit then pushed it savagely back into Ben's back. "Blast that Andre," he said the words in a whisper. 

Somehow, hearing the way his captor said those words Ben fervently hoped that for once, she'd stay put. She'd be safe there in the tunnel until Ray either came himself or sent help. 

Dunston prodded Ben down the path towards the lake. It was harsh going for Ben whose legs were beginning to tire on him from the stress of the last 24 hours. It took the two men more than 30 minutes to make their way to the shore of the lake with Dunston moving along in the steps Ben's feet made in the fresh snow. 

Dunston halted about 30 feet from the lake and grabbed the back of Ben's parka again, halting their forward motion towards the lake. He hauled the cuffed man over to a large tree and keeping his rifle pressed up against Ben's back he pulled out a length of short rope with a wire interior he carried in another pocket of his own thick parka. He looped the wiry rope through Ben's cuffed wrists and pushed and shoved Ben back against the large tree trunk. He backed away from Ben and stepped just far enough away that he could begin winding the rope around Ben once and then around the tree trunk several times. When he was done, Ben was lashed with his back against the tree with his face exposed to the brutal wind off the small lake and his parka held open by the rope. 

Dunston pulled on the rope a couple of times to make sure it was tight and secure. Then he stepped back about four feet and set his gun down. He pulled out a cigarette. He cupped his hand over it to hold the wind at bay and lit it. "Nice lake." 

The remark left no doubt in Ben's mind that the man intended to kill them and leave the evidence at the bottom of the lake. He pulled against the rope and tried to free his hands. 

Dunston puffed on his cigarette and then flung it out way from him. "Stay here." He laughed. "I'll bring your little wife to you." He turned around and left Ben to struggle uselessly against his bonds. 

As Dunston walked away Ben was furiously trying to rub the rope against the bark of the tree. 

She hugged her arms to her torso and stamped her feet against the cold of the tunnel as she waited near the outside entrance to the tunnel. Sunlight made its way through the tiny little cracks in the entrance and made the area she was waiting in seem a little less frightening. Lifting her wrist, Francesca checked her wrist watch. Ben had been gone for more than 45 minutes. Something had gone wrong, she was sure of it. She pulled the little cell phone out and dialed her brother's number. 

Ray estimated that due to the way the snow had fallen in the area near the cabin that he was probably about another half hour away. That was longer than the time he had estimated when he'd talked to Francesca on the phone. As the minutes ticked by and she didn't call him, he began to worry that a second Fraser had done something stupid. When his cell phone rang 15 minutes later he noted the number in the caller ID designated area with relief. He relaxed. He answered the phone. 

"Ray, where are you?" 

"I'm still about a half hour away." He held the phone against his mouth and swore at himself mentally for not buying one of those little headsets thingy's. "Listen, I'm going to call that place that passes for a police department up there and get some help. You stay put. I don't need two Fraser's going off on their own up there. You hear me, Franny. STAY PUT." 

Francesca's head whipped away from the phone as she heard a shot ring out through the tiny cracks above her head. She snapped the phone shut and thrust it into her pocket and pushed up on the opening to the tunnel. 

She raised it barely a quarter of an inch and listened and looked around cautiously. In the shadows of the early daylight outside, she could place the location of the entrance in her mind. When they had entered it the night before, she'd been aware of the fact that she was familiar with the area but she hadn't been able to precisely place the opening location. 

It took her a few minutes to raise the cover a little more and turn and be able to look down on the cabin below her. It was far enough away that a shout from her probably wouldn't be heard, but she was close enough to see Ben walking with his arms behind him. The man walking nearly against Ben's back held a rifle in his hands. They were heading towards the path to the lake. Francesca scrambled out of the tunnel opening and began following the two men at a discreet distance. 

Ray pulled off his gloves with his teeth and opened his cell phone again. He dialed star 911 and hoped this berg had an emergency link up. He grinned when he heard the soft tones of a male voice answer. 

"My name is Detective Raymond Vecchio, Badge Number......, out of the 2-7th Precinct, Chicago PD." He listened and was rewarded with a calm reply instead of questioning tone of voice from the operator. "I have two family members in trouble at the family cabin and I need you to do two things. Call the police department that handles calls for..." Ray rattled off the location of the cabin to the officer and the nature of the problem. "I also need you to call Lieutenant Welsh; he's my commanding officer at the 2-7. I need him to put a squad at my house in Chicago." Ray listened to the guy take down the directions and heard him hand them off to a dispatcher before asking Ray some more questions. 

When the operator asked Ray for more specifics, Ray answered: "Do you have two hours, because that's how long it takes to tell this story." He heard the man on the other end make a bit of a snide comment. "Listen, when I get my sister and her husband safe, I'll be glad to fill you in all the details. You can reach me at this number." Ray rattled off his cell phone number and dropped the phone into his coat pocket. 

Ray drove down a curve in the road and began to recognize the area. He gunned the RIV a bit and sped down the unplowed road. He was well aware that he'd been lucky so far and hadn't to deal with any spin outs or fishtailing. He loved his car but winters and the RIV were not always simpatico. And for once, he was happy that Ben had suggested putting winter tires on the RIV earlier than usual and that he'd listened. He rounded a curve and began sliding in the snow, he compensated and straightened the car out and continued down the road. 

She moved up and away from the cabin and then moved along quickly and nearly raced over the snow trying to keep from breathing like a truck as she picked a spot here and there to catch her breath. Circling up and beyond the campsite of the intruder she plowed through the snow for about a hundred yards before turning down towards the path she had seen Ben being forced to walk. 

She knew from experiences up here as a small child just how far sound traveled in the snow covered wooded area around the cabin and the lake. Once she had an idea where the man was taking Ben she worked her way up from the path that led to the lake and moved slowly along behind the bushes on the ridge. She was confident that the man who had Ben wouldn't count on her watching them. She watched and waited and kept well clear of the two men. 

When the two men stopped near the lake, Francesca was out of hiding spots and had to remain too far away to hear what was being said. She hugged the side of a tree with her mittened hands and kept silent. When the man moved away and left Ben tied to the tree, she watched the man walk down the path and waited for another few minutes. Counting quietly in her head, she figured the man had been gone about 4 minutes when she slipped from behind the tree and headed towards Ben. 

Ben spotted her coming towards her and sighed. She'd been unable to stay put. He should have guessed it. He dropped his head in resignation and then waited until she was standing in front of him to comment on that fact. 

"Shh." She held her finger to her mouth and walked around the tree trying to figure out if she could loosen the rope that held Ben. She spotted the knot and walked up and drew her gloves off and began working on the knot. "I talked to Ray. He figured out something was wrong when we didn't call Chase last night." She gritted her teeth as she tried to loosen the knot. A piece of wire broke out of the rope wrapping and snagged some of the skin on her fingers. "Ouch!" 

Ben had his head turned down so that he could watch the top of his wife's head as her fingers worked on the rope. "Hurry, I don't think we're going to have much time." His head jerked up as he heard Dunston's footsteps coming back their way. "Get out of sight. He's coming back." 

Francesca took a quick look down the path and saw the man plowing through the snow with his heavy boots. She glanced down at the rope around Ben and whispered in his ear, "Trust me." She dropped back into the shadows of the trees behind Ben and made her way to shore of the lack letting the thick trees cover her as she moved. 

Dunston walked up to Ben and struck him across the face. He was too furious to notice Francesca's foot prints in the snow. "Where'd you leave her?" 

Ben knew his lip was bleeding and the back of his head hurt where it had connected with the tree. "Why don't you give up? People know we're here." 

"I get paid for doing the two of you, specially the lady. The man wants the lady gone." He circled Ben and laid his rifle across his arm. He stepped away and finally noticed the tiny booted prints in the snow. He backhanded Ben across the face and hissed, "Call her." 

Ben stubbornly shook his head and received a hit to his stomach for his silence. Dunston moved away and began following the tracks in the snow. 

Ben scraped his bound arms furiously against the bark of the tree and was rewarded with the sound of the exposed wire Francesca had been trying to break. He kept at it until his hands were numbed with the pressure of the tree trunk. When the weak part of the rope finally released him, Ben fell to his knees and had to stop for a moment and gather his strength. He used his shoulder against the tree and pushed himself up. He had an idea what Francesca was up to. He began plowing his tired legs through the snow towards the lakes edge. He was rewarded by the site of her racing out onto the ice covered lake as he put a foot tentatively on the ice. 

Ray's eyes noted Francesca's little car as he swung his huge boat of a vehicle into the driveway. He slowed down and parked next to the entry so that he didn't block the drive from what he hoped would be incoming emergency vehicles. 

He tightened his muffler around his neck, pocketed his phone and drew his gun out. He checked it and took the safety off. He climbed out of the car and called out, "Ben! Franny!" He knew it might be better to be quiet and use surprise as a weapon, but he just had to know that they were safe. 

His Italian leather shoes prevented him from making sure steps in the snow and he cursed them. He moved stealthily towards the cabin door and when he saw it standing wide open he cursed Franny's idea of a honeymoon cottage. He listened. It was way too quiet. He moved towards the cottage steps and stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a shot ring out in the direction of the lake. 

"Oh God. Oh God!" He took off running heedless of the slipping and sliding he was doing on the snow. 

Halfway down the path he caught sight of something red in the bushes. He stopped and reaching over picked it up. "Shit. Franny's sweater." He crumbled the snow covered piece of clothing into his wool coat pocket and hurried on towards the lake. 

Dunston saw Franny walking out onto the lake and grinned. She was just where he wanted her. He wasn't happy to see the man standing on the edge of the lake. He wouldn't buy that brand of rope again. He raised the rifle and fired towards Ben who had dropped to the ground in an effort to make himself a smaller target when he'd noted Dunston aiming at him. 

When the gun went off, Francesca moved rapidly over the ice towards Ben. She skittered and slid and stopped about 40 feet from him. Her eyes widened when she saw Ben grinning at her. "OK. He's OK." She whispered to herself and turned back to face Dunston. 

The man raised his rifle and took aim, the infrared mark showing brightly on Franny's parka. He squeezed the trigger and felt the trigger refusing to budge. It was jammed. He thrust the rifle out from his body and tried to eject his ammunition. After all he had the weapon, they had nothing. He tried again and again to get the trigger to release. Finally, in frustration he held the gun out like a baseball bat and began walking towards Francesca. He'd been about 20 yards farther south than Francesca when he exited the tree line so his path out across the lake was 20 yards farther out on the lake surface as he advanced on her. 

Ben tried pushing himself up off the ice to give Dunston another target to go after, but it was hard going with his hands still bound. Francesca put her hand out to him and motioned him down. She watched the man advancing on her and turned a full smile at him. 

"You really shouldn't be that far out on the ice." She yelled to him and she began walking calmly towards Ben. 

Dunston had to turn a bit and change direction as he advanced on them. "This will be better. I'll just knock you out, cut your husband's hand lose and drop you both down in the lake. Sad, really. Honeymoon couple dies in freak accident." He shook his head. 

Francesca swung her head to the north and then to the south and put her hand out. "Really, if you don't stop where you are you'll be the one suffering a freak accident. The ice isn't thick enough yet. It's too early in the season for it to be thick out there. And it certainly hasn't been cold enough yet. Especially where you are." 

At this point, Dunston was mad enough to disregard his own ears so he missed the first soft cracking sound that came from behind him. He'd had a limited experience with women and he'd never met one who could best him in the outdoors so he discounted Franny's words as the ravings of a desperate woman. He raised the rifle higher over his shoulder and continued to advance towards Franny. 

A loud cracking sound reverberated behind Dunston's back. He turned quickly and his eyes widened as he saw the ice behind him cracking and breaking up. He turned and tried to outpace the fissure opening in the ice surface. He wasn't fast enough. Suddenly he was falling into the freezing lake water. He bobbed up still holding the rifle in his hands and gamely tried to use it to pull his way out of the hole. The best he could accomplish was using the gun as a brace in the opening to hold his head out of the water. He hung there gasping for breath. 

"Please, help me!" the frightened man yelled. 

Franny gave him one fleeting look and ran to her husband. She threw her arms around him and began kissing his face all over. She pulled her head back and saw his split lip. She cradled his mouth in her hand and hugged him again. 

Ray ran down the path breathing heavily. When he finally made it to the opening in the trees near the lake, he saw Ben and Franny collapsed in a heap together in the snow. He heard someone yelling for help and looked out across the lake. He grinned. "What is it with you two, am I your clean up guy or what?" He marched over to them and knelt down to make sure they were OK. 

He drew out his cell phone and dialed star 911. About the time, the call was being answered he heard sirens blaring from near the cabin. He hung up the phone and pulled the red sweater out of his pocket. 

"And what's with the sweater?" 

Francesca rose up on her knees and flung her arms around her brother's shoulders. "I love you." She hugged him tighter and said, "Can you cut Ben loose? 

"You're not going to answer me are you?" 

She grinned. Ray looked down at Ben and raised his eyebrows. "What about you?" 

"It wouldn't be chivalrous Ray." 

"Don't be pulling that on me Benton Fraser." Ray said as he moved behind Ben and pulled out his pocket knife. The very pocket knife he'd carried since he'd seen Ben use his boot knife a couple of times. He sawed at the flex cuffs around Ben's wrists until his hands were freed. 

Ben sat on the ground rubbing his raw wrists and watched as Francesca reached out to him. He pulled her against his chest and together they worked their way up to a standing position. Ray rose to his feet and looked out to where Dunston was still bobbing in the water. 

"Do we have to get him out?" 

"Ray!" 

"OK, OK." Ray grinned. "But I think we'll let the local authorities do the work." He saw Ben frowning at him and said, "OK, OK. You gonna give me a hand or what?" 

By the time Ben and Ray worked their way out to the hole in the ice with a long branch carried between them, Dunston's face was beginning to sink below the water level of the open hole. Ben swung his end of the thick branch out to the North side of the hole where he knew the ice was over shallow water. He motioned Ray to stay even with him and form a line parallel to the shore. Dunston seemed to have just enough energy left to keep trying to pull himself up and keep his nose and mouth out of the freezing water. 

Ben lay down on the ice and indicated that Ray should do the same. Ben had described his plan on shore before the two of them headed out to the ice. Hopefully, they could disperse their combined weight out over the ice and use the branch to stabilize them. Ben planned on crawling out along the branch to the hole and trying to pull the man out. Ray was against the idea, but he admitted that if they didn't get the man out soon, he'd slide down into the water for sure. And they all knew it was only a matter of time before the cold produced an irreversible hypothermia. As it was, it was going to be a very near thing. 

Francesca watched the two men moving out over the ice towards the fallen man and turned to watch the path that led to the cabin, hoping against impossible hope to see someone coming to their aid. She wanted Dunston alive; alive so they could find out who'd sent him. 

Deputy Morgan pulled his cruiser into the driveway and turned off the sound on his flashing light bar. Two other deputy vehicles pulled up behind his own squad. When they were all parked the driveway, entry to the cabin property was effectively blocked off. Morgan was out of his car and moving quickly towards the first advantageous spot he could see outside the cabin. He was familiar with the property and after a cursory look around the drive towards the cabin he moved more cautiously and approached the cabin's open door with gun drawn. 

The deputies accompanying Morgan spread out and covered the cabin door from opposite sides of the porch area. Deputy Morgan's fingers tightened on his pistol grip as he moved up the porch steps. He hated calls of this kind, calls where people he knew were involved, where he might find someone he knew dead. The fact that he knew the owner of this cabin well weighed heavily in his heart. But, he was at all times a very observant person as well as well trained in his job and so he was the one to note the sliding prints of dress shoes running in the snow from the front porch area towards the path that Morgan knew very well led down to the lake that was on the property. He motioned two of his deputies to remain near the cabin and motioned for the rest to follow him. 

The group moved quickly down the path being careful not to walk in the steps they were following. When they were about to enter the small clearing that was near the lake, Morgan motioned for the group to spread out yet again so that they would be in line with all the trees and without open space at their backs to make them excellent targets. 

Ben and Ray nearly had Dunston out of the hole in the ice when Morgan and his deputies were nearing the clearing. Both men were beginning to feel the effects of the cold and freezing water themselves as they pulled and tugged at the nearly lifeless form of the man they were hauling out of the water. When they finally had the man out of the water and up on the ice, the two men were beginning to feel the biting cold of the open air on their own wet hands. Ben and Ray grabbed the back of the man's parka and pulled him free of the dangerous open area in the ice. Ray gathered up the man's weapon by the middle of the barrel hoping that they would be able to get a good set of prints off of it in case the man died before they could illicit his name. 

Ben put out a cold hand and felt along the man's jaw. He glanced at Ray as he felt for the man's pulse. He could just barely feel it, but he wasn't at all sure they would get help in time to actually save the man's life. He had the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that if the man died, they might not ever be sure who had hired him. Ben tried to lever himself up off the ice and found that he was nearly too exhausted to move. But, he knew if he didn't get up off the ice himself, he'd soon be in trouble himself. 

Francesca ran out onto the ice to stare down at the man who'd threatened their lives for the better part of two days. She felt a shiver run up and down her body and it wasn't from the cold. She leaned down and helped Ben to his feet and stood holding onto him tightly as Ray leaned down and grabbed the back of the fallen man's parka once more. 

Pulling and groaning with the effort, Ray began to move the man slowly across the ice. Francesca and Ben walked carefully beside him. The three of them were nearly at the edge of the shallow area of the lake when Morgan and his deputies suddenly appeared at the opening to the clearing near the lake. 

A loud sigh rent the air around them, and Ben and Ray quickly looked at Francesca fearing that she was going to give out on them. What they saw in her face astonished them. Her face held a huge welcoming smile for the group of police officers that was now rapidly approaching them. They were so absorbed in her reaction that they didn't notice the look on Morgan's face as he ran up and stood looking at the little female figure in front of him that was nearly supporting the man at her side. 

Morgan hadn't heard from Francesca Vecchio in a long time. He remembered so clearly their last confrontation when she'd pleaded with him to give her time. He knew it had been far too soon after her divorce, but he'd pursued her anyway. She left his life for good when he wouldn't give in to her plea. He'd been a young, stupid fool. Of course, that didn't mean he'd forgotten about her. He looked from her to the man at her side and realized that what he'd always known would happen had come to pass. She'd more than moved on with her life, she found what she'd been looking for in life. And there, in front of him, stood the man who'd clearly won her heart in a way that he'd never been able to do. He pushed his feelings for her back inside his own unattached heart and ordered his men to get a move on as he raised his walkie talkie to his mouth and ordered the deputies up at the cabin to get on the radio and get an ambulance on the way. 

Ray leaned against the door frame that led into the kitchen and watched the EMT's going over Ben with a fine tooth comb with Franny at his side. She'd put up with the same amount of expertise just moments before. Ray endured the scowl aimed in his direction by his brother-in-law with the thought that Franny had been as adamant about Ben being thoroughly checked as Ray himself had been. Ray crossed his arms and stuffed his hands into the arm pits of his long overcoat and felt his own body heat warming his cold fingers. He just wondered if his feet would ever be warm again. He wasn't really all that worried that Ben was heading for a relapse; he just knew he'd feel better if Ben and Franny went through the motions and let themselves be checked out so that he could feel better. He didn't even want to think of what his mother would say if he didn't make Franny and Ben at least go through the motions. And, after all, he had promised one little boy to bring his parents home safe. 

The ambulance carrying Dunston had left the scene as soon as the man had been given a cursory going over. Ray knew that at this point no one had any idea if the man was going to make it. Sometimes these things were best left in the hands of God. It really spooked Ray to think of his little sister being chased through the winter woods like that. He'd been listening to the tale Ben and Francesca had spun as they had submitted to being checked over by the medical professionals and questioned by this guy Morgan at the same time. 

And thinking of Morgan, Ray squinted his eyes and gave the guy the once over. He'd noticed several times that the man seemed to sneak admiring and almost love lorn looks at his sister when he thought no one was looking. He'd also noticed the frankly speculative looks the man kept giving Fraser. Ray shivered as a cool breeze wound its way through the living room area of the cabin and wondered how he was going to get Francesca to leave her cabin home with the glass out of the window. 

He hadn't heard Morgan give the order, but obviously the man had at some point requested some of his co-workers to find material to close the window off because he noted that one of the men was quickly pulling glass out of the window frame while another was on a cell phone relaying the windows dimensions to someone who was apparently going to repair the window as quickly as possible. It would have surprised Ray to know that Jimmie McCardle was the man on the other end of the phone and that it wasn't due to his uncle's reputation that special effort was being made. Ray hadn't experienced the warm sense of community that existed up here the way Francesca had as she had spent some of her growing years at her uncle's home. But, when the deputy snapped his cell phone shut, Ray knew without a doubt that Francesca's window would be closed off before darkness fell on the cabin. It irritated Ray that his little sister seemed to have a life up here with friends that he didn't seem to know about. 

One of the deputies returned to the cabin and called Morgan out on to the porch while Ben and Franny were down the hall showering and changing into fresh, warm clothing. Ray walked over to the doorway and listened to the other deputy describing the tent encampment up on the hill and the provisions that the man had had up there. The details were rather sparse so far, but there was little doubt that the man had been up there for several days waiting for a chance at Francesca and Ben. Ray shook his shoulders to ward off the feeling that he might know just who had set this up. It just wasn't logical to think that this entire thing had been set up by someone either Ben or Ray had sent to prison. This had been aimed at Francesca as well, and Ray was fairly certain that her involvement had to do with her marriage and her pregnancy. 

Ray's own cell phone rang and he stepped back into the cabin to answer it. 

Ben stood next to the bed towel drying his hair and watching Francesca pulling on the thickest sweater she'd brought with her. Her hair hung limply about her head and he noted with relief that at least she had stopped shivering. She'd acted so strongly the last two days that it was inevitable that reaction might set in and it had. The minute their attacker was in the care of the local authorities Francesca had begun to shiver. 

He dropped the towel onto the bed and began pulling on the jeans and heavy sweater she'd pulled out for him while he was in the shower. His own muscles were vibrating and quivering with his own need to relax and sit down so that he could take stock of all that had happened. He needed to find a way not to dwell on the fact that he might have lost Francesca. When he finished buttoning his shirt he looked up to see his little wife had moved to stand next to him and that her face wore a tired and exhausted look. But her eyes, her eyes were riveted on him with the same concern he knew she was seeing on his face for her. He held his arms open and gathered her small form close to him. Francesca finally let go of the tension that had been building within her over the last two days. Ben turned a bit and sat on their bed bringing his wife down onto his lap as he sat down. He held her tightly and kissed the hair on the top of her head. 

Ray moved down the corridor with his cell phone still set closely to his ear. He approached what he thought to be Francesca's bedroom door. He knocked on the door frame and waited a second before looking into the room. 

"Hey, anyone in here want to talk to an adorable little boy who just happens to be my nephew." He held out his cell phone towards the silent couple sitting on the bed. 

Ray's first thought as he watched his little sister being held in the tight embrace of her husband's arms was to think just how right it seemed that the two of them were together. That thought brought a fresh onrush of his own feelings for the two of them through him like a quaking movement of the earth beneath his feet. Ray felt goose bumps break out all over his own body and walked over to the bed and sat down next to Ben feeling the muscles in his own legs feel shaky. 

The sudden feeling of extra weight on the bed made Ben raise his head from where he'd been resting his cheek against Francesca's hair. He turned his head and looked into the eyes of the man he called not just his brother-in-law, but brother as well. Those huge green eyes were an open well of feeling that Ben felt himself drawn within. He put a gentle hand on the back of Francesca's head as she still rested her head against his head and cried softly. He looked quickly down at the top of that dark curly head and looked back at Ray. Ben knew that when it came to relationships he wasn't well versed in the language of words that could make someone else understand how he felt. And now, just as it had always been for him, his throat constricted against the swelling feeling threatening to burst from his own throat. But he knew that Ray understood him and would always be there for him and for Francesca. And so, he tried to tell Ray by letting the tears he'd been holding back well into his eyes and used his lips to form the words, `thank you'. 

Ray grinned with a lopsided smile and shrugged his shoulders. He raised his cell phone again and took it off mute. "Either one of you want to talk to one really small boy?" 

Francesca sat up so quickly that her head hit Ben's chin throwing his head back with the force of her movement. She wiped away her tears and grabbed the phone out of her brother's hand. She took a really deep breath and then put the phone to her ear. "Hey, how's my little guy?" 

Putting a hand to his throbbing jaw, Ben smiled at Francesca as she began a dialog with his son; no make that their son. It was apparent as he listened that Chase just how closely the bond between the two had grown. He began to smile as he listened to the side of the conversation that he could hear as Francesca answered the little boy's questions and assured the child that, yes Uncle Ray was here and quite safe. 

"Love you." Francesca handed the phone to Ben and climbed off his lap to stand with her arms wrapped around her torso in front of her brother. "Ma was in the background. She wants details. I could almost see her waiting to grab the phone from Chase as he talked and she made comments in the background." She leaned forward suddenly and grabbed her brother's face between her hands and gave him a big kiss. "Love you too, you know." She made the words sound like the renewing of a contract between them for she said them with a fierceness Ray hadn't heard from her before. 

Ben laughed at something Chase said and then handed the small cell phone back to Ray. "Your mother is on the phone Ray." 

Ray let his shoulders droop and held out his hand and took the phone. "This call is really gonna cost me," he whispered before putting the phone to his ear before saying, "Ya, Ma. What you want?" 

Deputy Morgan waited in the living room of the Vecchio cabin. He wandered around the room and noticed how much Francesca had changed it since she'd inherited it from her uncle. He noted all the little touches in the room that he was certain pertained to the new husband. But, it was rather curious seeing all the little books and pictures of what he was certain was Canada on the bookshelf. He shook himself. Well, it wasn't his business and the man had identified himself as Constable Benton Fraser of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police. `Actually', he thought, `perhaps that's what made it hurt the most. It wasn't the fact that she'd moved on, but that she had fallen for another officer of the law. That had been one of the things he'd told her over and over to be sure about. She'd always told him it didn't matter as her brother was a police officer and she was well aware of what that meant. He hadn't believed her. Hadn't believed she'd had it in her to deal with what that meant. He'd wanted to be very sure she'd known what she was getting into if she had a relationship with him. He'd been wrong. He knew it.' 

He reached out and touched a tiny picture of Francesca as a child. `You sure grew up fine Snowflake.' He turned around and watched as the last of his fellow officers walked out the door to stand on the porch. He heard the sounds of voices coming down the hallway and turned to see Ray and Francesca coming down the hall followed by a very slow moving Benton Fraser. He'd heard one of the officers saying something about a cane being found on the property and it was with some surprise he noted that the Mountie was using it heavily as he walked slowly down the hallway. `Funny,' he thought. `He hadn't noticed any infirmity in the man before.' 

Morgan watched with great interest as Francesca and Ray both stared the Mountie down until he sat down on the sofa. It was very clear to him just how much the man meant to the Vecchio siblings. "You folks will have new glass in that window by sundown. Old Josh down at the hardware opened his store when Jimmie McCardle called him. Ted Simmons is going to put the window in for you; he's the best carpenter in the area now that Tom Shaw is gone." He stopped and noted that Francesca was smiling at him. "I'll be leaving. You're power will be back on by evening. Chris Thomas is coming over to do that." He grinned back at Francesca but made his last comment to Ray. "I'll have the file record done by evening and faxed out to your office." 

Francesca moved towards Morgan and reached up on tiptoe and kissed his check. "Thank you." 

Ben and Ray's mouths dropped and they exchanged a look that spoke volumes of their surprise at Francesca's actions. 

Ben felt his face flushing and knew it was not embarrassment but jealousy that had put the telltale red coloring there this time. He ducked his head down quickly and hoped no one would notice the absence of his attentiveness. When he finally looked up, he found himself watching Francesca escort Morgan to the door. She hung back from the man and watched him walk out the door. She closed the door and turned back to Ben with a huge smile on her face that was meant just for him. All the feelings of jealousy flew from him as he watched her walk over and simply plopped down on the sofa beside him. He was amazed at the electricity he felt over his entire body when she picked up his right hand and gripped it in hers. 

The cell phone Ray had pocketed after talking to his mother in the bedroom rang and Ray answered it. He grinned as he listened. He mouthed the word, `Bree' to the couple seated on the sofa. He pointed to Francesca and made a face that she was more than familiar with having seen it her entire life when he wanted to pick at her about something she'd done. Ray walked down the hallway to achieve some privacy for his phone call. Francesca muttered to herself about nosy Italian brothers and then turned to look at Ben and noted the high color in his face. 

"It was never what he thought it was you know." She blushed and continued. "He was a good friend when I would come up here by myself." She paused before adding, "After my divorce. He..." 

Ben raised his left hand and halted her words with a touch of his fingers. "I'm glad you had a friend like that Chesca." He whispered the words and then leaned over and sealed them with a kiss. "And I'm glad you had someone like that around when you needed them." 

"You were jealous though...I see it in your eyes." 

"Not jealous, exactly." He brushed his lips against her cheek. "Well, yes...jealous...but not of the fact that he loved you, and maybe still does. I was jealous of the way he looked at you. Of the way he was drowning in his thoughts of what might have been between you. And then I was thankful that you had waited to find me. Thankful I had found you." He put his hand on the back of her neck and drew her body closer to his. 

Ray snapped his cell phone shut and wandered back down the hall to the living room where he was very visibly reminded that this was in fact his sister's honeymoon cabin. He watched the way Ben held his sister close to him and kissed her and not for the first time wondered if he and Bree were becoming that close. Then he thought of how he'd felt while he was talking to her on the phone and grinned. He just might have to visit a jeweler soon. The thought that he was thinking marriage hit him like a brick wall. He stopped so suddenly that he actually made audible noise in the opening to the hallway. 

The happy expression on Ray's face widened when he realized that though he had startled the couple on the sofa, they hadn't broken apart to turn and look at him. 

"OK...We leave in the morning, right?" Two faces stared mutinously back at him. "Don't you dare tell me I'm leaving without you? Ma already gave me orders. I don't come back without you two." He enjoyed the blush that remark brought to both of their faces. "Tomorrow, right?" 

Francesca retorted loudly, "No." 

`The day after then." 

"No." 

"I am not staying here with you two kissy facing for a week. I'm not." 

"I didn't ask you to." 

"Well, I am not going home without you." Ray plopped into the easy chair over by the window and drew his coat tightly around him. 

"Ray, Francesca..." Ben began only to be loudly shushed by both of his relatives. 

"We stay." 

"One more day." Ben tried in a soothing voice. 

"We stay three more days." Francesca's voice was solid and strong. 

"One day." Benton countered softly. 

"Two." Francesca countered and gave a smug look at Ray for she knew she was about to win her point. 

Ray grinned and watched the bargaining continue. 

Deputy Morgan stood outside on the porch a moment and drew in a deep breath and listened to the silence of the cabin behind him. He drew on his gloves and motioned his fellow officers to their squads. He followed in silence and opened his squad door and seated himself. He pulled turned the car on and waited while the other squad cars backed out of the drive. He gave a last look at the cabin in front of him before following suit and leaving. 

Rosa Vecchio walked out into the hallway one more time, making it about the 15th such trip she'd out into the hallway in the last hour or so. She stood with her dishcloth in her hands and watched the tiny child seated in the hallway near the front door on the little stool he had dragged down from the top floor playroom. Next to the little boy's feet in two tightly curled balls were his protectors, the family's four-footed contingent. He hadn't moved from that little stool since the last phone call Ray had made two hours ago saying that he was right behind Francesca's car and that the three of them would be home before dinner. She smiled and returned to the kitchen were Marie and Maria were busy helping her prepare a huge feast of a meal for dinner. 

Chase sat with his small chin propped up with his hands and his elbows on his knees. His thick, curly hair had been brushed and brushed and seemed for once to be nearly flattened to his head. He was wearing a pair of what he referred to as big boy jeans and a deep blue t-shirt that brought out the blue of his eyes. He was excited at the prospect of his parents return home. He didn't quite understand why Uncle Ray had gone after them. His eyes were beginning to close as he sat there for he had refused an afternoon nap this day. He was after all nearly 4 now. 

Dief was the first to be aware that the homecoming was imminent. He heard the muffler on the RIV coming down the street. He cocked an ear and waited. Wallace heard the same sound and stood up in preparation to attack the homecomers. He gave a short howl and bounced to his feet. Dief closed his eyes again and remained curled up on the floor. It would be time enough to use some energy when the two legged ones came in the door. 

The puppy jumped up on his master, placing two huge growing paws on the boy's legs. Chase looked and shrieked for joy for by this time he could hear the cars pulling into the driveway. He jumped up off of his stool and tried yanking on the doorknob that he was still too little to turn right. 

Rosa heard the commotion at the front door and headed out to see if her son was bringing her other children home safely. She had to smile when she saw the little boy tussling with the doorknob. 

He pulled the RIV into the driveway behind Franny's car and turned off the ignition. He couldn't wait to get inside. He grinned at the thought that Ben was going to find out just how well his mother treated children who had been absent from the fold for however short a time they had been gone. The idea delighted him for he was well aware that Ben still had a lot to learn about life inside a large family, specially a large Italian family. He watched Francesca pop her car door open and Ben push his open. He climbed out of the RIV and offered to help carry in their luggage. 

The trio gained the steps to the porch in companionable silence. But they stopped when they heard the sounds of Chase laughing and the woofing of his canine companions. Just as Francesca put her hand on the screen door, her mother opened the heavier wooden door to reveal Chase bouncing around on his tiny stocking feet. Rosa had demanded the boy not put his shoes on earlier knowing that even the absence of shoes might not stop the child from rushing out the door when his parents returned home. 

Maria and Marie hurried down the hall when they heard the front door opening and stopped in the front hall to watch Chase joyously reunite with his parents. Suitcases were set down and the small child was raised high in his father's arms until he was held close to his father's chest. The boy reached out and offered an arm to Francesca and pulled her close. Ray followed them into the front hall and immediately began removing his coat. He raised his head and flared his nostrils and grinned for the inviting smell of his mother's baking filled the house. 

By the time the end of the week rolled around in the Vecchio/Fraser home, everyone was once more settled into more regular routines. Ray and Bree were seeing more of each other than ever before. And Ray returned to work to find out that Deputy Morgan had been true to his word, a full report on the man they now knew as Dunston. And, thanks to the fingerprints on his rifle they had a more detailed picture of just how dangerous the man was. The report detailed his activities around the cabin and said report had been faxed to Ray's precinct where Lieutenant Welsh had made it a priority to find out who had hired the man. Detective Huey had made a break in the case and had followed a paper trail that led straight to Jean Andre's mental asylum door. 

Jean Andre had ceased to pretend madness, for after the visit during the night by Victoria he'd truly gone made. The poor man remained in total confinement and sat muttering during his waking hours about ghosts and their threats. And, once in awhile, he would sit and bemoan ever having a thought about killing a certain Royal Canadian Mountie. And, if he sometimes seemed to be frightened by some unseen figure in the corner of his room no one was to know it was Victoria making regular visits to the man. 

Chase's fourth birthday was celebrated in the gayest manner his parents could offer. And the Vecchio home rang with the sound of the children's laughter for days afterwards. Chase was enthralled by the gift his father had arranged for him. So enthralled, that his mother had to forbid him cleaning and waxing a small child's dog sled at all hours of the day. Chase couldn't wait for the first new snow to fall so he could try it out. And though Wallace was as yet too young to pull the sled, Ben was showing Chase how to train the young puppy how to pull. It was deemed that Dief would provide Chase with an animal to pull the sled until Wallace was old enough and trained for the job. 

Benton found every day getting easier for him. His legs were healing and growing stronger every day and he continued working with the weights he that had spent so much time with in his wheelchair. He delighted in watching his son and nieces and nephews running around the house while Ray and Francesca worked at the precinct. He welcomed his wife home every day with a warm hug and a kiss and they spent their nights wrapped lovingly around each other in their huge bed. Ben passed each new physical easily and soon was walking the neighborhood without his cane or assistance of any kind and soon his cane filled only a ceremonial spot in the corner of the bedroom. Though he was often followed by a retinue of Vecchio children. And as Thanksgiving and then Christmas approached he could be seen walking the neighborhood followed by his nieces and nephews with his son riding high on his shoulders. And often, the entire group would be accompanied by two four-footed friends. 

Francesca continued to enjoy a healthy pregnancy and was looking forward to each doctor's visit. She began to grow large and didn't mind wearing the large clothing that maternity required. Indeed, she planned to continue working until Ben returned to duty in January. That way one of Chase's parents would always be around him. When she began to grow huge, she simply smiled when teased by Maria or Ray that she was eating too much for Ben himself often filled her meal plates for her and served her quietly in their own bedroom seated at the table by their window. 

Christmas morning found the entire Vecchio family spread out around the living room and enjoying snacks and opening presents after an early church service. Ben looked around the room filled with children and laughing adults and held his wife's hand tightly as he watched his small son opening the first Christmas presents he'd received from his father. He watched his own grandmother enjoying the merriment and felt that at last he had found contentment in his life. 

The family enjoyed a huge breakfast and then dispersed to spend the morning with their new toys and gifts. Ben waited until he thought everyone was employed elsewhere and snuck into his bedroom where he opened his closet and took out a zippered clothing bag. He laid it carefully on his bed and undid the zipper and took the freshly dry-cleaned red serge uniform out of the bag and off its hanger. He fingered the buttons lovingly before unbuttoning each one gently and reverently. 

Francesca noticed that Ben wasn't in the living room or in the kitchen. She went down the hallway and cautiously opened their bedroom door. She entered the room and closed the door behind her and stood watching Ben's back with admiration. 

Ben's back was to her as she stood there. He stood before her once more dressed in his scarlet red serge uniform. He was buckling on his brown leather Sam Browne and he looked so tall and strong again. She watched the movement of his arms and just knew he was patting the buckle lovingly into place. 

"Afraid it wouldn't fit?" 

He whipped around and for the first time ever Francesca saw the face of her beloved wearing a smile wide enough to crack his face open. She had always considered him the handsomest man she had ever met. But the look on his face totally floored her emotionally and she exhaled a breath so long and deep that she nearly felt herself become faint. 

Ben watched the look on Francesca's face and rushed to her side when he thought she wasn't breathing quite right. He took her face in his hands and frowned a bit. 

"Are you worried?" He watched her closely knowing he would give up his life in the RCMP if she demanded it of him. 

"Never." She gave him back a smile as wide as the one he had on his face just moments before. "You just looked so...so right." She took a small breath... "Does that make sense to you?" 

He kissed her and lifted her up into his arms. And turned towards their bed. 

"Twelve more days." She sighed. "Think you'll live through it?" 

"Will you?" he said and laid her gently on the bed and began removing the Sam Browne. 

Epilogue 

January the 5th dawned crisp and clear and cold and Benton Fraser, Constable in the Royal Canadian Mounted Police dressed with infinite care and preciseness. He had risen well before he had to and traversed the hallway to the main floor bath and spent a lot of time completing a very meticulous grooming. He had had his hair cut several days before and now his image in the bathroom mirror reflected that which he was used to and he grinned back at his own face in the mirror. He'd taken great care not to waken his very pregnant sleeping wife. He'd brought his uniform into the bathroom with him and when he was done severely grooming his short hair and brushing his teeth, he donned his uniform with as much care as he had on the first day he had ever worn it. 

He arrived at the Canadian Consulate via a ride from his brother-in-law and straightened his scarlet red serge tunic hem after he removed his coat. He took a deep breath and strode as calmly as he could, though his palms were sweating profusely, toward Inspector Thatcher's office. He was greeted with smiles along the way from various workers in the building and that only served to make him tip his head in acknowledgement and stiffen his back with pride. 

The Inspector looked up at her office door when she heard the knock on it. She glanced at the clock on her desk and smiled thoughtfully. He was back and early, too. She pulled her glasses off of her face and cleared her throat then called out, "Enter." 

The man that stood before her moments later was hardly the man she had known for so long. He was tempered now by a hand of fate and weathered a bit with new lines about his eyes that she knew had come from long days of worry and pain. But somehow as he stood there before her she had to acknowledge that he seemed straighter and taller and better looking than she had remembered him. She gripped her pen tightly before placing it down on the desk in front of her. She had rehearsed for hours in her mind just how she would greet him when he returned. But those words all seemed trite and useless when confronted with the actual form of the man. So she simply rose and extended her hand. 

"Glad to have you back Fraser. Turnbull turned out your office the other day and I think you'll find it just as it should be. He placed all the files you've been working on at the Vecchio's in their proper places on your desk. I know you're up to speed on the current workload...." 

Benton stood and listened to his commanding officer rattle on about workloads and distribution of their workforce and Ottawa's current need for an idiotic report. He knew he wouldn't get any soft words of welcome from her for that would open up wounds he knew she hadn't healed yet within herself. He wasn't quite as dense as she had always believed him he thought. And he knew how painful it had been for her to stand by and be a witness at his wedding to Francesca Vecchio. But, he was encouraged by her warm smile and quick way of getting back to work as normal. He fervently hoped they could find a way to continue working together that wouldn't hurt her. 

Hours later after spending a confining morning doing paperwork and answering phones Ben felt a bit cramped by his confinement to his office. His official paper work done, he rose and made his way to the Inspector's office. 

He was happy several minutes later when he stood out in the blustery January sun doing a bit of guard duty. He'd never imagined actually requesting that kind of duty, but since he wasn't allowed to take up his liaison duties with Ray for another couple of weeks, this was the best that he could do to avoid sitting at a desk all day. 

The sun came out and the day became one of those January days where it seemed almost ridiculous that there was snow on the ground. Ben enjoyed it and stared straight ahead. Cars passed to and fro in front of him and he didn't bat an eye. Then about an hour after he'd taken up his stance he saw Francesca's small car pull up out front and his very pregnant wife haul herself out of the car. Somewhere deep inside himself, Benton Fraser became afraid. 

Francesca made her way past the gate and up to the spot where Ben stood totally immobile. She grinned at him and reached up on tiptoe to kiss the lower edge of his jaw. Then she patted the shoulder of his uniform in a most maternal but wifely way and continued up the steps. Moments later she returned and walked down the street accompanied by Inspector Thatcher. 

Benton Fraser began to sweat. 

The two women walked down to a coffee shop not far away and took a private booth in the back. Francesca slowly lowered herself down into one of the benches of the booth they had chosen and sighed with relief to be off her feet. 

A waitress approached the two women with dark hair and noticed an air of formality coming from the two women though the smaller, pregnant woman smiled at her warmly while they placed an order for one cup of very hot tea and one large glass of juice. The waitress hurried away and hoped that at some point while they were customers that she could be close enough to hear what was going on for she recognized the larger of the two ladies as the lady from that Consulate building down the street. 

The two women looked at each other and both opened their mouths to speak at the same time. They laughed a bit nervously and each of them waited for the other one to begin. 

Meg Thatcher finally took control of the conversation and began, "You look very good." 

Francesca laughed, "You mean even though I'm beginning to look like a beached whale?" 

It was Meg's turn to laugh though her cheeks had taken on a decidedly crimson look. "You haven't gained those proportions, I doubt you will." 

"You don't know about the meals Ben puts in front of me, do you?" Francesca watched the buss boy place two glasses of water on the table between herself and the Inspector. 

"Oh dear. Mother henning you is he?" She twisted of the paper covering on the straw the buss boy had placed on the table. 

"Actually, he doesn't do that though Maria is envious of the way Ben takes care of me. She says if Tony had just once treated her like that she wouldn't be so frustrated with him." She took a sip of her water. "Tony's a bit of an unthinking pig, ya know." 

Their tea and juice arrived at the table and the two women busied themselves with taking a first sip of their ordered beverages. 

"Fraser...I mean Benton looks quite well." 

"He's not what you think he is you know?" 

"Pardon me?" 

Francesca took a long sip of her juice and then countered, "He's got such deep feelings inside that he doesn't let out often. But I'm working on that." She ran her hand up and down her juice glass and the look on her face gave Meg an exact idea of just how the Francesca was doing that. 

"Yes, I know he does. Have deep feelings I mean." 

"Yes, he does. He's more wonderful inside than on the outside. Its not often both packages match, you know what I mean?" She sipped her juice again. "Anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." 

"It's not?" 

"No, its not." Francesca wet her lips with her tongue. "Ben wants to get back to liaisonning with my brother, over at the 2-7. The doctors say he's back to normal, and I do too. But to do that, he's got to stay healthy and standing guard duty in all this winter weather ain't...er isn't going to make that happen." 

"Ah, I see." 

"Yes. Well, I'll bet he asked you to put him out there, didn't he? He's the most vexatious man when it comes to his own health." 

"You're right, he did ask me to stand guard duty, something about cramping muscles." 

Francesca let out a low hooting sound. "That man walks all over the neighborhood hauling Chase along on his shoulders. He's fit enough; oh he is fit. He just can't stand being still for very long." She grinned. 

It was Meg's turn to give rather dubious look towards Francesca. "Actually, that's one of the things I've most admired about Fraser. He has this ability to seem to turn into a statue at the best and worst of times. Rather aggravating actually." She sipped her tea. "So, what actually is it that you wanted to see me about Mrs. Fraser?" 

Francesca leaned forward and put both of her hands around her glass of juice. "Well, I'd like to know that you'll do everything that you can to make sure that he doesn't do anything while he's on duty at the Consulate to prevent him working with my brother. He feels he's 100 percent now, but he doesn't realize he needs time to climate himself to work again." She hesitated, "And I know you wanted him. Any woman with any blood in her veins would. But, he's not free anymore and you can't keep punishing him for the way he behaves around you. Most people think I'm a bit dense when it comes to Ben, but I'm not...I know him better than anyone else. I want what's good for him not because its what I think he needs but because its what I know he needs. And he needs to feel useful, you know...not treated like he's some door stop you can pick up and put down whenever you feel like it. Not that I'm saying you did that." Francesca watched the way the Inspector's eyes turn a bit steely then perceptively back at her. 

Meg filed the picture of anyone daring to try and pick Fraser up like a door stop away in her brain and bit her lip to keep from laughing, but part of her was astonished at the depth of thought that Francesca had given to these ideas. 

"I can't guarantee you anything. He's Fraser after all." 

"I know. That's why I asked for your help." 

"I presume what you want me to do is keep him indoors so he can't go off on one of those altruistic chases of his. At least, that is until he's been given the go ahead for street duty again. Is that what you mean?" 

"That's it." 

"I'll hold off until I'm given the word from medical then. Will that suit you?" 

"Yes. It will." 

"All right." 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome Mrs. Fraser. The welfare of my officers has always been one of my top priorities." 

When a half hour had passed and the two women hadn't returned Benton Fraser began to worry, but at just about the time he was actually considering leaving his post he smelled Francesca's lemony perfume. He relaxed. 

The women approached him and he hoped Francesca wouldn't give him another kiss. Relief filled him when she just smiled and sort of waddled to her car. He waited to hear the engine roar to life and felt the sweat popping out on his head again as Inspector Thatcher stood surveying him. Perhaps his lanyard wasn't quite straight. But he didn't dare betray with his eyes that that thought had crossed his mind. 

He was relieved when she began mounting the steps to the Consulate door. She stopped when she was clearly close enough to lean over and whisper in his ear. "Your little wife puts up a good battle Fraser. But you work for me and I've won the war." She straightened up and marched stiff shouldered into the building. 

When the door closed behind her, Benton Fraser whispered through tightly clenched teeth, "Oh dear." 

*The French word for strawberry plants is fraisiers. The Fraser arms are silver strawberry flowers on a field of blue. Only the Chief is entitled to use these arms plain and undifferenced. 

* * *

End Metamorphoses - V in Phoenix Rising Series by Lys:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
